En sommarlovskväll framför datorn
by TrueCharlix
Summary: Även trollkarlarna och häxorna har hakat på trenden med datorer, MSN och facebook. Så vad kommer hända? Gryffindorare och Slytherinare sluter fred? Är mugglarteknologi verkligen lösningen på allt? Read and review. Borderline humor & craziness.
1. Gryffindorchatt

_A/N: Aaaah, så detta är något jag skrev för mig själv i somras. Det var aldrig meningen att det skulle publiceras, men jag gjorde det på en annan sajt, och well... Folk kinda liked it. Jag tror aldrig jag fått så mycket respons till något jag skrivit tidigare som jag har fått till denna XD So here we go :) _

**Förord:**

**Yes, detta är faktiskt en fanfiction. För alla trollkarlar har datorer, de har internet, och det har MSN. Hehe, och Dean och Lavender har till och med facebook. Säger vi.**

Iaf, en sen sommarkväll i mitten av lovet mellan sjätte och sjunde året (Harry, Ron och Hermione ska gå sjunde året på Hogwarts, jag vette tusan var Voldemort är) satt några Gryffindorare och Slytherinarna framför sina skärmar, i olika delar av landet. Harry bestämmer sig för att starta en gruppkonversation på MSN.  


****

_Inloggade_:  
Seamus- S-man  
Harry - Pojken som överlevde  
Lavender - Lav  
Parvati - parvatiiiiii  
Hermione - Bokflicka  
Ron - GryffindorRon  
Neville - neville  
Dean - D.e.a.n  
Pansy - LittleCuteKitten  
Draco - Slytherins Stolthet  
Blaise - Yours forever

-Lav, parvatiiiiii, Bokflicka, GryffindorRon, neville och D.e.a.n har lagts till i en konversation-

**Pojken som överlevde:**

Hallå Gryffindorare? :')

**D.e.a.n:**

Tja harry :D vilka e mer här?

**Bokflicka:**

Hej Harry och Dean ;)

**neville:**

Jag är också här!

**parvatiiiii****:**

Ja me (a)

**D.e.a.n:**

Tja neville!

**D.e.a.n:**

och parvati :')

**D.e.a.n:**

Och mione :D

**GryffindorRon:**

Hallå allihop :D

**Pojken som överlevde:**

Var e seamus? Jag trodde jag bjöd in honom också xD

**D.e.a.n:**

Seeeamus!

**Bokflicka:**

Han kanske inte är vid datorn.

**parvatiiiii:**

Meh asså jag chattade me honom alldeles nyss o.O

**neville:**

Jag med

**GryffindorRon:**

Det gjorde jag också… SEAMUS!

**S-man:**

Hahaha vad vill ni?

**Pojken som överlevde:**

Där är du, vi började bli oroliga ;)

**Bokflicka:**

Hej Seamus :')

**GryffindorRon:**

Neville?

**neville:**

Ja?

**GryffindorRon:**

Nä trodde du stuckit :o

**Bokflicka:**

Varför skulle han göra det?

**Lav:**

sååå vad händer? ^^

**Pojken som överlevde:**

Inte mycket, tyvärr. Saknar er.

**parvatiiiii:**

Har fixat naglarna ;)

**neville:**

Kom just hem från st mungos

**D.e.a.n:**

Facebook…

**Bokflicka:**

Å Harry, saknar dig också! Jag försöker läsa, fast det går sådär.

**GryffindorRon:**

Saknar dej med kompis, du får komma hit innan lovet e slut.

**parvatiiiii:**

Gör du sj dah, lavie?

**Lav3:**

Naaae nt mke, facebook (a)

**neville:**

Vad betyder facebook?

**Bokflicka:**

Det är ett slags mugglarcommunity, Neville. Nördar… *himlar med ögonen*

**neville:**

Jaha

**Pojken som överlevde:**

Jag kommer gärna till dig, Ron! Ska bara befria åskviggen från dursleys kombinationslås sen drar jag ;)

**D.e.a.n:**

Gört harry :D

**Bokflicka:**

Jag hoppas att det där var ett skämt, Harry.

**Lav:**

Ååååå stackars dig harry "/

**neville:**

Vi samlar DA och kommer till Privet Drive!

**GryffindorRon:**

Neville, du rä ett geni :D

**GryffindorRon:**

Är*

**S-man:**

Jag gillade DA! :') så visst!

**Lav:**

Hur? ;P

**GryffindorRon:**

Fasiken, vi skulle haft pappas gamla ford, så kunde vi kört en favorit i repris ;)

**Bokflicka:**

Lever inte den sitt eget liv i Förbjudna skogen nu?

**GryffindorRon:**

Yep

**Pojken som överlevde:**

Haha ja det gör den, det är synd o.O

**Lav:**

Jah fattar inte! XD

**neville:**

Inte jag heller

**D.e.a.n:**

Minns ni vårt andra år, harry å ron missa hoggy-xpressen så de tog hans farsas flygande bil (Y)

**S-man:**

jävlar vad avundsjuk jag var på dom då XD

**Bokflicka:**

*suckar och himlar med ögonen*

**parvatiiiii:**

Ahahah ja minns! ^^ och hermione, var inte så tråkig nu ;o

**Bokflicka:**

Jag är inte tråkig, men jag försöker att koncentrera mig på min bok och det går dåligt! :'(

**neville:**

Vad läser du hermione?

**D.e.a.n:**

Haha stackars vår mione x)

**Bokflicka:**

Neville: En mugglarbok som heter "Män som hatar kvinnor".

Dean: ;)

**Lav:**

Ahaha mione, du KAN ju använda smileysar :D :D:D:D

**Bokflicka:**

-.-"

**Pojken som överlevde:**

Hahaha, jag tror någon här är lagom glad på oss x) förresten, är boken bra? Har hört om den. Du borde väl också ha hört om den, Dean?

**GryffindorRon:**

Komigen mione, var inte sur nu .

**D.e.a.n:**

Haha, jag har till och med läst män som hatar kvinnor. Den är jättebra!

**S-man:**

Hörni, ska vi bjuda in slytherinarna? :D

**GryffindorRon:**

NEJ!

**neville:**

snälla nej!

**Lav:**

JAAAA :D

**parvatiiiii:**

ååå jaa :d vad kul!

**Bokflicka:**

…varför? -.-"

**Pojken som överlevde:**

Ok då, kom igen folket, det här kan bli kul ;) gör så Seamus!


	2. Gryffindorchatt med Slytheriniska inslag

_A/N: Haha tjaaaa ^^ Jo så här i början så händer det inte speciellt mycket, inte har det blivit någon action eller crazyness... håll ut! :P Och läs kapitlel nummer två så länge. Och kommentera efter er, positiv som negativ kritik efterlyses!_

-Slytherins Stolthet, Yours forever och LittleCuteKitten har lagts till i konversationen-

-neville har lämnat konversationen-

**Bokflicka:**

Harry! Seamus! Nödvändigt! -.-"

**Yours forever:**

Vafan är detta? :

**LittleCuteKitten:**

Granger! :s

**S-man:**

…och resten av gryffindorklassen ;) välkomna.

**Slytherins Stolthet:**

Och vad får er att tro att vi ville vara med här? -.-"

**GryffindorRon:**

Malfoy, vad tusan ska ditt namn betyda? Lol!

**Slytherins Stolthet:**

Är ditt så mycket bättre, Vesslan?

**Pojken som överlevde:**

Ah, stackars neville "/

**LittleCuteKitten:**

BOKFLICKA? Fyfan vad vidrigt.

**Yours forever:**

Pallade inte longbottom oss lr? Hahahaha jävla tönt

**Bokflicka:**

Liten söt kattunge, va? I dina drömmar, Parkinsson. Och Zabini, håll käft om Neville.

**D.e.a.n:**

Vad glada alla är…

**Lav:**

Jag är glad ^^

**LittleCuteKitten:**

Hellre det än besserwissertönt, granger.

**Pojken som överlevde:**

Ron?

**GryffindorRon:**

Harry?

**Slytherins Stolthet:**

…så jävla patetiska.

**Bokflicka:**

Ursäkta?

**GryffindorRon:**

Jag är kvar :')

**Slytherins Stolthet:**

Jag pratade inte med dig, smutsskalle!

**Pojken som överlevde:**

Bra :D

**GryffindorRon:**

Håll käft om Mione, Malfoy!

**Lav:**

Ähm, så vad gör ni slytherinare då? :')

**CuteLittleKitten:**

Angår inte dig ditt anorexiabarn.

**parvatiiiii:**

stick härifrån, Parkinson! Ingen vill ha dig här! .

**D.e.a.n:**

Snart drar jag, vafan skulle du dra in ormarna hit för seamus?

**S-man:**

Kul ;) du ser ju hur glada och trevliga alla är!

-LittleCuteKitten har lämnat konversationen -

**parvatiiiii:**

hahaha ääääntligen :D

**Yours forever:**

Äh draco ska vi sticka?

**Lav:**

Vad tråkiga och fega ni är!

**Yours forever:**

Vi? Aldrig.

**Bokflicka:**

Harry, jag måste berätta en sak.

**Slytherins Stolthet:**

Gulligt. Pojken-som-vägrade-att-dö och besserwissern, vilket äckligt sött litet par.

**D.e.a.n:**

Seriöst, håll käften malfoy. Jag drar nu, ses folket xoxo

**Bokflicka:**

Hejdå Dean! Vi hörs! :')

**S-man:**

Herrå (:

**GryffindorRon:**

hejdå dean! :/

-D.e.a.n. har lämnat konversationen-

**parvatiiiii:**

Aww synn att han gick :/

**GryffindorRon:**

Helsike, ginny är förbannad och vill ha datorn!

**S-man:**

Ska du också gå nu eller? :'(

**Yours forever:**

Vesslan är rädd för mini-weasley, där ser man!

**Slytherins Stolthet:**

Men ge den till henne då. Så slipper den här chatten att bli nedsmutsad av blodsförrädare.

**Pojken som överlevde:**

alltså, om jag var du ron så skulle jag gett datorn till ginny… fast det är synd att du måste gå :/

**Bokflicka:**

Malfoy, håll käften. Jag menar det.

-GryffindorRon har lämnat konversationen-

**Slytherins Stolthet:**

Annars…?

**Bokflicka:**

Annars drar jag av femtio poäng för Slytherin det första jag gör när vi kommer tillbaks till Hogwarts.

**Slytherins Stolthet:**

Då drar jag bara av dubbelt så mycket för Gryffindor.

**Bokflicka:**

Det kan du inte! Prefekter får inte dra av poäng för andra prefekter.

**Slytherins Stolthet:  
**Är du medveten om att du precis hotade att göra samma sak för mig, besserwissern?

**Bokflicka:**

Faktiskt! Men JAG råkar ha blivit utnämnd till försteprefekt, till skillnad från dig!

**S-man:**

nej mione, har du? grattis!

**Lav:**

(ni skriver så fort, jag hänger inte med :'( ) grattis mione! :D

**parvatiiiii: **

grattis gumman! ^^ vad kul!

**Slytherins Stolthet:**  
Granger, säg att du just dragit världshistoriens sämsta skämt!

**Bokflicka:**

Tack hörni :')

**Bokflicka:**

Nix, för det har jag inte. Vadå, hur så?

**Slytherins Stolthet:**

Det är tamejfan inte sant…

**Bokflicka:**

Exakt vad är det du pratar om, träskalle?

**Pojken som överlevde:**

:o

**Lav:**

?

**Pojken som överlevde:**

MALFOY! DU HAR INTE BLIVIT FÖRSTEPREFEKT!

**parvatiiiii:**

shit! Har du! DU? :O :O :O

**Pojken som överlevde:**

BRB

**Bokflicka:**  
Det är inte sant! :s

**Slytherins Stolthet:**

Hur hade du annars tänkt att jag skulle lyckas dra av poäng för dig, smutsskalle?

**S-man:**

KALLA INTE HERMIONE FÖR SMUTSSKALLE!

**Bokflicka:**

Tack Seamus..

**Yours forever:**

Ursäkta om jag inte är överdrivet aktiv i den här chatten, slöprat med gryffindorare är inte något jag prioriterar vid min tid av datoranvändning. Och det är sant, draco är visst försteprefekt.

**parvatiiiii:**

det var… oväntat?

**Slytherins Stolthet:**

Inte särskilt.

**Bokflicka:**

Gode gud, Malfoy.

**Slytherins Stolthet:**

Jag är medveten om att jag ser bra ut, och att bli kallad gud är inget nytt för mig… försöker du flirta med mig så får du allt komma på något mer originellt att säga. Fast jag kan ju såhär på förhand tala om att jag aldrig så mycket skulle ta i en liten smutsskalle som du, Granger.

**Bokflicka:**

Jag menade det som i gode gud, Malfoy. Jag tror att jag HATAR dig.

**Lav:**

ahaaaa… ska vi kanske prata om nått annat nu? (a)

**Pojken som överlevde:**

Tillbaks! Ähum… Hermione, sa inte att du skulle berätta en sak för mig förut?

**Bokflicka:**

Jo, Harry, men jag tror att vi får ta det mellan två par ögon.

**Slytherins Stolthet:**

Jag hatar dig också, Granger. Du skulle bara veta.

**S-man:**

Malfoy, jag ångrar grovt att jag bjöd in dig hit.

**Yours forever:**

Fyfaaaan vad tråkig den här chatten är! Är detta vad ni kallar kul? Då skulle ni se VÅRA gruppchatter, bara Slytherinare. Rawr

**Bokflicka:**

Malfoy, du har just förstört min dag! :

**Slytherins Stolthet:**

Och du har förstört hela mitt jävla sommarlov.

**Bokflicka:**

;)

**S-man:**

Hahaha mione XD snyggt jobbat!

**Pojken som överlevde:**

High five, mione!


	3. Ett avslöjande

**Lav**

Okejjj seriöööst nurå, kan vi… kan vi inte typ köra en frågelek lr nått? (a) alla ställer varsin fråga i tur o ordning o sen får alla svara? ^^

**parvatiiiii**

Oooo jaa, den som hufflepuffarna kör hela tiden? :P

**S-man**

Hur tusan vet du det, p? :o

**parvatiiiii**

jag skriver med några av dem ibland (:

**Yours forever**

En jävla frågelek? Fast kommer den från hufflepuff så är det väl inte så konstigt…

**Pojken som överlevde**

Jag är SÅ TRÖTT PÅ DIN ATTITYD, ZABINI!

**Lav**

Okej men… jag börjar då :P Vilken är din favoritfärg? Välj EN! (:

**Bokflicka**

Röd!

**Pojken som överlevde**

Svart…

**Yours forever**

Svart

**Slytherins Stolthet**

Grönt.

**parvatiiiii**

turkos!

**S-man**

Blått tror jag

**Lav**

Okej, min är ljuslila :') vem frågar nu?

**Bokflicka**

Jag!

**S-man**

Jag vill!

**Lav**

Hermione ;)

**Bokflicka**

Tack!

**S-man**

Fasiken .

**Bokflicka**

Okej, favoritfilm?

**Pojken som överlevde**

"Walk the line"….

**S-man**

"Heat" :D

**Lav**

"The notebook" (L)(L)

**parvatiiiii**

"the piano" :')

**Yours forever**

Billy Elliot. Enda film jag sett i hela mitt liv.

**Slytherins Stolthet**

"Titanic"

(i samma sekund)

**Bokflicka**

Titanic!

**Pojken som överlevde**

Haha Malfoy, inte visste jag att du hade sådan filmsmak!

**Bokflicka**

Det där var bara pinsamt.

**parvatiiiii**

hihihihih ^^

**Bokflicka**

Vaddå "hihihihi?" -.-

**parvatiiiii**

HERMIONE GRANGER jag måste berätta en sak O.o

**Slytherins Stolthet**

Jag skrev faktiskt först :S

**Bokflicka**

Berätta vad?

* * *

**parvatiiiii** + **Bokflicka** i en konversation vid sidan om.

**parvatiiiii**

Mione, jag har just fått en uppenbarelse!

**Bokflicka**

Jaså? Och vill jag verkligen veta vad den handlade om…?

**parvatiiiiii**

Du och Draco! (L)

**Bokflicka**

Är du dum i huvudet?

**Bokflicka**

Förlåt… Men du kan inte mena allvar ;s

**parvatiiiii**

Jooo ni skulle vara SÅ söta tsm :3 Harry håller med ^^

**Bokflicka**  
HAR DU PRATAT OM MIG OCH MALFOY MED HARRY BAKOM MIN RYGG? :S

**parvatiiiiii**

okej då, ne det har jag inte! relaxa! men jag nämnde det nog för dean, och han höll iaf med (:

**Bokflicka**

Inte ett ord om det igen, förstår du? :

**parvatiiiiii**

meeh du fattar ju inte -.- ni är som gjoooorda för varandra ;o på riktigt! Ni är som Romeo & julia, en slytherin och en gryffindor, en renblodig och en mugglarfödd, en bokflicka och slytherins stolthet… :D :D :D (L)(L)

**Bokflicka**

Jag fattar inte hur du får det att gå ihop…? Det där är bara olikheter, smartskalle.

**parvatiiiiii**

Ni är som… vad heter dt? Yin och yang! :P

**Bokflicka**

Snälla P, skona mig… låt oss återgå till gruppchatten, ok? Och inte ett ord om detta till de andra!

* * *

Forts. gruppchatt:

**Pojken som överlevde**

Stack P och Mione? :O

**Lav**

Nej! D:

**Slytherins Stolthet**

Hoppas det :')

**S-man**

Du är så jävla dum i huvudet, Malfoy. Min tur att fråga, förresten :') och jag tror att mione och p kommer tillbaks (;

**S-man**

Vem i den här chatten är snyggast?

**S-man**

Hehe 8')

**Yours forever**

Vad är det för fråga? Jag såklart!

**Lav**

Haha xD Jag tkr Harry. Ärligt talat. Du är skitfin.

**parvatiiiiii**

Snyggast? Draco är snygg…

**Bokflicka**

Jag tar också Harry, om jag måste välja. Ta inte illa upp Seamus! :/ Men Harry har så fina ögon och så är han så fin på insidan.

**S-man**

Jag tar inte illa upp (; Harry är en snygging XD

**Slytherins Stolthet**  
Tar ni Potter? Vad är det som är så snyggt med ett ärr i huvudet och nördbrillor?

**Slytherins Stolthet**

Patil, det var det vettigaste du sagt i hela chatten.

**Pojken som överlevde**

Vad snälla ni är… *rodnar* Jag kan inte välja, ni är fina på era egna sätt allihop!

**S-man**

Kom igen, välj bara en Harry! ;) Själv har jag också svårt att välja, men jag har alltid tyckt att du är jättegullig Parvati!

**parvatiiiiii**

tack seamus! Du är också söt! ^^ (inget jag bara säger, jag menar det O.o xD)

**Yours forever**

Okej, ska jag välja en av tjejerna så väljer jag också Patil.

**parvatiiiiii**

tack blaise :3 Draco, då? Vem väljer du? :P

**Slytherins Stolthet**

Granger.

Slytherins Stolthet:

Men det är BARA för att ni två andra är så löjligt översminkade och anorektiska, och det är inte snyggt någonstans.

**S-man**

Vafan malfoy, ta tillbaks det där sista .

**Pojken som överlevde**

Jag tycker inte att ni är översminkade eller för smala, P och Lav! :S

**parvatiiiiii**

tack harry… (L)

-Lav har lämnat chatten-

**Bokflicka**

Åh, det där var jäkligt onödigt Malfoy! Nu blev Lavender ledsen! .

**Slytherins Stolthet**

Ser jag ut som jag bryr mig? :P

**Bokflicka**  
Dra åt *****

**Slytherins Stolthet**

Är det tacken för en komplimang?

**Bokflicka**  
Var det en KOMPLIMANG, Malfoy?

**Slytherins Stolthet**  
NEJ! Trodde du det? :s

**Pojken som överlevde**

Malfoy, lägg av. Nu. Mione skulle aldrig dejta dig.

**parvatiiiiii**

är du säker, harry? :P

**Slytherins Stolthet**  
Vad i helvete pratar du om Potter?

**Yours forever**

Malfoy, erkänn nu för alla. Du har en crush på Granger. Men skäms inte över det, hon är söt. Det är bara det att hon är en smutsskalle-besserwisser, om du kanske minns?

**Slytherins Stolthet**  
Jag fattar inte vad du pratar om, Blaise :S

**Bokflicka**  
Lägg av, allihop. Det är INTE roligt.

**Slytherins Stolthet**

Precis.

**parvatiiiiii**

hahah men ser ni inte! ni skulle vara så söta tsm :P

**Pojken som överlevde**

Nej! Hermione! Ta ditt sunda förnuft till fånga, du kan inte bli kär i MALFOY! :O :O :O

**Bokflicka**  
HARRY! Jag är INTE kär i Malfoy! :S

**Slytherins Stolthet**  
och jag är INTE kär i Hermione.

**Slytherins Stolthet**

Granger, jag menar Granger.

**S-man**

HA! Malfoy gillar mione, malfoy gillar mione!

**Slytherins Stolthet**  
KÄFTEN.

**Bokflicka**

HÅLL TYST.

**Pojken som överlevde**

Hahaha

**Yours forever**

Draco, ta dig samman. Du är bland Gryffindorare. Vad har det tagit åt dig?

**Slytherins Stolthet**

INGET!

**parvatiiiiii**

det där tolkar jag som att du har gillat mione länge ;)

**Yours forever**  
Det har han. Granger är den enda han vill ha, och den enda han aldrig kan få.

**Slytherins Stolthet**

Jag ska döda dig långsamt, Blaise.

**Yours forever**

Tro mig, i framtiden kommer du att tacka mig :')

**Pojken som överlevde**

*chockad*

**S-man**

Skojar ni eller! Är malfoy verkligen kär i mione!

**Bokflicka**

…

**parvatiiiiii**

jag visste det! ^^ awww (L)

**Pojken som överlevde**

Jag tror dig inte, Malfoy.

**Bokflicka**

Det gör inte jag heller.

**Slytherins Stolthet**

Och varför inte?

**S-man**

Jag VISSTE att det var en bra idé att bjuda in slytherinare hit :D

(A/N: Tack för review'sen! :) Jag uppskattar dem så!)


	4. Avslöjandet som ingen trodde på

(A/N: Ok så ni vet, _jag _tycker att den här ff:en är väldigt, väldigt löjlig. Men så länge den åtminstone kan underhålla NÅGON, så fortsätter jag att uppdatera ändå x) Happy reading! Och speciell varning för OOC...)

**Bokflicka**

Därför att jag är en besserwisser/smutsskalle?

**Slytherins Stolthet**

Men du är söt.

**parvatiiiiii**

Ooooh ^^

**Bokflicka**

Tack, antar jag.

**Pojken som överlevde**

Inte för att vara taskig, Mione, men jag tror inte att han menar ett ord av vad han säger…

**Bokflicka**  
Lugn Harry, det tror inte jag heller. Skulle jag göra det så skulle jag vara dum i huvudet.

**Slytherins Stolthet**

Men nu är du ju dum! För jag menar för fan vad jag säger! Du är den sötaste tjejen på hela skolan, det är jag inte ensam om att tycka! -.-

**S-man**

På hela skolan! Wow , det är inte dåligt beröm mione!

**Bokflicka**

Snälla Malfoy, lägg ner. Eller den personen som nu är inloggad på Malfoys MSN.

**Slytherins Stolthet**

Det är jag! Draco Lucius Malfoy, född 5 juni, tillhör elevhemmet Slytherin. Och, okej då, jag HAR ett väldigt gott öga för dig, Hermione Jean Granger, som gav mig en örfil under vårt tredje år.

**parvatiiiiii**

BRB!

* * *

- Bokflicka och Slytherins Stolthet i en konversation vid sidan om -

**Bokflicka**

Du skämtar, eller hur?

**Slytherins Stolthet**

Nej. Jag är allvarlig.

**Bokflicka**

Jag kan inte tro dig. Inte förens du säger det till mig öga mot öga.

**Slytherins Stolthet**

Och det är DET som är det stora jävla problemet! Jag kan inte, jag får inte, och jag hatar det!

**Bokflicka**

Förklara.

**Slytherins Stolthet**

Du vet.

**Bokflicka**  
Förklara ändå.

**Slytherins Stolthet:**

Du är mugglarfödd. Mina föräldrar skulle aldrig acceptera dig. Mitt elevhem skulle inte acceptera dig. DU accepterar ju inte ens mig! :'(

**Bokflicka**  
Ja men Malfoy, är det så jäkla konstigt då! Du har ägnat sex hela år åt att mobba mig! -_-"

**Slytherins Stolthet**

Förlåt. Förlåt för allt. Jag är bara jävligt feg.

**Bokflicka**  
Ja, det är du. Du kan inte skriva sånt här till mig på MSN, säg det till mig i verkligheten i stället.

**Slytherins Stolthet**

Hermione, jag är ledsen.

**Bokflicka**

Jag vet inte vad jag ska säga.

**Slytherins Stolthet**  
Menade du verkligen vad du sa när du sa att du hatade mig?

**Bokflicka**

…jag vet inte.

**Slytherins Stolthet**

Jag hatar mitt jävla liv. Jag är kär i dig Hermione, så kär som man kan bli, och det är det värsta.

**Bokflicka**

Malfoy, jag förstår bara inte hur.

**Slytherins Stolthet**  
Kalla mig Draco..

**Bokflicka**

Du… jag förstår inte hur.

**Slytherins Stolthet**

Jag har gillat dig ända sen tredje året, är det så jäkla svårt att fatta? Jag älskar ditt leende, dina vackra ögon, ditt hår, din kropp, ditt sätt att gå…

- Bokflicka har lämnat konversationen -

**Slytherins Stolthet**

Faaaaaaaaaan :'(

* * *

Forts. Gruppkonversationen:

**Pojken som överlevde**

OMG, Malfoy och Mione i en privat chatt nu eller?

**S-man**

Verkar så :o

**Yours forever**

Det var faktiskt på tiden.

**Yours forever**

Att han berättade, menar jag.

**Pojken som överlevde**

Men det verkar bara så OSANNOLIKT! O.o han har ju hatat henne precis som han hatat oss i sex år!

**Yours forever**

Använd hjärnan, Potter. Varför har han hatat er?

**Pojken som överlevde**

Jag… men jag vet inte, vi är fiender, så är det bara.

**Yours forever**

Du och Vesslan får vara med Granger varje dag. Klart Draco är svartsjuk.

**S-man**

Jag tkr ändå att det känns väldigt stört.

**parvatiiiiii**

tbx ;o

**parvatiiiiii**

känns bara så sjuuukt att draco bara erkänner att han e kär i mione! :o

**Pojken som överlevde**

Eller hur!

**Yours forever**

Ni känner inte Draco -.-"

**Pojken som överlevde**

Nix, det är ju uppenbart.

* * *

Pojken som överlevde och Bokflicka i en konversation vid sidan om –

**Bokflicka**

Harry?

**Pojken som överlevde**

Hermione! Vad är det som pågår? :O

**Bokflicka**  
Jag vet inte! :/ Malfoy påstår att han älskar mig O.o

**Pojken som överlevde**  
Är han seriös? :O

**Bokflicka**

Det vet jag inte heller! Jag HATAR att inte veta -.-

**Pojken som överlevde**

Men vad känner du för honom då?

**Bokflicka**

Harry, jag har ingen aning! Alla dessa år som han mobbat mig…

**Pojken som överlevde**  
Såg du vad Zabini skrev i gruppchatten?

**Bokflicka**

Nä, ska läsa det nu

**Pojken som överlevde**

Jag tkr inte att du ska lita på ett ord han säger. Detta är trots allt MSN, det är inte ens säkert att det är Malfoy som skriver. Nån kan ha fått tag i hans lösenord och bestämt sig för att härja med honom.

**Bokflicka**

Jag vet! (och jag har läst nu…)

**Pojken som överlevde**

Men vad sa du till honom? :o

**Bokflicka**

Hur visste du att vi chattade?

**Pojken som överlevde**

Gissade…

**Bokflicka**

Okej… nä alltså jag sa bara att jag inte trodde honom förens han sa det till mig IRL.

**Pojken som överlevde**

Bra Mione :')

**Bokflicka**

Haha, alltså… Men jag kan ju såklart inte låta bli att undra om det verkligen ÄR han och om han menar vad han säger? Det känns ändå som om det SKULLE kunna vara möjligt…

**Bokflicka**

Oj det där lät fel, men jag menar, det är ju klart att han aldrig skulle kunna visa öppet att han gillade mig om han gjorde det. Som han sa, ingen i hans elevhem skulle acceptera det…

**Pojken som överlevde**  
Zabini visste ju?

**Bokflicka**

Aa… fast det kan inte vara många som vet. Förresten, den som tog sig in på Malfoys MSN måste ju isf tagit sig in på Zabinis också? :O

**Pojken som överlevde**

Det har du rätt i :O

**Pojken som överlevde**

Men Hermione…. OM Malfoy nu gillar dig, hur gör du?

**Bokflicka**

Harry…

**Pojken som överlevde**  
Jag ska inte tvinga dej att svara ;o bara nyfiken, de fattar du va :') aja, ron kommer att gå i taket när han får höra detta, men jag kommer stötta dej vilket val du än gör :') (L)

**Bokflicka**

Harry, jag är så glad att jag har en vän som du :') (L) Du betyder så mycket. älskar dig

**Pojken som överlevde**

Älskar dej med (L) Är glad att jag har dej också ;)

**Bokflicka**  
:')

**Bokflicka**

Ska du återvända till gruppchatten?

**Pojken som överlevde**

Japp, tror det. Ginny har loggat in ^^ Ska jag bjuda in henne tkr du?

**Bokflicka**

Hon kanske kan ta mig plats… :')

**Pojken som överlevde**

NEJ! Du ska väl inte gå? :'(

**Bokflicka**

Jo Harry, vet du hur mkt klockan är? ;) ha det bäst, vi hörs!

**Pojken som överlevde**

Såklart! (L)

**Bokflicka**

(L)

Bokflicka har lämnat konversationen –

* * *

Forts. Gruppkonversationen:

**S-man**

Happ, så stack Harry och Mione.

**parvatiiiiii**

dom har inte loggat ut, de bara chattar vid sidan om….

**Yours forever**

Undrar om vad….

**Slytherins Stolthet**  
Det är om mig, slår jag vad om ._.

**S-man**

Haha jag tror också det!

**parvatiiiiii**

vad annars? :p

**S-man**

Så vad ska vi snacka om? :')

**Slytherins Stolthet**

Hatar verkligen hermione mig?

**parvatiiiiiii**

alltså, draco, ne jag tror inte det… inte innerst inne ;)

**S-man**

Svårt att avgöra!

**Yours forever**

Det var trevligt att prata med er, men nu måste jag gå.

**S-man**

Menar du verkligen det, Zabini? XD

**parvatiiiiii**

hihi det var kul att ha dig här :D

**Slytherins Stolthet**

Driver du med mig eller, ska du lämna mig här? :O

**Yours forever**

Draco, du klarar utmärkt att skämma ut ditt elevhem utan att jag är med och ser på.

**Slytherins Stolthet**  
vafan, ge dig…

**Yours forever**

Hejdå!

Yours forever har lämnat konvesationen –

(Harry och Hermione är tillbaks)

Bokflicka har lämnat konversationen –

**Slytherins Stolthet**

FAAN.

GinnnyW har lagts till i konversationen –

**GinnnyW**

Heej :D vilka är här?

**S-man**

Jag :P tja ginny!

**pavatiiiiii**

jag också, än så länge i alla fall…. :')

**Pojken som överlevde**

Jag med :')

**Slytherins Stolthet**

Och jag :/

**GinnnyW**

Malfoy! Vad gör du HÄR? XD

**Slytherins Stolthet**  
Ja, vad fan gör jag här? -.-

**parvatiiiiii**

går du också, draco? :/

**S-man**

Du, vi ses.

**Pojken som överlevde**

Antar det med… ses, Malfoy.

**Slytherins Stolthet**  
Visst. Hejdå.

Slytherins Stolthet har lämnat konversationen-

**GinnnyW**

Vad var det där om :O

**parvatiiiiii**

tja… draco har just erkänt att han är kär i mione.

**GinnnyW**

Hahah skoja med mig!

**S-man**

Nix, det är sant… tja, vi vet ju inte om han var seriös lr inte, men det lät faktiskt äkta….

**GinnnyW**

Guuuuuud XD det kan bara inte vara sant!

**Pojken som överlevde**

Ginny vi VET inte, men… tja, det lät övertygande O.o Fast Mione trodde det inte.

**GinnnyW**

Vad Hermione MED ? :O

**Pojken som överlevde**

Javisst…

**pavatiiiiii**

usch vilken stämning det blev nu x/

**S-man**

Mhm, håller med….

**Pojken som överlevde**

Och klockan e mkt.

**Pojken som överlevde**

Jag kanske måste gå o lägga mig :/

**S-man**

Harry, bra idé

**parvatiiiiii**

tja, killar, ni har rätt.

**GinnnyW**

Jaha? Snällt av er att bjuda in mig bara för att säga att ni ska logga ut?

**Pojken som överlevde**  
Förlåt, Ginny, men nästa gång.

**GinnnyW**

Visst, schysst.

**GinnnyW**

Hejdå, då!

GinnnyW har lämnat konversationen-

**S-man**

Suck, nu blev hon sur.

**Pojken som överlevde**

Ja :/ men vad ska vi göra? Det var dumt av mig att bjuda in henne :/

**S-man**

Kanske det… men hörni, vi ses, OK? :') (L)

**parvatiiiiii**

ohja, det gör vi :') (L)(L) ha det bäst, puss!

**Pojken som överlevde**

God natt :') (L)

Pojken som överlevde har lämnat konversationen –

parvatiiiiii har lämnat konversationen –

S-man har lämnat konversationen -


	5. Gruppkonversation med Percival Percy

(Pojken som överlevde, Bokflicka, GinnnyW, Slytherins Stolthet, Yours forever, Percival "Percy" Weasley, Doogevol, MissChang, GryffindorRon)

-Pojken som överlevde och Bokflicka i en konversation-

**Pojken som överlevde**

Hej :D

**Bokflicka**

Heej :')

**Pojken som överlevde**

Vad gör du?

**Bokflicka**

Lite av varje. Du då? :')

**Pojken som överlevde**

Nä inte mycket :/

**Pojken som överlevde**

Hört nått från Malfoy då?

**Bokflicka**

Haha tja… han skickade en uggla.

**Pojken som överlevde**  
OMG vad skrve han?

**Pojken som överlevde**  
skrev*

**Bokflicka**

Hm, han skrev typ att han menat vad han sagt och att han fattade om jag inte kände likadant, och att vi ska avvakta lite när vi kmr till Hogwarts och se vad som händer osv.

**Pojken som överlevde**

Hahaha vem hade trott det om honom!

**Bokflicka**

Inte jag, om jag ska vara ärlig…

**Bokflicka**

Alltså jag har tänkt väldigt mkt på saker o ting igår och idag. Mycket har vänts upp och ner.

**Pojken som överlevde**

Och du vet fortfarande inte vad du känner för malfoy?

**Bokflicka**

Nä, alltså, på sätt och vis avskyr jag honom. Men liksom, hans brev var VÄLDIGT övertygande och väldigt gulligt, så tja, jag är osäker!

**Pojken som överlevde**

Vänta- du har snackat med Gin om detta va?

**Bokflicka**

Hon terroriserade mig med mail och telefonsamtal hela söndag morgon ;')

**Pojken som överlevde**

Haha, men om någon kan ge dig råd så är det hon. Jag är nog inte till så mycket hjälp, jag är bara ohälsosamt nyfiken ;)

**Bokflicka**

Aww xD Men det är ingen fara, vet du!

**Pojken som överlevde**  
Du har alltså inte chattat ngt me Malfoy? För han är inloggad.

**Bokflicka**  
Nä, jag vill inte börja, och han börjar inte heller … :'( Skulle ärligt talat inte ha ngt emot att prata med honom.

**Pojken som överlevde**

Gruppchatt? ;)

**Bokflicka**

Seriöst? ^^

**Pojken som överlevde**

Jag bjuder in lite slumpmässiga personer och "råkar" ta med honom :D

- GinnnyW, Slytherins Stolthet, Yours forever, Percival "Percy" Weasley, MissChang och Doogevol har lagts till i konversationen -

**Doogevol**

Harry och Hermione, vad trevligt!

**Bokflicka**  
Hej Luna!

**Pojken som överlevde**

Hej o välkomna ;)

**Slytherins Stolthet**  
Chacha

**Yours forever**

Så vi är här igen, eller? Treeeevligt.

**Percival "Percy" Weasley**

Jag har verkligen inte tid med sådant här, Harry. Om du ursäktar mig så måste jag gå, jag har viktigt arbete att utföra.

**Pojken som överlevde**  
Förlåt, Percy XD

**GinnnyW**

Nä gå inte Perce! .

**Pojken som överlevde**

Är du fortfarande sur, Gin? :/

**GinnnyW**

Varför skulle jag vara sur, Harry?

**Pojken som överlevde**

Äh det var inget

**Yours forever**

?

**Percival "Percy" Weasley**

Jo, jag insisterar på att lämna denna konversation.

**Slytherins Stolthet**

Vad i helvete är ett doogevol?

**Pojken som överlevde  
**LOL

**GinnnyW**

Inte så klyftig va Malfoy? Men det vet vi ju alla, att tänka är INTE din starka sida.

**MissChang**

Ooooj vad är de jag har hamnat i? :P

**Pojken som överlevde**

Hallå Cho :') Gruppchatt med hogwartselever bara!

**MissChang**

Harry, heeeeeeeej :D Okay då fattar jag tror jag ^^ (även om jag inte är Hogwartselev längre ;/ )

**Pojken som överlevde**

Just det ja… Aja skit samma XD

**Bokflicka**  
Gin, var inte så elak.

**GinnnyW**  
hoppsan förlåt (a)

**Slytherins Stolthet**  
Ingen som tänker tala om?

**Yours forever**

Jag fattar. Doogevol är lovegood baklänges.

**Doogevol**

Alldeles riktigt, Blaise!

**MissChang**  
Hur har du haft de i sommar då, Harry? :P

**Bokflicka**

Be inte mig om ursäkt…

**Percival "Percy" Weasley**

Ginny, får jag lov att fråga vad du använder för dator?

**GinnnyW**

Min egen så klart!

**Percival "Percy" Weasley**

Du har väl ingen egen dator?

**GinnnyW**

Nu har jag ^^

**Yours forever**

Alla slytherinare är inte korkade, även om ni kanske fått intrycket av det ;)

**Pojken som överlevde**

Bara bra tack, Cho :') Själv då?

**MissChang**

Bra ^^ jag med!

**Pojken som överlevde**

Zabini, LOL! Cho, det låter bra!

**GinnnyW**  
Ja, så UNDERBART….

**GinnnyW**

Och är det bara jag, eller har Harry och Mione interna skämt med Zabini helt plötsligt? Vad har jag missat? :S

**Slytherins Stolthet**

Inget speciellt, Weasley.

**GinnnyW**

Jag är inte dum!

**Yours forever**

Nä men Draco är.

**MissChang**

Du e inte den enda som missat något ;o

**MissChang**

Måste gå, Harry- vi får höras OK?

**Pojken som överlevde**  
Visst, hej då :')

MissChang har lämnat konversationen –

**GinnnyW**

Seriöst harry, varför var du tvungen att bjuda in henne? O.o hon är världens största fårskalle. Dessutom går hon inte ens på hogwarts längre.

**Pojken som överlevde**

Ta de lugnt, Gin :o Hon är en vän till mig, OK?

**Bokflicka**  
Ginny vad är det med dig idag?

**GinnnyW**

Vadå vad är det med mig! :S

**Slytherins Stolthet**  
Hon kanske har PMS.

**GinnnyW**  
JAG HAR INTE PMS! .

**Yours forever**  
Men du ger intrycket av att ha det, haha.

**Bokflicka**

Blaise, Draco; ta det lugnt, okej?

**Yours forever**

Ja, vi vill ju inte bli smittade!

**Doogevol**

PMS smittar inte, Blaise XD

**Pojken som överlevde  
**ROFL!

**GinnnyW**  
orkar inte med er längre, harry, mione, luna - jag hör av mig. (L)

- GinnnyW har lämnat konversationen -

**Percival "Percy" Weasley**

Jag måste också gå, på återseende.

Percival "Percy" Weasley" har lämnat konversationen –

Percival "Percy" Weasley har lagts till i konversationen –

**Yours forever**

Nämen Weasley, inte ska du väl gå redan? :O

**Percival "Percy" Weasley**

Kan ni vara vänliga att låta mig vara ifred? Jag vill inte vara med här, HEJ DÅ!

Percival "Percy" Weasley har lämnat konversationen –

**Yours forever**

Hehehe…

Percival "Percy" Weasley har lagts till i konversationen-

**Pojken som överlevde**  
Men seriöst, Zabini xD

**Percival "Percy" Weasley**

VEM VAR DET?

**Slytherins Stolthet**

"Vem var det som kasta?"

**Yours forever**  
Säg vem det fucking var! Ò.ó

**Bokflicka**  
Vadå kastade? XD Vad snackar ni om?

**Doogevol**

Nej men vad elak du är mot Percy, Blaise, jag tror inte att han vill vara med här. Och man ska inte tvinga folk.

**Yours forever**

Jo det ska man!

-Percival "Percy" Weasley har lämnat konversationen –

**Bokflicka**

Seriöst, Zabini, låt Percy vara ifred!

**Yours forever**  
Wtf aldrig i livet!

-Percival "Percy" Weasley har lagts till i konversationen-

**Percival "Percy" Weasley**  
Hur gamla är ni? Fem?

**Bokflicka**  
Vadå? VI har inte gjort något!

**Pojken som överlevde**  
Det är Blaise Zabini! X)

**Doogevol**

Blaise, varför envisas du med att bjuda in Percy när han inte vill vara med?

**Yours forever**  
Haha han vill visst vara med här! Han har bara inte insett det än!

**Percival "Percy" Weasley**

Jag tänker blockera er allihop.

Percival "Percy" Weasley har lämnat konversationen –

**Slytherins Stolthet**  
Hahahaa vilket hot!

**Yours forever**  
Neeeeej han har blockat mig :'( Draco, snälla!

**Slytherins Stolthet**

Tyvärr, han har blockat mig med XD

**Pojken som överlevde**  
Mig med O.o

**Bokflicka**  
Han har blockat mig också!

**Doogevol**

Percy har loggat ut.

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Det blir så när han har blockat dig… ;O

GryffindorRon har lagts till i konversationen –

**Pojken som överlevde**  
Seriöst, vem bjöd in Ron?

**Yours forever**  
Inte jag!

**GryffindorRon**  
Hallå, gruppchatt eller? :')

**Bokflicka**  
Blaise, haha du är ju helt sjuk

**GryffindorRon**

Eh… så vad gör ni?

**Doogevol**

Jag målar en äggröra. Har jag sagt att jag älskar äggröra?

**Bokflicka**  
Nej, det hade jag ingen aning om Luna! Jag har precis skaffat ett konto på Facebook.

**Pojken som överlevde**  
(Hermione, du har precis begått ditt livs misstag O.o) Själv chattar jag här. Dudå?

**Slytherins Stolthet**

Är det OK om jag addar dig, Granger?

**Bokflicka**  
Visst :') (Harry, hurså? )

**GryffindorRon**  
Nä jag gör inget speciellt.

**Yours forever  
**Din syrra har PMS

**GryffindorRon**  
Ginny?

**Yours forever**  
Nä, den där Percy…

**Doogevol**

Hehehe men du då

**Bokflicka**  
Så, nu har jag accepterat dig Draco!

**GryffindorRon**  
Alltså, några saker här: Mione och Malfoy? WTF har hänt mellan er? Och vad är det Zabini håller på med? :S

**Pojken som överlevde**  
Jag tror ingen riktigt vet vad Blaise håller på med, inte ens han själv ;)

**GryffindorRon**

Sen när kallar du honom vid förnamn?

**Yours forever**  
Harry har fullkomligt rätt O.o och Luna, jag älskar också äggröra!

**Slytherins Stolthet**  
:D

**Slytherins Stolthet**  
Weasley, vad som hänt mellan mig och Hermione är inget som angår dig och det är inget någon här är intresserad av att prata om heller.

**Bokflicka**  
Ron, saker har liksom förändrats på väldigt kort tid…

**GryffindorRon**  
Och vad ska det betyda?

**Doogevol**

Jag vet, Blaise :')

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Ron, vi kan säga som så här att Draco är bättre än vad vi trott, OK? Han och Hermione har till och med slutit fred.

**GryffindorRon**

:O

**Slytherins Stolthet**  
Just precis.

**GryffindorRon**  
Är det här nått slags sjukt skämt eller? :S

**Doogevol**  
Det beror på hur man ser det ^^

**Yours forever**

Hahaha erkänn Luna, du har ingen aning om vad de snackar om! XD

**Bokflicka**  
Nee Ron, detta är inget skämt, det är allvar.

**Doogevol**

Okej då, det har jag inte ^^

**Slytherins Stolthet**

Detta är djupaste allvar.

**Yours forever**

Hahahahahahahahaha! XD

* * *

GryffindorRon och Bokflicka i en konversation vid sidan om –

**GryffindorRon**  
Förklara dig!

**Bokflicka**

EXAKT vad ska jag förklara, Ron?

**GryffindorRon**

Det vet du! Varför är du kompis med Malfoy helt plötsligt? Har du totalt glömt bort hur idiotisk han är? Hur han är vår ärkefiende sen första dagen på skolan? :

**Bokflicka**  
Jag tänker inte tala om vad som har hänt HÄR. Jag skickar en uggla, eller så får vi prata när vi ses. Kanske i Diagongränden innan första september.

Bokflicka har lämnat konversationen –

**GryffindorRon**  
#¤%?+&¤(#2

* * *

Forts. Gruppchatten.

**Yours forever**

Jag tror seriöst att jag har hittat min själsfrände (L)

**Doogevol**

Menar du det? ^^

**Yours forever**

Det kan du hoppa upp och sätta dig på ;D

**Pojken som överlevde**

OMG, inte för att vara otrevlig lr så Blaise, men är du hög eller? XD

**Slytherins Stolthet**

Nä, skulle inte tro att han är det, han är alltid sån på kvällarna. Jag har stått ut med det i sex och ett halvt år ._.

**Yours forever**  
JAG GÅR PÅ DROOOOOGER HAHA skoja. Jag är helt normal :D Draco, du vet att du älskar mig (L) pusspuss

GryffindorRon har lämnat konversationen –

**Slytherins Stolthet**  
ÄNTLIGEN :')

**Bokflicka**  
Draco, uppför dig.

**Slytherins Stolthet**

Jag tillhör Slytherin, vi uppför oss inte ;)

*Obekväm tystnad. Ingen vill skriva*

**Doogevol**

Jag tror inte att du ska prata mer om vilket elevhem du tillhör, Draco. Det verkar vara ett känsligt ämne, eftersom du och Hermione har något på gång och det skulle inte era elevhem tycka om. Jag för min del bryr mig inte :')

**Pojken som överlevde**

Varför gick Ron, Mione? Vad skrev du till honom?

**Bokflicka**

Att jag inte tänkte ta något över MSN. Jag skulle skicka en uggla.

**Doogevol**

Det är klokt, Hermione.

**Pojken som överlevde**  
Okej, men mione kom ihåg- finns (L)

**Doogevol**  
Jag finns också här för dig, Hermione. Du är en av mina vänner.

**Bokflicka**  
Tack (L)

**Yours forever**

Granger, känn dig fri att prata med mig närhelst du har lust.

**Pojken som överlevde**

OMFG var det där en seriös mening, Blaise? XD

**Slytherins Stolthet**

(L)

**Bokflicka**  
(L)

**Yours forever**  
NÄ.

**Yours forever**  
Hermy hjärta Drakie! Trodde seriöst aldrig jag skulle få uppleva den dan *sentimental* ^^

* * *

Pojken som överlevde och Yours forever i en konversation vid sidan om –

**Pojken som överlevde**

Hey, Blaise, pressa inte Mione och Draco.

**Yours forever**  
OK

**Pojken som överlevde**  
Jag menar allvar O.o

**Yours forever**

WTF "Pojken som menar allvar"

**Yours forever**  
Var tvungen X)

**Pojken som överlevde**

-.-

**Yours forever**  
Seriöst, jag fattar, ska icke pressa, nene, aja baja blaise.

**Pojken som överlevde**

Bra, för jag vet att Mione är väldigt förvirrad just nu och orolig för dedär med Ron osv :o

**Yours forever**

Jag sa ju att jag fattade ;)

**Pojken som överlevde**  
Kanon :')

* * *

Forts. Gruppchatten:

**Bokflicka**

Hmpf.

**Slytherins Stolthet**

Ähum, följt Quidditchligan någon?

**Doogevol**

O ja! Jag hejar på Sverige.

**Slytherins Stolthet**

Mena engelska, menmen, internationella då- Sverige SUGER!

**Doogevol**  
Nejdå, de har bara otur när de flyger!

**Slytherins Stolthet**  
Varför hejar du på dem då? O.o

**Doogevol**  
För de behöver allt stöd de kan få ^^

**Slytherins Stolthet**  
Varför hejar du inte på t ex Island då, de är ju minst lika kassa? :O

**Doogevol**

De har ju redan åkt ut! *himlar med ögonen*

**Slytherins Stolthet**  
VA jag trodde Sverige också var ute redan! :O

**Doogevol**  
Nejdå, de vann med 150-0 mot Finland ^^ Fast nästa helg ska de spela mot Nya Zeeland och då kommer de nog att förlora, fast jag ska heja på dom ändå :')

**Slytherins Stolthet**  
Ja, brukar det inte vara det man gör med sitt favoritlag…

**Bokflicka**

Ursäkta att jag försvann, släppte ut katten.

**Bokflicka**

Jag följer då inte några Quidditchresultat… andra än de under skolturneringarna.

**Slytherins Stolthet**  
Har du inte ens nått favoritlag?

**Bokflicka**  
Nää, haha

**Slytherins Stolthet**  
O.o

**Slytherins Stolthet**

Hur kan du INTE ha ett favoritlag?

**Bokflicka**

Följer ju inte resultaten, sa jag ju

**Bokflicka**  
;)

**Pojken som överlevde**  
Hon hejar på Chudley Cannons ;)

Slytherins Stolthet:  
WTF

**Yours forever**  
Jag hejar på Puddlemere United LOL skoja jag hejar på Holyhead harpies OFC.

**Doogevol**

Holyhead harpies är en galen sekt, jag tycker inte att du ska heja på dem Blaise.

**Pojken som överlevde**

ROFL!

**Pojken som överlevde**  
Seröst, luna? XD

**Bokflicka**  
Hahaha

**Yours forever**  
Än sen då? Det var MERLIN som grundade den BD

**Slytherins Stolthet**

Suck, nu börjar Blaise med sina lama merlin-skämt igen.

**Yours forever**

Bara för att du inte har träffat honom betyder det inte att han inte finns! :S

**Pojken som överlevde**  
Fattar nada

**Slytherins Stolthet**

randomrandomrandom

**Bokflicka**  
Ursäkta?

**Doogevol**

Ja, jag föredrar i alla fall vanilj.

**Yours fo****rever**  
Luna, I am yours forever!

**Pojken som överlevde**  
Woho ^^

**Doogevol**  
På riktigt? :P

**Yours forever**

NÄÄ på låtsas -.-"

**Yours forever**

Puss puss

Yours forever har lämnat konversationen –

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Ööööö hängde inte riktigt med där…?

**Bokflicka**  
Draco!

**Slytherins Stolthet**  
Ja?

**Doogevol**  
Aw, synd att Blaise gick. Jag kommer att sakna honom.

**Doogevol**

Pappa säger att jag måste stänga av datorn, den sänder ut dåliga signaler till de radiostyrda plommonen och vi behöver verkligen inte få en till förstörd skörd!

**Pojken som överlevde**

Nej, det vore ju hemskt :o Men synd att du måste gå, vi hörs! :')

**Bokflicka**  
Neej Luna, måste du verkligen gå? :/

**Slytherins Stolthet**  
Cya, Doogevol.

**Doogevol**  
Det var trevligt att konversera med er :') God natt & sov gott!

**Bokflicka**  
God natt :')

Doogevol har lämnat konversationen –

(A/N: Jag gillar inte riktigt att slänga in engelska uttryck i en text på svenska, eftersom det känns så fel XD Men, här kom det med en del ändå. Och förkortningarna kommer att hänga kvar, eftersom de har betydelse längre fram i "berättelsen". Nåja, nu får ni gärna lämna en review efter er! De är så uppskattade! Det spelar ingen roll om du inte har något speciellt att säga, eller om du tycker att berättelsen är smaklös och tråkig, eller om du faktiskt tycker att den är lite smårolig, låt mig veta! ^_^ )


	6. Tillbaka på Hogwarts

**A/N: **

**1. Tack till alla ni som har kommenterat! _elizaII _tycker att jag uppdaterar för sällan, här kommer nästa kapitel då, men det är inte många kapitel kvar som jag har färdigskrivna och denna skrevs som sagt i somras, och nu när jag har skolan och allt så hinner jag knappt skriva på den. Så jag uppdaterar sällan för att få den att räcka längre, klandar ni mig? x) (Dessutom tycker jag inte att en/en och en halv veckas mellanrum är för sällan, inte heller andra på de andra sajter jag publicerar ff's på, men här är det tydligen det... Haha)**

**2. Och jag har en annan viktig sak jag behöver berätta innan ni läser: Den här är skriven för folk jag känner, och som känner mig, så det förekommer lite internskämt. De har varit med och bestämt vilka som ska få vara med i chatterna, så i det här kapitlet kommer t ex Dumbledore att medverka i, och hans sätt att skriva är en imitation av en kompis, så ja- det är väääldigt OOC x) **

**3. "HMH" = en misstänksam smiley**

**Det var nog allt!**

_CHAPTER SIX_

Fyra veckor senare… Jag vet att det inte finns varken datorer, MSN eller facebook på Hogwarts. Men let's try to use imagination! Har inte var och varannan skolungdom egen bärbar dator om de bor på internat?

_Online_

Pojken som överlevde, Bokflicka, GinnnyW, Slytherins Stolthet, Yours forever/Inibaz, Doogevol, Gred, A. Dumbledore, D.e.a.n, parvatiiiii, Theo.

-Inibaz och Doogevol i en konversation-

**Inibaz**

HEJ :D

**Doogevol**

Hej Blaise =) Har du bytt visningsnamn?

**Inibaz**

Ohyeeeah! Nu är jag lika cool som du BD

**Doogevol**  
Och trött också, ser jag ^^

**Inibaz**

Uhm, lite kanske. Men vad gör det, när jag är lycklig? :

**Doogevol**

Hihi ingenting antagligen ;)

**Inibaz**

Jag vill ha gruppchatt D:

**Doogevol**

Men bjud in några då =)

-D.e.a.n, Slytherins Stolthet, Gred, GinnnyW, parvatiiiii, Theo, Pojken som överlevde och Bokflicka har lagts till i konversationen-

**Inibaz**

HEEEEEEJ älsklingar :D

**Pojken som överlevde**

Wtf xD

**Bokflicka**

Hej hej ;)

**Slytherins Stolthet**

:D

**Inibaz**

Bälkomna :

**D.e.a.n**

Hello people :')

**Theo**

Bälkomna? Tack iaf

**Pojken som överlevde**  
jag har saknat gruppchatterna ^^

**parvatiiiii**

haha jag med ;p

**GinnnyW**

Men hej :')

**Theo**

Saknat, Potter?

**GinnnyW**

Vad gör folket?

**Gred**

Vore det inte ganska roligt om vi bjöd in Dumbledore?

**Pojken som överlevde**

Pluggar =/

**parvatiiiii**

måste gå :/ ses alla!

-parvatiiiii har lämnat konversationen-

**Inibaz**

JAAA LÅT OSS BJUDA IN DUMBLEDORY

**Slytherins Stolthet**

Suck. Varför?

**Pojken som överlevde**

WTF du måste skämta O_o

**Bokflicka**  
Fred, jag är inte säker på att det är en så bra idé. Har du ens hans MSN?

**Gred**

Hermione, jag har ALLAS msn.

**Pojken som överlevde**

OMG hur?

**Slytherins Stolthet**

Ljug lite mer va

**Doogevol**

Jag tror att det skulle bli kul =)

**Theo**

Visst, lämna mig utanför…

**Bokflicka**

Nej, allvarligt talat :O

**Slytherins Stolthet**

Varför skulle du vara utanför, Theo?

**Theo**

Ni beter er som om ni var bästa vänner och ni har aldrig brytt er om att bjuda in mig förut?

**Inibaz**  
Men theo, du har aldrig varit inne.

**Slytherins Stolthet  
**Just det.

**Theo**

Jag kanske har ett liv, till skillnad från er?

**Inibaz**

Du, ha ett liv? Till skillnad från oss? Pffft! Vi sitter för allt i Salazars namn I SAMMA RUM och pratar genom mugglarlådor! Ò.ó

**Slytherins Stolthet**

Än sen då, sen de skaffade trådlöst Internet till hela Hogwarts har ingen gjort något annat.

**Bokflicka**  
Alltså, jag gillar Internet. Men tkr ni inte att det har gått lite över styr med den magiska världen?

**Gred**

Nejdå, Mione, alla människor behöver datorer ;) Jag tror bestämt att jag lägger till Dumblis.

**Pojken som överlevde**

Jag vet inte riktigt vad jag tycker…

-A. Dumbledore har lagts till i konversationen-

**Gred**

Godkväll professorn!

**Pojken som överlevde**  
Hej :')

**A. Dumbledore**

Intrestering… Harry och Fred?

**Bokflicka**

Godkväll professorn :')

**Inibaz**

Atjeeena BD

**A. Dumbledore**

Miss Granger och mr Zabini?

**Bokflicka**

Ja, och Harry, Draco, Nott, Luna, Ginny… vänta, är Ginny kvar?

**D.e.a.n**

Tack för att du kom ihåg mig, mione…

**Bokflicka**

Hoppsan, förlåt Dean! x)

**D.e.a.n**

;)

**Doogevol**

Ginny är inte vid datorn, kan jag upplysa om

**A. Dumbledore**

Och hur kommer det sig att jag har hamnat här? "HMH"

**A. Dumbleodre**

;)

**Bokflicka**

Jag sa åt dem att ni kanske var upptagen med arbete, sir, men… de insisterade. Fred, närmare sagt.

**Gred**

Har aldrig hört talas om nån fred här, här finns bara gred.

**Bokflicka**  
Gred, då.

**Bokflicka**

Suck.

**Pojken som överlevde**

Nån som når Ginny ? Lr är det bara mig hon är sur på?

**Slytherins Stolthet**

Allvarligt talat Potter, ditt språk…

**GinnnyW**

Hej då ppl

-GinnnyW har lämnat konversationen-

**Pojken som överlevde**  
Asså seriööööst, hon är sur på mig X(

**A. Dumbledore**

Ah, kärlekens bekymmer… but watcha gonna do.

**Slytherins Stolthet**  
HAHA

**Inibaz**

Ahahahehehihihiu

**Inibaz**

Kom igen nu, vad tråkiga alla är. Låt oss hitta på nått roligt. Vi kan mobba Dramione JAAAAAAA :D

**Pojken som överlevde**

LOL Dramione WTF XD

**A. Dumbledore**

Mr Malfoy har rätt ang. ditt språk, Harry, men… nåväl.

**Slytherins Stolhet**

DRAMIONE? O_o

**Bokflicka**

Snälla Blaise ! :O

**Pojken som överlevde**

Omg inte ni också professorn ;o

**Pojken som överlevde**

Malfoy har hackat på mig en vecka typ nu juh!

**Theo**  
Du skriver som en jävla tjej, Potter, inte konstigt att folk klagar.

**Pojken som överlevde**

Gör jag ju inte! 0.o omg, trodde vi skulle mobba dramione här men nerå .

**Slytherins Stolthet**  
GAAAAAAAAAAAAAY POTTER

**Slytherins Stolthet**  
(ursäkta, professorn. Det är bara på skoj. Jag och Harry är så goda vänner egentligen.)

**A. Dumbledore**

"HMH"

**Doogevol**

Nä vet du vad, Draco, det är inget fel med att vara gay

**Doogevol**

Är du det Harry? Du kan säga det till mig, lovar att inte sprida det vidare

**Inibaz**

Och luna gör det igen. HAHAHAhAHAhAHA!1!11!1 ÄLSKAR DEJ

**Bokflicka**  
Men herregud xD

**A. Dumbledore**

Nåväl, det är inget fel med att vara gay.

**D.e.a.n**

Tbx. Hahaha jääävlar XD ni är fan de sjukaste människorna jag knner

**D.e.a.n**

Känner*

**Pojken som överlevde**

STFU :O

**Bokflicka**  
Hahaha harry, förlåt, men…. XD

**Pojken som överlevde**

Men hallå, när mione säger herregud så säger ni inget, men när jag säger omg så klagar ni as mkt -.-

**Inibaz**

Harry är GAY :D

-Gred har lämnat konversationen-

**Bokflicka**

Oj var han kvar? X)

**Doogevol**

Inte nu längre…

**A. Dumbledore**

Kul att snacka med er men jag måste tyvärr lämna er. På återseende, kära elever!

-A. Dumbledore har lämnat konversationen-

**Inibaz**

NejFAAAn :'(

**Theo**  
Trodde aldrig att gubben skulle dra :O äntligen.

**Bokflicka**

Är vi lite fega? ;)

**Inibaz**

Theo är feg som en liten grå mus :d

**Theo**  
Smutsskallen håller käften

**Slytherins Stolthet**

Theo Nott kan hålla käften -.- Hermione, ta inte illa upp.

**Bokflicka**  
Jag är van.

**Slytherins Stolthet**  
:/ (L)

**Bokflicka**

(L)

**Inibaz**  
Puss puss

**Inibaz**  
Nej just det , ni vågar inte. vem är det nu som är fega VAAAA? X(

**Pojken som överlevde**  
Ja, det har gått veckor och ni tittar inte ens på varandra i korridorerna -.-

**Doogevol**  
De är rädda för vad alla andra ska säga, fattar ni väl?

**Inibaz**  
Men svara då! Ò.ó

**Inibaz**  
"HMH"

**Theo**

Ha, är inte förvånad. Granger är visst inte så modig som hon låtsas om? Vågar kanske inte stöta sig med stora farliga slytherinare, haaa?

**Bokflicka**

Struntprat.

**Slytherins Stolthet**  
Jag tycker ta mig fan att vi ska diskutera något annat nu.

**Doogevol**

Ni behöver inte skämmas.

**Bokflicka**  
Vad är det att skämmas för? :o

**Inibaz**  
men ni fattar ju inte. det har gått VECKOR OCH NI PRATAR INTE ENS MED VARANDRA IRL! Det verkar ju inte som om ni gillar varandra längre ens =(

**Slytherins Stolthet  
**SLUTDISKUTERAT ÄMNE :

**Pojken som överlevde**

Men hallå ni kan väl iaf förklara vfr?

**Bokflicka**  
Men snälla ge er, ni har inget med det att göra!

**Inibaz**  
Vi har ALLT med det att göra :O :O

**Inibaz**  
Det var tack vare OSS som det hände!1!11!

**Pojken som överlevde**  
W00t

**Slytherins Stolhet**  
Gaaay

**Bokflicka**  
Sluta kalla Harry gay, Draco

**Slytherins Stolthet  
**Men han är ju det.

**Bokflicka**

"HMH"

**Slytherins Stolthet**

Okej då.

**Theo**  
Ni är patetiska! Så löjliga!

**Doogevol**  
Theodore du använder inget trevligt språk ska jag be att få upplysa dig om!

**Doogevol**  
Och varför måste alla konversationer alltid sluta i bråk?

**Pojken som överlevde**

Ha. Det är lätt att svara på .

**Theo**

Öh… är du säker på att du inte fattar det själv, Lovegood?

**Inibaz**

=/

**Bokflicka**

Är det något som är patetiskt, så är det elevhemsstriderna… Vi är alla människor, eller hur? Vi kan till och med vara vänner.

**Inibaz**  
Men inte tillsammans, eller kära, nejnej det går inte an… "HMH"

**Bokflicka**  
Blaise det räcker har jag ju sagt :S


	7. Det hela är komplicerat

A/N: Utfyllnadskapitel, detta. Med det menas inga gruppchatter :/ men lugn, de är tillbaks i nästa kapitel redan :) Happy reading och god jul i efterskott!

CHAPTER SEVEN

Nästa kväll. Inibaz, Bokflicka, S-man, Gred, parvatiiiii.

-Inibaz och Bokflicka i en konversation-

**Inibaz**

Atjeena 8D

**Bokflicka**  
Hallå =)

**Inibaz**

Vad händer i Gryffindortornet? Eller var du nu är? :D

**Bokflicka**  
Jo jag är allt i vårt uppehållsrum :) Hm, här händer inte mycket. Nästan alla har gått och lagt sig.

**Bokflicka**  
Vad händer i fängelsehålorna då?

**Inibaz**

Party hela natten ofc ;D

**Inibaz**

Okej, skoja. Nä, inget. Lite folk här och där som pluggar och gör annat.

**Bokflicka**

Haha det låter logiskt :)

**Inibaz**  
Och det är det också (Y)

**Bokflicka**

**Inibaz**

Draco vill inte säga något. Kom igen. Vad händer mellan er?

**Bokflicka**

Du har inget med det att göra, Blaise.

**Inibaz**

-.-"

**Bokflicka**

Okej då . Det verkar inte som om det händer någonting?

**Inibaz**  
WHAAT jag tror dig inte :O

**Bokflicka**

Men det är sant =/

**Inibaz**

Då får ni ta er i kragen och göra så att det HÄNDER något! :

**Bokflicka**  
Och varför kan du inte bara släppa det ämnet? "HMH"

**Inibaz**  
Ey, det där är Dumblis smiley!

**Inibaz**

För ni skulle vara as söta tillsammans :')

**Bokflicka**

Det skulle aldrig funka i verkligheten.

**Bokflicka**  
Dessutom ändrar man inte åsikt om en person bara genom att ha chattat med honom vid enstaka tillfällen under några få veckor…

**Inibaz**  
Synd :/

**Bokflicka**

=/

**Inibaz**

Men förklara. Du gillar honom, eller hur? Så vad ÄR problemet?

**Bokflicka**

Det är komplicerat, Blaise.

**Inibaz**

Och?

**Bokflicka**

?

**Inibaz**  
Hoppsan, det där lät drygt. Spelar det någon roll om det är komplicerat?

**Bokflicka**  
Det är klart att det gör!

**Inibaz**  
På vilket sätt?

**Bokflicka**  
Hör här, jag vill inte prata om detta just nu. Snälla, kan vi inte bara vänta lite och se.

**Inibaz**

Se vad?

**Bokflicka**  
om mina tankar klarnar…

**Inibaz**

Ah. Javisst.

**Bokflicka**  
:)

**Bokflicka**  
du är ganska snäll som bryr dig, ändå.

**Inibaz**  
Jag är en missförstådd människa. I verkligheten kan jag inte vara mig själv. Håll tyst om detta, men slytherinaren Blaise är som en charad.

**Inibaz**  
Det är inte mitt rätta jag, för mitt rätta jag är inte passande i överklassvärlden som jag föddes in i. Theo och Draco har det i sig naturligt, men inte jag.

**Bokflicka**

Åh. Jaha. Stackars dig, Blaise =/

**Inibaz**

Äh, jag har klarat sex år av det, jag har vant mig… :)

**Bokflicka**

Jag tycker ändå synd om dig… =/ Och får jag fråga en sak…?

**Inibaz**

Äh, gör inte det du.

**Inibaz**  
Yeeah?

**Bokflicka**  
Är Theo alltid så där cynisk?

**Inibaz**  
Haha, mer eller mindre

**Bokflicka**  
o.O

**Inibaz**

Fast man tycker om honom ändå x) man lär sig att gilla honom.

**Bokflicka**  
Du menar att man vänjer sig vid förolämpningarna x)

**Inibaz**  
Haha, yep, det med.

**Bokflicka**

Får jag fråga en sak till? :P

**Inibaz**

Alltid alla dessa frågor, Hermione Granger. Men visst.

**Bokflicka**

Du gillar Luna, eller hur?

**Inibaz**

Den riktiga Blaise gör det, ja. Hon är så speciell. Men den Blaise alla känner…

**Bokflicka**

Hon tycker om dig också. Jag förstår inte hur du kan låta något så banalt som elevhem stå ivägen för er.

**Inibaz**

Ey, jag vill inte prata om de.

**Bokflicka**

Okej.

* * *

-Bokflicka och Gred i en konversation-

**Bokflicka**  
Du, Fred?

**Gred**  
Det är jag det?

**Bokflicka**

HUR exakt fick du tag i Dumbledores msn? Jag är bara nyfiken!

**Gred**

Huh? Säkert? Så det är inte så att du bara vill komma åt en speciell persons msn…?

**Bokflicka**  
Nej, jag bara undrade hur du gjorde!

**Gred**

Hm. För jag skulle inte kunna komma på någon som du skulle vilja chatta med som du inte redan har som kontakt… Om du nu inte vill adda alla lärare så du kan diskutera ännu med skolarbeten med dem.

**Bokflicka**  
Lägg av! Nått sånt skulle jag aldrig göra! -.-

**Gred**

Hmmm…. Jag undrar jag…. ;)

**Bokflicka**  
Men strunta i att berätta då. Jag tar reda på det på eget sätt.

**Gred**  
Det finns ingen hemlighet, Mione. Jag har väldigt många vänner. Folk addar mig.

**Bokflicka**  
Varför skulle Dumbledore adda dig?

**Gred**

För att han, liksom alla andra, ser min storhet och min intressanta och charmiga personlighet. Hrm… nä, det var jag som fick tag i hans.

**Gred**

Men jag gjorde inget olagligt, så oroa dig inte :P

**Bokflicka**  
Hrm… då så. "HMH"

**Gred**

Härmar alla McGonagall nuförtiden? X)

**Bokflicka**  
Vad menar du? :o

**Gred**  
HMH

**Gred**  
Det var McG's smiley. Från början. Alla härmar henne med den nu :P

**Bokflicka**  
Den är… användbar ^^

**Gred**  
Det är den verkligen =)

**Bokflicka**

Hur kommer det sig att du alltid är inloggad… och inte George? ;o

**Gred**

Äh, jag vet inte, fråga honom. Han är liksom inte… intresserad av datorer :O Du vet jag, Ron, Perce och Ginny gör inget annat om dagarna längre, men George grejar hellre med annat O.o

**Bokflicka**  
Tja, ni måste ju inte tycka samma om allt bara för att ni är tvillingar =)

**Gred**  
Nej, precis … =)

* * *

-S-man och parvatiiii i en konversation-

**S-man**

Tjaa!

**parvatiiiii**

hej :d

**S-man**

Händer?

**parvatiiiii**

fötter? xd

**S-man**

Men haah fyndigt

**parvatiiiiii**

Veeet ^^

**parvatiiiiii**

nej allvarligt, jag gör inte mkt. Dusj? :

**S-man**

Inget spec. :'P

**S-man**

Nördar facebook…

**parvatiiiiii**

haha ohyeeeah facebook is da shit!

**S-man**

egentligen inte, men man blir beroende :o

**parvatiiiiii**

eller hur! xP

**S-man**

Så… hm gjort idag då? :)

**parvatiiiiii**

Men HAHA, vi hade ju turnering i trollkarlsschack XD minns du inte? XD

**S-man**

Hahahah jo xd klart jag minns, men vad gjorde ni efteråt då? x)

**parvatiiiiii**

När vi gick upp för att gå och lägga oss? Vad tror du? XD

**S-man**

ja men du är ju fortfarande vaken ;')

**parvatiiiiii**

ja men jag ligger ändå i sängen och ska sova.. .så fort jag kan slita mig ;)

**S-man**

Kom igen, kan vi inte sitta vakna hela natten :'D

**parvatiiiii**

Va? haha nej, skola i morgon duvet ;/ någon annan gång, seamus :)

**S-man**

Ah justdet. Jo men till helgen kanske :P

**parvatiiiiii**

det låter bättre =)

**S-man**

Hm, men vad fick du på Trolldryckskonstprovet? :P

**parvatiiiiii**

A, och du? :

**S-man**

A här också ^^

**parvatiiiii**

Grattis ^^

**S-man**  
tack dsm :D

**parvatiiiiii**

:D

**parvatiiiiii**

Ledsen, håller verkligen på att somna. Ses i morgon ;) God natt!

**S-man**

Ja det gör vi! God natt och Sov gott :)

-parvatiiiiii har lämnat konversationen-

_Review? :):):) _


	8. Alla älskar Twilight och Facebook

_CHAPTER EIGHT BD_

En fredagskväll. Slytherins Stolthet, Bokflicka, Pojken som överlevde, ColinC, Doogevol.

**Pojken som överlevde**

Tja, är någon mer än jag vaken? ;)

**Slytherin Stolthet**

Yep

**Bokflicka**  
Hej, och ja. Jag antar det.

**ColinC**

HEJ HARRY POTTER :D

**ColinC**

JAG ÄR OCKSÅ VAKEN

**ColinC**

:D

**Doogevol**

Jag med =)

**Doogevol**

Jag älskar verkligen våra gruppchatter.

**Bokflicka**

x)

**Pojken som överlevde**  
Hej Colin :P

**Pojken som överlevde**

Ah, jag med ^_^ Asnice!

**Bokflicka**

Åh, låt oss prata om något kul. Jag har haft fruktansvärt tråkigt hela dagen.

**Slytherins Stolthet**

Du kunde ha besökt mig…

**Bokflicka**

Hålltyst.

**ColinC**

vAD GÖR NI?

**Doogevol**

Colin jag tror att du har Caps Lock nere.

**ColinC**

vAD ÄR CAPS LOCK?

**Bokflicka**

Knappen som gör att du automatiskt skriver med stora bokstäver. Tredje knappen nerifrån längst till vänster på tangentbordet =)

**ColinC**

Okej

**ColinC**

Haha jag hittade den! :D

**Slytherins Stolthet**

Ska jag bjuda in Blaise?

**Doogevol**  
Jaa!

**Pojken som överlevde**

Gört ;)

**Bokflicka**

Haha!

Inibaz har lagts till i konversationen-

**Inibaz**  
Tjänare gullungar BD

**ColinC**  
Vem e du? :D

**Inibaz**

Jag är Inibaz.

**Inibaz**

…Esialb Inibas BD

**Bokflicka**  
Blaise Zabini, med andra ord…

**Slytherins Stolthet**  
Tjaa ;)

**Bokflicka**

ja, hej Blaise (:

**Doogevol**

Hej Blaise :D

**Inibaz**  
Hej Luna ;D

**Pojken som överlevde**

Vad grejar ni med då, denna sena timme? ^^

**Bokflicka**

Läser ;)

**Slytherins Stolthet**  
Vad läser du? =)

**Inibaz**

Jag har faktiskt ingen aning.

**Bokflicka**

Hah, det är nog inte så konstigt... läser en mugglarbokserie som heter Twilight.

**Inibaz**

Hah, det kanske inte var dig jag pratade med, jädra bokflicka -_-"

**Bokflicka**  
Jädra Inibaz -_-"

**Inibaz**  
Du vet att du älskar mig ;D

**Bokflicka**

*suck*

**Pojken som överlevde**

Är du allvarlig, Hermione? :O

**Slytherins Stolthet**

EY! Jag känner till den serien! :O

**ColinC**

oj förlåt för att jag inte svarat på länge XD jag e jätte trött

**Doogevol**

Vad handlar Twilight om, Hermione?

**Bokflicka**  
Harry: Tyvärr XD

Draco: Skojar du elr? :D Läst?

**Bokflicka**  
Vampyrer, typ

**Bokflicka**

Om en människa som blir kär i en vampyr

**Doogevol**  
Weird.

**Slytherins Stolthet**

Nej, jag har INTE läst. Verkligen inte .

**Slytherins Stolthet**

…men Pansy har -_-"

**Slytherins Stolthet**

och hon pratar inte om nge annat än den där jävla edward cullen

**Slytherins Stolthet:**  
Det är så man blir galen D:

**Bokflicka**  
Hahah XD

**Bokflicka**  
Tkr dock synd om dig. Parvati är nämligen likadan efter att jag lånade ut mitt ex av första delen till henne x)

**Bokflicka**  
är på fjärde… (sista) och nej, jag tkr inte att twilight är ngt vidare bra =/

**Slytherins Stolthet**  
Tack Merlin…

**Pojken som överlevde**

Ginny har laddat ner filmen till sin dator, och sitter och dreglar framför skärmen =(

**Inibaz**  
HAHAHAHA XD

**Doogevol**

Jag blir nyfiken, du kanske vill låna ut den till mig sen Mione? =)

**Inibaz**  
NEEEEEJ! GÅ INTE IN I LJUSET LUNA! :O

**Doogevol**

Men jag behöver faktiskt något nytt att läsa!

**Inibaz**  
Snälla, jag ger dig vad som helst om du låter bli Ò.ó

* * *

-Doogevol och Inibaz i en privat konversation-

**Doogevol**

Menar du allvar?

**Inibaz**  
JA :O

**Doogevol**

Hmmm…

**Inibaz**  
Asså jag gör vad som helst

**Inibaz**  
jag kan inte förlora dig till twilight-sekten ;_;

**Doogevol**

Aw ^^

**Inibaz**

Men allvarligt, det är inte bara Draco som går i Pansys klass. Jag har också hört om hennes ändlösa tjat om att hon vill bli vampyr :S

**Doogevol**  
Alltså, att vara vampyr kan inte vara trevligt…

**Inibaz**  
Vet jag väl ;o men hon är dum i huvudet!

**Doogevol**

Vill du möta mig nere vid sjön i morgon efter lektionerna är slut? Jag vill visa dig någonting

**Doogevol**

Men du måste inte, du kanske har typ Quidditch eller läxor så jag förstår om du inte kan

**Doogevol**  
Eller om du inte vill…

**Inibaz**

Jag vill :D:D

**Doogevol**  
Menar du det? :D

* * *

Gruppkonversationen forts-

**Slytherins Stolthet**

Jag skulle kunna erbjuda dig detsamma, Hermione, för är det något jag inte tål är det folk som snackar 24/7 om glittrande fucking fejkvampyrer. Punkt.

**Bokflicka**  
Hah, det behöver du inte Draco. Jag är inte så inne på vampyrgrejen.

**Slytherins Stolthet**

Jag älskar dig.

**Pojken som överlevde**

mione vill du hjälpa mig med en sak? (A)

**Bokflicka**

Mm?

**Slytherins Stolthet**  
det var ett skämt…

**Pojken som överlevde**

Hjälp mig skaffa facebook ;_;

**Bokflicka**  
Hahaha självklart Harry ;) när du vill.

**ColinC**

Vad e facebook?

**Pojken som överlevde**

Mione kan förklara lol xP

**Bokflicka**

Ett… ställe på Internet där mugglare gillar att hänga.

**Pojken som överlevde**

Och trollkarlar+häxor med! Dean och Seamus snackar alltid om facebook och Ginny loggar in där HELA tiden :O seriöst det går inte att va med henne längre

**ColinC**

ok men vad gör man på facebook? :P

**Pojken som överlevde**

uppdaterar sin… status? fattar inte riktigt, men dean försökte förklara en gång. Och sen kan man "gilla" massa saker.

**Bokflicka**

Bra beskrivning ;)

**Slytherins Stolthet**

#¤%#"¤Y/)"

**Pojken som överlevde**

Haha XD

-Slytherins Stolthet har lämnat konversationen-

**Pojken som överlevde**

Hey, Dobby är online :D

**Bokflicka**  
Så det trådlösa internetet når ner till köket också…

**Pojken som överlevde**  
Lol verkar så ;) Ska jag bjuda in honom ?

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Jag gör det =)

**Bokflicka**  
Ja!

**Bokflicka**  
Alltså jag har dåligt samvete nu =/

Dobby har loggat in –

**Pojken som överlevde**  
Hej Dobby :D

**Dobby**

Unge Mr Harry Potter? :P

**Bokflicka**

Och Hermione, hej Dobby :')

**ColinC**

måste logga ut nu hej då ! XD

-ColinC har lämnat konversationen –

**Dobby**

Unga miss Granger! :D

**Dobby**  
Dobby är hedrad över att ha blivit inbjuden av er!

**Pojken som överlevde**

Haha men du är ju vår vän. Har ni datorer nere i köken, eller? :P

**Dobby**

Inte datorer i köken, nej nej. Dobby har köpt en bärbar dator för sin lön! Nu kan Dobby spela City Ville och lyssna på sin egen musik. Dobby är lyckligare än han varit på länge :D Men Dobby har inte sett unge herr Harry på länge :'(

**Pojken som överlevde**  
Det är hur coolt som helst, Dobby :D Vad är City Ville? Du får hälsa på mig när du vill, vet du. Det skulle vara roligt att träffa dig med :')

**Bokflicka**

Grattis till nya datorn Dobby :')

**Dobby**

Oh, City Ville är Dobbys absoluta favoritspel på Facebook! Ni borde verkligen prova det, unge herr Harry, om ni skaffar Facebook. Dobby kan skicka en invite. Och Dobby kan hälsa på i Gryffindortornet redan i morgon om unge herr Harry vill?

**Dobby**

Dobby tackar, unga miss Hermione!

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Det vore jättetrevligt =)

**Bokflicka**

Ja, gör det, Dobby! Men Harry, jag har VEKRKLIGEN dåligt samvete här :O

**Pojken som överlevde**  
Varför? :O

**Bokflicka**  
Jamen har du inte märkt att Draco stack? På grund av mig? D:

**Pojken som överlevde**  
Aha, det…

**Bokflicka**  
Usch jag känner mig jättehemsk

**Doogevol**

Hej Dobby :)

**Dobby**  
Unga miss Luna!

**Inibaz**

Atjena ^^

**Dobby**

Dobby vet inte vem en "Inibaz" kan vara :( Dobby ber om ursäkt!

**Inibaz**  
Äh det är lugnt, jag vet inte vem du är heller Dobby xD

**Inibaz**  
Fast själv är jag Blaise Zabini.

**Inibaz**  
aka INIVBAZ :D :D :D

**Dobby**

Unge herr Zabini? Unge herr Draco Malfoys vän?

**Inibaz**

Husalfen Dobby? xD Men tjeeeenare!

**Dobby**

Hej, unge herr Zabini!

**Pojken som överlevde**  
Haha känner ni varandra? XD

**Dobby**

Unge herr Zabini har varit hemma hos familjen Malfoy när Dobby tjänade dem!

**Inibaz**  
Det stämmer x)

**Inibaz**  
Ey, har Draco stuckit? :O

**Doogevol**

Jag måste gå och lägga mig, god natt allihop!

**Bokflicka**  
God natt Luuna!

**Bokflicka**  
haha hoppsan, Luna*

**Pojken som överlevde  
**God natt! =)

**Inibaz**  
God natt snygging

**Dobby**  
God natt unga miss Luna! Dobby önskar goda drömmar!

**Doogevol**  
Tack allesammans :) (L)

-Doogevol har lämnat konversationen –

**Inibaz**  
Okej, så nu har jag läst vad ni skrev när vi var borta… VAD I HELA HELSIKE HÄNDE, HERMIONE? :O

_A/N ni som läser och kommenterar är bäst, verkligen! Reviews gör min dag :D _


	9. Dödsätarmöte

_A/N Tack till alla som har review'at! Ni har hjälpt mig till det högsta antalet reviwes någonsin på en och samma ff här på :) TACK än en gång! _

_Här kommer ett kapitel som var väldigt roligt att skriva, och som är annorlunda på det sättet att vi äntligen får reda på hur den onda sidan utnyttjar datorer ;) _

Kapitel Nio Nio Nio Nio 9 9 9 9 9 9 9999999.

Mörkrets herre, Luc Malfoy, Bella, Singelsvans, Sev.

**Mörkrets herre**

Dödsätare, jag kallar till en ny form av möte.

**Mörkrets herre**

Är alla närvarande?

**Luc Malfoy**

Herre, jag är här

**Bella**

Alltid vid er sida, herre!

**Singelsvans**

jag är här

**Sev**

Till er tjänst, herre.

**Mörkrets herre**

Var är Fenrir Grårygg?

**Sev**

Jag är rädd att han är offline, herre.

**Bella**  
Det är så typiskt den fega uslingen .

**Mörkrets herre**  
Det kommer han att få ångra. Och var är Rockwood? Avery? Nott? Det här är ett möte precis som i verkligheten, och jag uppskattar INTE när mina män inte dyker upp.

**Bella**

Strunta i dem nu, herre, och låt mötet börja :)

**Luc Malfoy**

Jag har pratat med Rockwood, hans dator är inne på lagning. Så han hade inte möjlighet att närvara.

**Mörkrets herre**

Det må så vara. Nu börjar vi.

**Sev**  
Jag, å andra sidan, har hört att han är på quidditchfinalen, Puddlemere United mot Holyhead Harpies. Och vi vet ju alla vilken stor anhängare Rockwood är till PU.

**Mörkrets herre**

DET MÅ SÅ VARA, SA JAG JU.

**Sev**

Ursäkta, herre. Jag ber allra ödmjukast om förlåtelse.

**Mörkrets herre**  
Var bara tyst nu allihop.

**Mörkrets herre  
**Severus, du och jag talas vid senare.

**Mörkrets herre**  
Bra, äntligen lugnt. Som ni vet är planen att döda Dumbledore, för att kunna ta över Hogwarts och sen trolldomsministeriet och till sist döda Potter.

**Bella**  
Vi vet det, herre…

**Luc Malfoy**  
Och problemet nu är väl att det är lättare sagt än gjort…

**Mörkrets herre**  
SA JAG INTE ÅT ER ATT TIGA?

**Singelsvans**  
Herre, i själva verket sa du åt oss att "vara tysta" (a)

**Mörkrets herre**

Slingersvans, din urbota idiot, kunde jag så skulle jag cruciatusförbanna dig genom skärmen.

**Singelsvans**

Förlåt, herre!

**Bella**  
Och hallå slingersvans, vad är det du heter egentligen? O.o

**Luc Malfoy**

Peter Pettigrew, det minns du väl Bellatrix? :O

**Sev**  
Lucius, jag tror att hon syftar på Pettigrews msn-namn.

**Sev**

"Singel"-svans.

**Sev**  
Kom du på den själv, eller?

**Singelsvans**

faktiskt.

**Luc Malfoy**

Det är omöjligt.

**Bella**

Äh, håll klaffen på er -.-

**Mörkrets herre**

TYSTA SA JAG

**Bella**  
Okej

**Mörkrets herre**  
Nu får det vara nog med prat om annat! Nästa gång jag möter er ska ni få smaka på crucio allihop!

**Bella**  
Jag med? D:

**Mörkrets herre**

Nej, inte du Bella

**Luc Malfoy**  
Men vad har jag gjort? :(

**Mörkrets herre**  
DU ANVÄNDER UTTRYCKSSYMBOLER! JAG HATAR UTTRYCKSSYMBOLER!

**Singelsvans**  
Vad är en uttryckssymbol? :/

**Luc Malfoy**  
Din korkskalle, en smiley så klart -.-

**Mörkrets herre**

Lucius Malfoy, om livet är dig kärt så lämnar du konversationen omedelbart.

Luc Malfoy har lämnat konversatioen-

**Bella**

Tjoho, så var vi av med den :D

**Mörkrets herre**  
Så, om vi skulle återgå till mötet.

**Sev**  
Fråga, herre.

**Mörkrets herre**

Nå?

**Sev**

Hur ska vi lyckas döda Dumbledore?

**Singelsvans**

Hehe, mycket bra fråga

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Käften på dig, Pettigrew. Severus, jag tänkte använda mig av en alldeles särskild person till detta.

**Sev**  
Och om jag får fråga, vem är det ni tänker er då?

**Mörkrets Herre**

Lucius son, unge Draco.

**Bella**  
Meh! Hur gammal är han, tolv? Låt mig göra det, snällasnällasnälla? Jag lovar att göra det ordentligt, det vet du Herre!

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Nej, Bella, jag tror Draco blir perfekt för uppdraget.

**Sev**  
Herre…

**Singelsvans**  
Herre, förväntar ni er verkligen att en liten pojke ska klara av uppdraget?

**Mörkrets Herre**

Nej, det gör jag inte. Och det är exakt det som är meningen.

**Sev**

Herre!

**Mörkrets Herre**  
Jamen vad ÄR det, Severus?

**Sev**

Varför låter ni inte bara mig göra det?

**Mörkrets Herre**

Sluta vara så otacksamma! Alla kan inte göra allt, okej?

**Singelsvans**  
Jag är glad att jag slipper :

**Mörkrets Herre**

Slingersvans, lämna oss. NU.

Singelsvans har lämnat konversationen –

**Bella**

Och där rök en till ^^

**Bella**

Vi kanske skulle ta och mörda Pettigrew också, när vi ändå håller på och planerar mord. Jag skulle gladeligen åta mig det jobbet.

**Mörkrets Herre**  
Jag också

**Sev**  
Jag med.

**Bella**  
Haha xD

**Mörkrets Herre**

Suck. Av alla mina trognaste tjänare är ni de mest pålitliga, Severus och Bellatrix.

**Sev**  
Det är en heder.

**Bella**

Ooooh menar du verkligen det? :D Tack Herre, tack!

**Sev**

Men åter till din idé om att låta pojken Malfoy mörda Dumbledore… Det är för att Ni vill straffa Lucius misslyckanden, eller hur?

**Mörkrets Herre**

Definitivt. Och det skall lyckas.

**Bella**

Det fanns en tid då jag hade hopp för den där grabben, men han har visat sig vara ännu vekare än vad jag trodde. Till och med Potter sätter dit honom, har han sagt, och smutsskallen slår honom i vartenda prov. Han är en skam för sin familj.

**Sev**  
Jag försäkrar er, Bella, att Draco är ytterst högpresterande.

**Bella**  
Ahmen varför är han inte etta i sin årskurs, som hans mor var om han nu ärvt hennes intelligens?

**Sev**

Därför att Granger, den mugglarfödda du nämnde, pluggar varenda vakna timme av dygnet och alltid får alla rätt på proven.

**Bella**  
*fnys* Och det vet du nått om, va?

**Sev**

Jag råkar vara hennes lärare. Och det är förresten ingen hemlighet att hon är skolans största besserwisser.

**Bella**  
Så du antyder alltså att Draco presterar dåligt i skolan för att han inte pluggar tillräckligt mycket.

**Sev**  
Men Bella, han har Quiddich också. Han tar matcherna på mycket stort allvar, vilket jag förväntar mig av honom. Han är trots allt lagkapten för Slytherinlaget.

**Bella**

Men vad fan, inte på tillräckligt stort allvar har jag hört, Potter slår honom ju varenda gång!

**Sev**  
Det är inte sant…

**Mörkrets Herre**

Hur intressant er diskussion än må vara så insisterar jag på att vi återgår till viktigare saker än huruvida Draco Malfoy är en duktig elev eller inte.

**Sev**  
Jag lovar er, Herre, att jag skulle göra ett bättre jobb än Draco… chanserna att uppdraget skulle lyckas om jag utförde det är mycket, mycket större än om Draco skulle göra det…

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Färdigdiskuterat! Jag vill inte höra ett enda ord till om Draco Malfoy!

**Bella**

Och jag vill inte höra ett enda ord till från honom… jag antar att vi i sinom tid båda får vad vi önskar :3


	10. Matchmakern Inibaz

**Gred**

http:/ f acebook. com / #!/ ?id=163318139478221

**Gred**  
Kolla länken ;D

* * *

**Lord "Voldy" Volde****m****ort**

**Aktuell jobbinfo **_**"Arbetslös"**_

**Bor i **_**Hemlig Ort**_

**Talar **_**engelska, parselspråk**_

**Från **_**Little Hangelton, Storbritannien**_

**Född den **_**31 december**_

**Allmän information**

**Om dig: Ondaste snubben i världen, lixom. Dah. **

**Kön: Okänt **

**Intresserad av: Kvinnor**

**Relationsstatus: Singel**

**Kontaktuppgifter: **

**Utbildning och arbete**

**Har studerat vid **_**Hogwarts skola för häxkonst och trolldom**_

**Filosofi**

**Religiös åskådning: Dö, mugglare, dö.**

**Politisk åskådning: Dö, trolldomsminister, dö**

**Personer som inspirerar dig: Leeeeeeeeroy Jeeeeeeeenkiiiiiiiiiiiiins!**

**Favoritcitat: JAG måste vara den som dödar Potter! Ò.ó **

**Sport**

**Sporter du spelar: Herrbalett**

**Favoritidrottare: Gunde Svan**

**Aktiviteter**

**Intressen: Tortera och döda mugglare och mugglarfödda, fransk matlagning, planera mord, rasta hunden, hota mina polare Dödsätarna, blogga, sjunga.**

**Konst och nöjen**

**Musik: Egg song **

**Böcker: 653 sätt att lönnmörda, Horrokruxskapande- vägen till evigt liv, Hur man blir odödlig, Så länge vi båda andas, Konsten att tortera**

**VÄNNER:**

**3 st**

**Bellatrix Lestrange**

**Lucius Malfoy**

**Severus Snape**

**1 Gillasida**

_Lord Voldemorts fanclub :3 _

_

* * *

_

**Pojken som överlevde**  
OMFG !

**Gred**  
Visst blev det bra? :D

**Pojken som överlevde**  
ROFL!

**Gred**  
Du är den första som får se ^^ Men snart har varenda Hogwartselev fått länken.

**Pojken som överlevde**  
HAHAHA ! OMG! Men hur fan har du lyckats med detta! XD

**Gred**

Jag har kommit över Voldemorts hotmail-lösenord …. ;) Och plötsligt öppnade sig …..möjligheter, så att säga ;)

**Pojken som överlevde**  
Du är ett geni, Fred, allvarligt talat.

**Gred**

Voldemort kommer snart att slå igenom som artist också. Hans nya singel Avada Kedavra Dance Remix kommer att göra succé ;)

**Pojken som överlevde**  
existerar det ens någon sån låt ? XD

**Gred**

Ja… fast den är instrumental. Hade jag bara haft möjlighet att spela in hans röst så hade jag kunnat klippt och auto-tunat ihop något coolt, men nu vet ju ingen var han befinner sig tyvärr /:

**Pojken som överlevde**

Det hade varit awesome x)

**Pojken som överlevde**

Egg song, förresten, vad är det? :P

**Gred**  
Ah! Du la märke till det ;) Sök på youtube, så får du se.

**Pojken som överlevde**  
Okej x)

**Pojken som överlevde**

Ahahaha, jag tror att jag fattar vad du menar XD

**Gred**  
;)

**Pojken som överlevde**

Men du Fred, tror dödsätarna att det är Voldemort?

**Gred**

yep

**Gred**  
Jag spelar min roll övertygande ;)

* * *

**Bella**  
Oooooh, så du har ÄNTLIGEN skaffat facebook? :D Låt oss fira!

**Mörkrets Herre**  
Jag vet inte vad du pratar om?

**Bella**

?

**Bella**

Du har skaffat facebook? Du skickade ju vänförfrågan till mig?

**Mörkrets Herre**

Nej?

**Mörkrets Herre**  
Jag har inte facebook, har aldrig haft och tänker aldrig skaffa?

**Bella**  
O_o wtf

**Mörkrets Herre**

Vad? "HMH"

**Bella**  
Då har någon hackat ditt hotmailkonto :O

**Mörkrets Herre**  
Det är omöjligt !

**Bella**

Det är säkert Potter eller hans snorungar till vänner. NU ÄR DET _KRIG!_

_

* * *

_

Japp, randomness, jag vet inte riktigt vart detta kom ifrån eller vad som kommer att hända nu, ber om ursäkt för det korta kapitlet, den långa väntan och... ja, händelselösheten :( Hah, är det något som ni undrar över på Voldys facebookprofil, så finns förklaringar till det mesta på Youtube :) eller skicka PM och fråga :D

**IDÈER TILL VAD SOM SKA HÄNDA HÄRNÄST ÄR VARMT VÄLKOMNA! =)**

**Jag har lite lösa planer, men kom _gärna _med önskemål, förslag eller idéer om det är något/någon ni vill se/se mer av i En sommarlovskväll framför datorn :) **

Och _Angelofmorning _frågade om det alltid skulle vara i "MSN-format" och svaret är ja, den här ska mer eller mindre vara det. Uppföljaren, däremot, kommer att vara något helt annat ;)


	11. Desperat

_Kapitel Elva_

**Slytherins Stolthet**

Hjäääääääälp

**Inibaz**

Ne.

**Slytherins Stolthet**  
VA? :O

**Slytherins Stolthet**  
Men jag har ju inte ens sagt vad jag vill ha hjälp med! D:

**Inibaz**

vet

**Slytherins Stolthet**  
D:

**Inibaz**  
Okej vad är det du vill ha hjälp med då? :

**Slytherins Stolthet**  
Dryge jävel

**Inibaz**  
Skit i att fråga då D:

**Slytherins Stolthet**  
Ja det kanske jag tänker göra D;

**Inibaz**

k

**Slytherins Stolthet**  
fu

* * *

**Slytherins Stolthet**  
Vad är det för fel på Blaise D:

**Theo**  
Inget fel med han väl?

**Slytherins Stolthet  
**JO =(

**Theo**

Nerrå

**Slytherins Stolthet**  
Han är förbannad på mig för något

**Theo**

Haha xD

**Slytherins Stolthet**  
-.-

**Slytherins Stolthet**  
Paaaaansy please

**..Pansy..**

vad vill du?

**Slytherins Stolthet  
**Vad har jag gjort? D:

**..Pansy..**

?

**Slytherins Stolthet**  
Alla är ju sura på mig D:

**..Pansy..**

Inte jag o_o

**Slytherins Stolthet**  
svara lite trevligare då :(

**..Pansy..**

Duh, Slytherin.

**Slytherins Stolthet  
**sant…

**Slytherins Stolthet**

Alltså jag behöver hjälp

**..Pansy..**

Mhm?

**Slytherins Stolthet**

Om jag gillar en tjej som hatar mig?

**..Pansy..**

Hah då är det kört ;)

**Slytherins Stolthet**

O_o

**..Pansy..**

Vem förresten? :P

**Slytherins Stolthet  
**Kan jag inte säga.

**..Pansy..**

Men skit i det då.

**Slytherins Stolthet  
**Ey, inte du också!

**..Pansy..**

Måste gå, ses

* * *

**Slytherins Stolthet  
**Potter?

**Pojken som överlevde**

Uhm, ja?

**Slytherins Stolthet**

Tro inte att jag gillar detta, men jag har verkligen inget annat val kvar.

**Pojken som överlevde**

Ooooookej?

**Slytherins Stolthet  
**Shit, alltså det är så…

**Pojken som överlevde  
**ah?

**Slytherins Stolthet**

Hatar hermione mig?

**Pojken som överlevde**

Tja…

**Pojken som överlevde**

är det inte bättre att du frågar henne det?

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Eller vågar du kanske inte? ;)

**Slytherins Stolthet  
**Va fan, klart att jag vågar

**Slytherins Stolthet**

Glöm att jag ens tog upp ämnet.

* * *

Inibaz, ..Pansy.., Theo, Pojken som överlevde och Bokflicka i en konversation.

**Inibaz  
**Grabben är desperat xD

**Theo**

Fattart inte, men visst.

**Bokflicka**

Äh, lägg av.

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Mione, det är sant, han skrev t om till mej o fråga om du hatade honom ;d

**Bokflicka**

._.

**Inibaz**

Hermione, svara bara ja så är allt ur världen c:

**Bokflicka**

Jaså, så du försöker inte leka matchmaker längre eller?

**Inibaz**  
Nä

**Inibaz**

Fast om du nu vill att jag ska det så kan jag väl lika väl fortsätta C:

**Bokflicka  
**-.-

**..Pansy..**

Inte för att jag fattar det heller, men..

**Theo  
**Men Draco har ju alltid varit lite "speciell" ;)

**..Pansy..**

Oh yeah

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Vad menar ni? x)

**..Pansy..**

Angår dig inte ;)

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Äh, håll tyst ;)

**Inibaz**

Om ni med "speciell" menar att han sjunger Justin Bieber-låtar i badrummet om mornarna, så JA…

**..Pansy..**

Hahahaha det hörs till o med ända in till vår sovsal, men vi har inte sagt något än XD

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Va? Vad har jag missat? Vem är Justin Bieber? xD

**Theo**

Du vill inte veta…

**Bokflicka  
**Åh herre gud

**Inibaz**  
Neeeeeeeeej, säg inte att du är ett Bieberfan, Hermione :O

**Bokflicka  
**Säg att ni skämtar O_O

**Bokflicka**  
Jag är inget Bieberfan?

**Inibaz  
**Puh, tur… men man blir ju lite misstänksam när man nämner JB och du svarar med "Gud"… Och nix, vi skämtar inte ;)

**Bokflicka**  
Hahaha nej! Det kan inte vara sant, det skulle jag _verkligen_ vilja höra! ^_^

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Ingen som tänker berätta? -_-

**..Pansy..**

JB är en mugglarkändis, en 16-årig kille som låter lite som en tjej.

**Bokflicka  
**Hahahahah Malfoy då, låter han som Bieber också när han sjunger?

**Inibaz**  
Gudskelov inte

**Theo  
**Naah, han sjunger faktiskt ganska okej. Men att vakna till hans "Baby, baby, baby ooooh" varje morgon kan ge vem som helst självmordstankar …

**..Pansy..**

Jag tycker att det är lite gulligt av honom ^^

**Pojken som överlevde  
**OMG! Sökte på han nu på Youtube O_o

**Pojken som överlevde**

fast han sjunger ju bra.

**Theo**

Då fattar du vad vi pratar om.

**Theo**

WTF

**Inibaz**

Äh Theo, Harry har lite gay-tendenser för sig ibland ;)

**Bokflicka  
**Ahahaha ingen som kan spela in när Malfoy sjunger? ^_^

**Inibaz  
**Jag skulle kunna, om jag hade något att spela in med :P

**Pojken som överlevde  
**men elektricitet funkar väl inte här?

**Bokflicka**

Harry, ibland är du otroligt trög…

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Va? ._.

**Inibaz  
**LOL

**..Pansy..**

Pucko, skulle vi kunna använda datorer om inte elektricitet funkade här? xD

**Pojken som överlevde  
**oh, javisst ja

**Inibaz  
**Nu tycker jag att vi har kommit off topic, meningen med den här konversationen var att komma på ett sätt att få draco att ta mod till sig och bjuda ut hermione IRL.

**Bokflicka  
**Men alltså….

**Theo**  
Tror ni att det hjälper om han ställer sig upp vid frukostbordet i morgon och sjunger "Love me" inför hela skolan?

**Bokflicka**

Åh, håll tyst….

**Inibaz  
**Så nu är det inte roligt längre? ;P

**Bokflicka**

Om han gör det i morgon, vet jag vilka jag ska hämnas på -_-

**Theo**

Det skulle det vara värt c;

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Jaa! Tror ni att ni kan övertala honom till att göra det? :D Det skulle vara asroligt XD

**..Pansy..**

Oh ja, och jag vet EXAKT hur vi ska gå tillväga … :3

* * *

A/N: Haha, japp- det är lite synd om Draco Malfoy. Men stackarn vet ju inte hur han ska gå till väga... Tror ni att Hermione smälter om han sjunger Justin Bieber's Love me till henne inför hela skolan? JAG skulle nog ha gjort det... men det är ju jag XD

Och just det! Är det bara jag, eller är det något på G mellan Harry och Pansy? Hmm... ^_^ (Nej, jag har inte glömt Luna/Blaize, ni skall få se hur det går för dem, ni ska få se... =) )

Alla kommentarer jag fått har varit megauppskattade, tack till er och fortsätt kommentera, snälla! :)


	12. Baby, baby, baby

_A/N: Hej och tack för alla reviews till kapitel 11! :D Och det var kanske inte oväntat med de olika reaktionerna om Justin Bieber- folk brukar ha starka åsikter om honom. Själv kan jag bara säga att jag är fullkomligt neutral till den artisten, han har en bra röst men jag har aningen svårt att tåla det faktum att han faktiskt är äldre än mig. Två månader ÄLDRE._

_Men nåväl, **EmmisAbris** föreslog att jag skulle skriva om när Malfoy sjöng och jag var sugen på att göra det, så en bit av det kommer- jag vet inte vad ni andra tycker om det, men jag skrev en snutt och gillade den så den får utgöra första delen av kapitel tolv!_

_(Och till **snvinge** och alla andra som undrar: länken till Voldemorts facebookprofil är fullkomligt påhittad och fungerar därför inte.)_

_Kan också passa på att säga att jag inte äger Harry Potter-karaktärerna, omgivningarna eller något, eftersom de tillhör JK Rowling, men däremot så är det jag som har kommit på handlingen och således tillhör den mig._

_(Lång authours note O_o )_

_PS: Draco byter namn på msn pga lätt depression som leder till upptäckandet av World of Warcraft och leetspeak. Jag hoppas ni har överseende med honom- han är inte riktigt sig själv stackarn..._

_

* * *

_

**Kapitel 12**

Det var med en otroligt misstänksam blick Hermione äntrade Stora salen den morgonen. Inte för att hon _verkligen_ trodde att Slytherinarna verkligen skulle övertala Malfoy att sjunga Justin Bieber, eller för att hon trodde att han skulle låta sig övertalas, men man visste aldrig.

Hon hoppade av hela sitt hjärta att detta skulle bli en fullt normal och lugn frukost, precis som vilken dag som helst, men hennes magkänsla sa något annat.

Hermione gav upp en nästintill bedrövad suck och fann Ron och Harry sittandes i mitten av Gryffindorbordet, och styrde genast stegen mot dem. Ginny, Neville, Dean och Seamus kom precis efter henne och de slog sig ner och utbytte hälsningsfraser samtidigt som de tog sig frukost.

Irriterande nog såg Harry ovanligt upplivad ut den här morgonen, han flinade ömsom åt henne och ömsom åt Slytherinbordet på ett rätt enerverande sätt.

_Säg inte att det är sant_, bad Hermione tyst och sammanbitet. _Jag dödar Malfoy om han så mycket som sjunger ett enda ord den här morgonen._

"Jag undrar just var Malfoy håller hus", sa Harry och gav Hermione en menande blick som hon besvarade genom att blänga svart tillbaks. De övriga såg bara oförstående ut och vände sig för att se sig om efter den blonde Slytherinaren vid långbordet på andra sidan rummet, men ingen orkade riktigt bry sig när de mycket riktigt upptäckte att han faktiskt inte var där.

"Där är han ju", sa Ginny plötsligt och nickade mot dubbeldörrarna, och allas blickar vändes dit i stället. Utom Hermiones, som fortfarande var stelt fäst på Harry mitt emot henne

"Harry. Säg inte att han kommer att göra det." Hon höll rösten låg för att ingen mer skulle höra, men Ron på hennes högra sida blev genast misstänksam.  
"Vad sa du?"

Harry log brett och retsamt utan att ta notis om sin bäste vän.

"Han kommer att göra det, Mione."

"Du ljuger."

"Vad pratar ni om?"

"Han kommer inte att göra det!" sa Hermione hetsigt, med antydan till panik, och kastade ännu en blick bort mot Malfoy som satt sig mellan Nott och Zabini. Hon vågade inte kolla efter noga, för tänk om hon skulle upptäcka att han såg nervös och blekare än vanligt ut?

Med en rysning tänkte hon att det kanske var bäst att hon gick genast, bara utifall att, men när hon reste sig reste sig även Harry och spände blicken i henne.

"Vi ses senare", fräste hon och vände sig om- och råkade möta Malfoys blick över huvudena på de sittande eleverna från Hufflepuff och Ravenclaw.

Malfoy stod upp, och han såg nervös ut.

Hon kunde till och med ha svurit på att han såg blekare ut än vanligt…

"Ooh wooaah… ooh wooah… oooh wooooaaaah"

Man kunde ha hört en fjäderpenna falla, så tyst blev det i salen. Exakt vartenda ögon- och öronpar riktades mot Draco Malfoy från sekunden han började waila introt till "Baby", men Dracos egna blick var stadigt fäst på flickan med det otämjda håret och den stora hjärnan från Gryffindor.

Flickan i fråga var vit som ett spöke i ansiktet och stod blickstilla och stirrade tillbaks.

"You know you love me", fortsatte han, "you know you care… Just shout whenever, and I'll be there."

Den första tanken som slog alla som hört låten förut var förstås att Malfoy inte lät som Justin. Inte alls.

Fast det betydde inte att han sjöng dåligt… för han sjöng chockerande bra, och det var en av de onödiga fakta som Hermiones hjärna registrerade. Sen när hade Malfoy en fantastisk sångröst?

"You wan't my love, you want my heart, and we would never ever ever be apart." Ju längre in i första versen han kom, desto säkrare verkade han bli (även om en skär rodnad nu färgade hans kinder). "Are we an item? Girl quit playin'. We're just friends- what are you saying?"

På var sida om honom stod Zabini och Nott med världens bredaste, mest triumferande och roade leenden någonsin.

Pansy på Zabinis andra sida kollade glädjestrålande på sin f.d pojkvän, men de var de enda vid Slytherinbordet som log, för resten bara glodde stumt på sin f.d stolthet.

Ja, Malfoy skulle få byta namn på msn- ingen Slytherinare, hur desperat han än är, kan sjunga en jäkla _Justin Bieberlåt_ inför hela skolan med förtrollad röst (nej, oturligt nog är den fejkad. Jag beklagar.) och fortfarande kalla sig Slytherins Stolthet.

Det säger sig självt.

Oh, vad han skulle få igen för alla gay-skämt om Harry Potter.

* * *

**Pojken som överlevde**

Hör du Malfoy, jag tror inte det är jag av oss två som har värst gay-tendenser. Allvarligt talat.

**Dr4c0**

-.-

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Lol så du får inte behålla titeln som "Slytherins Stolthet", eller?

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Det förstår jag, iofs :)

**Dr4c0**

ville du ngt lr?

**Pojken som överlevde  
**nä

**Pojken som överlevde**

Bara tacka för den häftiga showen du bjöd på i morse ;d

**Dr4c0**

håll bara käften

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Hermione gillade den , dock ;)

**Dr4c0**

du skojar .

**Pojken som överlevde**  
Nope =)

-Bokflicka har bjudits in till konversationen-

**Pojken som överlevde  
**berätta nu för malfoy vad du tyckte om hans sånguppvisning ^^

**Bokflicka**

Okej okej, jag SKA prata med honom, sluta tjata OK?

**Pojken som överlevde**  
Visst :)

-Pojken som överlevde har lämnat konversationen-

**Bokflicka  
**och så går han -_-

**Dr4c0**

Förlåt.

**Bokflicka**

för vadå ?

**Dr4c0**

För att jag sjöng. Jag visste ju att du inte ville.

**Bokflicka**

Det gör ingenting…

**Bokflicka  
**Åh, äh, ärligt talat… Okej jag hatar att säga det, men på något stört sätt så var det faktiskt lite gulligt. Visste inte att du hade det i dej.

**Dr4c0**

Schysst, Granger, men du behöver inte ljuga för min skull. Jag vet att jag har sabbat mitt rykte och gjort bort mig inför hela skolan för resten av mitt liv- om folk gillade det eller inte gör varken till eller från.

**Bokflicka  
**Men… gjorde du det inte för min skull ?

**Dr4c0**

Jo så klart…

**Bokflicka**

Men då spelar väl min åsikt roll?

**Dr4c0**

Men du gillade det inte, och jag VET det- det är _lugnt_, OK?

**Bokflicka  
**Men jag har aldrig påstått att jag inte gillade det.

**Dr4c0**

Duh, det syntes på dig :/

**Bokflicka**

Men det är inte sant.

**Bokflicka**

Och nu är det min tur att be om ursäkt, antar jag… för att jag har varit onödigt dryg, förlåt mig.

**Dr4c0**

Det är inget att förlåta, det var en vettig reaktion…

**Dr4c0**

Och det var som det borde vara. Eftersom du inte gillar mig, och på rätta grunder, jag är en idiot.

**Bokflicka**

Sluta med martyrrollen, Draco, den klär dig inte.

**Dr4c0**

Mitt liv känns som ett helvete. Vad ska jag göra?

**Bokflicka**

Du… har du lust att gå på en promenad? Runt i slottet bara? Bara för att prata- face to face?

**Dr4c0**

va?

**Bokflicka**

Ja… allt kan inte sägas över msn, Draco.

**Bokflicka  
**Och må det låta konstigt, men jag vill faktiskt.

**Bokflicka  
**du har verkligen förändrats, eller hur?

**Dr4c0**

Antar det

**Dr4c0**  
Vart ska vi ses?

**Bokflicka  
**Vad sägs om entréhallen? :)

**Dr4c0**

Jag är där om tio minuter.

**Dr4c0**

Ses där, Hermione :)

* * *

**Gred**

Hallå Zabini, jag behöver fråga en sak.

Inibaz  
Oh yeah?

**Gred**  
vad hade ni gett malfoy egentligen? =)

**Inibaz  
**Oh, haha- Solos sångstänger, Pansy har köpt dem i Frankrike. Ger en rätt okej sångröst, eller vad säger du? XD

**Gred  
**Haha japp, det har du rätt i. Tack så mycket! Jag känner nämligen att man kan ha stor nytta av såna :)

**Inibaz**

Omg yeaaaah, vi har använt dem på fester o så, du vet magisk karaoke :)

**Gred  
**aldrig testat, men hey! jag tror att jag har fått en ny idé :D

**Inibaz  
**Oh, vad… coolt :

**Gred  
**Åh, det här är genialiskt… :D

**Inibaz**

Care to share?

**Gred**

Nej, nej… men jag lovar att ett evenemang på FB kommer att komma upp i sinom tid ;D


	13. En dejt och en facerape deluxe

Kapitel *dundundundun* 13

Draco svettades. Han _svettades_ faktiskt- det var inte något fånigt rykte eller påhitt som någon okänd människa hittat på, att ett möte med personen man är upp över öronen förälskad i orsakar den upp över öronen förälskade personen svettningar.

Malfoys _svettas_ inte, tänkte Draco och rynkade pannan. Tänk om Hermione kommer att märka det? Tänk om jag får stora fläckar under armhålorna, som syns när man lyfter på armarna? Tänk om jag börjar stinka?

Malfoys stinker inte!

Och var höll Hermione hus? De skulle mötas i entréhallen, om precis en minut. Draco hade räknat sekunderna. Typ.

Klart att han hade. Han var bra på siffror och hade alltid varit.

För att distrahera sig, och försöka låta bli att svettas så fasligt mycket, funderade han på vad han skulle säga när hon kom.

"_Au revoir, min sköna, jag har plockat några blommor till er…"_

Nejnej, det där var inte seriöst, det där var inte ens ett riktigt förslag. Han hade inte övervägt att säga det! En nervös fnissning undslapp honom och fick några andraårselever som skyndade förbi att förvirrat stanna upp för att se vem det var som stod i skuggorna och fnissade som en vanvetting.

Malfoys plockade inte blommor.

"Röda rosor och… nej, jag menar stick härifrån. Gå och lägg er om ni inte vill ha straffkommendering, och tjugo poängs avdrag från Hufflepuff!" ropade han strängt efter dem och försökte leva upp till sin roll som försteprefekt.

Det var först när de kilade vidare som han såg att fållen på deras klädnader var grön.

Hoppsan.

Skit samma.

"Hej", sa plötsligt en nästan osäker röst och Draco snurrade runt på stället och där stod hon, vacker som en dag med det yviga håret och de kaffebruna ögonen.

"Au…. aaaaoooo", var allt Draco fick fram. "Aj, mitt… eh… min fot."

Jäklar! Hur hade han lyckats med att nästan hälsa på henne med _au revoir_?

"Har du skadat dig?" frågade hon och hennes blick drogs ner till hans två helt fungerande och hela fötter. "Vad hände?"

"Ingenting!" sa han väldigt snabbt.

Hon tittade lite konstigt på honom men lämnade ämnet ganska snart.

"Så vart ska vi gå?"

"Gå?"

"Eller vi kan ju stå här", sa hon hastigt och drog lite i tröjärmen, plötsligt förlägen.

En pinsam tystnad uppstod, Draco hade ingen som helst aning om vad han skulle säga, han bara väntade på att hon skulle börja prata om vad det nu var hon ville prata om så att de inte bara stod där, det kändes jättedumt och nu började han _verkligen_ att svettas och usch, det var så otroligt mycket lättare att prata med henne på msn… Dessutom så går det inte att känna om en person luktar svett genom datorn…

Det blev bara värre och värre. Han kände hur han rodnade.

Men för i helvete.

Malfoys _rodnar_ inte! Draco började misstänka att han inte var värdig namnet Malfoy längre, och tanken gjorde honom lite spak.

Det var för övrigt den första ordentliga tanken han lyckats formulera i huvudet på två minuter, eftersom den pinsamma tystnaden till och med hade rått i hans eget huvud.

"Alltså…"

Äntligen! Hermione började prata, och Draco släppte ut ett andetag han inte varit medveten om att han hållit.

"Vad ville du prata om?" sa han svagt.

* * *

Han såg bra ut. Inte. Otroligt. Han hade sånt där mjukt, perfekt hår man bara ville dra fingrarna igenom och silvergrå ögon att drunkna i.

Men nej! Det var lättare att intala sig att han _inte_ var så irriterande snygg, för då var det lättare att tänka på honom som Malfoy.

En Malfoy som hade förklarat sin kärlek till henne genom att sjunga om den inför hela skolan. En Malfoy som nu frivilligt la sin tid på att stå framför henne och rodna, och se så jobbigt, fruktansvärt perfekt ut.

Hermione bet sig i läppen och försökte koncentrera sig på vad hon skulle säga, men hon kunde knappt ta ögonen från honom.

Hon fick bita hårdare när hennes blick föll på hans läppar, som var lika perfekta som resten av honom.

Draco Malfoy hade fullt kyssvänliga läppar, och Hermione's fantasi tog överhand och skenade iväg. Pulsen överröstade alla andra tankar och hon var nervös, varför kunde inte bara han ta initiativet och säga något? Vad som helst, han fick till och med prata om vädret om det var så… Det var så tyst! Hon måste säga något!  
"Alltså…"

Slytherins Stolthet, hade de kallat honom. Ett svagt leende spred sig över hennes läppar, han hade bytt namn på msn nu och hon misstänkte varför.

"Vad ville du prata om?"

Hermione kunde inte sluta le, och kände sig plötsligt fånig. Generat slog hon ner blicken och frågade hans fötter:

"Varför bytte du namn på msn?"

Malfoy gav faktiskt ifrån sig ett ljud mitt emellan en fnysning och ett skratt, till hennes förvåning, och hon tittade genast upp på honom igen.

"Antar att den titeln togs ifrån mig i samma sekund jag började sjunga."

"Nä… det var inte så Slytherinaktigt av dig. Men tack, igen, antar jag…" Nu rodnade även Hermione. "Jag visste inte att du kunde sjunga."

"Det kan jag inte", svarade han med ett flin. "Fick en sångstång av Pansy."

Hermione gjorde stora ögon när sanningen sjönk in.

"Åh! Jag har sett såna, men bara i Frankrike! Jag ville väldigt gärna köpa ett paket, men sen… sen gick mina pengar till böcker… Jag var på semester där för några år sen", förklarade hon, fortfarande lätt skär om kinderna men otroligt lättad över att stämningen blivit lite lättare. "Så de fungerar verkligen."

"Javisst… Gred, jag menar Fred Weasley frågade Blaise om dem. Jag tror att han tänker köpa in såna till Weasleys Vassa Varor. Fast det var definitivt sista gången jag använde en sån", tillade han med rynkad panna som om något med faktumet att använda fuskhjälp vid sjungande störde honom.

"Så du tänker inte sjunga något mer inför hela skolan?" log Hermione. Det var lite synd. För under inverkan av sångstänger sjöng han så himla bra.

Malfoy skakade bestämt på huvudet.

"Aldrig i livet. Pansy och Blaise kan tjata hur mycket de vill, men jag gör _aldrig_ om det."

* * *

**parvatiiii**

? :D:D:D:D

**Bokflicka  
**ingen mening med att överdriva, parvati…. ._.

**parvatiiiii**

åhjo ;d

**parvatiiii**

men fattar du vilken tur du har ? det är draco freaking malfoy vi snackar om *dreglande smiley* ;)

**Bokflicka  
**ja, ja, ja….

**Bokflicka**

OKEJ DÅ D: Parvati jag vet inte vad jag ska göra, han är slytherinare och ÄNDÅ lyckas han vara perfekt D: Allting stämmer nu, han menade verkligen aldrig något av vad han sa när vi var små, och efter alla gånger han kallat mig smutsskalle så även fast han innerst inne inte menade det så borde jag inte förlåta honom men jag har redan gjort det och jag borde verkligen inte D: jag har lyckats missbedöma honom helt, hur har jag lyckats hata honom i alla dessa år?

**parvatiiiii**

Hermione, alla förtjänar en andra chans lr hur? : ) är glad att du tog ditt förnuft till fånga btw ;)

**Bokflicka  
**._.

**Bokflicka**

O jag vet inte vad som händer mellan oss nu, jag menar jag gillar honom. Typ. Hur kan jag låta bli efter vad han gjort? Eller jag vill ge honom en chans i alla fall…

**parvatiiiii**

vet du jag älskar hur du är den som behöver råd för en gångs skull xD

**Bokflicka  
**Inte jag :(

**Bokflicka  
**Jag klarade mig så bra själv… varför kom malfoy och krånglade till allt? D:

**parvatiiiii**

WTF

**parvatiiiii**

Ey mione har du kollat facebook?

**parvatiiiii**

(Jag lovar, allt ordnar sig gumman C: )

**Bokflicka  
**Nej, vad har hänt? :O

**parvatiiiii  
**gå in på harrys facebook

**Bokflicka**

OMG

**Bokflicka  
**eh, brb

**Bokflicka  
**Harry har du sett din facebook :O

**Pojken som överlevde  
**nä?

**Pojken som överlevde  
**vänta vad har hänt? :O

**Bokflicka  
**du har blivit facerapead …

**Pojken som överlevde**

VA!

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Vad står det ? D:

**Bokflicka**

Harry, det är nog bäst att du går in o kollar själv

**Pojken som överlevde  
**VAD I H-VETE

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Jag lovar, jag ska hämnas Dx

- Pojken som överlevde är offline -

* * *

(Facebooks nyhetsflöde)

**Harry Potter **Vet att många misstänkt detta rätt länge, men jag orkar inte bära på det längre. Jag är fortfarande jag och står för den jag är, glöm inte det även om du nu får höra sanningen om mig. Jag är homosexuell och ja, jag är kär i en kille just nu… en kille som inte verkar veta att jag existerar. Du skall veta att jag älskar dig nu och för alltid, hoppas det blir du å jag en dag (L)

_Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson och 27 personer till gillar detta_

**-Ginny Weasley **HARRY VAD FAAAN?

-**Harry Potter **Ginny jag är ledsen :-/

**Harry Potter **har ändrat sin _intresserad a_v till _män._

_

* * *

_

Forts. parvatiiiiis och Bokflickas konversation.

**parvatiiiii**

har någon sagt till harry tror du? xD

**Bokflicka  
**Ah jag berättade, han sa att han tänkte hämnas o sen loggade han ut….

**parvatiiiii**

va, vet han vem det är? :O

**Bokflicka  
**Mmm tydligen O.o

**parvatiiiii**

Gud, jag undrar jag vem de kan vara xP erkänn att det var lite kul xD

**Bokflicka  
**Haha mja jag vet inte, det jobbiga är väl att så många verkar ha gått på det :O Harry kommer att vara sur nu i evigheter… han tål verkligen inte såna skämt.

**parvatiiiii  
**nä jag vet, men seriöst lol man kan undra varför! erkänn att det är misstänkt!

**Bokflicka  
**Men lägg av, du TROR väl inte att Harry Potter, vår klasskompis som vi känt i nära sju år, är hemligt homosexuell? Ge dig. "HMH"

**parvatiiiii**

haha fast det är ju inte hemligt längre ;)

**parvatiiiii  
**ok nej och han har ju varit kär i ginny i evigheter nu också… shit vad hon måste vara förbannad nu, såg du vad hon hade kommenterat?

**Bokflicka**

Ja :/ och hon gick på det. Jag trodde faktiskt inte det. Jag skulle aldrig gått på det! Seriöst! Vad är det som gör att alla tror att Harry är gay?

**parvatiiiii**

men hermione det är bara sånt som märks… på vissa. kolla bara på macmillan.

**Bokflicka  
**ERNIE MACMILLAN?

**parvatiiiii**

hur många andra macmillan finns det? x)

**Bokflicka  
**Du skojar!

**parvatiiii**

Nej :P men allvarligt nu Hermione. Visste du inte det? :o

**Bokflicka  
**Hade ingen aning O.O

**parvatiiiii**

åh gud i jesus namn, hermione granger, vad ska vi göra med dig….

* * *

**A/N: Tack alla reviewers, ni är GULD värda varenda en av er, och det är även alla ni som läser men inte kommenterar. Tack! :)**

**Och till er som vill ha uppdateringar oftare: Det vill jag också. Men jag har helt enkelt inte tid, jag har knappt ens tid att sitta vid datorn över huvud taget nu för tiden. Det är mycket läxor och prov på gymnasiet... Nu har jag dock sportlov en vecka och jag lovar att jag ska skänka ESFD den tid den förtjänar ;) **

**Oh! Förresten! Vet ni vem det möjligtvis kan vara som ligger bakom Harrys facerape? XD **

**PoK / Ida aka TrueCharlix :)**


	14. Gamers och hämnare

_Fjortonde kapitlet_

**Inibaz**

Atjena sötis C:

**Doogevol  
**Hej ;}

**Inibaz**

saknar inte du också gruppkonversationerna vi hade förr i tiden? :/

**Doogevol  
**Jo, faktiskt =/ men det kan vi väl ändra på?

**Inibaz  
**det har du rätt i sötis ;D

Pojken som överlevde, Bokflicka, Dr4c0, Dobby och GinnnyW har lagts till i konversationen –

**Bokflicka  
**Hej! =) Länge sen!

**Dr4c0  
**Eller hur, tja allihop : )

**Dobby  
**Dobby är glad! Dobby får chatta med sina Vänner igen :D Dobby har saknat sina Vänner!

**GinnnyW  
**hej : )

**Pojken som överlevde**

Hallå

**Doogevol  
**Hej på er allihop :D

**Inibaz  
**ATJEEENA LÄÄÄÄGET? :D

**Dr4c0**

Försöker levla på wow

**Bokflicka  
**Mycket bra, själv då Blaise? :)

**GinnnyW**

OMG MALFOY SPELAR DU OCKSÅ WOW?

**Dobby  
**Dobby spelar också World of Warcraft! :D

**Pojken som överlevde  
**WTF

**Bokflicka  
**Åh snälla inga WoW-konversationer här !

**Bokflicka  
**Vi kan prata om vad som helst, förutom det där satans dataspelet…

**GinnnyW  
**Men jag visste inte att det var någon mer på Hogwarts som spelade det :3

**Pojken som överlevde**

Malfoy, har du sett din facebook?

**Dr4c0**

Vad är det med min fb? "HMH"

**Dr4c0**

Weasley- the alliance eller?

**GinnnyW**

Nope

**GinnnyW**

The Horde ;D

**Bokflicka  
**Låt oss prata om något annat!

**Dobby  
**Dobby tillhör The Alliance, unge herr Draco! Gör unge herr Draco också det? :D

**Dr4c0**

JA :D

**Inibaz  
**HAHAHAHA Draco kolla din facebook! X"DDDDD

**Bokflicka  
**Eh… Draco. Jag tror att det är bäst att du verkligen gör det.

**Doogevol  
**Draco, varför har du tagit bort ALLA dina vänner? :/

**Dr4c0  
**?

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Hahahaha

**Dr4c0  
**Vem FAN har tagit bort alla mina vänner? D:

**GinnnyW**

Omg awesome facerape!

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Tack Ginny ;)

* * *

- GinnnyW och Pojken som överlevde i en konversation vid sidan om -

**GinnnyW**

DU facerapeade malfoy?

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Mhm, som hämnd.

**GinnnyW  
**va? :o

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Han började, minns du väl? -.-"

**GinnnyW  
**oh var det _han_…

**GinnnyW**

de visste ja inte

**GinnnyW  
**hur länge ska du fortsätta vara sur på mig? det börjar bli tröttsamt

**Pojken som överlevde**  
Du trodde seriöst att jag var gay.

**GinnnyW**

men alltså nej, innerst inne inte men hur hade du reagerat om jag plötsligt skrivit på fb att jag var kär i en tjej? huh?

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Jag skulle inte ha gått på det! För jag känner dig tillräckligt väl "HMH"

**GinnnyW  
**jag har ju bett om ursäkt : (

**GinnnyW**

förlåååååt (L)

**Pojken som överlevde  
**okej då.

**Pojken som överlevde**

Det är ganska svårt att vara sur på dig i längden… c: (L)

* * *

**Inibaz  
**OMFGGGGGG O_o

**Doogevol  
**Jag hänger inte med : (

**Bokflicka  
**VA!

**Dr4c0  
**FU POTTER, FUUUUUU

**Inibaz  
**rofl Go pojkensomöverlevde BD

**Bokflicka  
**men varför gjorde du så mot draco harry? :O

**Doogevol  
**Var det Harry som tog bort alla Dracos vänner på facebook? Men hur ? : /

**Dobby  
**Unge herr Harry fick tag i unge herr Dracos Facebook-lösenord, unga miss Luna, och då kan man göra vad som helst för hemskt elaka saker, Dobby råkade ut för samma sak i somras, Winky skrev massa osanningar om Dobby i Dobbys statusuppdateringar! : (

**Doogevol**

Det låter hemskt, Dobby :/

**Bokflicka  
**Harry? Är du ens kvar? Varför svarar du inte?

**Dr4c0  
**det där var bara så jävla lågt gjort, potter -.-"

**Pojken som överlevde  
**JA! än sen då? Du började.

**Bokflicka  
**men det han gjorde var en annan sak… fatta vilket jobb att fixa tillbaks alla hans 600 vänner :/

**Inibaz  
**Du kan få några av mina ;D jag har så det räcker o blir över!

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Hmmpf, inte för att skryta, men jag tror att jag har överlägset flest vänner här av alla i denna chatten… ;)

**Bokflicka**

._.

**Bokflicka  
**ja men det är fusk… du är ju berömd. två tredjedelar av alla som lägger till dig som vän har aldrig pratat med dig.

**Pojken som överlevde  
**äsch, men än sen då? C:

**Inibaz  
**ah jag kommer iaf tvåa

**Inibaz  
**kan göra en lista : )

**GinnnyW  
**jag ligger inte heller dåligt till, vet ni .

**Dr4c0  
**jag hade fan legat åtminstone trea om inte NÅGON hade sabbat hela mitt facebook för mig D: FML

**Dobby  
**Dobby hade nog legat sist, men Dobby klagar inte, Dobby har hellre några få vänner IRL än massa främlingar på Facebook : )

**Bokflicka  
**Draco, HELA ditt facebook är väl inte sabbat… ? O_o

**Inibaz  
**lol, hermione isf fattar du inte grejen med fejjan xD

**Inibaz**  
man ska ha vänner, ok? annars är man ju ensam. och det är ju knappast kul xD

**Inibaz**

På facebook alltså. (innan någon går upp i varv lr ngt)

**Bokflicka  
**Fast det är inte ett måste.

**Pojken som överlevde**  
Men Hermione, du måste väl ändå se hans poäng…? : )

**Bokflicka  
**ja, självklart… suck

**Dr4c0**

hur går det med listan, blaise?

**Doogevol  
**Jag tror inte att jag heller skulle ligga så högt på den listan, Dobby : ) för jag tycker precis som du! : )

**Inibaz  
**här har ni pojkar och flickor =D

1. Blaise Zabini = 943 vänner

2. Ginny Weasley = 899 vänner

3. Hermione Granger = 540 vänner

4. Luna Lovegood = 149 vänner

5. Dobby = 101 vänner

6. Draco Malfoy = 13 vänner

**Inibaz  
**Lolllz

**Pojken som överlevde  
**MEN varför är inte jag med på listan? D:

**Inibaz  
**för du räknas inte, mister kändis, daaah

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Harry Potter = 1278 vänner ;D

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Så jag har flest, jag vann!

**Bokflicka  
**Sen när är det en tävling? ._.

**Dobby  
**Oh, Dobby ligger inte sist ändå

**Dr4c0  
**Nej, för det gör JAG -.-"

**Inibaz  
**13 vänner Draco, känner du dig älskad? :3

**GinnnyW  
**haha var borta fem min och ni hann skriva massssssor…

**GinnnyW**

yay tvåa :D

**Bokflicka  
**Hur kommer det sig att du har så många vänner egentligen, Blaise? x)

**Inibaz**

FÖR ALLA ÄLSKAR MEEJ(L) DAAAAAAAAAH

**Dr4c0  
**han addar alla möjliga freakade typer, det är därför.

**Inibaz  
**Gör jag visst inte?

**Dr4c0  
**eh jo

**Inibaz  
**eh ne?

**Inibaz**

du kan bara inte stå ut med tanken att jag är populärare än du ;c

**Dr4c0**  
ah men det är du ju inte

**Inibaz  
**vem av oss är det som har 900+ vänner på fb?

**Inibaz  
**och vem är det som har 13! lol

**Dr4c0**

Haha efter

**Dr4c0  
**nu är det faktiskt 16

**GinnnyW  
**ey har Dumbledore facebook?

**Bokflicka  
**nope

**Bokflicka**

jag har kollat x)

**Pojken som överlevde  
**lol det skulle vara kul om han skaffade

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Jag menar, "Albus Dumbledore har puffat dig"

**Bokflicka  
**haha

**Doogevol  
**Är det över huvud taget någon av lärarna som finns på Facebook?

**Bokflicka  
**nej… haha

**Inibaz  
**lol inte ens snape

**Pojken som överlevde  
**"Severus Snape har puffat dig" hahahah

**GinnnyW  
**"Severus Snape har puffat dig hårt med avsikt att döda"

**Bokflicka  
**hahahaha men ginny då hahaha

**Dr4c0  
**lol

**GinnnyW  
**men jag lovar, det skulle vart så, han skulle puffat alla gryffindorare hela tiden bara för att bli ett ännu större pain in the ass än han redan är

**Inibaz**

Hoho

Dobby har lämnat konversationen –

**Pojken som överlevde**

Hahahaha

**Pojken som överlevde  
**oj gick Dobby?

**Doogevol  
**Han brukar alltid säga hej då… "/

**Bokflicka**

Hans macbook kanske kraschade :/

**Dr4c0  
**Det är därför man ska ha iPad ;) de kraschar inte.

**GinnnyW  
**skojar du eller! har du en iPad malfoy? :O

**Inibaz  
**Tyvärr -_- det är den han skaffar alla vänner med. han tar fram den i uppehållsrummet och plötsligt är alla hans bästisar…

**Bokflicka  
**haha det kan jag tänka mig… xD

**GinnnyW  
**Är det inte ganska motsägelsefullt med tanke på att du kommer från en mugglarhatande familj, Malfoy? Och ändå har du mugglarsaker?

**Dr4c0  
**äsch pappa och mamma vet inte om att jag köpte den : )

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Hade tänkt köpa en, men nu väntar jag. Det kommer en ny modell snart- tunnare, kraftfullare och med kamera för videosamtal. DEN ska jag köpa : )

**Inibaz  
**Jaja, Potter, du ska alltid vara värst, VI VET DET. Du kan lika gärna byta namn till "Pojken som alltid skulle vara värst".

* * *

A_/N: Som vanligt tack för alla reviws :) Puss på er. Annars var det enda jag tänkte säga att jag åtminstone var liiite snabbare med att uppdatera denna gången :) Right? ^^_


	15. Spotify och Greds evenemang på facebook

Kapitel femton.

**Bella**

Herre, jag hittade Potter på spotify!

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Intresseklubben antecknar.

**Bella  
**Jag ska lägga till honom i min vänlista och skicka låtar till honom. Han har värdelös musiksmak.

**Mörkrets Herre**

Lyssnar han på Bon Jovi?

**Bella  
**Va? Nej, hans topplista ser ut så här: Bruno Mars. Rihanna. Ke§ha. Katy Perry. Enrique Iglesias.

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Det var ju… smakfullt.

**Bella  
**Jag ska skicka Nomy's "You better die young" till honom.

**Mörkrets Herre**

Ville du något viktigt, Bella?

**Mörkrets Herre**

Säg det nu i så fall, för jag är upptagen. Ser du inte att min gubbe är röd?

**Bella**

Äh… nej, egentligen inte. Men herre, när ska vi hämnas på Potter och hans snorungar till vänner för att de utgav sig för att vara du på facebook?

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Det är det jag jobbar på!

**Mörkrets Herre**

Jag har kontaktat Rodolphus, han ska hjälpa mig att skapa ett mycket kraftigt virus som förhoppningsvis slår ut alla datorer som är kopplade till Hogwarts nätverk.

**Bella  
**Vem är Rodolphus?

**Mörkrets Herre**  
Eh, din man.

**Bella  
**Oh.

**Bella  
**Just det, han ja.

**Mörkrets Herre**

Så om du vill vara vänlig och sluta störa mig, kära Bella.

**Bella  
**Allt för er, herre. Xoxo

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Vad menas med Xoxo?

**Bella  
**Ehum… lycka till med de onda planerna, typ…

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Verkligen? Tack!

**Mörkrets Herre**

Xoxo Bella!

**Bella**

**Mörkrets Herre**  
BELLATRIX!

- Bella är offline -

* * *

**GinnnyW  
**FRED WEASLEY!

**Gred  
**ja vad är det kära syster?

**GinnnyW  
**Vad i helsike är det du har skapat för evenemang på facebook?

**Gred  
**Oh, mitt evenemang :D

**Gred  
**Jo serru, i mugglarvärlden finns det något som kallas Idol. En mugglartävling där massa okända personer tävlar i att sjunga och sen får folk ringa och rösta :DDD

**GinnnyW  
**Och du tyckte att det var en bra idé att anordna en sån tävling på Hogwarts?

**Gred  
**Precis :D

**GinnyW**

…

**Gred  
**Jag fick idén från Malfoy, faktiskt. När han sjöng inför hela skolan : ) visste du att han egentligen inte kan sjunga?

**GinnnyW  
**Vad snackar du om ? han sjöng ju jättebra!

**Gred  
**Det var fake ;D

**GinnnyW  
**Hur? :P

**Gred  
**Han var DOPAD… med sångstänger. och nu har jag köpt in massa sångstänger till WWW, så varför inte mata massa elever med såna och ställa dem på en scen? det kommer bli succé ;D

**GinnnyW  
**Hahaha

**GinnnyW  
**Vet du, det kanske inte är en så dålig idé i alla fall xD Jag tror nästan att jag ska anmäla mig, vet du ^^

**Gred**

Du? Jag tror inte ens att sångstänger hjälper mot din gräsliga stämma….

**GinnnyW  
**Håll käft Fred, du är bara avundsjuk för du alltid velat bli rockstjärna men inte har en gnutta talang när det kommer till musik ;)

**Gred  
**haha var har du fått det ifrån?

**GinnnyW**  
Din dagbok. Din riktiga ;) Inte den där falska där du skrev att du var hemligt kär i Hermione.

**Gred**  
du… du hittade alltså den också? ._.

**GinnnyW  
**Äsch, jag tänker inte skvallra för någon. Georges hemligheter var mycket roligare.

**Gred**

Som att Angelina inte skrattade åt hans favoritskämt på deras första dejt, och att det i hemlighet gjorde honom jätteledsen?

**GinnnyW  
**Haha. Nej, värre… Jag kan slå vad om att du inte ens vet om det. Jag skulle faktiskt bli förvånad om han frivilligt berättat det för NÅGON XD

**Gred  
**Ginny, du är ond.

**GinnnyW  
**Jag lärde mig av den bäste 3

**Gred  
**Gullig du är syrran 3

**GinnnyW  
**Menade inte dig, menade Charlie ;)

**Gred  
**CHARLIE?

**Gred  
**Vafan?

**Gred  
**Charlie, av alla människor? Kunde du inte dragit till med något som åtminstone var trovärdigt?

**GinnnyW  
**Hahah ^^ men du, jag måste gå. Ses brorsan :D

* * *

Pojken som överlevde, Inibaz, Bokflicka, GinnnyW och Dr4c0 i en konversation:

**GinnnyW  
**Nu ska ni få höra! Har ni sett Freds evenemang på facebook?

**Dr4c0**  
Yes. Och vad i Merlins namn ska det föreställa?

**Bokflicka  
**Ja… tror ni att lärarna vet om detta?

**Inibaz  
**Haha jag har anmält mig BD

**Bokflicka**

Blaise, vet du ens vad det innebär…? x)

**Inibaz  
**Typ inte =(

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Jag har inte sett än, vad är det?

**GinnnyW  
**Idol på Hogwarts, kallar han det

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Idol? Som i mugglartvprogrammet?

**GinnnyW  
**Mmm tydligen… Men hör ni, ska vi inte anmäla oss allihop? :P Fatta vad kul!

**GinnnyW  
**För nu har evenemanget typ… en deltagare. XD

**Inibaz  
**Yaaay ^^

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Hahahaha skulle varit kul… om man kunde sjunga ;)

**GinnnyW  
**Men det är det man ska ha sångstängerna till :D

**GinnnyW  
**men du sjunger väl inte så illa, Harry? :O

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Ärligt talat så har jag nog aldrig testat … sjunger är inte direkt det jag går runt och gör på min lediga tid :o Men jag tror åtminstone inte att jag är speciellt bra ;)

**Bokflicka  
**Vad spännande, du kanske sitter på världens vackraste sångröst Harry utan att du vet om det ^^

**Dr4c0  
**Ett är då säkert, jag är INTE med.

**Bokflicka  
**Maw, men varför inte Draco? /:

**Dr4c0  
**Vad tror du? -_- Förresten så har jag svurit på att inte någonsin mer sjunga inför hela skolan, och jag är en man som håller vad han lovar. Så det så.

**Inibaz  
**Men det var ju asgrymt när du sjöng, Draco ._. du måååste vara med, please för min skull? :D jag ska ju vara med.

**GinnnyW  
**haha kan du sjunga, zabini? ;)

**Inibaz**

oh ja

**Inibaz  
**jag är ju bäst, eller hur?

**Inibaz  
**Jag kan allt.

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Hermione då? ;)

**Bokflicka  
**Men jag kan inte sjunga….

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Kan du väl…

**GinnnyW**  
Jo DU måste vara med Hermione! du sjunger ju hur bra som helst! :D

**Bokflicka  
**Men alltså… att stå på scen känns inte riktigt som min grej…

**Inibaz  
**Ey du, om vi gör det så gör du det också, Mione!

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Okej, ja jag är på : ) om Hermione också är med ^^

**Bokflicka  
**Men alltså…

**Dr4c0**  
Komigennu Hermione ;D

**Bokflicka  
**Är du med om jag är med, Draco?

**Dr4c0  
**Vaa? Nej D:

**GinnnyW  
**Men vad är det som är så läskigt? Snällanån, ni har ju stått öga mot öga med Dödsätare & Voldemort, vad kan vara värre än det ? -_-"

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Hahaha precis, Hermione!

**Inibaz  
**Är inte Gryffindorare modiga? Eller är det bara ett falskt rykte? "HMH"

**Bokflicka**

OKEJ DÅ. Jag är med.

**Bokflicka  
**Draco. Säg att du också är med Ò.ó

**Dr4c0  
**Hermione… "HMH" Stirra inte på mig sådär….

**Dr4c0  
**Jag fattar inte att jag verkligen säger detta , men VISST. För din skull.

**Bokflicka  
**Yay :D

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Haha :D awesome!

**Inibaz  
**Jaaa, värsta cooolt :DDDD

**GinnnyW  
**Toppen :D

**GinnnyW**

Hallå någon här som vet vad dom ska sjunga? =)

**Inibaz**

Nåt med Taylor Swift. Definitivt.

**Pojken som överlevde**

HAHA XD Det vill jag gärna höra!

**Bokflicka**

haha xD hur kan du ens veta vem hon är? Hon är ju en mugglarartist.

**Inibaz**

Tack vare… Spotify (L)

**Bokflicka  
**Jag har aldrig testat Spotify. Är det värt att prova?

**Dr4c0  
**JA :O

**Pojken som överlevde  
**JA! Skulle inte klara mig utan Spotify.

**GinnnyW  
**Hermione jag kan hjälpa dig att skaffa det. Du måste verkligen ha det, det är guld värt!

**Inibaz  
**Yep, spotify är mitt liv :) och mina spellistor äger.

**Dr4c0  
**Måste hålla med dig där ;)

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Något man ska kolla in då kanske? :)

**Inibaz  
**Definitivt :)

**GinnnyW  
**Mhm. Jag har bara subscirbat till den där listan som heter "Feber"… din största eller vad man ska säga. Den är toppen.

**Inibaz  
**Tack :D

**Dr4c0  
**Önskar att jag också kunde sätta ihop så awesome spellistor…

**GinnnyW**

Men varför döper man en spellista till "Feber?" ?

**Inibaz  
**För man råkar ha feber när man skapar den =D :/

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Oj jäklar, 290 subscribers är inte dåligt!

**Inibaz  
**Äsch, kul bara att i alla fall några tycker om min musiksmak :)

**Pojken som överlevde  
***subscribear*

**Inibaz  
**haha schysst ^^

**Bokflicka  
**Eh… Vad är det för sorts musik i den då?

**Inibaz  
**allt möjligt. allt jag tycker är bra :D

**Inibaz  
**Har förresten kommit på vad jag ska sjunga i Hoggy Idol. CRAZY :D

**Dr4c0  
**Du menar "Crazier". För du sa väl Taylor Swift? ;)

**GinnnyW  
**Men ofta du kan vad hennes låtar heter, Malfoy!

**Dr4c0  
**Men hon ÄR en av Blaises favoriter…. ._. "Feber" är full av hennes låtar, om du inte märkt det -.-"

**Bokflicka  
**Crazy ? Vilken artist?

**Inibaz**

Gnarls Barkley ;)

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Hahaha ska du sjunga DEN?

**Bokflicka  
**Man kan i alla fall inte säga att den inte passar dej … ;) Själv funderar jag på något mindre vågat, haha

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Är det värt att ta en raplåt?

**Dr4c0****  
**Ta 50 Cent's "Candy Shop", Potter ;)

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Men ofta x)

**Bokflicka**

Usch, inte rap väl !

**GinnnyW**

Hermione, du borde verkligen ta typ en Beyonce-låt. Halo?

**Dr4c0  
**Vad äre du säger! O_O Vadå usch rap? "HMH"

**Inibaz  
**Draco är kär i Eminem. För alla som undrar. EMOOOOO

**GinnnyW  
**Vadå man är väl inte emo för att man lyssnar på eminem? -_- Jag gör det, och jag är inte emo?

**Inibaz  
**Nej.. men det bor allt en liten emo i Draco :)

**Dr4c0  
**WTF

**Inibaz  
**Skäms inte för det, kompis, det är bara charmigt =)

**Bokflicka**

Man lär sig något nytt varje dag…

**Pojken som överlevde**  
lyssnar också på eminem, men det finns ju andra rappare också.

**Inibaz**

Japp, som 50 Cent ;)

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Jag hoppas att du inte är seriös nu.

**Inibaz  
**Duuh, är jag någonsin seriös? (=

**Bokflicka  
**(Ginny: Jag sa "inget vågat", vilket Beyoncé definitivt är ._.)

**GinnnyW  
**Vågat hur, Hermione?

**Bokflicka  
**Jag menar hon har ju en otrolig röst. det vore att ta sig vatten över huvudet.

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Ne nu vet jag :D

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Just the way you are med Bruno mars :D

**GinnnyW  
**Va? Men kan man välja en tråkigare låt? .

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Men den är ju jättefin imo "HMH"

**GinnnyW  
**Men inte lite sönderspelad…

**Inibaz  
**och förresten borde du ha något mer "speciellt", potter. Du ska ju alltid vara värst, minns du väl?

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Ha ha

**Pojken som överlevde  
**WTF!

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Bellatrix Lestrange skickade just en låt till mig… på Spotify O.o

**Bokflicka  
**VA! Gjorde hon? Vilken låt? :O

**Dr4c0  
**Äsch men HON är helt störd. Hon skickar låtar till mig jämt och ständigt, och alla har budskap om att jag ska gå över på den onda sidan. hon skickade till och med Rihannas "Good girl gone bad"! D:

**Inibaz  
**Den skickade hon till mej med… fast i det fallet tror jag att det är för att hon gillar den. Vet när jag var inne på hennes profil att den låg i topp på hennes mest spelade-lista.

**Pojken som överlevde  
**I mitt fall skickade hon "You better die young"….

**Dr4c0  
**Lol men den är ju bra

**GinnnyW**

Eller hur! men ändå… lite läskigt va?

**Bokflicka  
**Jag tycker att det låter jättehemskt :O

**Inibaz  
**Chilla, Hermione. Hur mycket den kära Bellatrix försöker, kan hon inte döda Harry med en låt… som hon skickade till honom på Spotify ;}

* * *

A/N: Tusen tack. 100 reviews, jag tycker att det är ganska coolt ^^ Har inget mer att säga, annat än... ja, råkar ni sitta på något förslag om vad våra kära vänner ska sjunga under sitt Idol-framträdande är ni varmt välkomna att delge dem :) Annars, hoppas ni gillade kapitlet och en review betyder massor!


	16. Hogwarts onlinechatt

Kapitel 16

"Professorn, professorn, är det sant att det kommer att hållas en sångtävling under Allhelgonafesten?"

McGonagalls uppsyn var allt annat än nöjd, men hon bekräftade ändå Lavenders nyfikna fråga med en kort nick.

"Det stämmer."

Fnissningar, flämtningar efter luft och en stämning av uppspelthet spred sig som en löpeld genom klassrummet. Av eleverna i den kombinerade Gryffindor- och Slytherinklassen som läste Förvandlingskonst på FUTT-nivå verkade det bara vara ett fåtal som med säkerhet visste att ryktet var sant- för första gången i Hogwarts historia skulle en talangtävling inom området sång anordnas.

Det var de som flinade mest maniskt.

"Men professorn, var anmäler man sig?" undrade Seamus ivrigt och såg sig omkring som om han väntade sig att se en anmälningslista ligga framme någonstans i klassrummet. Flera elever mumlade instämmande, och Hermione tänkte att hon aldrig i sin vildaste fantasi kunnat föreställa sig att så många skulle vilja vara med och delta. Och även de som inte verkade så sugna på att pröva lyckan på en scen verkade se fram emot evenemanget med stor förväntan.

Vem ville inte se en repris på Malfoy's show?

McGonagall suckade lite uppgivet.

"Hos mig, antar jag. Av någon anledning gav rektorn mig uppdraget att samla in anmälningar till uttagningen…" Hon skakade lite på huvudet, som om hon inte kunde förstå varför Dumbledore lagt denna extra börda på hennes axlar, men som den kompetenta lärare hon var så visste hon bättre än att klaga.

"Toppen!" Ett led började bildas framför McGonagalls kateder av elever som ville sjunga på en scen.

"Måste man välja låt nu direkt?" undrade Pansy Parkinson oroligt.

"Nej då", svarade Harry i McGonagalls ställe och allas blickar vändes åt hans håll. Han log lite och fortsatte: "Senast samma dag."

McGonagall såg lite förvirrad ut, men accepterade vad Pojken Som Överlevde precis sagt, det verkade bäst så. Dumbledore litade på pojken och likaså hon.

Det var det enda skolan pratade om större delen av dagen: Hogwarts Idol. Inte bara skulle det bli spännande att se alla kompisar, ovänner, bekanta och okända visa nya sidor av sig själva utan det var ju dessutom en tävling, där vinnaren gick hem 50 galleoner rikare.

Dumbledore annonserade vid lunchen att anmälningar helst mottogs före klockan åtta samma kväll på grund av den korta återstående tiden till uttagningarna som skulle ägde rum redan samma helg. I praktiken betydde detta att eleverna hade fem dagar på sig att förbereda sitt uttagningsnummer, och bara en dag på sig att välja rätt låt.

Just låtvalet var vad de flesta eleverna tragglade med för vissa satsade helt på att underhålla medan andra gick in till 100% för att vinna, och sen fanns det de som planerade att göra både och… de som inte planerade alls.

Blaise "Inibaz" Zabini, till exempel.

När måndagen var till ända hade Dumbledore ändå anmälningslistan på sitt skrivbord framför sig, och han skummade igenom de drygt femtio namnen varav nästan alla följdes av "sjunde årskursen" eller "sjätte årskursen".

Vissa namn stod ut från de andra, namn som Harry Potter- Angels on the moon (Thriving Ivory), Hermione Granger- I am not a robot (Marina and the Diamonds), Ginny Weasley- What the hell (Avril Lavinge), Seamus Finnigan- Everyday Normal Guy (Jon Lajoie), Neville- Vanilla Twilight (Owl City), Lavender Brown- Teardrops on my guitar (Taylor Swift), Susan Bones- All about us (t.A.T.u), Justin Finch-Fletchey- What hurts the most (Rascal Flatts), Ernie MacMillan- In the army now (Status Quo), Luna Lovegood- Always look on the bright side of life (Monty Python) och Padma Patil- Born this way (Lady Gaga), som alla hade gemensamt att de tillhört D.A. Rektorn var tvungen att erkänna för sig själv att han var lite förvånad men glad över att så många Slytherinare hade nappat på idén, som egentligen var ett mugglarkoncept men som svalts med hull och hår. Överst under kolumnen Slytherin stod Blaise Zabini- Crazy (Gnarls Barkley), Draco Malfoy- Feel (Robbie Williams), Theodore Nott- She will be loved (Maroon5), Pansy Parkinson- Good Girl Gone Bad (Rihanna) och Daphne Greengrass- 9 to 5 (Dolly Parton).

Dumbledore hummade lite och konstaterade att den yngsta deltagaren bara gick i tredje årskursen, när det knackade försynt på dörren.

"Var så god och stig på!" ropade han lätt frånvarande, utan att släppa namnlistan med blicken.

Dörren öppnades och in strosade Fred Weasley.

"Mr Weasley", hälsade Dumbledore och sken upp lite vid åsynen av Weasleyn. Det var inte ofta man såg honom åtskild från sin bror, men det här var ett speciellt tillfälle i fråga om flera saker.

"Gokväll, professorn", hälsade han och lyfte en låtsashatt. "Var är resterande delen av Idoljuryn?"

* * *

**GinnnyW**

Hermione! Har du sett Hogwarts nya chatt? :D

**Bokflicka  
**Nej, va, vad är det? : )

**GinnnyW  
**Nån har fixat en onlinechatt för hogwarts elever! :D jag kan länka: www. –

**Bokflicka  
**hur fungerar det, då ?

**GinnnyW  
**du loggar in och ser vilka som redan är inne och tja… så chattar du med dem, äsch du kommer att fatta : ) men sprid vidare ryktet , jag vet att väldigt många har länkat till sidan på facebook men alla har ju inte facebook! o det är ju till för alla =)

**Bokflicka  
**Hah, självklart länkar jag vidare! =)

* * *

**HOGWARTSCHATTEN**

11 inloggade (HP, Mione, draco, Luna1, M. McGonagall, suue, Neville, MrT, vince, Laura_123, KevWhit)

**HP****:**

alltså vilka är alla? :D känner inte igen alla namn?

**draco:**

du kan kalla mej malfoy, potter.

**Mione:  
**men haha

**MrT:**

vet inte heller allas namn? harry potter, hermione granger (?), draco malfoy, prof. mcgonagall + luna lovegood är alla jag knnr igen :-)

**M. McGonagall:  
**"suue", "MrT" samt "vince" är de enda namn jag inte kan placera?

**suue:**  
Susan Bones här ;) kallas sue… vem är du själv, MrT?

**KevWith:**

Kevin Withby, 4årskursare Hufflepuff

**vince:**

vincent crabbe 7 årskursen slytherin

**MrT:  
**haha Terry Boot 7 årskursen Ravenclaw

**Laura_123:**

ojj jag känner väl ingen här förutom Kev :o haha men vet förstås vilka några av er andra är ändå ;]

**Laura_123:**

Laura Madley, 4årskursare Hufflepuff

**suue:  
**madley? är det inte du som alla tror kommer bli prefekt nästa år, för du har så bra betyg ? =)

**Laura_123:  
**Nemenoj tror folk det? ^^ vad kul då ^^

**Neville:**

Neville Longbottom, 7 årskursen Gryffindor : ) hej på er!

**HP:  
**Hej neville! : )

**Neville:**

tjenare :P

**Luna1:**

Luna Lovegood, 6:e årskursen Ravenclaw ^_^

**M. McGonagall:  
**Då har jag alla klart för mig! Tack så mycket.

-vince är offline-

**HP:  
**jag har aldrig sett crabbe varken på fb eller ngn annanstans på internet, visste inte att han hade dator ?

**draco:  
**han lånar blaises…

**Mione:  
**juste, blaise saknas här ja :)

**Laura_123:  
**Haha förlåt men jag MÅSTE bara fråga, Malfoy var det verkligen Granger du sjöng till? : )

**Laura_123:  
**Tyckte bara att det var SÅ gulligt ^_^

**Luna1:**  
Vi ses, allihop!

-Luna1 är offline-

**MrT:  
**värst vad alla ska gå helt plötsligt…?

**suue:**

mhm :o

**suue:**

och Malfoy dedär har jag också undrat, så svara :P

**draco:**

Men ofta ni bryr er…

**HP:  
**det är sant ;)

**KevWith:  
**ska han vara med på Idol?

**draco:  
**JA, det ska han -_-"

**KevWith:  
**coolt

**Laura_123:  
**Neehe är det sant? ^^ gud vad kul! ni andra också va? det är ju typ bara 6- och 7årselever som ska vara med.. : )

**Mione:  
**Aaa jag ska också vara med, haha

**HP:  
**samma här! :D

**Neville:**

Jag anmälde mig också men jag kommer att dra mig ur, fattar inte att jag gjorde det .

**Mione:  
**VA? Ska du vara med Neville? :D KUL!

**HP:  
**nej, du får inte dra dig ur :O vad hade du tänkt sjunga?

**Neville:**

vill jag inte ens säga…

**Laura_123:  
**Oooh jo säg det nu! :)

**draco:**

precis klämm fram med det nu longbottom

**Neville:**

När du lär dig stava ordentligt, Malfoy .

**draco:  
**vad i *****

**draco:**  
vad ***

**draco:**

***!

**M. McGonagall:  
**Jag ser att svordomsspärren fungerar, utmärkt!

**M. McGonagall:**

Och tala inte till Mr Longbottom i den tonen, Mr Malfoy, det skapar otrevlig stämning.

**KevWith:**  
Varför svordomsspärr? O.o

**HP:  
**håller med Withby, precis- varför svordomsspärr?

**M. McGonagall:  
**För att bara för att ni är på Internet betyder inte att ni kan säga vad som helst eller uppträda hur som helst. Det finns faktiskt något som heter nätmobbning och det är mycket allvarligt.

**Mione:  
**Jag fattar grejen. Professorn har rätt.

**draco:**  
du kan ju inte säga annat du

**Mione:  
**"HMH" (FU malfoy…)

**M. McGonagall:  
**Men hallå! Hur har du fått tag i min smiley?

**Mione:  
**Va?

**HP:  
**Alla använder "HMH" nu för tiden, professorn ;D

**MrT:  
**t o m vi ravenclaware ;-) och där tror jag minsann Granger förtjänade 5 poäng till

Gryffindor ;-)

**suue:  
**HAHA jo håller med! Hahaha

**Neville:**

Ni får inte veta vilken låt jag ska sjunga, förresten kommer jag ju kanske inte ens med. Uttagningsjuryn lär vara hård :(

**HP:  
**Mjo möjligt. Dumbledore, Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin och Filch.

**suue:  
**HAHAHAHAH

**Mione:  
**OMG XD

**MrT:  
**Lol men wtf du kan inte vara seriös? XD

**Laura_123:  
**hahahaha du skojar!

**HP:  
**Nix ;O

**MrT:  
**Men fusk ju! BÅDE Lupin och Weasley är ju från Gryffindor?

**suue:  
**eller hur, och dumbledore med?

**KevWith:  
**Precis "HMH" hur ska de kunna döma rättvist?

**M. McGonagall:  
**Jag försäkrar er om att juryn är 100% opartisk.

**Mione:  
**Ursäkta, men jag hade ingen aning om att mr Filch var musikkunnig?

**draco:**

word…

M. McGonagall:  
Mr Filch är mycket musikalisk av sig, ni ska få se att rektorn gjorde ett utmärkt val av jurymedlemmar när han tillsatte dem.

**HP:  
**Men var inte Remus Freds idé?

**M. McGonagall:  
**Jo visserligen, men det krävde ju ett godkännande av Rektorn.

**M. McGonagall:**

Nu får jag ursäkta mig, jag har uppsatser att rätta. God kväll på er!

-M. McGonagall är offline-

**MrT:  
**Alltså jag tror att lärarna gillar att vi hänger på Internet om kvällarna. Istället för att är ute och springer i korridorerna ;-)

**HP:  
**Det har du säkert rätt i, Terry… frågan är vad man ska säga om det.

**MrT:  
**Om datorer? Datorer är ju awesome!

**Mione:  
**Visserligen, men… jag är nästan glad att det trådlösa nätverket bara är uppe på prövotid.

**HP:  
**VA?

**MrT:**

?

**Neville:  
**Nej väl? D:

**suue:  
**neeeeeej : ( hur länge då då?

**Mione:  
**Fram till jul… : /

**HP:  
**D:

**MrT:  
**Men då måste vi ju GÖRA något :O vi måste stoppa dem från att ta ner det!

**Laura_123:**

Eller hur D: jag vill inte bli av med internetåtkomsten här! Vad skall det då vara för mening med att kunna ha dator på Hogwarts? -.-

**HP:  
**Precis D: NÅGOT MÅSTE GÖRAS!

* * *

A/N: ÄNTLIGEN har det blivit möjligt för mig att uppdatera igen :D har vägrat mig det i nära... tre veckor? Så idag är jag glad :D Kapitel 17 kommer redan i morgon, sen återgår uppdateringen (förhoppningsvis) till det normala igen :)

Review?


	17. XOXO, fluff och en ny relation

**Kapitel 17**:

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Lucius Malfoy!

**Luc Malfoy  
**Vad vill du, herre?

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Är du klar med du-vet-vad än?

**Luc Malfoy  
**Va?

**Mörkrets Herre  
**DU VET VAD JAG PRATAR OM!

**Luc Malfoy  
**Åh just det ja, eh… herre, det är så här att…

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Att VAD?

**Luc Malfoy  
**Att uppdraget misslyckades. Jag ber ödmjukast om ursäkt…

**Mörkrets Herre  
**HUR KUNDE DU MISSLYCKAS?

**Luc Malfoy  
**Men Herre! Att få Dumbledore att välja mig som en av jurymedlemarna i Hogwarts-Idol var helt omöjligt!

**Mörkrets Herre  
**NEJ, Lucius. Vi hade en PLAN. DU är ett misslyckande.

**Mörkrets Herre  
**FAIL!

**Luc Malfoy  
**Jag ber om ursäkt!

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Varför misslyckades du? Berätta det för mig!

**Luc Malfoy**

1) För juryn redan var utsedd när jag sände Dumbledore min förfrågan. Och 2) För att inga släktingar till deltagarna får sitta i juryn….

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Och vad menar du med ditt påstående nummer två?

**Luc Malfoy  
**Draco ska delta….

**Luc Malfoy  
**Jag försökte stoppa honom, herre, jag lovar…

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Och vad ska han sjunga?

**Luc Malfoy  
**Något… något med mugglarartisten Robbie Williams, tror jag…

**Mörkrets Herre**  
VILKEN LÅT, Lucius?

**Luc Malfoy**

"Feel"

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Nåja. Han sjunger åtminstone en hyfsad låt.

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Fråga inte.

**Mörkrets Herre  
**NU- till din bestraffning. Vad tycker du verkar lämpligt för att ha förstört ännu en av mina geniala planer? Va? VA?

**Luc Malfoy  
**Kanske… kanske en andra chans…?

**Mörkrets Herre  
**En andra chans till VAD?

**Luc Malfoy  
**Till att göra rätt…? Du ser, i och med att Draco ska uppträda har jag en ursäkt till att befinna mig på skolan under tillställningen.

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Jag ger inga andra chanser. Sorry. Vi möts i högkvarteret om tio minuter, fattar du? XOXO

Mörkrets Herre är offline –

**Luc Malfoy****  
**Bitch…

* * *

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Bella, högkvarteret om tio minuter, vi ska straffa Lucius!

**Bella  
**LOL failade han?

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Minst sagt.

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Visste du att din systerson ska göra audition för Hogwarts-Idol?

**Bella  
**Nej, ska han? Den bögen.

**Mörkrets Herre  
**"Feel", med Robbie Williams ska han sjunga. Det får erkännas att han åtminstone har smak.

**Bella  
**Ursäkta? Jag hade hoppats att du skulle säga någon låt med Paramore.

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Jag tror aldrig att jag har lyssnat på dem?

**Bella  
**Ohh! Då ska jag skicka en låt med dem till dig på spotify, jag gör det nu :D Eller vänta, jag skickar alla låtar från deras senaste album!

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Fint. Men vi ses om sex minuter, okej?

**Bella  
**Självklart Voldie ;D

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Bella. Jag säger detta EN gång till. Vad har jag sagt om att kalla mig "Voldie"?

**Bella  
**Jaja, jag fattar, jag ska inte göra om det… (; ses snart!

**Mörkrets Herre  
**XOXO

Mörkrets Herre är offline –

**Bella  
**men alltså…

**Bella  
**Nåväl xD

* * *

Sedan de träffats för första gången i entréhallen, deras första bestämda träff där inga förolämpningar kastades och inga förbannelser avfyrades, har Draco och Hermione träffats på tu man hand exakt fyra gånger till.

Första gången var det i biblioteket. Draco satt med sin iPad och spelade Angry Birds när facebooks push-notis om att han fått ett meddelande dök upp på skärmen, och det visade sig innehålla en kort hälsning från Gryffindorflickan där hon undrade om de kunde ses samma kväll.

Draco skrev tillbaks att han satt i biblioteket och att hon gärna kunde möta honom där, och det här mötet visade sig bli lite mer avspänt än deras första.

När de skulle skiljas åt hade Draco slappnat av tillräckligt mycket för att skratta när Hermione berättade hur folk _fortfarande_ inte trodde på att Harrys "erkännande" var fejkat och hur Seamus Finnigan bara för att retas hade startat gruppen "Vi som vet att Harry Potter är homosexuell".

Redan den kvällen bestämde de när deras nästa möte skulle bli, och den eftermiddagen tillbringade de två ostörda timmar i Astronomitornet med att prata om allt som hänt mellan dem genom åren. De började att reda i det trassel som var deras förflutna relation, och fick möjlighet att både förklara och försvara sina ageranden.

Aldrig har så många ursäkter hörts komma ur Malfoys mun.

Deras tredje dejt blev kallad dejt bara för att Ginny insisterade på att kalla en middag för två personer med levande ljus för dejt.

Det spelade ingen roll hur mycket Hermione försökte övertyga henne om att ja, utan levande ljus så hade de ju suttit i mörker eftersom Hogwarts kök knappast har några lampor?

Men när Hermione sen avslöjat att Malfoy eskorterat henne tillbaks upp till Gryffindortornet och tagit gonatt av henne med en puss på kinden, hjälpte inte vad hon än sa mer för nu var det plötsligt inte bara Ginny som sa att det varit en dejt, nu _hade_ det varit en dejt.

Deras fjärde träff var i alla fall ingen dejt. Den var inte ens planerad, det var snarare så att Hermione hade stött på Slytherinaren på väg från biblioteket ner till Quidditchplanen för att kolla på när Harry och Ron hade träning. De hade tagit en promenad runt Hogwartsslottet istället, och det hela hade varit mycket trevligt.

* * *

(Facebooks nyhetsflöde)

**Harry Potter **och **Ginny Weasley** är i en relation.

_Neville Longbottom, Blaise Zabini och 106 andra gillar detta._

* * *

Konversation mellan Bokflicka och GinnnyW –

**Bokflicka  
**Du o Harry är officiellt ett par ? :D

**GinnnyW  
**Ja :DDD

**Bokflicka  
**Grattis! =D

**GinnnyW  
**Taaack :D (L)

**Bokflicka  
**Nä för jag såg det på facebook och haha jag är glad för er skull! Verkligen! =) (L)

**GinnnyW  
**Aw haha

**GinnnyW  
**Jo det var faktiskt Harry som föreslog det, och så klart ville jag det. Det har ju varit väldigt mycket fram och tillbaks mellan oss, men nu tror jag verkligen att vi kan starta något seriöst tillsammans =)

**Bokflicka  
**Jag önskar er all lycka till i er relation ;)

**GinnnyW  
**Haha tack så hemskt mycket ;) ska se till att framföra din hälsning till Harry också, hehe..

**Bokflicka  
**Åh, oroa dig inte, jag tänker ha samma konversation med Harry om detta ;D

**GinnnyW  
**Ha… borde vetat det xD

**Bokflicka  
**;)

* * *

- Konversation mellan Bokflicka och Pojken som överlevde -

**Bokflicka  
**Grattis till den officiella relationen med Ginny! :D det var på tiden, Harry.

**Pojken som överlevde**

TACK! :D och jo jag vet… det dröjde rätt länge, eller hur? "/

**Bokflicka  
**Det gjorde det verkligen… men strunt i det, ni är ett par nu. Allt jag kan säga nu är grattis och lycka till ;D

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Det lär behövas… XD tack så mycket, mione (:

**Bokflicka  
**Jag är bara glad för er skull (:

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Haha

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Och allt jag kan säga nu är: När tänker du och Malfoy gå ut offentligt med att ni är ett par då? ;D

**Bokflicka  
**VA?

**Bokflicka  
**Vi är inte ett par!

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Haha visst, visst… så ryktena är inte sanna då? ;)

**Bokflicka  
**Jag har inte hört några rykten, men vad de än handlar om är de falska -_-"

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Visst, visst :)

**Bokflicka  
**Du tror mig inte.

**Pojken som överlevde**

Jo. Du skulle väl aldrig ljuga för mig?

**Bokflicka  
**Självklart inte!

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Haha nejnej, jag fattade faktiskt själv att du och Malfoy inte påträffats… eh… nåja, det är väl bara en tidsfråga… eller?

**Bokflicka  
**Tidsfråga om vad?

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Tills ni blir ihop? Kom igen. Du vet det. Jag vet det. Alla vet det.

**Bokflicka  
**Vet jag? ._.

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Klart att du gör :) jag var skeptisk till en början, det vet du, men nu… nu tror jag verkligen att det kan bli något mellan er. Något mer, alltså…

**Bokflicka  
**Detta känns väldigt skumt att prata om, Harry…

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Eh… ärligt talat, det gör det verkligen… xD

**Bokflicka  
**Och om jag och Malfoy bestämmer oss för att… börja dejta… så tänker jag berätta det för mina bästa vänner öga mot öga. Jag tänker inte låta dem få reda på det genom facebook, bara så att du vet det Harry. Bara så att du vet.

**Bokflicka  
**;)

* * *

**A/N **1: Det där om att släktingar till deltagare inte får sitta med i juryn var påhitt för Dumbledore ville helt enkelt inte ha med Lucius (: (Ginny ska ju vara med, och George sitter i juryn...)

2. Jag har ingen aning om varför jag tog med det där avsnittet om Draco och Hermiones datinghistoria ._. Det har ju inte direkt med något att göra...

3. Någon mer än jag som saknar Blaise? Lugn, han kommer i nästa kapitel :)

4. Read? Review ^^


	18. Hogwarts Idol

_Kapitel 18_

HOGWARTSCHATTEN:

(4 inloggade) – Ron, Hagrid, Sweetromilda, Princess)

**Ron**

Oj, nu var det inte många online.

**Hagrid  
**E de Ron Weasley som skriver?

**Ron**

Ja :D har du också hittat hit Hagrid?

**Hagrid  
**Ja tydligen så har jag det

**Hagrid  
**höhö

**Sweetromilda  
**Heeej allihop :*

**Princess**

Ah men tjänare

**Princess**

Ngn som ska se Idoluppträdandena dåå?

**Ron  
**Självklart!

**Sweetromilda  
**Ohjaaaa (:

**Hagrid  
**Så klart att ja ska, de får man ju inte missa i första taget

**Ron**

Nix :P

**Sweetromilda**  
ska nån av er vah med? ^^

**Princess  
**Nope

**Ron**

Nix

**Hagrid  
**Nej nej nej

**Hagrid  
**De hade nog ingen uppskattat… hehe

**Ron  
**Haha jo det hade vi visst, Hagrid ;)

**Hagrid  
**Åhnej då

**Sweetromilda  
**Okeeey vem är du princess?

**Princess  
**Jag?

**Princess  
**Menar du MIG?

**Princess  
**Är det MIG du syftar på, Romilda Vane?

**Sweetromilda  
**Jaa ;O knr jag dej lr?

**Princess**  
Näh

**Princess**

Astoria Greengrass var namnet.

**Ron**

Daphne Greengrass lillasyster?

**Princess  
**Precis hon, ja.

**Ron  
**Hon ska sjunga idag, väl?

**Princess  
**Ja =)

**Sweetromilda  
**Ää hon bra? :P

**Princess**  
Hon är bäst.

**Princess  
**Tänker heja på henne och Draco… ni vet väl att han ska vara med?

**Ron  
**mmmm

**Sweetromilda  
**ÅH SKA HAN? :D Guuuuuuuuud, han är så sjuuuuuuuuukt snygg så det finns inte :*

**Sweetromilda  
**Jah ska rösta på han333

**Ron**

:s

**Hagrid  
**Nä om jag ska hinna opp till slottet i tid så ere bäst att jag går nu.

Hagrid är offline –

**Ron  
**Tror jag också måste gå faktiskt

**Sweetromilda  
**Neeeeej gå inte Ron =)

**Princess  
**Alltså jag bara frågar, är det Ron Weasley?

**Ron  
**Mhm

**Princess  
**Coolt.

**Ron  
**var du ironisk där eller?

**Princess  
**Ah då

**Princess  
**eller inte…

**Princess  
**Ses i stora salen folk

Princess är offline –

**Sweetromilda  
**Då är de bara du o ja kvar hihihi ^^

Ron är offline –

* * *

_"Mina häxor och mina trollkarlar. Får jag lov att presentera Hogwarts största sångevenemang genom tiderna – Hogwarts Idol!"_

Charlie Weasleys förstärkta röst ekade genom Stora Salen, som snarare såg ut som en mindre biograf än en matsal. Okej, låt säga en biograf med en scen längst fram.

Alla elever, lärare, föräldrar och syskon som inte skulle vara med och sjunga hade satt sig och väntade nu spänt på att kvällen skulle börja.

Konferencier var ingen mindre än den näst äldste Weasleybrodern, till många av flickornas förtjusning.

Charlie såg bättre ut än någonsin med sina ärrade armar och dramatiska make up- okej, han hade ingen dramatisk make up, men ändå – i det magiska strålkastarljuset såg han förträfflig ut.

Helt enkelt fenomenalt supervacker.

Eller något.

Någon busvisslade från bakre bänkraden, men Charlie bara flinade.

"Vi har 16 framträdanden att beskåda här i kväll vilket ska bli mycket spännande, men ännu mer spännande ska juryns bedömning bli och här har vi dem: Mr Argus Filch, Mr Albus Dumbledore, Mr Fred Weasley och Mr Remus Lupin!"

Artiga applåder från publiken, och kvartetten framme vid jurybordet reste sig upp och bugade sig. Alla var klädda i festklädnader och Fred hade någon liten löjlig, gul hatt på huvudet som skar sig förfärligt mot hans röda hår.

"Låt mig presentera röstsystemet för er:

Efter att alla sexton deltagare har sjungit kommer de in igen, en och en i den ordningen de startade, och då ska ni tända trollstavsspetsen med ett grönt ljus om ni vill att personen ska vinna. Professor McGonagall är den opartiska rösträknaren och hon kommer att räkna antalet gröna ljus. Juryn har alltså inget att säga till om.

Vi har så mycket att hinna med ikväll, låt oss börja omedelbart. Första tävlande ut är ingen mindre äääään… BLAISE ZABINI!"  
Uppskattande, lätt förvånade applåder. De flesta kände Blaise som en arrogant, tillbakadragen typ, inte den sorten som ställde sig på en scen och sjöng.

Men ikväll skulle Blaise bryta sig ur sitt gamla skal en gång för alla och visa sitt riktiga jag.

Sina sanna färger.

Vad hans hjärta egentligen slog för.

Vad han var menad att göra.

Och så vidare och så vidare.

Den mörkhyade unge mannen äntrade scenen, ganska alldagligt klädd i en mörkgrön skjorta och svarta byxor, och Charlie vinkade fram honom för en snabbintervju.

"Godkväll, Mr Zabini, hur är läget?"

Blaise log, vilket fick några av fjärdeårsflickorna att fnissa framme på första raden.

"Bara bra. Själv då?"  
"Strålande." Charlie log brett tillbaks. "Vad ska du sjunga för oss ikväll?"

"En låt som speglar mycket av min personlighet. 'Crazy', av Gnarls Barkley."

"Låter spännande! Varsågod att ta plats på scenen, Blaise Zabini."

Blaise gjorde som han blev tillsagd. Ett band lett av keyboardisten Jessie Robinson skulle kompa alla sångare under kvällen, och i samma sekund trummisen räknade in dem tystnade hela publiken och Blaise grabbade tag i mikrofonen.

Den fyllde naturligtvis bara en symbolisk funktion, eftersom allas röster var förstärkta på magisk väg, men Blaise förde den till munnen och tog ton.

"_I remember when, I remember, I remember when I lost my mind_

_There was something so pleasant about that place._

_Even your emotions had an echo_

_In so much space._

_And when you're out there_

_Without care,_

_Yeah, I was out of touch_

_But it wasn't because I didn't know enough_

_I just knew too much"_

Blaises sjöng och dansade som om han varit född till att stå på scen. Hans ögon glittrade och han log brett, ett leende som bara växte och växte ju längre in i sången han kom.

"_Does that make me crazy?_

_Does that make me crazy?_

_Does that make me crazy?_

_Possibly…"_

Det började med någon i mitten, sen fler och fler tills hela rummet klappade händer i takt med musiken. Till och med Dumbledore klappade med.

Fred lutade sig tillbaka i stolen och betraktade Blaise med ett lurigt leende, Filch såg misstänksam ut och Lupin gjorde några små anteckningar på ett papper.

Det var omöjligt att lista ut vad juryn tänkte.

"_And I hope that you are having the time of your life_

_But think twice, that's my only advice!_

_Come on now, who do you, who do you, who do you, who do you think you are,_

_Ha ha ha bless your soul_

_You really think you're in control__!_

_Well, I think you're crazy_

_I think you're crazy_

_I think you're crazy_

_Just like me!_

_My heroes had the heart to lose their lives out on a limb_

_And all I remember is thinking, I want to be like them_

_Ever since I was little, ever since I was little it looked like fun_

_And it's no coincidence I've come_

_And I can die when I'm done!"_

Stämningen var hög och tre fjärdedelar av publiken hade redan bestämt sig för att lägga sin röst på Blaise vid det här laget.

"_Maybe I'm crazy_

_Maybe you're crazy_

_Maybe we're crazy_

_Probably…"_

När sista tonen dog ut var det inte Blaise som var crazy längre, utan publiken. De jublade och hurrade och applåderade och busvisslade, och Blaise kunde inte göra annat än att le stort, tacka för sig och buga.

Fjärdeårseleverna på första raden slängde upp röda rosor på scenen.

"Det där gick ju jättebra, Mr Zabini! Nu frågar vi vad juryn tyckte." Charlie Weasley dök upp vid Blaises sida igen och tillsammans vände de sig mot jurybordet.

Fred lutade sig framåt över bordet på armbågarna och tog till orda.

"Vi har pratat ihop oss, mina kära kollegor och jag, och vi tycker att ditt framträdande är det överlägset bästa vi sett hittills! Grattis Blaise, vi tycker att du äger sönder!"

Publiken skrattade och Blaise bugade sig djupt.

"Tack, tack! Vilken underbar publik ni är! Och tack juryn!"

Publiken jublade ännu högre. Juryn applåderade artigt, vissa mer entusiastiska än andra.

"Jag vill tacka..."

"Mr Zabini", avbröt Charlie vänligt. "Du har inte vunnit. Än."

"Men jag vill tacka någon ändå!"

"Okej då."

"Bra. Jag vill tacka Doogevol. Du vet vem du är. Jag älskar dig!"

"Jag älskar dig också", sa en drömmande röst och både Charlie och Blaise vände sig om när Luna kom strosandes in på scenen. Hon såg fantastisk ut i en vit, fluffig klänning och ett stort rött hårband med ett garnnystan i.

Som sagt, fantastisk. Och väldigt annorlunda, som vanligt.

"Miss… miss Lovegood", sa Charlie förvirrat. Detta var inte vad de hade övat in. "Ni ska få sjunga alldeles… alldeles…-" Han kom av sig helt när Blaise gick henne till mötes och gav henne en öm kram- "strax."

De unga tu släppte motvilligt varandra och med en sista vinkning till den trollbundna publiken klev han av scenen.

"Miss Lovegood, vad hade du tänkt säga, vad är det jag säger, jag menar sjunga för oss ikväll?"

"'Always look on the bright side of life'", svarade Luna med ett vänligt leende. "Jag har älskat den låten sen jag var liten, jag tycker att den har ett så vackert budskap och dessutom så älskar jag den där delen där de visslar."

"Åh, ja, mycket fint, mycket fint… Varsågod, scenen är din."

Luna hade på något sätt i förbifarten fått mikrofonen i sin hand och ställde sig längst ute på scenens kant och stirrade drömmande ut över folkhavet.

Publiken väntade på att trummisen skulle räkna in bandet precis som de gjort tidigare, men icke då.

Luna började sången A Capella.


	19. Hogwarts Idol och Fenixordens möte

**Kapitel 19**

"_Some things in life are bad_

_They can really make you mad_

_Other things just make you swear and curse._

_When you're chewing on life's gristle_

_Don't grumble, give a whistle_

_And this'll help things turn out for the best..."_

Några fnissade. Några stirrade bara med höjda ögonbryn som om de inte trodde att hon menade allvar.

Men Luna menar alltid allvar, dammit.

När refrängen kom log hon ett soligt leende och sjöng ut för allt hon var värd, och hon var en av de få som inte ätit någon sång-stång…

"_And...always look on the bright side of life... _

_Always look on the light side of life... "_

_If life seems jolly rotten_

_There's something you've forgotten_

_And that's to laugh and smile and dance and sing._

_When you're feeling in the dumps_

_Don't be silly chumps_

_Just purse your lips and whistle - that's the thing."_

…men gudarna ska vet att det lät fantastiskt ändå. Hon lät till och med lika drömmande när hon sjöng som när hon pratade, men nu var det på ett trollbindande sätt och de som tvivlat på Blaise föll huvudstupa för den bleka, anonyma skönheten. Hade någon kunnat slita ögonen från henne hade de sett att juryn var lika betagna som alla andra i rummet. Allas fokus låg på Luna och nu började hon dansa där hon stod, fullständigt improviserat förstås.

"_And...always look on the bright side of life... _

_Always look on the light side of life... _

_For life is quite absurd_

_And death's the final word_

_You must always face the curtain with a bow._

_Forget about your sin - give the audience a grin_

_Enjoy it - it's your last chance anyhow._

_So always look on the bright side of death  
Just before you draw your terminal breath_

När Luna så småningom avslutat låten och nigit så artigt bröt jublet och applåderna ut på nytt.

Tänka sig att Hogwartseleverna skulle bjuda på sådana här uppträdanden! Det var det minsann ingen som kunnat föreställa sig!

Folk började ropa "En gång till, en gång till!" och stampa i golvet men Charlie överröstade dem och fick dem att sätta sig ner igen under tiden som han gick fram till Lunas sida.

"Jag är mållös", sa han och kunde inte låta bli att besvara den blonda häxans leende som sträckte sig från öra till öra. "Få se om juryn tycker lika dant."

"Det gör vi", sa Filch med sin väsande röst. Allas blickar vändes åt hans håll och den gråa näsduken som slank ner bak jurybänken undgick ingen.

Ena halvan av personerna i rummet var hemligt lättade över insikten att Filch kanske inte var så hjärtlös när allt kom omkring.

Andra halvan kunde inte låta bli att undra exakt hur mycket katthår det måste funnits på den där stackars näsduken.

"Det där var mycket, mycket, musikaliskt, Miss Lovegood".

"Otroligt modigt av dig att sjunga låten a capella", inflikade Remus som satt tillbakalutad med armarna korsade framför sig men med munnen i ett uppskattande leende.

* * *

Tramptazz, Tonks är bäst ;D, Monsterogat, Molly_Weasley, dyngan75 och K.S i en gruppkonversation.

**K.S**

Är alla här?

**Monsterogat  
**Bäst för er att ni är det.

**Tonks är bäst ;D**

Självklart ^^ och Monsterögat, vad hände med ditt ö? :P

**Molly_Weasley  
**Jag tror nog allt att de vanliga mötena var en bättre idé, jag är inte så bra på datorer… vem kom med den här idén egentligen?

**Tramptazz  
**Jag antar att ni har mej att skylla för det… sorry ;)

**dyngan75**

men dödsetarna har ju hafft sånna här mötän jete lenge

**Monsterogat  
**Jag ville köra med ett namn som funkar… internationellt.

**Monsterogat**

Och Dyngan, det är ett under att du ens kunde stava ditt eget namn rätt?

**Tramptazz**

Det kunde han inte

**Tramptazz**

Jag hjälpte honom xD

**dyngan75**

ja fik alldrig lära mäj stava när ja va litän

**dyngan75**

-.-

**Molly_Weasley**

Men kära nån då

**Tonks är bäst ;D**

Haha jobbigt

**Tonks är bäst ;D**

Du har ju ett azum namn, Sirius XD

**Tramptazz**

Yeah jag vet! du med! ;P

**Tonks är bäst ;D**

High five dude!

**K.S**

Ledsen att behöva avbryta samtalen, men vi har några saker vi verkligen måste ta upp…

**Monsterogat**

Kingsley har rätt. Tonks, Sirius, lägg ner nu tack.

**Tonks är bäst ;D**

Aw, inte för att sabba mötet eller så, men det känns ganska meningslöst att ens ha möte när inte Dumbledore är här…

**Tramptazz:  
**Eller Måntand…

**Tonks är bäst ;D**

…eller Minerva…

**Molly_Weasley**

Eller Severus…

**dyngan75**

ellär arttur

**Monsterogat**

Just det, var är Arthur? Molly?

**Molly_Weasley**

Jobbar över… ikväll igen :/

**Monsterogat  
**Nåväl, inget att göra åt det

**K.S**

Jag vet att vi lider av manfall, men det får inte stoppa oss. Tyvärr.

**Tonks är bäst ;D**

Skulle det verkligen vara så illa att skjuta på mötet till i morgon bitti? Och förresten, är det någon som vet var alla håller hus? "HMH"

**Tramptazz**

De är på Hogwarts, förstås?

**Tonks är bäst ;D**

Men vad i all sin dar gör de där? :o heyyy, det känns som om jag har missat något här D:

**Monsterogat  
**Det är ju något sång-jippo där Albus och Remus sitter i juryn

**Molly_Weasley  
**Och de övriga är väl publik, antar jag. Jag hade hemskt gärna åkt dit själv och tittat, Ginny ska ju vara med och det hela var ju faktiskt Freds idé, men biljetterna tog slut och dessutom så har Bill precis kommit hem från Egypten så jag har varit hemma och tagit emot honom…

**Tramptazz**

Skulle gett en hel del för att få vara där.

**Tonks är bäst ;D**

Neeej vad kul, åh varför får alltid jag höra allt försent? =( och varför har inte Remus sagt nåt till mig?

**K.S  
**Det spelar ingen roll, Tonks, du hade ändå inte fått ledigt från ditt uppdrag ikväll för att åka dit. Tyvärr.

**Tonks är bäst ;D**

Schysst.

**Monsterogat  
**Kingsley har rätt.

**Tramptazz**

Alltså, varje gång jag ser dina initialer, Kingsley, så tänker jag på Krösus Sork…

**K.S**

På vem?

**Tonks är bäst ;D  
**Hahahaha vem i hela fridens namn är Krösus sork? XD

**Tramptazz**

Äsch, bara någon i en mugglarbarntidning… no comments.

**Molly_Weasley**

Det var då ett märkligt namn för någon att heta…

**Monsterogat  
**Vi har inte tid med detta! Vi har viktiga saker att diskutera!

**Tonks är bäst ;D**

Men som vad? jag röstar fortfarande för att vi ska ställa in mötet. vi får ju ändå inget gjort :(

**Monsterogat  
**Och vems fel är det?

**Tonks är bäst ;D**

Sirius D:

**Tramptazz:  
**Det är Tonks!

**Monsterogat  
**Men se bara på er två, strider som femåringar

**Molly_Weasley  
**Lägg av nu, båda två

**Molly_Weasley**

Alla tre, förresten.

dyngan75 är offline –

**Tramptazz**

Snart drar jag med

**K.S  
**Sirius! Du går ingenstans!

**Tonks är bäst ;D**

Och hör sen!

**Molly_Weasley**

Nympadora…

**Tonks är bäst ;D  
**Kalla mig inte Nympadora, **snälla** Mrs Weasley D:

**Tramptazz  
**Nympadora… lägg av nu.

**Monsterogat  
**Men …!

**K.S**

Jag kickar ut er om ni inte kan uppföra er. Tyvärr! Sirius, jag trodde faktiskt att du var mognare än så.

**Tramptazz**

Det är jag

**Tonks är bäst ;D**

… inte!

**Tramptazz  
**Allvarligt, förlåt, jag har bara tråkigt.

**Tonks är bäst ;D**

Åh det är något nytt. Du kanske borde skaffa dig, tja, vad vet jag… ett liv?

**Molly_Weasley**

Nypadora!

**K.S**

Åh, äsch, vi har väl inget annat val än att förklara mötet nedlagt. De där två tar bara igen alla år som käbblande kusiner som de aldrig fick som barn.

**Molly_Weasley  
**Jag tycker ändå att du gick lite för långt där, Tonks.

**Tramptazz  
**Molly, du behöver inte oroa dig och inte heller lägga dig i. Det är liksom inget jag inte fixar.

**Monsterogat  
**Du tror att du fixar Tonks?

**Tramptazz**

Nej

**Tramptazz**

Jag VET att jag fixar Tonks ;)

**Tonks är bäst ;D**

Bring it, Sirius, bring it.

**Monsterogat**  
Jag satsar utan att tveka på Tonks…

**K.S**

Oh yes, jag med ;)

* * *

"Och näste man in är ingen mindre än… Haaaaaaaaaaaarry Potteeeeeeeeeeer!"

Folk skrattade och klappade i händerna när en lätt generad Pojke Som Överlevt korsade scenen och gick bort till Charlie.

Han hade då inte stylat sig själv, det var ett som var säkert.

Låt oss bara säga att ingen någonsin sett Harry så här, och att motståndaren till den Mörka sidan helt plötsligt hade fått en "passande" look… ja, Harry var klädd i vitt från topp till tå och hade någon tvivlat på att han var Den utvalde så krossades tvivlen i samma stund de skådade den vitklädde, helgonlike Harry.

(Går helgon ens klädda i vitt? Eller vänta nu, har någon ens någonsin blivit helgonförklarad medan han eller hon fortfarande var i livet?)

Så där stod han, med skinande vita kläder, korpsvart hår och rött ansikte.

Vackert.

"Och unge Harry här ska sjunga en mycket, mycket vacker låt… Angels on the moon med Thriving Ivory! Scenen är din, Harry!"

"Men Charlie…"

"Inga men, Harry, det är din tur att sjunga nu!"

"Men…"

Charlie tecknade åt trummisen att räkna in bandet och strax hördes Jessies keyboardtoner och surrandet av prat i rummet upphörde.

Fullkomligt förvirrad tog Harry emot micken som kastades till honom (Thank heaven för Quidditchreflexer) och han hann knappt ta ett lugnande andetag innan gitarrkompet kom och han skulle ta ton. Stackars Harry rodnade ännu kraftigare när rösten bröt sig på första meningen och publiken försökte kväva sina fnissningar.

"_Do you dream that the world will know your name,  
So tell me your name (tell me your name)  
And do you care, about all the little things,  
Or anything at all (or anything at all),_

I wanna feel all the chemicals inside,  
I wanna feel (I wanna feel),  
I wanna sunburn just to know that I'm alive,  
To know I'm alive (to know if I'm alive)"

Men vid det här laget var det ingen som skrattade längre. Harry var nämligen den andre av de tre-fyra styckna som INTE preparerat sina röster och till allas stora chock sjöng han inte bara rent, utan även bra.

Ovanligt bra.

Många trodde inte sina öron, men den vitklädde Utvalde la ner hela sin själ i sången när refrängen kom och slog dem med häpnad.

_"Don't tell me if I'm dying,  
Cause I don't wanna know,  
If I can't see the sun,  
Maybe I should go,  
Don't wake me cause I'm dreaming,  
Of angels on the moon,  
Where everyone you know,  
Never leaves too soon "_

Nu började det även gå upp för delar av publiken att Harrys låtval kanske symboliserade hans egna känslor för förlusten av de föräldrar han förlorat innan han fått chansen att lära känna.

Och först att ta fram en näsduk för att torka ett fuktigt öga var Dumbledore.

_"Do you believe in the day that you were born,  
Tell me do you believe, (do you believe)  
And do you know that every day's the first of the rest of your life,_

_/lyrics/t/thriving_ivory/angels_on_the_ ]__  
Don't tell me if I'm dying,  
Cause I don't wanna know,  
If I can't see the sun,  
Maybe I should go,  
Don't wake me cause I'm dreaming,  
Of angels on the moon,  
Where everyone you know,  
Never leaves too soon,_

_This is to one last day in the shadows,_  
_And to know a brothers love,_  
_This is to New York City angels,_  
_And the rivers of our blood,_  
_This is to all of us,_  
_To all of us…"_

Harry sjöng, och inte ett öga var torrt.Värst av allt grät trummisen bak på scenen, tysta tårar rann envist ner för hans kinder och ledsamt nog hade han ingen möjlighet att torka dem utan att förlora rytmen så han trummade på och lät tårarna falla.

Turligt nog var det ingen som märkte denna lilla pinsamma incident.

Harry sjöng, och inte ens Voldemort själv hade i den stunden varit förmögen att döda honom utan att få lyssna klart först.

* * *

A/N :

1. Ledsen att det har dröjt. Hoppas ni inte gett upp hoppet, för ni VET att jag aldrig skulle överge den här utan att avsluta den :)

2. Långt kapitel som plåster på såren! ;)

3. Jag ska nog återgå till att skriva på den här om nätterna... det är så mycket lättare att vara flummig då ^^

4. Det betyder GULD om du tar dig tid att skriva en review, om du har läst. Behöver verkligen inte vara någon lång review, bara ärligt vad du tyckte! :]

5. TACK TILL ALLA SOM LÄSTE OCH REVIEW'ADE FÖRRA KAPITLET :D


	20. MSNbattle och festplaner

**Kapitel TWENTY**

_(reminder for those who has asked: "HMH" är en misstänksam smiley^^)_

* * *

**Tonks är bäst ;D**

Tramptass. Jag har en idé.

**Tramptazz**

Jag lyssnar :)

**Tonks är bäst ;D**

Är du med på en duell? ^_^

**Tramptazz**

Är det idén? "HMH"

**Tonks är bäst ;D**

Ja! :D:D men alltså, duell på msn. Smart va?

**Tramptazz  
**Förbered dig på att bli ägd, säger jag bara ;)

**Tonks är bäst ;D**

Jag? Nej. Du? Ja. Let's start.

**Tramptazz  
**Vänta!

**Tramptazz**

För att kolla att ingen fuskar, borde vi ha en domare med. Jag bjuder in Monsterogat.

**Tonks är bäst ;D**

Nej! Inte han, han är bara sur. Jag bjuder in Bill =)

Aragorn har lagts till i konversationen –

**Tramptazz  
**Exakt varför heter du Aragorn, Bill? O.o

**Aragorn**

Har du inte läst Sagan om Ringen? Aragorn är awesome.

**Tonks är bäst ;D**

vad är sagan om ringen? :P

**Tramptazz  
**Eller hur

**Tramptazz  
**Exakt vad är sagan om ringen? O.o

**Aragorn  
**Mugglartrilogi, ah den är fantastisk *drömmande blick*

**Aragorn**

Hur som helst, ville du ha hjälp md ngt Tonks? =)

**Tonks är bäst ;D**

Ja, jo de e såhär att jag och Sirius ska msn-battla och vi behöver en opartisk domare. Vill du hjälpa till som det? :D

**Aragorn**

Självklart =)

**Aragorn  
**Är ni redo?

**Tramptazz**

Om ;)

**Tonks är bäst ;D**

Det kan du ge dig på ;P

**Aragorn**

Klara

**Aragorn  
**Färdiga

**Aragorn  
**GÅ!

**Tonks är bäst ;D**

Imperdimenta!

**Tramptazz**

LAMSLÅ

**Aragorn**

Tonks träffade först.

**Tonks är bäst ;D**

protego

**Tramptazz**

PETRIFICUS TOTALUS

**Tramptazz**

MORR

**Tonks är bäst ;D**

Morr? Vad är det för trollformel ?;D

**Aragorn**

Kör på ni bara, ingen är träffad

**Tramptazz**

JAG HAR CAPS LOCK PÅ, OKEJ

**Tramptazz  
**RICTUSEMPRA

**Tonks är bäst ;D  
**Protego!

**Aragorn**

För sent. Tonks är träffad ;)

**Tonks är bäst ;D**

Aj då. Finite incantatem?

**Aragorn**

Så, då är du med i duellen igen =)

**Tonks är bäst ;D  
**Schysst!

**Tonks är bäst ;D**

Silencio!

**Tramptazz**

Vad händer nu? :O Ingenting, va?

**Aragorn**

Egentligen så ska inte du kunna skriva, Sirius

**Tramptazz**

Men det är ju inte så Silencio fungerar _

**Aragorn**

Okej, men då använder vi inte Silencio hädanefter. Okej Tonks?

**Tonks är bäst ;D  
**Ha… okej.

**Tonks är bäst ;D  
**Protego ;)

**Tramptazz  
**FURNUNCULUS

**Tramptazz  
**SKIT OCKSÅ

**Tonks är bäst ;D**

Den där var ju elak!

**Tramptazz**

INTE VÄRRE ÄN SILENCIO…

**Tonks är bäst ;D  
**Joho!1!

**Aragorn  
**Duellen är fortfarande igång, hör ni.

**Tonks är bäst ;D**

confundus!

**Tramptazz**

OBLIVIATE

**Tonks är bäst ;D**

Imperio D:

**Tramptazz**

CRUCIO

**Tonks är bäst ;D**

AVADA KEDAVRA!

**Tonks är bäst ;D**

ha! du dog! jag vann =D

**Tramptazz**

Fuck you.

* * *

Spöksajten . bu

Online : Blodige Baronen, Tjocke Munkbrodern, Nästan Huvudlöse Nick, Grå Damen, Missnöjda Myrtle, Peeves.

**Nästan_huvudlöse_nick**

God eftermiddag, mina avlidna vänner!

**Tjocke_munkbrodern**

God eftermiddag på dig själv, Sir Nicholas :)

**Nästan_huvudlöse_nick**

Ah, det glädjer mig att du tilltalar mig med mitt namn… ibland tycks det som om alla har glömt bort att jag en gång hade ett riktigt namn. Men är det inte så för oss allihop?

**Peeves**

Nej :PppPpPpppaPppP

**Missnöjda_myrtle**

Jag haaaatar att bli kallad "missnöjda myrtle" D: jag heter Myrtle och inget annat D:

**Grå_damen**

Och jag får erkänna att jag skulle föredra Helena framför Grå damen… mitt namn får mig att verka anonym.

**Tjocke_munkbrodern  
**Tja, jag kan inte annat än att hålla med er vänner =). Vad säger du då, Baronen, om namnet som givits dig?

**Blodige_baronen**

Jag bryr mig inte.

**Nästan_huvudlöse_nick**

Ni har åtminstone ett respektingivande namn, herr Baron :)

**Blodige_baronen**

Visst.

**Peeves**

Själv så slipper man ju alla såna där sorgekval i och med att man heter kort och gott PEEVES ;DddDdDdDdDD

**Missnöjda_myrle**

Buhuhuhuuuu, ingen har kallat mig kort och gott Myrtle på åååårataaaaaal D:

-Missnöjda_myrtle är offline –

**Tjocke_munkbrodern**

Stackars lilla spökflicka :(

**Grå_damen**

Hon fyller faktiskt år här snart… ska vi försöka muntra upp henne med en liten fest? Jag tror att hon skulle gilla det.

**Nästan_huvudlöse_nick**

Ja, och så kan vi be Harry Potter att komma. Han skulle inte tacka nej om jag bad honom :)

**Peeves**

Pottsorken Potter xDDddDddDdd vilket skämt till trollkarl

**Tjocke_munkbrodern**

Inte ska du väl säga så, Peeves! Efter allt han gjort för trollkarlsvärlden? Jag tycker förresten att er idé låter strålande, Helena och Nicholas :)

**Nästan_huvudlöse_nick  
**Ursäkta mig, peeves, men Harry Potter råkar vara en vän till mig! Jag skulle uppskatta om du håller dina åsikter, som inte bygger på någon form av sanning alls, för dig själv så är du snäll!

**Blodige_baronen**

Peeves, stick härifrån.

-Peeves är offline-

**Nästan_huvudlöse_nick**

Tack så mycket, herr Baron

**Grå_damen**

Nä, vet ni, jag tror att jag tar och letar reda på Myrtle och ser vad jag kan göra för att trösta henne. Vi ses.

**Tjocke_munkbrodern**

Ajö, min vän :)

**Nästan_huvudlöse_nick  
**Ja ajö med dig, Helena, vi ses väl :)

-Grå_damen är offline-

**Blodige_baronen**

Suck

**Blodige_baronen**

Jag vet inte hur många århundranden till det ska ta innan hon tänker prata med mig :(

**Tjocke_munkbrodern  
**Åh men Baronen, jag är säker på att det bara är en fråga om tid :) nu tillåter hon sig i alla fall vara i samma chattforum som dej utan att fly sin väg, och det är en förbättring, eller hur? :)

**Blodige_baronen**

Jo, kanske…

**Nästan_huvudlöse_nick  
**Jag tycker inte att ni ska ge upp hoppet alltför lätt, herr Baron. Var tålmodig, damer kan vara lite svårbegripliga ibland, men jag är säker på att hon så småningom kommer att komma på andra tankar om er.

**Blodige_baronen**

Tack hörni.

**Tjocke_munkbrodern**

Vad kan jag säga, vi spöken måste hålla ihop :)

**Nästan_huvudlöse_nick**

Så sant som det är sagt, broder!

* * *

**Bella**

Lucius!

**Luc Malfoy  
**Ah?

**Bella  
**Mörkrets Herre fyller snart år :) vi måste börja planera hans födelsedagsfest! :D

**Luc Malfoy**

Men fyller inte han typ 31 december eller nånting?

**Bella  
**Jo, men, vi måste ändå börja planera redan nu. Jag har STORSLAGNA planer :D

**Luc Malfoy**

Suck… jag antar att du vill att vi ska hålla till på min herrgård i år igen -.-

**Bella**

Såklart!

**Bella  
**Det är ju värsta perfekta party-placet ^^

**Luc Malfoy**

Jippie…

**Luc Malfoy**

Hör du, det får INTE spåra ur som det gjorde förra året.

**Bella**

Nä, verkligen inte. I år bjuder vi inte Draco och Blaise Zabini.

**Luc Malfoy**

Bra att vi är överens om det.

**Bella**

De där två snorungarna drack upp all bål jag hade stått och blandat till bara för att sen sticka innan festen ens hade börjat :

**Luc Malfoy**

De drog till Diagongrändens nya innebar och jag tror att de är portade därifrån än idag…

**Bella**

Jag tycker INTE synd om dom.

**Bella  
**Nej, i år ska vi ordna en riktig dunder-succé-fest för Voldie :3 vänta lite, jag bjuder in Snape så han också får vara med och säga vad han tycker. Han blir så grinig annars.

Sev har bjudits in i konversationen –

**Bella  
**Heeeeej Sev vad gör du? :)

**Sev**

Vad har hon råkat ut för?

**Luc Malfoy  
**det gamla vanliga… Mörkrets herres födelsedag närmar sig.

**Sev  
**Men fyller inte han år den 31 december?

**Luc Malfoy**

Jo, men Bella här vill att vi ska vara ute i god tid i år -.-

**Sev  
**Jaså.

**Sev  
**Så, vad har ni kommit fram till?

**Bella**

Att vi INTE ska bjuda Draco och Blaise i år.

**Sev**

Det låter som en god idé, ja… jag hade sett fram emot den där bålen, Bella.

**Bella**

Jag vet, jag med D:

**Luc Malfoy**

Så vilka ska vi bjuda?

**Sev  
**De trognaste, mest lojala dödsätarna han har…

**Bella**

…med andra ord du, jag och Lucius ._. det blir ju mycket till party…

**Sev  
**Yaxley, då? Och Fenrir?

**Bella**

De kan få komma…. antar jag…

**Luc Malfoy**

Usch, nej, inte Fenrir, jag har faktiskt mattor jag är rädd om i mitt hus ._.

**Bella**

Haha

**Bella**

Okej då. Men bjuder vi Yaxley så borde vi bjuda McNair också.

**Sev**

Nej! Inte han….

**Bella**

Men vad är det för fel på honom nu då? "HMH"

**Sev**

Jag gillar honom inte, bara.

**Bella**

Oookej…

**Luc Malfoy**

Men hallå, ska vi bjuda Slingersvans?

**Bella**

Alltså jag tror att Voldie skulle vilja att han kommer

**Sev**

Ja, jag med. Om inte annat så får han stå för middagsunderhållningnen.

**Luc Malfoy**

Fint, fint, och Narcissa? Min fru, får hon komma? Och din man, Bella?

**Bella**

Vilken man?

**Sev**

Rodolphus…?

**Bella**

Ja juste ja, det var så han hette… mja, han KANSKE kan få komma. Och jag antar att Cissy också är välkommen.

**Bella**

Men vem är då hemma och vaktar Draco? "HMH"

**Luc Malfoy**

Vi ska ju _vara_ hemma, minns du väl… men jag antar att vi får kicka ut Draco för en natt och så får han hitta någon annanstans att sova. Förslagsvis hos den där odräglingen Zabini.

**Sev**

Låter förnuftigt.

**Bella**

Ja, det låter kanonbra. Åååh, det här ska bli såååå kul, jag har längtat i flera månader efter det här :D :D :D

* * *

A/N: Återigen tack för de supersnälla reviews'en :)

Till er som vill att jag ska uppdatera oftare: det GÅR inte. Jag går på gymnasiet. Jag har ett stressigt liv! Jag kan inte skriva annat än på helger och lov! Jag är ledsen!

Och haha, vet ni vad jag upptäckte... det är emot 's regler att publicera berättelser som bygger på chatter. Känns ju kul att upptäcka nu... Men vet ni vad, jag kör på ändå. Och jag kan alltid försvara mig med att säga att det ÄR en fanfiction, fast med inslag av chatter! Det måste ju vara godkänt, right? Okej, jag fattar om det inte är det. Men som sagt, jag tänker fortsätta att skriva nya kapitel till En Sommarlovskväll Framför Datorn ändå :)

Reklamtime! Jag måste passa på att göra reklam för FALSK ROMANS, som är igång nu igen (yay ^^) och för min NYA (nåja, ny för , i själva verket är den en riktigt gammal goding) fanfic ENDAST TID. Kika in dem ni :)


	21. Hogwarts Idol och en jury på Veritaserum

_Kapitel 21_

Efter att Blaise Zabini hade sjungit "Crazy", Luna Lovegood "Always look on the bright side of life" och Harry "Angels on the moon" var det Ginnys tur.

Idel girl power och attityd rev hon av Avril Lavignes "What the hell" och publiken skrek och busvisslade numret igenom, det var nästan så att det förtrollade taket lyfte.

Juryn gav henne tre tummar upp (gissa vem som inte är något fan av vare sig Weasleys, Gryffindorare eller Avril Lavigne?) och Ginny var så uppskruvad efter uppträdandet att hon bokstavligen studsade av scenen efter intervjun med sin storebror.

Ginnys färgsprakande show av dans och explosioner efterföljdes av ännu ett Gryffindorframträdande, denna gången av Seamus Finnigan.

Seamus överraskade dem allihop genom att bjuda på lätt humoristisk rapp med Jon Lajoies "Everyday normal guy", vilket särskilt gick hem hos Remus. Han var helt lyrisk över denna nya (för honom) musikgenre och var oerhört intresserad av att få lära sig mer om denna sorts musik som han tyckte var "medryckadnde och gripande på ett sätt jag trodde mugglarmusik inte kunde vara".

"Då ska du höra dansband", svarade Seamus. "Lasse Stefanz och sånt."

Efter Seamus var det hans klasskompis Nevilles tur att visa vad han gick för, vilket han väldigt nervöst gjorde med Owl City's "Vanilla Twilight".

"Den här låten vill jag tillägna någon speciell", sa han med darrig röst, innan han drog ett djupt andetag och musiken började spelas.

"_The stars lean down to kiss you_

_And I lie awake and miss you_

_Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere_

'_Cause I'll dose off safe and soundly_

_But I miss your arms around me_

_I'd send a postcard to you dear_

'_cause I wish you were here_

_I'll watch the night turn light blue_

_But it's not the same without you_

_Because it takes two to whisper quietly_

_The silence isn't so bad_

'_til I look at my hands and feel sad_

'_cause the spaces between my fingers_

_are right where yours fit perfectly."_

Publiken delade ett särskilt ögonblick i den stunden- de insåg allihop att Neville i sitt nervösa tillstånd måste ha glömt att ta sin sång-stång för han sjöng inte något vidare bra, men passionen i hans röst och kärleken han la i varje ord berörde dem alla alltför djupt för att de skulle ha något att klaga på.

Det var speciellt.

* * *

"Var är min andra sko? VAR ÄR MIN ANDRA SKO?" vrålade Draco ute i lougen. Det var tur att rummet var ljudisolerat…

"Här, din idiot", snäste Hermione och kastade hans svarta Converse-dojja i huvudet på honom. "Hur kan man vara så korkad att man lyckas man tappa bort en _sko_?"

"En sko är fan viktigare att hitta än en jävla flaska med hårspray!"

"Håll käften om du vet ditt eget bästa, jag är _så här _nära att bara förhäxa dig nu, Malfoy!" skrek Hermione och viftade vilt med sin trollstav som sprutade ilsket röda gnistor åt alla håll.

Theodore Nott slängde upp armarna över huvudet för att skydda sig och Ernie MacMillan tvärvände i dörren efter att ha kastat en enda blick på den ursinniga Hermione.

"Herregud, Hermione, lugna dig", sa Susan Bones förskräckt. "Och här är din hårspray, jag tog fel på din och min…"

"Tack, Susan", svarade Hermione trött och återvände till spegeln där hon stått och försökt tämja sitt hår. "Och förlåt, Draco", muttrade hon när hon mötte hans blick i spegeln.

Han såg bra ut, i gråsvarta jeans, en hyfsat löst sittande, grå, v-ringad t-shirt och läderarmband om handleden.

Draco drog ett djupt andetag, reste sig från stolen han suttit på när han knutit skosnöret på sin återfunna sko och gick fram för att ställa sig bakom Gryffindorflickan.

"Förlåt själv", mumlade han och la händerna på hennes axlar och såg på henne i spegelns reflektion. "Jag är bara så jävla nervös, det var inte meningen att låta det gå ut över dig."

"Awww", hördes det plötsligt väldigt retsamt och överdrivet från Blaise Zabini. Hela han befann sig i ett lyckorus från sitt framträdande… vilket egentligen inte gjorde speciellt skillnad på honom. "Är inte ni två för söta?"

"Stick, Blaise", sa Draco och Hermione med en mun.

"Har jag någonsin sagt hur mycket jag älskar er två? Ni är liksom som gjorda för varandra. Ni är som Rapunzel och Flynn Rider, som Katniss och Peeta, som… Edward och Bella."

"Vi är INTE Edward och Bella!" protesterade Hermione förskräckt. "Usch! Aldrig i livet!"

"Jag är inte någon fucking glittrade idiot!" ropade Draco argt.

"Jag sa inte att ni _är_ dom, jag sa att ni är _som_ dom."

"_Sak samma!_"

* * *

**Tonks är bäst ;D**

Alastor, jag tror att jag är något på spåren! Något viktigt! :O

**Monsterogat  
**Och… istället för att transferera dig till Aurorkontoret så loggar du in på msn?

**Tonks är bäst ;D**

Jag är på väg till kvällens jobb .

**Monsterogat**

Inte jag.

**Tonks är bäst ;D**

Dessutom så går det här snabbare, jag råkar befinna mig i mugglar-London på ett café och du anar inte hur mycket folk som trängt in sig på det här stället, det skulle ta tjugo minuter innan jag hunnit ta mig ut härifrån och hittat en avskild plats jag kunde transferera mig ifrån. Duh.

**Tonks är bäst ;D**

Ja, jag kände att det var nödvändigt att stanna här… men jag byter faktiskt inte av Hestia än på en timme och trekvart, så ingen mening med att läxa upp mig. Och jag ÄR på väg.

**Monsterogat  
**All right. Berätta om vad du är på spåren.

**Tonks är bäst ;D**

Alltså, du kommer att tycka att det här låter löjligt, men… jag kom av en slump över Bellatrix Lestranges msn när jag var inne på facebook! :]

**Monsterogat  
**Erkänn att du gick in på cafét för att få tillgång till deras WiFi-nät.

**Tonks är bäst ;D**

De kräver inget lösenord…. xD Men hey! Dom har jättegott kaffe här också =)

**Monsterogat  
**Ah, jag vet…

**Tonks är bäst ;D**

Hahah xD

**Monsterogat  
**Men till allvarligare ämnen. Bellatrix Lestranges msn? "HMH"

**Tonks är bäst ;D**

Ja! Och enligt ryktena har hon tagit emot mugglarteknikvågen med öppna armar, vilket får mig att misstänka att hon faktiskt använder sig av denna msn. Vilket i sin tur leder oss ett steg närmare Du vet vem, och vad han har i kikarn ;O

**Monsterogat**

Nymphadora, ledsen att behöva säga det här men ingen kommer att lägga någon större vikt vid en liten detalj som denna.

**Tonks är bäst ;D**

Jag visste att du skulle säga så D: men jag VET också att det här är viktigt! Snape har ju sagt att Dödsätarna numera håller vissa små sammankomster över internet, du kan inte ignorera detta! Ò.ó

**Monsterogat**

Vi kan diskutera detta i morgon kväll på mötet. Har annat som kallar nu.

**Tonks är bäst ;D**

Säkert .

- Monsterogat är offline -

* * *

"Mjaa, Neville, det var då sannerligen modigt av dig att sjunga en låt tillägnad… någon." Fred Weasley kliade sig på hakan med den koncentrerade blicken fäst på den svarthårige pojken med de skära kinderna på scenen. "Men jag tror att du glömde ta en sångstång."

Vid dessa ord blev Neville tomatröd i ansiktet och såg ut att helst av allt vilja sjunka igenom scengolvet.

Charlie Weasley klappade honom obesvärat på ryggen.

"Det händer den bäste", försökte han trösta med, men det såg inte ut på Neville som om det hjälpte mycket.

"Nä, din sångröst var kanske inte i världsklass", sa Remus och skruvade lite på sig, som om det tog honom emot att komma med något negativt. "Jag gillade däremot ditt låtval."

"En förtjusande sång att sjunga till en flicka. Eller en pojke."  
Publiken fnissade åt Dumbledores tankfulla inflikning, och Neville vände bort blicken. Det såg ut som om han helst av allt ville springa därifrån av pinsam förlägenhet.

"Jag tyckte i alla fall att du sjöng med väldigt mycket känsla", grymtade Filch utan att se på pojken på scenen, som om det tog honom emot att komma med någonting positivt. "Fast det lät katastrofalt."

Charlie verkade tycka att det räckte där för han la en hand på Nevilles axel, vände honom mot publiken och sa "Ge Neville en varm appplåd!"

Publiken applåderade kraftigt, någon på bakersta raden busvisslade till och med.

Neville nästan sprang av scenen samtidigt som Charlie ropade:

"Näste man in! Eller kvinna, rättare sagt, Lavender Brown!"

Lavender trippade upp på scenen i sina högklackade skor. Hon hade tagit det här med att klä upp sig på allvar, och bar en hellång klänning i marinblått och guld med matchande armbågshöga handskar. Klackarna var minst 13 centimeter och i öronen hängde tunga guldringar.

Publiken drog efter andan när de fick en ordentlig titt på hennes ansikte- det var HON som stod för kvällens dramatiska make-up!  
Det var ingen tvekan om att hon förmodligen hade lagt ner mer tid på att måla sig än vad hon lagt på att faktiskt öva på sin sång.

"Wow, Lavender", sa Charlie som helt kommit av sig vid åsynen av den unga tjejen. "Du ser strålande ut!"  
"Tack detsamma, mr Weasley", svarade hon glatt och hennes ögon glittrade ikapp med hennes ögonlock.

"Snälla, säg Charlie…"

"Charlie, din klantskalle!" ropade Fred förgrymmat från jurybordet. "Sluta flirta under arbetstid."  
Många i publiken skrattade och det var Charlies tur att bli lite skär om kinderna.

"Jag flirtade inte."

"Ha! Det gjorde du visst. Typiskt Charlie, så fort han får syn på en tjej i klänning kan han inte hindra sig själv, han _måste_ bara…"

"…jag tror att det räcker så, tack _käre_ lillebror…"

Lavender harklade sig och höjde menande på ögonbrynen åt de två Weasleybröderna.

Publiken försökte förgäves att kväva sina skratt.

"Öh… så, vad hade du tänkt sjunga för oss, Lavender?" sa Charlie och det var bara för uppenbart att han gjorde sitt bästa för att inte stirra för öppet på henne.

"Teardrops on my guitar", svarade hon sockersött.

"Men du har ju inte ens en gitarr", ropade någon från andra raden i publiken.

Dean Thomas.

Han flinade lite när hon blängde surt på honom.

"Ursäkta, men hade Harry några änglar med sig när han sjöng _sin_ låt?"

"Men, det var ju han som var ängeln."

En blandning mellan awww-ande och kvävda fniss spred sig genom rummet.

"Ska vi låta Lavender sjunga sin låt?" frågade Charlie med hög röst. Många började nog misstänka att han äntligen hade kommit på själv att han inte skötte sitt jobb särskilt proffsigt.

"Jaaa", hördes det unisont och pliktskyldigt från publiken. Någon skrek såklart för att jävlas "Nej för fan!" men han var från Slytherin.

Gitarrkillen bak i bandet slog ett ackord och Lavender förde microfonen till munnen.

"_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_

_that I want and I need everything that we should be._

_I bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about_

_And she's got everything that I have to live without…."_

När låten var slut applåderade publiken igen, och Charlie, Lavender och spotlightenes ljus vände sig mot jurybordet.

"Jag hatar den här låten", sa Fred Weasley och hajade till, som om orden var några helt andra än dem han tänkt sig. "Det är den mest värdelösa, gnälligaste, töntigaste låt jag någonsin hört. Jag hatar Taylor Swift."

"Jag håller med. Och du, Lavender, kan ju inte ens sjunga." Remus ögon spärrades upp och han förskräckt satte en hand för munnen. "Vad är detta?"

Lavender såg otroligt sårad ut där hon stod på scenen.

"Här har vi en till som glömde att ta sin sångstång, tror jag", kom det från Dumbledore, men till skillnad från sina jurykompanjoner log han bara roat. "Och jag tror att någon har råkat _spilla_ Veritaserum i våra glas."

Det gjorde ju inte direkt saken bättre.

"Den som gjorde det är ett geni!" utbrast Fred. "Filch, har du druckit?"

"Ja", svarade den vresige mannen- han hade ju inget annat val än att säga som det var.

"Veritaserumet, alltså."  
"Ja, det också."

"Är Mrs Norris en animagus?"

Flämtningar hördes från församlingen och Remus stelnade liksom mitt i en rörelse.

"Min katt? Nej!" svarade vaktmästaren mycket upprört. "Hon må vara intelligent, men jag har för bövelen köpt henne i en djuraffär!"

"Hmmm… om du säger det så. Jag har då alltid trott annorlunda..."  
"Odräglingar, är vad de där Weasleybarnen är", muttrade Filch, men hans röst var förstärkt på magisk väg så alla i rummet hörde ändå.

"Hallå! Fred! Vem är det nu som inte tar sitt jobb på allvar?" sa Charlie upprört. "Vänta tills jag berättar för mamma om det här…"

"Nej! Inte mamma! Säg inget till mamma!" Freds min var en mask av äkta skräck.

"Vad fan är felet på er?" fräste Lavender Brown i microfonen och fick alla att hoppa till. "Ska vi fortsätta tävlingen, eller vad?"  
"Åh, jovisst", sa Charlie snabbt. "Jättebra jobbat, Lavender, eh… det kanske skulle sitta fint med en paus nu?"

Och innan någon hann svara tändes de vanliga stearinljusen i stora salen och hundratals elever, föräldrar och lärare reste sig ur sina stolar för att få en chans att sträcka på benen.

* * *

A/N: Hej, tack för reviewen för förra kapitlet och FÖRLÅT för att det har dröjt sån tid för mig att uppdatera... och förlåt för att det är så dålig kvalitét på det här kapitlet :( Dessutom vet jag att de flesta av er gillar att läsa konversationerna mest, och detta kapitlet består nästan bara av text... Men det var _tyvärr_ nödvändigt! Dom kan ju inte chatta så länge Idol pågår, men nu i pausen så kan jag lova att de flesta av eleverna kommer att logga in.

Därför kan jag i nästa kapitel utlova en hel del av det gamla vanliga hederliga :)

Ugh.. jag är inte nöjd med detta kapitlet, jag har huvudvärk, stressad för jag skrev det här kapitlet istället för att plugga inför två prov... XD

Åh, äsch, jag vet inte, hoppas ni i alla fall log _lite_ på något ställe. Det räcker för att jag ska känna att detta kapitlet kanske inte var helt åt skogen ändå :]


	22. Hogwarts Idol och Philemon

_Kapitel 22_

Facebooks nyhetsflöde:

**Blaise Zabini **Waaah den här idolgrejen äger sönder!11!1!1! Fyfan vad GRYMMMMMjag var :D

_Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger och 12 andra gillar detta_

**Luna Lovegood **Nu har jag sjungit, det gick bra! :D Heja mig!

_Neville Longbottom, Colin Creevey och 4 andra gillar detta_

**Harry Potter **OMFG jag överlevde

_Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson och 21 andra gillar detta_

**Ginny Weasley **Hogwarts Idol- bästa idén Fred haft EVURRR (L)

_Fred Weasley, Draco Malfoy och 16 andra gillar detta_

**Seamus Finnegan **Nothing special about me motherfucker :D

_Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini och 6 andra gillar detta_

**Lavender Brown **Vilket folk det finns asså! -.- tror nt ja pallar 2:a halvan av denna skiten, drar upp t sovsalen & gör nått nyttigt ist typ fransk manikyr (L)

_Parvari Patil__ och Dean Thomas gillar detta_

* * *

**Philemon**

Hej Hermione.

**Bokflicka****  
**Hej, vem…?

**Philemon**

Ingen speciell, bara någon som har beundrat dig ett tag.

**Bokflicka****  
**Verkligen?

**Philemon**

Ja.

**Philemon****  
**Jag beundrar verkligen det arbetet du gör som försteprefekt. Och dina fantastiska toppbetyg, det kan inte vara lätt.

**Bokflicka****  
**Går du här på Hogwarts ?

**Philemon****  
**Ja.

**Bokflicka****  
**Tack, antar jag ..

**Bokflicka****  
**Vilket elevhem? Och vilken årskurs?

**Philemon**

Det vill jag helst inte säga… men jag går i sjätte årskursen.

**Bokflicka****  
**Varför vill du inte säga vilket elevhem du tillhör? "HMH"

**Philemon**

Det är irrelevant…

**Philemon****  
**;)

**Bokflicka****  
**Säger du det så…

**Bokflicka****  
**^^

**Philemon**

Jag har sett dig i biblioteket ibland. Gillar du Hogwarts Historia? Du brukar läsa den.

**Philemon****  
**Oj, det där lät stalker-aktigt. Jag lovar att jag inte är en stalker ;)

**Bokflicka****  
**Haha okej xD Jo, det är min favoritbok, faktiskt. Har du läst den?

**Philemon****  
**Ja =)

**Bokflicka****  
**Har du? ^^ jag känner ingen annan som har det- gillar du den?

**Philemon****  
**Javisst. Det är inte min favoritbok, men den är mycket bra =)

**Bokflicka****  
**Haha men vad kul då, jag har aldrig haft någon att diskutera den med ^^ vilket kapitel gillar du bäst?

**Philemon****  
**Jag måste säga att elevhemsgrundarnas historia faschinerar mig mest. Vad gillar du mest?

**Bokflicka****  
**Samma! Och berättelsen om alla förtrollningar som lagts över slottet. Det är helt otrolig magi.

**Philemon****  
**Ja visst är det! Avancerad magi är verkligen fachinerande.

**Bokfl****icka  
**Eller hur! :)

**Philemon**

=)

**Bokflicka**

Jag måste tyvärr gå nu :/ jag ska ju vara med och uppträda…

**Philemon****  
**Ska du? Det ska bli roligt att se! Du är säkert jätteduktig.

**Bokflicka****  
**Njaaä det är jag väl inte ..

**Philemon****  
**Jo, det är du. Jag vet det. Ge dom vad dom tål där ute! Visa att mugglarfödda också kan =)

**Bokflicka****  
**haha åh okej, jag ska försöka :)

**Philemon****  
**Lycka till =)

**Bokflicka****  
**Tack, Philemon :)

-Bokflicka är offline-

* * *

Konversation mellan Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny och Neville.

**GryffindorRon**

Ni var asbra allihop!

**Pojken som överlevde****  
**Tack :D

**GinnnyW****  
**Thääänx brorsan :d

**neville****  
**tack :)

**Bokflicka****  
**Jag är nervös :/

**Pojken som överlevde****  
**Äsch men det är inte så farligt som man tror :) du kommer fixa det!

**GinnnyW****  
**Ja Mione, du kommer äga sönder där ute :DD

**neville**

vet nån hur länge pausen är?

**GinnnyW**

20 min ? börjar iaf om 7 :]

**Pojken som överlevde****  
**OMG Ska bli awesome att få se resten!

**GryffindorRon****  
**Yep det ska det! :d

**GinnnyW****  
**Hahaha heeyy jag har en idé ^_^

**neville**

vadå? :)

**GryffindorRon**

Uh-oh

**Pojken som överlevde****  
**Vad, är det något i stil med typ So you think you can dance Hogwarts? ._.

**GinnnyW****  
**HAHA nej XD vad är det, förresten? XD

**Bokflicka****  
**Haha det är ett mugglarteveprogram, precis som Idol x) men nej snälla, inget mer sånt nu x)

**GinnnyW****  
**Aha, fast med dans istället för sång? :D KUL!

**GinnnyW****  
**Fast nä, det jag tänkte på var att jag ska skriva en bok.

**GinnnyW****  
**"Ginnys rekordbok", fattar ni? ^^ Med massa rekord?

**GryffindorRon****  
**Jag fattar inte.

**Pojken som överlevde****  
**HAHA fyndigt Ginny :D

**Bokflicka****  
**Haha mm verkligen ^^ Jag tycker att du ska göra det! =)

**neville****  
**jag fattar inte heller :(

**Pojken som överlevde****  
**Men det är typ en mugglargrej. En bok som heter Guinness rekordbok. Det låter lite som "Ginnys rekordbok" när man säger det ;) och ajg tycker absolut att du ska skriva den !

**GryffindorRon****  
**Ahaaa

**neville****  
**okej men vad är det för sorts rekord?

**Bokflicka****  
**Allt från… längsta människan till hur många sniglar man kan ha i ansiktet… helt knäppt är det i alla fall x)

**Pojken som överlevde****  
**Får jag vara med i den då Ginny? :D

**GinnnyW****  
**Lol visst vad har du för rekord då? ^_^

**Pojken som överlevde****  
**"Enda människan som överlevt Avada Kedavra", såklart.

**neville**

jag går nu det börjar om 1 minut!

**Bokflicka****  
**SHIT

**GryffindorRon****  
**Haha Mione ta det lugnt. Jag kommer heja på dig (Y)

**Bokflicka****  
**Tack! det lär behövas D:

* * *

"Sådär, efter en liten paus så kör vi igång med andra halvan av startfältet och först ut är ingen mindre än Slytherins okrönte prins, mannen, myten, legenden, det levande beviset på att blonda har roligare, killen alla tjejer vill ha och alla killar vill vara… vem fan är det som har skrivit detta?"

Charlie rynkade på pannan mot sin lilla manuslapp och det hördes spridda gapskratt ur publiken.

Fred uppe vid domarbordet kämpade med att hålla masken samtidigt som Draco, som just klivit upp på scenen, gjorde en grimars och uppgivet slog handen mot pannan.

"Öh, ja, kom hit så får jag prata lite med dig i alla fall, mr Malfoy", sa Charlie lätt förvirrat (alltså, det var verkligen inte snällt av Fred att trixa med Charlies fusklappar. Stackarn har så svårt för att improvisera!) och vinkade till sig Slytherinaren.

Någon busvisslade och lite av Dracos tillfälligt rubbade självsäkerhet återvände, för han log bara lite snett mot publiken och strosade fram till Charlie.

"God kväll, mr Malfoy. Ber om ursäkt för det där som stod på lappen…"

"Be inte om ursäkt." Draco log så alla vita tänder syntes. "Det är ju sant."

Några fangirls på första raden svimmade.

"Eh, jaha, okej, det var ju… hur som helst, vad ska du bjuda oss på?"

"Robbie Williams", svarade han självbelåtet.

"Varsågod, scenen är din."

Jessie Robinson och hennes band räknade in (-en-två-tre-fyr-) och började sedan spela och alla röster tystnade med ens.

Draco sträckte på ryggen och flinade lite medan han gungade lite i takt med rytmen och trampade takten lätt med den svarta skon.

"_Come on hold my hand,  
I wanna contact the living.  
Not sure I understand,  
This role I've been given._

I sit and talk to god  
And he just laughs at my plans,  
My head speaks a language, I don't understand.

I just wanna feel real love,  
Feel the home that I live in.  
'cause I got too much life,  
Running through my veins, going to waste.

I don't wanna die,  
But I ain't keen on living either.  
Before I fall in love,  
I'm preparing to leave her.  
I scare myself to death,  
That's why I keep on running.

_Before I've arrived, I can see myself coming."_

Och jävlar, vad han måste ha ätit sångstånger, för han hade en ängels röst och en ängels utseende, även om han inte var klädd i vitt.

Han var så snygg där han stod på scenen att resten av fangirlsen dåsade av omedelbart och minst 80% av alla häxor i rummet kunde inte släppa honom med sina tindrande blickar.

Efter dånande applåder som aldrig verkade vilja ta slut och idel lovord från en lyrisk jury (Dumbledore erkände vilket stort fan han var av Robbie Williams- inget konstigt alls. Hänger ni med?) var det Justin Finch-Fletchey's tur att sjunga, han framförde en hyfsad version av den gamla kära "What hurts the most" med Rascal Flatts (inte Cascadas version. INTE den. Den andra Ò.ó) och juryn var eniga i rådet att Justin kanske skulle testa att titta upp från sina skor när han sjöng.

"Man får ingen kontakt ALLS", kritiserade Remus milt. "Du förmedlar ingenting om vi inte får se dina ögon."

Sen var det Padmas tur att i sann Gaga-stil framföra en bokstavligen magisk version av Lady Gagas "Born this way", och då de flesta trollkarlar och häxor inte var helt inne på Lady Gaga var det inte många som fattade grejen med den retarderat galna outfiten och hårfrisyren.

"Du, eh, kanske skulle klä dig i något mindre… knäppt", var allt Fred kunde säga.

Låt oss bara säga såhär, Padmas klänning gjorde det svårt för henne att röra huvudet, så ingen visste riktigt om hon nickade eller skakade på huvudet när Charlie och juryn pratade med henne.

Allt som märktes var att de levande, förtrollade guldfiskarna som hängde ut på små spröt från hennes extremt höga krage guppade upp och ner respektive dinglade från sida till sida vid varje försök till huvudrörelse.

Man kan därmed säga att kontrasten till nästa uppträdande var abnorm, för Ernie MacMillan (som kom därnäst) var uppklädd i svartvit kostym med slips och allt och framförde en väldigt allvarlig och strikt version av Status Quo's "In the army now."

(Ooh, you're in the army, now, ni vet.)

"Jaa, detta var ju… annorlunda." Dumbledore log uppmuntrande. "Fin slips."

En lätt stött Ernie tackade för sig och skyndade sig snabbt av scenen, muttrandes om folk som _inte förstod sig på 80-talet_.

"Och nu nästa kille… ännu en sexig Slytherinare med det där mystiskt farliga över sig som får Hogwarts damer att vilja konvertera till den onda sidan…. vad i helvete, Fred Weasley, _jag tänkter INTE läsa upp det där högt!_"

* * *

A/N: Ni är BÄST. I hela världen. Ni anar inte hur mycket era reviews till förra kapitlet värmde! Så nu är det slutklagat, nytt kapitel ute (jag MÅSTE be om ursäkt för att ni har fått vänta rekordlång tid O.o) men jag hoppas att ni gillar det och att ni reviewar! =)

Jag gillar i alla fall detta kapitlet, för vi har ju fått stifta bekantskap med en "ny" person: Philemon! Är det någon som kan gissa vem denne mystiske Philemon möjligtvis kan vara? ^_^

Pussar och kramar, Ida aka TrueCharlix.


	23. Versalernas och smileysarnas herre

_Kapitel 23_

**Mörkrets Herre**

Bellatrix?

**Bella  
**Ja herre? :d

**Mörkrets Herre**

Sluta använda smileysar annars blockar jag dig.

**Bella**

DU ÄR DUM!

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Tack

**Bella**

Ville du nått eller?

**Mörkrets Herre**

Jag tänkte inviga dig i min plan för att döda Potter men okej, om du ska vara dryg så visst! Jag struntar i det!

**Bella  
**NEJ! Du måste berätta! Snällasnällasnälla Voldy snääälla jag ska vara snäll!

**Mörkrets Herre  
**O.K

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Men bara för att det är du.

**Bella  
**Eh… tänker du inte skälla på mig för att jag kallade dig Voldy?

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Inte idag.

**Bella  
**Ookej… Annars då?

**Bella**

Allt väl med dig…. Eller…?

**Mörkets Herre  
**Jag mår utmärkt, tackar som frågar. Bjud in Severus och Lucius.

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Jag har aldrig tänkt på att deras namn rimmar.

**Bella  
**Varför gör du det inte bara själv?

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Ifrågasätt mig inte! Lyd order, kvinna!

**Bella  
**JA MEN OKEJ DÅ, DU BEHÖVER INTE LÅTA SÅ SUR!

-Luc och Sev har bjudits in i konversationen –

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Och båda har smeknamn på tre bokstäver…

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Fast det är ju förstås aldrig någon som kallar Lucius för Luc.

**Bella  
**Ha, mobboffer.

**Sev  
**chacha

**Sev**

*God kväll

**Sev  
**Förbannade iPhone autocorrect…..

**Luc  
**Skyll på det, Sev, skyll på det xD

**Mörkrets Herre  
**UT, LUCIUS!

**Luc  
**Det var ett misstag! Snälle Herre, förlåt mig! Låt mig stanna!

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Okej då.

**Luc  
**Tack!

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Jag hatar såna här möten. Ingen lyssnar på vad jag säger. Ingen respekterar mig. Ingen att cruciatiusförbanna när jag blir arg. Och jag har inte träffat en annan levande människa på en hel vecka! Jag känner mig SÅ ensam.

**Bella  
**Åh, herre, jag kan komma över på direkten! Käre mästare, allt du hade behövt göra var att fråga! Vi finns alltid här för dig, det vet du!

**Sev  
**Jag kan erkänna att vi möjligtvis har svikit Er genom att bete oss som vi gjort. Förlåt oss, vi menade det nog inte…

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Tack…

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Tack Bella, men du stannar där du är. Vi ses ju ändå i morgon.

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Vad är några timmar hit eller dit när man tänker leva för evigt…

* * *

Theodore Nott framförde Maroon5's "She will be loved" fast han påstod att det var han som skrivit den.

Och okunniga som tre fjärdedelar av Idol-juryn var, så gick de på det.

"Mr Nott, du är en fantastisk låtskrivare!"

"Mr Nott, det är helt otroligt vilken talang du besitter, det var en enastående bra låt!"

"Mr Nott, har du skrivit fler låtar? Jag skulle vilja höra dem allihop!"  
"Theodore, du ljuger. Det är Maroon5 som har gjort låten."

Nott svarade inte utan gav Fred Weasley världens bitchblick och stormade av scenen.

Nästa i tur var ännu en Slytherinare, Pansy Parkinson. Hon sjöng Rihannas "Good girl gone bad" (no comments på låtvalet) men desvärre hade hon nog missat detaljen att plugga in låttexten, för ja, sjöng rätt gjorde hon inte. Detta ordnade hon dock genom att improvisera efter bästa förmåga och… mja, vi kan säga som så här att Pansy var inte någon kandidat till seger.

Nästa person att sjunga var Daphne Greengrass, och hennes version av Dolly Partons "9 to 5" gick fint. Stack varken ut åt det ena eller det andra hållet. Ganska medelmåttig, slätstruken, okej.

Juryn gav henne lagom bra kritik och Daphne sa sen efteråt att hon var lagom nöjd. Allt hade gått lagom bra och publiken applåderade lagom mycket.

Men sen- sen kom _hon_ in på scenen.

"_Oh my God, det är Hermione!"_

_HERMIONE'S TANKAR:_

Jag är nervös, och jag tror nästan att det syns på mig, men jag ler ändå beslutsamt när jag går fram till Charlie Weasley.

"God afton, Hermione, hur mår du?"

"Bra, tror jag…"

"Skakis?"

"En aning."

"Scenen är din."

Jag tar ett djupt andetag, stryker en hårslinga ur ansiktet och tar emot mikrofonen som någon räcker mig. Okej.

Jag kan göra det här.

Harry och Ginny har gjort det, till och med Draco klarade det. Åh, Draco var så duktig, jag blev minsann ännu lite mer kär i honom när jag hörde honom sjunga… jag önskar att jag kunde ha sett honom. Han såg säkert hemmastadd ut på scenen, han har ju gjort det förut- sjungit inför skolan, alltså…

Oooh, trummisen räknar in! Okej.

Okej.

Okej.

Ett, två, tre, fyr.

Jag fixar det här.

"_You've been acting awful tough lately_

_Smoking a lot of cigarettes lately_

_But inside, you're just a little baby_

_It's okay to say you've got a weak spot_

_You don't always have to be on top_

_Better to be hated than love, love, loved for what you're not_

_You're vulnerable, you're vulnerable_

_You are not a robot_

_You're loveable, so loveable_

_But you're just troubled_

_Guess what? I'm not a robot, a robot_

_Guess what? I'm not a robot, a robot"_

Rösten håller. Texten sitter. Det går bra! Jag tänker på att le, ta några steg, uttrycka mig genom texten- verkligen berätta den.

Jag läste någonstans att det är så man ska göra… och ingen kastar tomater på mig, inte än i alla fall.

Kinderna hettar och pulsen slår, men jag är uppslukad i ögonblicket.

Jag står på en scen och sjunger inför hela skolan- och jag känner mig oslabar.

_SLUT PÅ HERMIONE'S TANKAR_

* * *

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Hur som helst, jag har redan satt min plan i verket och har nu samlat er för att delge er den.

**Bella  
**Jag dör av nyfikenhet! *hoppar upp och ner*

**Luc  
**Snälla Herre, berätta för oss! Är den blodig? Innehåller den tortyr och våld?

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Nej, den är inte blodig. Ingen tortyr, inget våld.

**Sev  
**Allvar?

**Mörkrets Herre  
**På hedersord.

**Sev  
**Wow

**Bella  
**Va? Inget kul? *gråter*

**Bella  
**Och säger du att jag inte är tillåten att använda *…* så går jag över till den goda sidan *blänger hotfullt*

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Bellatrix! Måste du alltid ställa ultimatum? Fattar du hur det känns för mig?

**Bella  
**Japp.

**Mörkrets Herre  
**OKEJ då. Du får använda din… vad det nu kallas-grej.

**Bella  
**YES *glädjedans*

**Sev  
**Inte för att störa, men… planen, herre?

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Javisst. Jo, vi ska ta oss till Potter genom hans bästa vän.

**Sev  
**Weasley?

**Luc**

Longbottom?

**Bella**

DOBBY?

**Bella  
**(Jag har Dobbys MSN *ler ondskefullt*)

**Luc  
**VA! Ge mig den.

**Bella  
**Visst

**Bella  
**den_fria_alfen_dobby_harry_potters_van [at] hotmail. com

**Luc  
**Tack!

**Bella  
**Nu får DU ge mig Dracos msn.

**Luc  
**VA? Vad ska du med den till?

**Bella:  
**Snacka med honom, såklart?

**Bella  
**Jag är hans moster. Jag KRÄVER att jag får den.

**Luc**

Okej okej .

**Luc**

Slytherinsstolthet66 [at] live. com

**Sev**

PLANEN, Herre! Berätta om planen!

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Visst, jag ska bara adda Draco först. Jag gillar hans namn!

**Sev  
**…

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Sådärja. Nä, ni suger på att gissa. Vännen jag ska använda mig av är smutsskallen Granger.

**Sev  
**Jaså, hon.

**Sev  
**Vänta lite nu, vad ska du göra med henne?

**Luc  
**Det borde ju du vetat, Sev, som undervisar snorungarna!

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Jag har skapat mig ett alterego! :D

**Bella  
**Men herre! Nu använder ju du dig själv av smileysar D:

**Mörkrets Herre  
**DET ÄR BARA JAG SOM FÅR ANVÄNDA SMILEYSAR! BELLATRIX LESTRANGE, NU ÅKER DU UT! ! ! ! !

**Bella  
**ORÄTTVIST! D:

**Luc**

måste ni skriva med stora bokstäver…

**Sev  
**MEN KAN VI KOMMA TILL SAKEN NÅGON GÅNG? HUR LYDER PLANEN? ? ? ? ? ?

**Mörkrets Herre  
**SEVERUS SNAPE! DU SLUTAR SKRIVA MED VERSALER **OMEDELBART**! ! ! ! ! ! !

**Sev  
**Jag antar att det är bara du som får skriva med stora bokstäver också? ;c

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Jag ska straffa dig senare, Severus, för din olydnad och avsaknad av respekt.

**Sev  
**Herre, jag har inte _gjort_ något.

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Det har du visst! Försök inte slingra dig! Du använde stora bokstäver OCH en smiley! Det blir Crucio för dig imorgon.

-Sev har lämnat konversationen –

**Luc  
**Oj, han stack.

**Bella  
**Berätta nu planen, snälla herre *ler snällt*

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Jag har aldrig sett dig le snällt, Bella…

**Bella  
**inte jag heller… *skrattar ondskefullt*

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Hehe

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Mitt alterego heter Philemon, och jag har redan kontaktat Granger via honom. Hon är positivt inställd till honom för att han har läst Hogwarts Historia.

**Bella  
**Herre, ni är ett geni!

**Luc  
**Va, jag fattar inte.

**Mörkrets Herre  
**När tiden är mogen och Granger litar fullt ut på Philemon, arrangerar jag ett möte där de två ska träffas. Men istället för Philemon möter hon mig… eller någon av er, jag vet inte om jag orkar ta mig till Hogwarts. Ja, någon av er får det bli.

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Fast kanske inte någon av ER, utan någon annan Dödsätare.

**Bella  
**Åh snäääälla, låt det bli mig! Du måste låta mig få göra det, herre, snäälla!

**Luc  
**Vadå inte någon av oss? Är vi för dåliga, eller vadå? Vi är dom bästa du har och du vet det.

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Fel, Lucius. Ni är de trognaste. Inte bästa.

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Bellatrix kanske förresten är båda delarna, men det hör inte hit. Hon får inte utföra uppdraget ändå.

**Bella  
**VAA? Varför inte? *min av yttersta besvikelse*

**Mörkrets Herre**

Du kommer att döda henne.

**Bella  
**än sen då?

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Jag behöver henne levande, så enkelt är det.

**Luc  
**Och jag skulle inte klara det för att…?

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Haha, skojar du med mig Lucius?

**Luc  
**nej?

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Men DU kan ju knappast klara av det. Hon skulle överlista dig hur lätt som helst. Hon har mer hjärna än vad du har och ändå är hon bara 17 år.

**Luc  
**Hon har inte alls mer hjärna än vad jag har! Jag känner mig förolämpad!

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Tro mig, det gör jag med ibland när jag inser vilket pack det är jag hänger med…

**Bella**

Det där var onödigt ;c

**Mörkrets Herre**

Efter att jag har kramat dig i morgon när vi träffas Bella eftersom jag saknat dig så, så ska jag slå ihjäl dig.

**Bella  
**Puss puss :*

* * *

Hermione fick stående ovationer och massa beröm från juryn. Dumbledore torkade en tår ur ögonvrån och sa att minutrarna Hermione hade sjungit var väl värda att bevara i minne för en lång, lång tid framåt, och de orden fick Hermiones egna ögon att svämma över.

I jämförelse, så var Susan Bones efterföljande tolkning av t.A.T.u's "All about us" ganska blek, vilket var synd för hade hon haft ett annat startnummer så hade hon säkert fått jättemånga fans för hon var jätteduktig, verkligen!

"Och nu, tro det eller ej, _så har alla sjungit_! Nu återstår bara det roliga- _röstningen_!"

* * *

A/N: Vem röstar DU på ? :D

Nä, men allvarligt talat. Jag har fått så fina, uppmuntrande, värmande kommentarer det senaste att jag blivit alldeles rörd. Det känns som om jag inte kan tacka er nog för att ni fortsätter att läsa och kommentera, vecka efter vecka. Och ni nya som hittar hit, ni ska ha ett lika stort tack ni! Ni rockar allihop! ESFD skulle inte varit något utan er- visst, det låter hur klyschigt som helst- men det är sant!

Jag hoppas att ni gillade det senaste kapitlet likaså ^^

By the way, era spekulationer om Philemon var kul :D Tyvärr hade dock ingen rätt- Jag tror dock Nessie-Weasley var närmast: "...säkert nån slytherinare eller nån lång sexig snubbe..." ;


	24. En höstlovskväll framför datorn

_Kapitel 24_

Facebooks Nyhetsflöde:

**Luna Lovegood **Tack alla som röstade på mig :D

_Blaise Zabini, Ginny Weasley och 19 andra gillar detta_

**Harry Potter **Grattis Luna :D :D :D

**Ginny Weasley **Du förtjänade verkligen att vinna, du var grymmmmm =D

**Luna Lovegood **Tack så mycket :D

**Blaise Zabini **GRATTIS KÄRASTE ÄLSKLING BD du var bäst, du var bättre än mej till och med ;d XoXo

**Hermione Granger **Stort Grattis Luna! =) du var superduktig!

**Laura Madley **Grattisgrattis! :)

**Colin Creevey **jag röstade på dig :D grattis!

**Luna Lovegood **Tack så mycket allihop :D Fast nej Blaise, jag tyckte att du var bäst :)

**Harry Potter **Så var hogwartsidol över då :) grattis Luna :) nu taggar vi quidditchträning imorgon!

_Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood och 6 andra gillar detta_

**Fred Weasley **Askul att så många kom och kollade på **Hogwarts Idol** :D Grattis Luna Lovegood som vann! Nu blir det god natt.

_Blaise Zabini, Kevin Whitby och 11 andra gillar detta_

**Theodore Nott **så har man vart o kollat hogwarts idol, roligare än man trott faktiskt xD

_Draco Malfoy, Astoria Greengrass och 4 andra gillar detta_

**Susan Bones **nästa gång det är hogwarts idol ska jag vara med =D

_Justin Finch-Fletchey, Hannah Abbott och 3 andra gillar detta_

**Astoria Greengrass **Precis tbx i uppehållsrummet efter en kväll med Hogwarts Awesome Idol :D Vad händer i helgen? :P

_Jessie Robinson, Theodore Nott och 9 andra gillar detta_

**Sirius Black **I've been alone, surronded by darkness, and I've seen how heartless the world can be…

_Nymphadora Tonks och Harry Potter gillar detta_

**Bellatrix Lestrange **Chokladmuffins får göra min kväll :) Imorgon blir det att besöka **Lord Voldemort **^^

_Narcissa Malfoy, Severus Snape och 2 andra gillar detta_

* * *

**D.e.a.n**

Hej folks! Var inte detta länge sen? Bara gryffindorare…. =)

**Lav  
**Jo eller hur :d

**Pojken som överlevde  
**det är grymt sent dock xD

**xHermionex**

Om sanningen ska fram så kommer jag inte hålla mig vaken länge till, men nåväl :)

**neville  
**Kan inte alla bara… strunta i att bjuda in fler? ._o

**parvatiiiii  
**hej alla ^_^ håller med neville.

**GryffindorRon  
**Mmm. Vi klarar oss själva.

**S-man**

Halloooooo :D

**Lav  
**Klarar sig Hermione utan Malfoy dåååå? ^^

**xHermionex**

Ha ha

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Det får hon lov att göra :]

**S-man**

Ey, Hermione, det var en sak jag tänkte fraåga :P

**xHermionex**

Uh, okej, visst …

**S-man**

Varför står det på facebook att både du och Draco är singlar?

**Lav  
**JUST DET JA! Det har jag också tänkt på O.O

**xHermionex  
**Skulle det stå något annat ? ._.

**D.e.a.n  
**Är inte ni ihop, dÅ? "HMH"

**Pojken som överlevde**

Har ni bråkat? :O

**xHermionex  
**Klart vi har… vi bråkar hela tiden.

**xHermionex  
**;)

**xHermionex  
**Nä, jo, jag vet inte. Vi är väl typ tillsammans. Men… ah. Jag vet inte.

**parvatiiiii**

är ni osams nu? :/

**GryffindorRon**

Har han gjort något? D:

**xHermoine**

Nä, nu är vi sams. Allt är bara bra! Nä, han har inte gjort något, Ron :) kan vi prata om något annat?

**S-man  
**Förlåt, inte meningen att starta värsta diskussionen, var bara lite nyfiken. Visst kan vi prata om något annat =)

**neville**

Harry, stäng av någongång…. -_-

**D.e.a.n  
**Haha eller hur

**Lav  
**Vad?

**S-man**

Lol Harry spelar dålig musik, bara… xd men ajg håller med dom, stäng av plz!

**GryffindorRon  
**Det jobbiga är att Harry har jättebra högtalare kopplade till sin bärbara dator, men han har sämst musiksmak XD

**S-man  
**Eller hur! xD

**Lav**

Haha XD

**parvatiiiii  
**vad lyssnar harry på då?

**xHermionex  
**3OH!3….

**GryffindorRon**

Ke$ha…

**neville**

Och gamla Katy Perry-låtar, glöm inte det ;)

**Pojken som överlevde  
**vadå då ._.

**Lav  
**Äsch men det är väl inte dålig musik? Vad tycker ni är bra då?

**S-man  
**Bob Marley :D

**parvatiiiii**

mja, det var ju lite skillnad där ja…. xD

**D.e.a.n:  
**Ja, Harry och Katy Perry alltså… XD

**GryffindorRon  
**Det är seriöst så man tror att han vill gifta sig med henne.

**xHermionex  
**Harry Perry… xD

**S-man  
**LOL!

**Pojken som överlevde****  
**jag vill inte gifta mig med henne "HMH" !

**Lav  
**

**Lav  
**alltså jag är så jävla trött, klockan är seriöst fem över tre på natten och alla vi är vakna

**GryffindorRon  
**Det fula är att alla vi ligger i våra sängar med varsin dator. Ingen säger något, alla bara skriver på MSN...

**xHermionex  
**Haha det är samma här inne hos tjejerna ;)

**Lav  
**Och så spelar Parvati lite musik, vi ligger och äter chokladgrodor … =) mysigt värre

**neville**

det låter mysigt! Vi däremot ligger bara i mörkret och är osociala… och lyssnar på Katy Perry.

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Ni fattar väl att ju mer ni klagar, desto mer Katy Perry får ni höra? ;D

**D.e.a.n  
**Vad lyssnar ni tjejer på då ? ;)

**parvatiiiii**

Hah… Justin Bieber.

**S-man  
**Är ni Beliebers eller ? XD

**xHermionex  
**Man kan väl lyssna på hans musik ändå? ^^

**Lav  
**Allsång till Baby YEAH!

**parvatiiiii  
**hahaha japp, sen ska vi kolla på hans film, jag håller på att ladda ner den :D

**xHermionex  
**Om jag orkar hålla mig vaken … O.o

**Lav  
**Hermione äger på den delen där dom rappar XD

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Hermione? Rappar? WTF

**Parvatiiiii**

Hahah yesss, i Baby alltså:) when I was thirtheen, i had my first love

**xHermionex  
**There was nobody that compared to my baby and nobody came between us who could ever come above ^^

**D.e.a.n  
**haha… ofta.

**GryffindorRon  
**Vadå, så nu ska du rappa till när Malfoy sjunger eller? ;)

**Pojken som överlevde  
**HAHA det hade jag velat höra XD OMG!

**xHermionex  
**HAHA nej knappast Ron!

**parvatiiiiii  
**ooooh, nya Jay-Z och Beyoncé ? xD

**S-man  
**MEN HARRY SNÄLLA D:

**Lav  
**Hahaha vad spelar han nu? =D

**S-man**

Britney Spears…. .

**neville**  
100 gånger bättre än Katy iaf B)

**GryffindorRon  
**Och 10000 gånger bättre än Justin bieber….

**xHermionex  
**Oh merlin. Jag är verkligen sjukt trött… jag kommer somna med ansiktet på tangentbordet, jag varnar er :P

**Pojken som överlevde  
**I must confess that my lonliness is killing me noooooow ….

**Lav  
**See I never thought that I could walk through fire, I never thought that I could take the burn…

**S-man  
**Kommer ni ihåg frågeleken vi körde i somras? Nån som är på? :D

**xHermionex  
**Jag minns :) och jag är gärna på!

**D.e.a.n  
**Självklart dude!

**GryffindorRon  
**Ohyes

**neville  
**ja, det kan nog bli kul :)

**Lav  
**Ja :D

**parvatiiiiiii**

Go Seamus! :d

**S-man  
**right, jag börjar :) om ni inte var gryffindorare, vilket elevhem?

**xHermionex  
**Ravenclaw!

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Eh… som vi VILL tillhöra eller som vi SKULLE tillhöra?

**S-man**

Vill :)

**D.e.a.n  
**Hmm… Hufflepuff TROR jag. Men säg det inte till någon -_-

**Lav  
**Misstolka inte, men, Slytherin.

**GryffindorRon  
**Lavender! WTF?

**neville**

lätt, hufflepuff C:

**parvatiiiii**

Oj. Ravenclaw, faktiskt ^^

**Pojken som överlevde**

Okej, då står det mellan Hufflepuff och Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff?

**xHermionex  
**Intressant fråga :) får jag fråga nu?

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Ron, då?

**GryffindorRon  
**Jag skulle inte fixa varken Slytherin eller Hufflepuff. Och jag känner mig VERKLIGEN inte som någon Ravenclaware. För tusan, det finns en anledning till att jag valde att heta "GryffindorRon"… x(

**Lav  
**Men det är ju bara hypotetiskt. Något måste du välja, vi har ju gjort det! :P

**D.e.a.n  
**Men Lavender, förklara varför du skulle välja Slytherin? "HMH"

**GryffindorRon**

Ravenclaw känns minst dåligt…

**Lav  
**Jag sa ju åt er att inte misstolka… jag älskar Gryffindor. Jag skulle inte vilja tillhöra något annat elevhem. Men näst efter oss så känns Slytherinarna som de bästa, de har ett quidditchlag man inte behöver skämmas för och en del ambitiösa elever. De tre senaste åren har en av försteprefekterna varit från Slytherin, t ex.

**xHermionex  
**Det ligger faktiskt något i det du säger, Lavender! Men de är även lömska och har sitt mörka rykte…

**Lav  
**Så hemska är dom väl inte. Du dejtar ju en! Luna likaså!

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Äsch. Säg som det är, Lavender, det handlar verkligen bara om killar. Eller hur? .

**parvatiiiii  
**Slytherin HAR snygga grabbar, Harry, det ÄR bara så.

**D.e.a.n  
**Det har väl Gryffindor också?Gryffindor har ju MIG :D

**GryffindorRon  
**Och mig ;)

**neville**

haha

**S-man  
**Slytherin har snygga tjejer också, men inte är det någon av oss killar som vill gå där för det? ;)

**Lav**

Ah, som vilka? -_-

**S-man**

Astoria Greengrass.

**GryffindorRon  
**Vem är det? "HMH"

**D.e.a.n  
**Oh ja! kolla upp henne på facebook. Hon är skitsnygg.

**GryffindorRon  
**Vänta lite! Jag vet vem det är. Jag var i samma chatt som henne på Hogwartschatten en gång. Hon verkade lite… mysko.

**S-man  
**Men damn hot.

* * *

A/N: Hej folks. Detta kapitlet ville helt enkelt inte skriva klart sig, så då fick det sluta där det slutar. Kort är det väl också, och det ber jag om ursäkt för, och även för att det tagit rekordlång tid för mig att uppdatera, men jag hoppas att ni inte överger ESFD i första taget :) Tack så hemskt mycket för alla som review'ade kapitel 23 och jag hoppas att ni har ett härligt sommarlov vid det här laget... framför datorn ;D


	25. Konsten att hitta på ett bloggnamn

_KAPITEL 25_

**Philemon**

Hej Hermione.

**xHermionex  
**Hej ^^

**Philemon  
**Vad gör du?

**xHermionex**

Chattar med några Gryffindorare och lyssnar på musik :) du då?

**Philemon**

Läxor.

**xHermionex**

Oj… halv fyra på natten?

**Philemon  
**Ja…

**xHermionex**

Stackare ._.

**Philemon**

Vilka chattar du med? Harry Potter?

**xHermionex**

Eh, ja, faktiskt… med flera.

**Philemon**

Okej.

**xHermionex  
**Känner du Ginny Weasley?

**Philemon  
**Nej? Varför skulle jag göra det?

**xHermionex  
**Nä, jag bara undrade… hon har nämligen sagt att hon inte känner till någon sjätteårselev som heter Philemon.

**Philemon  
**Jag går visst på Hogwarts. Om det var det du menade.

**xHermionex**

Det är inte det att jag inte tror dig =) jag är bara nyfiken, det är allt =) varför vill du inte säga vilket elevhem du tillhör?

**Philemon  
**Okej. Jag är en Slytherin. ;)

**xHermionex  
**Vet du, jag hade nästan listat ut det själv…. ;)

**Philemon**

Så, har du sjungit något det sista? Du gillar väl att sjunga.

**xHermionex  
**haha nej, det har jag faktiskt inte xD

**Philemon**  
Synd, för du är ju så talangfull!

**xHermionex  
**Njä det är jag väl inte… Men vänta lite, känner du Draco? :)

**Philemon  
**Draco Malfoy? Japp. Vi är världens bästa vänner vi.

**xHermionex  
**…verkligen?

**Philemon  
**Ja, jag brukar vara hemma hos honom ibland.

**xHermionex  
**För han har aldrig nämnt ett ord om någon som heter Philemon… "HMH"

**Philemon  
**Varför skulle han säga det till dig?

**xHermionex  
**För att han är min pojkvän!

**Philemon  
**WHAT?

**Philemon  
**Jag menar

**Philemon  
**Oj, det var en överraskning.

**xHermionex  
**Tycker du? o.o hörde du inte när han sjöng till mig inför hela skolan?

**Philemon  
**Gjorde han?

**xHermionex  
**Ja. Hur kan du ha missat det!

**Philemon  
**Eh… jag brukar inte ha kontakt med så många… jag gör mest läxor.

**xHermionex**  
Åh... Jag förstår..

* * *

Forts. Gruppchatt.

**xHermionex  
**Hallå, är det någon av er som någonsin hört talas om en sextonårig Slytherinare som heter Philemon?

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Nix, aldrig

**D.e.a.n**

Philemon? Lol, vem döper sitt barn till Philemon? XD

**xHermionex  
**Håller med om att det är ganska ovanligt, ja…

**parvatiiiii**

Nä, vet inte vem han är? Aldrig hört om nån som heter philemon på hogwarts :z

**S-man  
**Inte jag heller

**GryffindorRon  
**Vfr skulle vi veta det? Fråga Malfoy.

**xHermionex  
**Lavender?

**Lav  
**Nope, sorry. Philemon? aldrig hört namnet förr

**xHermionex  
**Han påstår sig vara bästa vän med Draco…. Men han hade ingen aning om att Draco sjungit till mig inför hela skolan. Vet inte vad jag ska tro om honom?

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Vad är det för skumma människor du chattar med, Hermione? =_=

**xHermionex  
**Det var han som addade mig!

**GryffindorRon  
**Wtf

**D.e.a.n  
**Haha men vad skriver han mer då? :P

**xHermionex  
**Inte mycket… han vill inte prata så mkt om sig själv, utan pratar bara om mig…

**S-man  
**Låter som om du har en beundrare ;)

**xHermionex  
**Lägg av! xD Det är inte så. Dessutom tror jag att han är väldigt ensam, så jag har inte hjärta att bara blocka honom. Även om jag tycker att han är lite creepy ibland o.o

**GryffindorRon  
**Lita aldrig på en Slytherinare. Det är mitt enda råd, Mione.

**parvatiiiii  
**too late :D

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Man kanske ska ta och börja blogga? ^^

**D.e.a.n  
**HAHA harry på tal om vadå? ;D

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Det verkar kul, vadå ._.

**Lav  
**Jag skulle läsa din blogg, Harry ;D

**xHermionex  
**Haha jag med ^^

**D.e.a.n  
**Jag med, ingen tvekan om saken xD

**S-man  
**Du skulle kunna bli värsta storbloggaren, Harry :D

**Pojken som överlevde**

Jag vet :D alla skulle läsa min blogg.

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Inte för att skryta. Men det är sant.

**GryffindorRon  
**Hah, ja, vi vet….

**xHermionex  
**Men, haha, vad skulle du skriva i din blogg då? ^^

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Om vad som händer i mitt liv, så klart :D Det måste verkligen dokumenteras, don't ya think? :D

**xHermionex  
**Jo,, xD men… aja xD

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Jag är astaggad :D

**Lav  
**Men vad ska du heta då ? ^^

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Harry Potter?

**D.e.a.n  
**Det funkar inte, du måste ha något klatchigare fattar du väl

**S-man**

Pojkensomoverlevde . com?

**parvatiiiii**

denutvalde . nu

**xHermionex  
**Haha, jag har det XD harryboy!

**D.e.a.n  
**HAHA! Säg bara harry boy!

**xHermionex  
**Du måste ta det, harry, snälla! :D

**D.e.a.n  
**Vi tvingar dig, du MÅSTE! :D

**S-man  
**Vad är det för kul med harryboy? Lol

**Lav  
**Den var ju bara tråkig . vad sägs om harrywhbooi?

**GryffindorRon  
**Say what? waharraraywabboi? vad tusan ska det betyda? -_-

**parvatiiiii**

NEJ NEJ NEJ! Det duger inte!

**xHermionex  
**Är inte det upp till Harry att bestämma? ;)

**parvatiiiii  
**NEJ! Om Harry är smart så lyssnar han på mig! Jag ÄGER på bloggar! Och bloggnamn!

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Har du en blogg, parvati? :D

**parvatiiiii**

eh, ja, det har jag faktiskt, men det är inte det vi ska prata om! vi ska prata om din framtida bloggkarriär!

**D.e.a.n  
**Många läsare? ;)

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Vad heter den ? :D

**Lav  
**Har ni aldrig läst den? :o den är faktiskt riktigt stor!

**xHermionex  
**Varför har du aldrig sagt något, Parvati?

**parvatiiiii**

Nej, den är inte SÅ stor, och nej, ni får INTE läsa den . du skulle bara VÅGA länka den, Lav, jag varnar dig Ò.ó

**Lav  
**Den är visst stor! Du har ju jättemånga läsare! :D och varför inte, den är ju hur bra som helst ^^

**GryffindorRon  
**Bara jag som inte är så inne på det här med bloggar? .

**S-man  
**Ja.

**Pojken som överlevde****  
**Looks like it, dude ;)

* * *

**Philemon  
**Hermione? Är du kvar?

**xHermionex  
**Ja, visst, förlåt för att jag blev borta en stund :)

**Philemon  
**Du är förlåten.

**xHermionex  
**Tack ^^

**Philemon  
**Du ska veta att jag inte förlåter många personer.

**xHermionex  
**Oh, okej. Då känner jag mig hedrad ^^

**Philemon  
**Vad läser du just nu för bok?

**xHermionex  
**Hungerspelen av Suzanne Collins :) läst?

**Philemon**

Nej

**xHermionex  
**Vad läser du?

**Philemon**

Liftarens guide till galaxen.

**xHermionex  
**Är inte den lite… skum? xD

**Philemon  
**Jo ;) Men den är rolig. Vad handlar Hungerspelen av Suzanne Collins om?

**xHermionex  
**Alltså, författaren heter Suzanne Collins… nåväl, den är otroligt spännande och bra, den utspelar sig i framtidens amerika som är en jättesträng diktatur med tolv distrikt och varje år ska en kille och tjej från varje distrikt som är mellan 12-18 år tävla mot varandra på en arena. Den sista som överlever vinner.

**Philemon  
**Den låter bra. Så barnen ska alltså döda varandra?

**xHermionex  
**Ja, det är rätt hemskt ._.

**Philemon  
**Jag tycker det låter kul!

**xHermionex  
**O.O

**Philemon**

Men hur ska tolvåringar kunna Avada Kedavra?

**xHermionex  
**Det är en mugglarbok, så dom har ju inga trollstavar. Dom får använda mugglarvapen.

**Philemon  
**Weird.

**xHermionex  
**Om de inte fryser ihjäl inne på arenan, eller blir uppätna eller förgiftade… :/

**Philemon  
**Jag måste läsa den boken! Den verkar jättekul!

**xHermionex  
**Du är ironisk nu, va? ._.

**Philemon  
**;)

**xHermionex**

Haha tur xD ett tag där trodde jag att du var en psykopat xD

**Philemon  
**Jag är ingen psykopat, jag lovar ;)

* * *

**parvatiiiii**

DET HÄR DUGER INTE!

**Lav**

Men, tat lugnt, vi skojar ju bara Parv ;o

**parvatiiiii**

Ni är dåliga!

**D.e.a.n  
**Någon är trött? ^^

**parvatiiiii**

FU!

**GryffindorRon  
**Chilla, Parvati O.o

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Vad har vi gjort? :o

**parvatiiiii**

du ska heta harrypotteraayee . com

**parvatiiiii**

och jag ska designa din header

**parvatiiiii**

sen kan du länka till min blogg på din blogg, OKEJ?

**xHermionex  
**parvati, ta det lugnt! X)

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Okej!

**parvatiiiii**

BRA.

**S-man**

Hur kan hon ha så många bloggläsare när hon flippar ur så fort ämnet "blogga" kommer upp….

**parvatiiiii  
**JAG FLIPPAR INTE UR! !11!1! ! !

**Lav  
**Wow, wb Draco.

**parvatiiiiii**

keft.

**xHermionex  
**käft*

**xHermionex  
**;)

**parvatiiiii  
**ÅHHH ni är så dåliga.

parvatiiiii är offline –

**GryffindorRon  
**kan någon tala om för mig vad som just hände?

**D.e.a.n**

Honestly ? I've no idea man.

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Wft, om man blir sån av att blogga kanske jag ska hålla mig borta från det O.O

**Lav  
**Neeeeeeeej aw du skulle passa asbra som bloggare haaarrryyyy ^^

**xHermionex**

hmmmm… x)

* * *

A/N: Tack för alla lovely reviews för kapitel 24 :D En liten fråga, NÅGON som sett A very potter musical? För ingen reagerade på att Sirius citerade "Not alone" på sin facebook ;) (Har ni inte sett den, gör det. Sök på youtube.)

Och nu är ju Harry Potter "över", men det vet ni väl redan. (Nej, personligen tycker jag inte HP är över så länge fansen fortsätter att skriva fanfictions, göra fanart och fanvideos. Dessutom har vi ju POTTERMORE att se fram emot! :D ) Jag såg Deathly Hallows två gånger på bio förra veckan, första gången grät jag som ett litet barn filmen igenom och andra gången skrattade jag mer än jag grät (jag är rädd att den där andra gången förstörde hela filmupplevelsen för mig ._. det var en makalös film, bäst av dem allihop enligt mig, men allvarligt; Harry, Ron och Draco som vuxna! Jag höll på att DÖ av skratt! xD Och Rons fula kläder som vuxen... ja, jag säger då det xD)

Hur som helst. Hoppas ni gillade kapitel 25! Jag blir megaglad om ni lämnar en review efter er :)


	26. OMG DRAMA

_Kapitel 26_

* * *

**Lord Voldemorts Mörka Blogg.**

Hej bloggen.

Jag har hört rykten, och det är inte rykten jag gillar. I trollkarlarnas bloggvärld ryktas det att Harry Potter har skaffat en blogg, och det ryktas att hans popularitet ökar med 100 läsare för varje dag. Tja, Potter, om du läser detta- NU ÄR DET **KRIG**! INGEN UTMANAR VOLDEMORT NÄR DET KOMMER TILL BLOGGANDE! ! ! !

Så känn på det här, bitch- du är ful, motbjudande, har ingen klädsmak alls och är en freaking nolla. Jag hatar dig. Jag önskar att du bara kunde gå och dö.

GÅ OCH DRÄNK DIG, POTTER!

Inget viktigt har hänt idag. Jag torterade Slingersvans lite för att han kom försent till vårt möte. Naginis ägg har inte kläckts än. Bella vägrar prata med mig efter att jag dissade hennes förslag till att ta en fika på Madame Puddifoots.

God natt, bloggen :) XoXo!

* * *

**Harry Potter Aayee**

Hello Bloggen! :D

Voldemort, jag talar direkt till dig nu. BRING. IT. ON! Din gamla skrumpna, genomruttna, fula, elaka, torra fulis! Jag hatar dig också! DU MÖRDADE MINA FÖRÄLDRAR, DIN JÄVLA IDIOT! Gå och dränk dig, fucktard :

Dagen har varit rätt ok, inga prov eller så, göött det :D Längtar till jullovet redan… :) Btw, hata spotify-reklam! Så jäävla störande, åååh. Snart får jag väl börja lyssna på musik på youtube eller något. Gud.

_Dagens Harry Potter Ayee-bloggläsare _är korad! Idag är det _Sierskans _som får äran att få sin länk publicerad här på min otroligt populära och lästa blogg. Grattis, Sibylla Trelawney ;)

Ha det bäääst sötisar xoxo Uppdaterar imorn om jag hinner, har Quidditchträning mm men aja vi får se :) puss puss!

* * *

Facebooks nyhetsflöde:

**Draco Malfoy - ****Hermione Granger **And I was like baby, baby, baby oooh, thought you'd always be mine :(

**Draco Malfoy - Hermione Granger **I just need somebody to love, I don't need so much just somebody to love :(

**Draco Malfoy - Hermione Granger **Love me, love me, say that you love me :(

**Draco Malfoy - Hermione Granger **U smile, I smile :(

**Draco Malfoy - Hermione Granger **You're my one love, my one heart, my one live for sure, let me tell you one time- Girl I love you :(

**Draco Malfoy - Hermione Granger **There's gonna be one less lonely girl :(

**Draco Malfoy - Hermione Granger **You (did not!) seem like the type to love 'em and leav 'em, and disappear right after this song :(

**Draco Malfoy - Hermione Granger **I will never say never, I will fight till forever!

* * *

**GinnnyW**

Hermione. BÄST FÖR DIG att du har en bra anledning till varför Draco har spammat hela facebook med deprimerade Justin Bieber-sångcitat. FÖRKLARA DIG!

**GinnnyW**  
HERMIONE, SVARA! D:

**xHermionex**

Åh… det där. Jo… jag hade tänkt berätta för er. Det hade jag faktiskt.

**GinnnyW  
**Hermione. Säg bara vad det är som pågår.

**xHermionex**

Jag… jag typ gjorde slut med Draco…

**GinnnyW  
**DU GJORDE VADÅ? :O

**xHermionex  
**Varför är du så upprörd? ._.

**GinnnyW  
**Vad fan kan du ha sagt till honom som har gjort honom så förtvivlad? Stackarn är ju helt förkrossad! Jag kan bara inte fatta att det är du som vållat honom all denna smärta!

**xHermionex  
**Jag gjorde bara vad jag trodde var rätt, Ginny. Du kan inte anklaga mig för det. Det är inte olagligt.

**GinnnyW  
**Varför i helvete skulle det vara rätt att krossa hjärtat på Draco som uppenbarligen älskar dig så mycket?

**xHermionex  
**Vi… alltså, i längden skulle vi två inte fungera. Vi är för olika…

**GinnnyW**

Så därför gjorde du slut med honom? . Fattar du inte att när man älskar någon så måste man vara beredd att kämpa lite?

**xHermionex**

Och så finns det en annan.

**GinnnyW  
**Säg det inte. Säg inte att du gått och varit otrogen mot honom till på köpet. Om du gör det, så vet jag fan inte vad jag gör.

**xHermionex  
**Nej, det är inte så! Men, du vet, den här Philemon… jag gillar honom verkligen. Och vi är så mycket mer lika varandra än jag och Draco är. Draco och jag… vi bråkar mest hela tiden.

**GinnnyW  
**Philemon? Har du ens TRÄFFAT människan?

**xHermionex  
**Nej, men jag blev praktiskt taget ihop med Draco över internet så kom inte och säg att det inte funkar så!

**GinnnyW**

DU VISSTE VEM DRACO VAR! DU HADE KÄNT HONOM I SEX ÅR!

**xHermionex**

Du har ingenting med det här att göra! Detta är mellan mig och Philemon, och mig och Draco! :

**GinnnyW  
**Vem är du? För den Hermione jag trodde jag kände, är du fanimej inte.

-GinnnyW är offline –

* * *

**xHermionex  
**Vi måste prata :(

**Philemon  
**Självklart, gumman. Vad har hänt?

**xHermionex  
**Ginny är asförbannad på mig för att jag dumpade Draco. Och Draco… han skriver i min facebooklogg, om och om igen, om hur han älskar mig och vill ha mig tillbaka :(

**Philemon  
**Jag förstår… Ångrar du dig? Det finns ju inget jag kan göra direkt för att hindra dig i så fall…..

**xHermionex  
**Nej! Nej. Jag vill vara med dig. Jag menar, jag vet att vi aldrig träffats, men du betyder så mycket för mig. Det är bara med dig jag kan vara helt mig själv nuförtiden, känns det som.

**Philemon  
**Det… det betyder mycket för mig att du säger så, Hermione. Helt ärligt, så känner jag samma sak. Du förstår mig som ingen annan.

**xHermionex  
**Aww :)

**Philemon**

Jag vill träffa dig i verkligheten. Jag har ju sett dig på avstånd, men jag vill verkligen se dig- se om ditt ansikte är lika vackert som jag tänker mig, ditt hår lika mjukt som jag föreställer mig… Säg att du vill träffa mig också, snälla Mione?

**xHermionex  
**Oh… Självklart vill jag träffa dig också, Phil! Tro mig! Men… helt ärligt, helt ärligt så är jag rädd att det vi har ska förstöras om vi ses alltför snart. Snälla, förstå mig. Snälla, låt oss vänta ett litet tag till, låta vårt band växa sig starkare, så att vi vet att ingenting kan skilja oss åt :)

**Philemon  
**Jag förstår. Och jag håller med :)

**xHermionex  
**Tack (L)

* * *

**Dr4c0  
**Hon svarar inte. Hon har inte svarat på ett enda av mina logginlägg.

**Dr4c0  
**Hon haaaatar miiiiiig D: D: D:

**Inibaz**

Vet du, jag trodde faktiskt inte att hon var den typen som så kallblodigt kunde dumpa någon. Jag är jävligt ledsen, kompis :(

**Dr4c0  
**Uh, jag med :'( mitt liv har förlorat sin mening. Jag skojar inte! D:

**Inibaz  
**Mitt råd: skit i henne. Ge upp. Låt henne inte röra dig något mer. Hitta en ny tjej, något att distrahera dig med.

**Dr4c0  
**Jag funderar seriöst på att bli gay D:

**Inibaz**

Seriöst?

**Dr4c0  
**Yep.

**Inibaz  
**Du skojar?

**Dr4c0  
**Klart jag skojar… vad trodde du ? och än sen då om jag gjorde det- har du problem med homosexuella, Blaise? -.-

**Inibaz  
**Nej, vad tror du? Klart jag inte har. Absolut inte. No way. Nix.

**Dr4c0**

Blaise… är du gay?

**Inibaz  
**Jag? Pfft! Aldrig! Vad tror du ? Jag har ju tjej!

**Dr4c0  
**Ja, men, du vet… jag har liksom aldrig sett er två göra något. Inte ens hålla handen. I och för sig är jag glad att ni inte håller på som Boot och Abbott, men seriöst- jag har velat fråga dig detta ganska länga. Är du verkligen hetero, Blaise Zabini? Kan du svära på det?

**Inibaz  
**Nje…

**Dr4c0  
**Nje? Vad fasen är det för svar? Antingen är du väl det eller inte?

**Inibaz  
**Jag tror… fan, Draco, sprid inte ut detta. Men jag tror att jag är bisexuell.

**Dr4c0  
**Och vet du vad? Jag har haft misstankar om det. Men lugn, kompis :) jag tänker inte säga nått till nån. Lita på mig.

**Inibaz  
**Tack :) Det känns… det känns faktiskt skönt att berätta det för någon.

**Dr4c0  
**Att komma ut, menar du? ;)

**Inibaz  
**Jag tänker inte komma ut ur garderoben. Fan heller. Vad ska jag säga till Luna? "Jag älskar dig, men Harry Potter är den snyggaste människan jag någonsin sett och jag är upp över öronen förälskad i honom, även fast jag älskar dig också?"

**Dr4c0  
**Du sa INTE just det där. WTF grabben, DU DRIVER SÅ JÄVLA MYCKET MED MIG JUST NU, ELLER HUR?

**Inibaz  
**Nej? Fan, du skulle ju hålla käft sa du! Lika bra att du får veta allt, i så fall, för jag orkar fan inte bära på det längre. Förresten, har du ens SETT Harry? Jag drömmer seriöst om honom på nätterna. Det är inte mitt fel att jag är bi.

**Dr4c0**

Blaise… du är aldrig seriös. Det kan inte vara så att detta är ett stort, jävla skämt?

**Inibaz  
**Jag trodde att du om någon skulle förstå. Du har alltid varit den känsliga av oss Slytherinare.

**Inibaz  
**Jag trodde väl fel .

-Inibaz är offline –

**Dr4c0  
**S.H.I.T.

* * *

**Inibaz**

Pansy. Du och jag har ju aldrig direkt varit ovänner.

**..Pansy..  
**Men vi har ju aldrig direkt varit vänner heller ;)

**Inibaz  
**haha, jag vet. Men jag litar på dig.

**..Pansy..**

Du vet att du alltid kan lita på mig, Blaise :) är det något du vill prata om, eller?

**Inibaz  
**Hur visste du det?

**..Pansy..  
**Tjejer vet sådant ;) vi känner sånt på oss. Så seså, prata på, jag lyssnar :)

**Inibaz  
**Lova att inte flippa ur.

**..Pansy..  
**På hedersord.

**Inibaz**

Och allt som sägs i denna konversation stannar i denna konversation.

**..Pansy..**

Självklart :)

**Inibaz**

Jag är bisexuell.

**..Pansy..**

Oh. Eh… hur vet du det?

**Inibaz**

Jag är kär i en kille. Smarto.

**..Pansy..  
**Du menar, du är kär i en kille samtidigt som du är kär i din flickvän?

**Inibaz  
**Yep. Exakt det menar jag.

**..Pansy..  
**Knepigt läge. Uh.. har du tagit dig någon tid att tänka ut vem du gillar mest? Det är inte speciellt snällt att stanna kvar hos Lovegood om du älskar någon annan mer, vet du. Jag kanske inte gillar flickan, men hon har heller inte gjort mig något, så jag önskar henne bara vad jag i allmänhet önskar alla flickor.

**Inibaz  
**Vilket är…?

**..Pansy..  
**En trogen pojkvän som inte smyger runt och har affärer vid sidan av. Blaise, gör henne en tjänst och gör slut om du kommer till slutsatsen att du gillar den här killen mer än vad du gillar henne.

**Inibaz  
**Men, fan. Jag vet ju inte! Jag menar, jag har ju knappt pratat med den här killen annat än på MSN och facebook! Det är ju inte direkt så att vi är… nära vänner, eller så… hur kan man älska någon man träffar online?

**..Pansy..  
**Jag vet inte, Blaise. Jag vet inte allt. Fråga Granger, det är hon som är den smarta.

**Inibaz**

Henne tänker jag inte slösa ett ord på. Du måste väl ha hört vad hon gjorde mot Draco?

**..Pansy..  
**Åh, just det ja. Hon dumpade honom. Fan ta den bitchen. Jag slår vad om att Draco är helt förkrossad… stackarn :'(

**Inibaz  
**Jag hoppas bara han kommer över henne snart :( dock lät det inte så på honom.

**..Pansy..**

Vad han skulle behöva är en distraktion.

**Inibaz  
**Precis vad jag också sa! :]

**..Pansy..**

:]

**..Pansy..**

Jag tror jag vet någon som skulle passa perfekt ^^ Daphnes syrra!

**Inibaz  
**Astoria?

**..Pansy..**

Ja! :D hon är smart, söt, rolig. Precis Dracos typ. Och hon har varit galen i honom i månader, även fast hon inte visat det. Daphne kom på henne, dock ;)

**Inibaz  
**Vet du, jag tror faktiskt de skulle passa bra ihop. Och hon är slytherinare, gör saken mycket lättare :) jag säger inte att draco kommer falla för henne direkt, för det skulle till ett mirakel om det skedde, men jag hoppas hon kan få honom på andra tankar, bara :)

**..Pansy..  
**Det är perfekt :

**..Pansy..  
**Nu tycker jag att du kan ta och säga vem det är som är så fantastisk att han har gjort dig bi, Blaise ;) kom igen, jag dör av nyfikenhet! :d

**Inibaz  
**Du vill inte veta, Pansy … x)

**..Pansy..  
**Eh, JO ;d

**Inibaz  
**Draco trodde jag skämtade, men jag är 100% serri. Jag är kär. I Harry Potter.

**..Pansy..  
**HAHA! Du skojar? AHAHA XD

**..Pansy..  
**Förlåt, men, erkänn att det är typiskt- den utvalde! ALLA faller för den utvalde, till och med killarna! Åhhh, jag fattar inte att alla tycker så mycket om den där Potter. Jag måste ha missat något när det kommer till den killen.

**Inibaz  
**Öh, JA. För det första: Har du sett hur han ser ut? Fucking snygg. Jag vill bara ta och hångla upp honom. För det andra: han är bra på typ allt han gör. Han är snäll. Trevlig. Rolig. Underbar.

**..Pansy..  
**Du låter verkligen KÄR, Blaise xD Jag kan inte ens minnas att du sagt så här mycket om Luna!

**Inibaz  
**Luna är söt, rolig och underbar, men… ibland undrar jag om vi inte är mer vänner än flick- och pojkvän. Tro mig, hon betyder otroligt mycket för mig.

**..Pansy..**

… men du tror att en relation med Potter skulle ge dig mer kärlek.

**Inibaz  
**Jag känner mig så hemsk ._.

**..Pansy..  
**Ah, gör inte det. Jag förstår hur du menar. Visst låter det hemskt, men sanningen är sanningen.

**..Pansy..  
**Och om jag har förstått dig rätt, så skulle du helst av allt vilja blåsa av allt med Luna och satsa på Potter.

**Inibaz  
**Fast nej! Jag kan bara inte göra så mot Luna! Jag skulle aldrig kunna svika henne så. Och speciellt inte nu när jag ser hur hjärtekrossad Draco är. Om det bara fanns något sätt…

**..Pansy..  
**Vet Potter hur du känner?

**Inibaz  
**Nej. Och jag kommer aldrig bli modig nog att fråga :'( kanske lika bra, dock.

* * *

**..Pansy..  
**Potter, jag måste prata med dig.

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Har det med Draco och Hermione och göra så nej- jag har ingen aning om vad som pågår. Så fråga inte ens.

**..Pansy..  
**Nej, det har inte med det att göra. Det handlar om Blaise.

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Oh :) Tja, ut med språket, Parkinson!

**..Pansy..**

Han har känslor för dig.

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Du… du driver med mig.

**..Pansy..  
**Ungefär min första tanke också, ja. Men nej. Han är allvarlig, jag vet det.

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Men han har ju Luna! :o

**..Pansy..  
**Jag vet, och det vet han också. Men det finns inga bisexuella tendenser hos dig Potter, eller? Om svaret är nej, så ber jag dig- nej, bönfaller dig- att säga det så vänligt som du bara kan till honom. Jag har aldrig hört honom prata så varmt om någon som han pratade om dig…

**Pojken som överlevde**

Parkinson, helt ärligt vet jag inte vad jag ska säga. Jag litar inte på dig, för vad jag än säger kommer du att kunna använda mot mig.

**..Pansy..  
**Åh men kom igen, Potter. Ha lite tillit. Jag tänker inte sprida några rykten- det är Patil och Browns jobb. DE är skolans största skvallrare, inte jag.

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Tror du att det är så lätt? Att bara bestämma sig för att lita på någon?

**..Pansy..  
**Jag VET att det är så lätt. Men nej, visst, då kan jag väl lika väl skicka Blaise att be dig svara hur du känner direkt till honom.

**..Pansy..  
**Om du litar på honom, vill säga. Men det gör du va? Varför, i så fall? För att han är kille?

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Var inte dum . Blaise är helt enkelt mer pålitlig än vad du är.

**..Pansy..  
**Säger vem? Har du testat? Potter, vi har knappt pratat med varandra i hela våra liv.

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Exakt. Jag har ingen anledning till att lita på dig.

**..Pansy..  
**Hur underhållande denna konversation än må vara, så är jag alldeles för trött för att fortsätta denna ändlösa argumentation. Känner du något för Blaise eller inte?

**Pojken som överlevde  
**OKEJ! Jag säger det väl då. Ja, jag misstänker fan faktiskt att jag är bisexuell, jag med. Det var därför jag kämpade mot Dracos anklagelser för att vara gay så hårt. Jag ville inte att någon skulle få reda på det… inte när jag precis blivit ihop med Ginny ._. jag älskar henne! Men… jag har faktiskt spanat in killar. Det har hänt.

**..Pansy..  
**Har du... spanat in… Blaise någongång?

**Pojken som överlevde  
**När han sjöng.

**..Pansy..  
**På hogwarts idol?

**Pojken som överlevde**

Jag tror varenda tjej fick en crush på honom den kvällen. Varenda tjej… och jag.

-Inibaz har lagts till i konversationen –

**..Pansy..  
**Så, jag lämnar er ensamma. Puss puss!

..Pansy.. har lämnat konverstationen –

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Så du är alltså bi?

**Inibaz  
**Du hörde det ._.

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Blaise, jag tror att jag har känslor för dig också. Men jag har redan en flickvän.

**Inibaz  
**Åh, Harry, har du känslor för mig? :d för jag är fruktansvärt kär i dig! Glöm våra flickvänner, vi startar ett hemligt förhållande!

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Åh, ja, Blaise! Det är det smartaste du någonsin sagt, baby (L)

**Inibaz  
**(L) (L)

* * *

A/N: Tack för alla underbara reviews till kapitel 25 :D

Nu till detta kapitlet: **Man ska inte tro allt man läser på internet ;) **Jag menade inte att förarga er. Jag hoppas bara ni tyckte det var lika kul som jag ^^ Min lillasyster har varit guld värd när det gällde att planera det här kapitlet, Draco's "citera-Justin-Bieber-på-facebook-grej" var helt hennes idé xD (Jag ber om ursäkt ifall citaten inte stämmer till hundra procent, jag citerade från huvudet och lyssningar).

Så nej. Hermione har inte dumpat Draco. Harry och Voldemort har inget bloggkrig. Harry och Voldemort har inte ens bloggar, vad jag vet... Inte än, i alla fall. Harry är inte bisexuell. Blaise är definitivt inte bisexuell.

I was just pulling your leg ;) I nästa kapitel är allt som vanligt igen. Eller, så vanligt som det någonsin blir i den här fanficen... ^^


	27. Bella, Voldy och de läskiga fanficarna

A/N: Bara så alla vet: Inget av det som hände i förra kapitlet hände på riktigt, it was just a little joke... ^^" Tyvärr. Inget Blaise/Harry i den här ficen- ledsen! Men för er som gillar slash, så kan jag faktiskt hinta om att det kommer dyka upp snart! Efter att ha läst detta kapitlet kan ni ju gissa mellan vilka... ;)

Här är ett kapitel tillägnat fanfictionnormer, klyschor och pairings =) hoppas ni gillar det, även om det är lite kort! Glöm inte att reviewa!

* * *

Kapitel 27 989988 007

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Bella…?

**Bella  
**Mmm?

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Vad är egentligen en fanfiction?

**Bella**

Vet inte. Googla?

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Okej.

**Bella  
**Vad var det?

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Eh… en berättelse.

**Bella  
**Jaså.

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Bella…?

**Bella  
**Ja?

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Det finns fanfictions som handlar om mej… ._.

**Bella  
**VA? Varför? Hur? När? Var? Vem? Va? VA?

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Folk har suttit och skrivit berättelser… om mej.

**Bella  
**Vad handlar dom om då? O.o

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Om mig, sa jag ju.

**Bella  
**Ja men vad händer i dom?

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Eh… jag har inte läst någon än…

**Bella  
**Gör det då!

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Jag vågar inte ._.

**Bella  
**Fegis ;

**Mörkrets Herre**

Jag hatar när du använder smileysar…

**Bella  
**Vi har gått igenom det här tusen gånger. Och DU gör ju också det.

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Men jag är Voldemort.

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Duh.

**Bella  
**Och jag är Bellatrix Lestrange. Och jag är inte rädd för någonting, så jag tänker ta mig en närmare titt på de här "fanfictionsen" som du snackar om.

…

**Bella  
**Det… det finns fanfictions om mig också ;_; jag vågar inte läsa dom! Vem har skrivit dom? Var kommer dom ifrån?

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Hallå, det finns om Potter också. Det finns väldigt många om honom. Och väldigt många om Lily och James . Knäppt.

**Bella  
**Wow, det finns jättemånga om Draco också. Vänta lite nu, det finns fler om Draco än om mig! D:

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Vad betyder Leatherpants!Draco ?

**Bella  
**Jag vill inte veta. Oh my God! Jag hittade en som handlar om Sorteringshatten! xD

**Mörkrets Herre**  
Det här är läskigt. Jag tror att någon vet att jag chattar med Granger, för det finns folk som har skrivit fanfictions om mig och henne! ! !

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Vad ska vi göra, Bella? Vad ska vi ta oss till? D: Vi kan inte låta dem ligga framme sådär på internet så att alla kan läsa dem!

**Bella  
**Vi kan inte direkt ta bort dem heller. Duh. Dom tillhör ju någon.

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Jag ska nog komma på ett sätt…

**Bella  
**Nej, men jag vill nog läsa någon trots allt. Innan du försöker utplåna dem. Jag vill veta vad som händer med mig! :c

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Jag vill INTE veta. Vad betyder "Dramione?"

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Och "Snrarry?"

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Det är ju inte ens riktiga ord.

**Bella  
**Äh, vad vet jag? Googla!

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Okej.

**Bella  
**Oooh! Jag hittade en fanfiction om dig och mig :D DEN ska jag läsa.

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Oh!

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Du kommer inte att tro det, Bella. Snrarry betyder Snape och Harry Potter. Alltså som i att dom är kära i varandra. Rena skämtet, va?

**Bella  
**Ugh, vidrigt! Snape är alldeles för gammal för Potter!

**Mörkrets Herre**

Ja, alldeles!

**Bella  
**Vad står Dramione för då?

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Draco och Hermione.

**Bella  
**VAD I HELA MERLINS NAMN SA DU ATT DET STOD FÖR? :

**Mörkrets Herre  
**SLUTA ANVÄNDA VERSALER BELLATRIX D:

**Bella  
**Förlåt då. Men Draco och smutsskallen, det var det dummaste jag någonsin hört i hela mitt liv! X(

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Dom är ihop.

**Bella  
**Ursäkta?

**Mörkrets Herre  
**IRL. Granger sa det när jag chattade med henne.

**Bella  
**Det lilla kräket! Hur vågar han gå och bli kär i en smutsskalle!

**Mörkrets Herre**

Det finns jättemånga bilder på "Dramione" om man söker på google. Fina bilder.

**Bella  
**VA!

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Jättefina bilder… och så står det: "Draco / Hermione is hot hot love".

**Bella  
**Sällan! .

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Det är sant! Och titta… det finns jättemånga fanfictions om dom!

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Marriage Law… betyder det att det blir en lag som tvingar dem att gifta sig med varandra?

**Bella  
**Jag vet inte! Jag kan inte veta allt, Voldemort! GOOGLA!

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Men… du behöver ju inte bli så sur :

**Bella  
**Men du tjatar ju så =_="

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Gör jag ju inte.

**Bella  
**Gör du ju.

**Mörkrets Herre**

Inte.

**Bella**

Jag håller på och läser den fanfictionen som handlar om dig och mig nu :) Den är faktiskt bra!

**Mörkrets Herre**

Jag tror att jag ska läsa en om Dramione.

**Bella  
**Blääää.

**Bella  
**Vad står OOC för?

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Ja, jag vet inte, men du kan ju testa att GOOGLA .

**Bella  
**Jag fattar inte. Det står att det betyder att en person är "out of character", alltså inte sig själv. Hur kan jag inte vara mig själv, när det är mig det handlar om?

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Googla?

**Bella  
**Googla är inte svaret på alla frågor, Voldemort.

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Kan det väl visst vara. Men jag har svaret på din fråga.

**Bella  
**Verkligen?

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Japp.

**Bella  
**Tänker du säga det? .

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Nej.

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Jag skojade bara. Jag ska visst säga det. Om du i en fanfiction hoppar runt på en blomsteräng hand i hand med Ron Weasley, då är du OOC.

**Bella  
**VA! Något sånt skulle jag ALDRIG göra Dx

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Nä, sa ju det.

**Bella  
**Oh… det finns "Drarry" också. Kan du gissa vad det står för? ^^

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Ja. Draco och Harry. Jag tycker inte att de var något vidare bra par.

**Bella  
**I och för sig så gillar jag inte Potter. Men kolla på bilderna på google! Dom är ju jättesöta :D

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Men dom är ju två… killar.

**Bella  
**Och? :D

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Det funkar inte så. Det är ju som att jag skulle bli kär i… i… i Severus Snape.

**Bella  
**Hmm… ni skulle nog inte vara så söta tillsammans. Men Harry/Draco! Jag MÅSTE hitta en fanfiction med dom! :D

* * *

**Bella**

Hej Harry Potter! :D

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Eh, hej… ? vem äre?

**Bella  
**Bellatrix :D

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Ooooookej…?

**Bella  
**Du jag ville bara ställa några frågor till dig och dina kompisar om det går bra ? :D Kan du bjuda in Blaise Zambini, Virginia Weasley och Hermione Granger? SNäälla!

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Du menar Zabini, Ginny och Hermione? Eh, okej.

Inibaz, GinnnyW och xHermionex har lagts till i konversationen –

**Inibaz  
**Vem är Bella?

**GinnnyW  
**Hejj :)

**xHermionex  
**Hello!

**Bella  
**HEJ :D

**Pojken som överlevde  
**eh, hej, bella här ville ställa några frågor till er så hon bad mig bjuda in er.

**Bella  
**OH! Och bjud in Draco Malfoy också, snälllllllla ? :DD

Dr4c0 har lagts till i konversationen –

Dr4c0  
Bellatrix, vad fan gör du här?

**Inibaz  
**Tjeeeeenare Bella :D det var länge sen!

**Bella  
**Hej hej :D

**xHermionex  
**Vad ville du fråga…?

**Bella  
**Blaise Zambini, är du en kille eller en tjej ? För jag har läst att du kan vara både och.

**Inibaz  
**WTF? Jag heter ZABINI. Utan M. Och jag är definitivt en kille.

**GinnnyW  
**Vad är det för sorts fråga egentligen ? O.O

**xHermionex  
**Var har du läst att han är en tjej, Lestrange?

**Bella  
**Det säger jag inte.

**Bella  
**Till nästa fråga: Draco, brukar du har läderbyxor på dig?

**Inibaz  
**HAHA

**xHermionex  
**NEJ, det brukar han inte!

**Dr4c0  
**What? Jag äger inte ens ett par läderbyxor, varför i Merlins namn frågar du ?

**Bella  
**Det var något jag läste. Draco, är du en vilie?

**Dr4c0  
**Öh, nej?

**GinnnyW  
**Lol, Draco en vilie xD Du har ju iofs det blonda håret ;D

**Dr4c0  
**Kan inte vilier bara vara tjejer? =_=

**Bella  
**Du kanske är något genetiskt undantag? ^^

**Inibaz  
**Draco är DEFINITIVT ingen vilie. I så fall skulle ju tjejerna flockas runt honom ;)

**Dr4c0**

Käft.

**Inibaz  
**Och han skulle ha massa vänner på facebook. Vilket han inte har :D

**xHermionex  
**Äh, lägg av ni två.

**Bella  
**Okej. Hermione, har du någonsin haft en affär med Severus Snape?

**xHermionex  
**ABSOLUT INTE!

**Dr4c0  
**USCH! Nu fick jag oönskade bilder i huvudet!

**GinnnyW  
**Uuuugh, jag med :S

Pojken som överlevde har lämnat konversationen -

**Bella  
**Tur ^^ för det fick jag med.

**Inibaz  
**Varför skulle hon ha det, om jag får fråga?

**Bella  
**Never mind ^^ Draco och Hermione, ni är ju försteprefekter- delar ni uppehållsrum?

**xHermionex  
**Nej?

**Dr4c0  
**Jag skulle inte ha något emot det, dock ;)

**Bella  
**Knepigt, för jag gillade den tanken… ._. nåväl. Har ni någonsin råkat limmas fast vid varandra på grund av en trollformel som slog snett?

**xHermionex  
**Nej… :o

**Bella  
**Haft ett pararbete i trolldryckskonst och tillverkat amortentia?

**Dr4c0  
**Lol nej

**Bella  
**Tvingats gifta er med varandra på grund av en ny lag som säger att renblodiga måste gifta sig med smutsskallar?

**xHermionex  
**Nej? För det finns ingen sådan lag! :S

**Dr4c0  
**Och kalla inte Hermione för smutsskalle :

**Bella  
**Men ni kan väl ha lite fantasi… ni är tråkiga. Faktiskt, så är jag besviken på er. Såvida inte… Draco, är du gay?

**Dr4c0  
**NEJ! För sista gången- NEJ!

**Bella  
**Det var värt ett försök :( hej då.

Bella är offline –

**xHermionex  
**Vad i h-vete rörde det där sig om? :O

**Dr4c0  
**Ingen aning, baby. Hon är sinnesrubbad.

**xHermionex  
**Minst sagt!

* * *

**Tramptazz  
**Tjäänare Harry! Hur är läget på Hoggy ? ;D

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Hey Sirius :D Det är toppen! En jätteskum sak hände nyss, dock O.o Bellatrix Lestrange addade mig på MSN !

**Tramptazz  
**No way! Vad ville hon ? O:

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Hon ställde massa konstiga frågor :s som om Blaise Zabini var en kille eller en tjej, och om Draco Malfoy brukar ha läderbyxor på sig.

**Tramptazz  
**Sinnesrubbad, den där… Nu när du säger det, så minns jag att hon faktiskt verkat extra konstig på facebook också. Hon snackar hela tiden om "Drarry" och "Dramione", och ingen vet vad det betyder.

**Pojken som överlevde  
**OMG! Vi brukar ju kalla Draco och Hermione för Dramione (dom är ihop, om du inte visste det) O.o

**Tramptazz  
**Hermione och Malfoy ? Hahaha, det var bara en tidsfråga (; men Merlin, vad knäppt.

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Ja, något är definitivt fel i huvudet på den häxan. Lol . Hur är det på Grimmaldiplan då ? =)

**Tramptazz  
**Det suger, men jag är ju fortfarande vid liv så, okej antar jag .

**Pojken som överlevde**

Och med Ordern?

**Tramptazz  
**Bara fint. Hur går det med Quidditchen och allt?

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Jättebra, vi har bara spelat mot Ravenclaw hittils men vi vann :)

**Tramptazz  
**Grattis, grattis (:

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Tack :)

**Tramptazz**

Måntand och Tonks har gjort slut, förresten. Hörde du det?

**Pojken som överlevde  
**OMG nej! Varför ? trist då!

**Tramptazz  
**Båda skyllde på åldersskillnaden, men Tonks dejtar redan en ny kille. Tror inte någon av dem är överdrivet ledsna, de var ganska överens… och de är fortfarande vänner (:

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Det är ju skönt det :)

**Tramptazz  
**Yeah

**Tramptazz  
**Hur är det mellan dej och Ginny dåe? (;

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Jättebra!

**Tramptazz  
**Gott att höra ^^"

**Pojken som överlevde**

Alltså, jag har liksom alltid velat fråga, men inte riktigt vågat lr känt att tillfället var det rätta, men det är liksom en sak jag vill fråga…. ?

**Tramptazz  
**Fråga på bara, Harry (: Du vet att du kan fråga mig vad som helst.

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Har du någonsin haft ett seriöst förhållande ?

**Tramptazz**

Nej.

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Varför inte ? :/

**Tramptazz  
**För.. mitt livs kärlek har aldrig varit tillgänglig :/

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Omg, :'(

**Tramptazz**

Ja. Lite omg är det faktiskt… något mer du ville fråga?

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Nej.. inte vad jag kommer på.

**Tramptazz  
**Jag sa ju att du kan fråga mig vad som helst. Jag ska vara så ärlig som jag kan (:

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Tack, Sirius :) (L)

* * *

_A/N 2: Jag har gjort en fanfictionplanch till En Sommarlovskväll Framför Datorn! :D Länk finns på min profil, kolla jättegärna ^^_


	28. He means so much to me

Kapitel 28

**Tramptazz  
**Är det fler dödsätare som har försökt kontakta dig via internet, Harry ?

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Ne, inte en enda :P

**Tramptazz  
**För jag måste varna dig, Harry. Det kan finnas människor där ute på nätet som utger sig för att vara någon annan. De kan verka snälla och trevliga och allt, men i själva verket är de pedofiler. Eller Dödsätare.

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Eller voldemort själv… xd

**Tramptazz  
**Haha. Nä, det vore dock högst osannolikt.

**Pojken som överlevde**

Okej, nä men jag fattar :) jag är inte så knäpp som Hermione, som chattar med främlingar Ô.o

**Tramptazz  
**Gör hon det? Jag trodde hon skulle föreställa smart. Harry, du måste varna henne, säg till henne det jag sa till dig.

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Okej, men hon kommer bara säga "neeeeej men jag litar på honom, han är snäll :d"

**Tramptazz  
**Detta är allvarliga grejer.

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Ja, jag tror dig :P

**Tramptazz  
**Nåväl, ha det gött pöjk . Vi synes.

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Det gör vii :d

* * *

**Tramptazz  
**Hej kompis (;

**Remi  
**Tramps! Hej :D

**Tramptazz  
**Är det stört att jag tycker att ditt användarnamn är gulligt?

**Remi  
**Hehe nej. Jag visste inte vad jag skulle heta, men så kom jag att tänka på att du brukade kalla mig Remi under vårt tredje år. Minns du? :)

**Tramptazz  
**Självklart (: skulle jag aldrig glömma. Hur är läget?

**Remi  
**Fint, själv? :)

**Tramptazz  
**Bara Azum. Hört nått från Tonks?

**Remi  
**Ja, hon har träffat en ny…

**Tramptazz**

Känns det jobbigt? /:

**Remi  
**Helt ärligt- nej, inte så som jag trodde det skulle kännas. Jag älskar Dora, men jag vill nog ännu hellre vara hennes vän än pojkvän. Jag är för farlig för henne.

**Tramptazz  
**Åh, men Tonks kan ta vara på sig. Och på dig.

**Remi**

Dessutom har det inte känts riktigt rätt, för det fanns en annan… som jag aldrig slutade älska.

**Tramptazz**

Remi, du är min bästa vän. Vi kan prata om ALLT. Och jag måste prata med dig nu.

**Remi  
**Oh… go on.

**Tramptazz**

Chattade med Harry förut, och han påminde mig om att jag aldrig haft ett enda seriöst förhållande i mitt liv. Det är för att jag heller aldrig slutade älska någon, en mycket speciell person.

**Remi  
**Sirius… känner jag henne?

**Tramptazz**

Remus, det är dig jag älskar! Du måste få veta. Jag har aldrig velat ha något seriöst förhållande med någon annan än dig, för jag har aldrig varit seriös om någon annan än dig. Snälla… bara säg att du älskar mig också.

**Remi**

Jag älskar dig, Sirius.

**Remi**

Jag har älskat dig sen vi var tretton och du räddade mig ur svartsjön, bar mig upp till sjukhusflygeln och kallade mig för din favorit-Remi.

**Tramptazz  
**Jag kan säga dig att jag aldrig hade varit räddare i mitt liv än vad jag var då när jag trodde att du hade drunknat (L) Fattar du inte att du är hela min värld?

**Remi  
**Tramptass (L)

-Remi är offline-

-Tramptazz är offline-

* * *

(facebooks nyhetsflöde)

**Hermione Granger **och **Draco Malfoy **är i en relation.

_Minerva McGonagall, Blaise Zabini, Parvati Patil och 90 andra gillar detta._

* * *

**Inibaz  
**Awesome guys! :D

**Dr4c0  
**Yeah, vet ;)

**xHermionex  
**Tiden var väl inne… antar jag :)

**Dr4c0  
**det var den verkligen.

**Inibaz**

Grattis på er =) härnäst kommer förlovning och bröllop!

**Dr4c0  
**Hermione, vill du gifta dig med mig? (L)

**xHermionex  
**Och. Det. Frågar. Du. På. MSN?

**Dr4c0  
**Ta det lugnt, baby C: nej, det gör jag inte.

**xHermionex  
**Så… du menade det inte.

**Dr4c0  
**Ta det lugnt, klart jag inte gjorde.

**xHermionex  
**….

**Dr4c0  
**Jag skulle aldrig fria seriöst till dig på msn. Jag skulle göra det IRL, efter en romantisk middag med levande ljus :)

**xHermionex  
**Du är gullig du ^^"

**Inibaz  
**jag känner mig utanför ;

**Dr4c0  
**Stick till din flickvän då -_-

**Inibaz  
**Men jag ville ju snacka med er :( jag bjuder in henne. Mfl. För våra gruppchatter är totally awesome.

Doogevol, Pojken som överlevde och ..Pansy.. har lagts till i konversationen-

**Inibaz  
**Inte så många online, tyvärr… vem är Philemon btw? ^o)

**Doogevol  
**hejhejhej :]

**Pojken som överlevde**

Here we go again ^^" grattis till förhållandet, btw!

**xHermionex  
**tack :d Philemon är asnice, en kompis till mig!

**..Pansy..  
**yep, grattis c:

**Dr4c0**

Tackkkkkkk hörni

**Inibaz**

Ni vet det där ryktet? Om att hoggy-nätverket bara var uppe på prövotid? Hallå, är det någon som vet om det stämmer lr inte ? ._o

**Doogevol  
**Jag tror inte att det stämmer :]

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Naah, inte jag heller.

**xHemionex  
**Man vet ju aldrig :/

**Dr4c0  
**Jag dör om det är så :D

**Dr4c0  
**D: *

**Inibaz  
**Eller hur, jag med :S

**..Pansy..  
**Skvaller, vänner, skvaller! Nån som har nått nytt? :d

**xHermionex  
**Seamus kysste Lavender igår ;) något på g där, defintitivt!

**..Pansy..  
**ooh ^^

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Va? Det hade jag ingen aning om!

**Doogevol**

Dom skulle vara söta tillsammans c:

**Inibaz**

Men dom dejtar inte eller? ò.Ó

**xHermionex  
**Nee, fast jag är gaaaanska säker på att han kommer bjuda ut henne imorgon (:

**Dr4c0  
**Men seriöst, Pansy, på tal om att dejta. Hur många dejtade inte du denna veckan? _-"

**Pojken som överlevde  
**känner med det! :o hörde att det var åtta. ÅTTA, seriöst Parkinson!

**..Pansy..**

Wtf? Vad snackar ni om? Jag var ute med tre olika killar, inte ÅTTA.

**xHermionex  
**Jag hörde också att det var åtta… man bara wtf :o

**Dr4c0  
**Tre är ganska mycket för en vecka också, eller vad säger ni? -_-

**Doogevol  
**I vilket fall har du haft fullt upp x)

**..Pansy..  
**Chilla! Fattar inte var ni får åtta ifrån? och ja, tre kanske var lite väl mkt på en vecka, men två kunde jag inte säga nej till (ville inte såra nån av dom) och den tredje gillade jag :)

**xHermionex  
**… hör du själv hur du låter?

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Jaha, så vem av dem gillade du?

**Doogevol  
**Ja ? ^^" var det Anthony Goldstein ?

**..Pansy..  
**hur kunde du veta det, Luna? "HMH"

**Doogevol**

Kände det på mig:D

**xHermionex  
**Hahha. Kan inte klandra dig, han ser bra ut.

**Inibaz  
**Ja, det gör han faktiskt BD

**Doogevol  
**Mhm ^_^ och han är snäääääll!

**..Pansy..  
**haha. Han är underbar (: skriver med honom på fb nu.

**Pojken som överlevde  
**någon som har något annat? =)

**Inibaz  
**Haha Dracooooo, jag har hört att det blir fest hos dig den 31:e december i år igen ;D

**..Pansy..  
**På nyårsafton? Awesome! Får man komma? :DD

**Dr4c0  
**HELL NO! Det är inte min fest . mamma o pappa försökte hålla den hemlig för mig, men jag kom allt på dem. Och nä, vi ska inte dit, Blaise. Eller Pansy.

**xHermionex  
**Vem planerar en nyårsfest i november? xD

**Doogevol  
**Jag brukar inte fira nyår :]

**Inibaz  
**skojar du ? åååh det är awesome! (L)

**Dr4c0  
**Fast jag tror inte jag orkar med en repris av förra året… ;d

**xHermionex  
**jag tror inte jag vill veta vad som hände ._.

**Dr4c0  
**Du har rätt, darling, det vill du inte ;]

* * *

**Tramptazz  
**Hahaha åh, jag visste att du också skulle logga in direkt efter XD

**Remi  
**Självklart, vad annars? ;D Detta ska ut på facebook! Det var så awesome.

**Tramptazz  
**Underbaraste kvällen i mitt liv (L)

**Remi  
**Du var otrolig (L)

**Tramptazz  
**Inte som du, Remi. Jag fattar inte att du kunde alla sångerna utantill! Hur många gånger har du sett på Glee egentligen? O.o

**Remi  
**Eeeh… låt oss bara säga att det är FÖR många gånger ^^" Men det är ju så förbaskat bra!

**Tramptazz  
**Jo, det måste jag erkänna. Men jag håller fast vid att Rachel passar bättre ihop med Jesse än med den där Finn ;

**Remi  
**Men Jesse är ju… Jesse. Visst, han sjunger amazing, men Finn passar bättre ihop med henne :)

**Tramptazz  
**Nae (; Men gillade honom i Run, Joey, Run-videon. Snacka om att den låten satte sig på hjärnan.

**Tramptazz  
**Daddy please don't, it wasn't his fault, he means so much to me. Daddy please don't, we're gonna get married… just you wait and see!

**Remi  
**Every night the same old dream I, hate to close my eyes. I can't erase, the memory of the sound of Julies cry…

**Tramptazz  
**WATCH OUT!

**Remi:  
**Det kommer inte förrens mycket senare, men… ^^ Ah, den låten är så tragisk och hemsk.

**Tramptazz  
**Hemskt dålig, men jag älskar den.

**Remi  
**Jag med.

**Tramptazz  
**Och jag älskar dig. (Damn, jag har väntat länge på att få säga det. Klandra mig inte!)

**Remi  
**Aww. Jag älskar dig med, vet du :)

* * *

A/N: Skumt kapitel. Tack för reviewsen ännu en gång, ni gör verkligen min dag (: xx

Tillbaka till det här kapitlet. Kanske inte så mycket humor, men lite Remius-love ;) och lite Glee.. jag älskar Glee, hade jag kunnat utan att spoila någon hade jag skrivit spaltmeter om vilka som passar ihop med vilka och vilka som blir ihop och inte, men jag vill inte förstöra för någon som inte har sett men som vill :) Och Run, Joey, Run är bara en liten låt som jag har haft på hjärnan 48 timmar i sträck nu... ._. xD Nåväl, vad händer nu? Vad vill ni läsa om? Jag har lite idéer, men kommer ni på något spännande så tveka inte att PM-a/reviewa/kontakta-mig-på-vilket-sätt-ni-vill och berätta ^^ Jag är tacksam för allt, ska ni veta :)


	29. Den döende fenixen

_Kapitel 29_

**Bella**

Min kärlek för dig brinner som en döende fenix.

**Bella  
**Du måste vara magisk, för du förtrollar mig.

**Bella  
**Att vara utan dig är som att vara under Cruciatusförbannelsen.

**Bella**

Jag behöver inte Erised-spegeln för att veta att du är allt jag vill ha.

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Bella wtf!

**Bella  
**Hahaha visst är dom awesome :D hittade dom på nån random mugglarsajt! Kan du tänka dig?

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Tur. Jag trodde du var seriös.

**Bella  
**Haha XD

**Mörkrets Herre**

Tror du att Granger skulle falla för Philemon om han skrev så till henne?

**Bella  
**Ohja ^^ Vilken tjej skulle inte göra det?

* * *

**Philemon  
**Om jag var en sökare och du var en gyllne kvick, skulle du låta mig fånga dig då?

**xHermionex  
**hahaha naw

**Philemon  
**Jag vet att du är upptagen, men hade jag haft en tidvändare hade du varit min.

**xHermionex  
**Är du allvarlig? X)

**Philemon  
**Jag har känslor för dig, Hermione.

**xHermionex**

Men.. vi har ju aldrig träffats!

**Philemon  
**Låt oss ändra på det. Möt mig vid den stora eken nere vid sjön klockan sju imorgon kväll, snälla Hermione.

**xHermionex  
**Jag vet inte…

**Philemon**

Du vill inte. Jag förstår.

**xHermionex  
**Det är inte det, det är bara det att …

**Philemon**

Vad? Vad, Hermione?

**xHermionex  
**Philemon, jag har ju Draco. Jag vet inte vad han skulle tycka om att jag stämmer träff med någon annan, vi brukar alltid tillbringa kvällarna tillsammans efter att vi har gjort våra läxor.

**Philemon  
**Säg att du ska träffa en vän. Snälla. Det skulle inte vara att ljuga, eller hur?

**xHermionex  
**Nä…

**xHermionex  
**Okej, då. Men bara för att säga hej, okej? c:

**Philemon  
**Är du nervös? ;)

**xHermionex**

Sällan. Mitt elevhem är Gryffindor, vi blir aldrig nervösa ;)

* * *

Blaise satt, som varje kväll, vid ett av träborden i Slytherins uppehållsrum med sin bärbara dator framför sig, och var inne på MSN, kollade facebook, skrev i Hogwartschatten och lyssnade på musik, samtidigt som han lekte med sitt nya favoritprogram paint, när Theodore Notts MSN-fönster ploppade upp.

**Theo**

sanning eller konsekvens? C:

**Inibaz  
**Whatchasaay? o_o

**Theo**

millicent har hittat på en ny msn lek, när du är klar skriver du till nån annan i slytherin och så vidare

**Inibaz**

Oookej. Jag tar konsekvens BD

**Theo**

Kyss Harry Potter X"D

**Inibaz  
**är du seriös? O.O

**Theo  
**sjklart

**Theo  
**eller pallar du inte? sa jag vad som händer om man fegar ur? ;d

**Inibaz  
**Nä, vad händer? -.-

**Theo**

man måste tillbringa en natt i förbjudna skogen ;d

**Inibaz  
**men skoja med mig -.-"

**Theo  
**hälsa varulvarna från mig ^^

**Inibaz**

Keft! Jag gör det! ;

**Theo  
**HAHAHAHAH det måste jag se

Blaise tittade upp från datorn med smala ögon och blängde på Theo som satt vid bordet bredvid och skakade av skratt, men blev genast självsäkrare när saker slog honom.

"Du sa aldrig när jag skulle göra det", sa han triumferande. Theo höjde på ögonbrynen åt honom.

"Inom ett dygn. Inför minst ett ögonvittne. Det är reglerna. Eller hur, Millicent?"

Millicent, som satt vid andra sidan av Theos bord, tittade upp från sin laptop.

"Vadå?"

"Sanning eller konka-leken. Om man tar konsekvens, så måste grejen vara gjord inom ett dygn och inför minst ett ögonvittne."

"Japp". Flickan såg nyfiken ut. "Vem av er har fått vad?"

"Blaise ska kyssa Potter", fnissade Theo, men Blaise hade blicken på sin skärm igen och fingrarna på tangentbordet.

**Inibaz  
**Sanning eller konsekvens, Nott?

**Theo**

sanning. tror du jag är dum eller? ;)

**Inibaz  
**Vem är du kär i?

**Theo**

… du kan fråga vad som helst, och så frågar du det -_-

**Inibaz  
**Svara "HMH"

**Theo  
**tänk om jag inte är kär i någon?

Blaise tittade upp från skärmen och sneglade på den svarthårige pojken, som bokstavligen fått hånflinet borttorkat ur ansiktet. Han skrev, raderade, skrev igen, raderade.

**Inibaz  
**Jag VET att du är det ;

**Theo  
**Pansy Parkinson.

**Inibaz  
**Du ljuger! Jag vet att det är någon från gryffindor, att du har varit kär i henne sen första gången du såg henne och att hon har en pojkvän, men jag vet inte vem, så bara fram med det Ò.ó

**Theo  
**hur kan du veta allt det där! "HMH"

**Inibaz  
**jag har hittat din hemliga blogg ;d allt står ju där, vet du väl ?

**Theo  
**JAG HAR INGEN HEMLIG BLOGG!

**Inibaz  
**Jo, ska jag säga vad den heter? ;D

**Theo  
**HÅLL KÄFT

**Inibaz  
**tottebloggen ^^ känns det bekant?

**Theo  
**Det där är inte MIN blogg :c

**Inibaz  
**Ooohjo, det är det visst ; så fram med det- är det Hermione? O.O

**Theo  
**nej fyfan

**Inibaz  
**Är det… ooh! Lavender Brown?

**Theo  
**ew nej

**Inibaz  
**Parvati patil?

**Theo  
**hon har ingen pojkvän.

**Inibaz  
**AWHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHH ROFL LOL OMG HAHAHAAH jag vet vem det äääääär! :ddDddDdDdD

**Theo  
**Dx

* * *

_Följande dag._

Hermione satt i en av sofforna i Slytherins uppehållsrum, med Dracos huvud i knäet, och strök honom över det blonda håret.

"Använder du balsam?"

Draco öppnade ögonen och log upp mot henne.

"Mmm, och schampoo, och hårinpackning en gång i veckan."

Hermione besvarade leendet brett.

"Det är så mjukt."

"Kvinnorna brukar säga det."  
Hermione slutade omedelbart med sin syssla och såg surt på honom.

"Kvinnorna?"

"Det var ett skämt. Allvarligt, Hermione, du tar allt så bokstavligt."

"Hur ska jag annars ta det?" Hon gjorde ett försök att resa sig, och knuffa honom ifrån sig, men han satte sig upp och höll fast hennes händer.

"Hermione. Baby. Min kärlek för dig brinner som en döende fenix."

"Det där var en kass raggningsreplik. Kom du på den själv?"

"Jag hittade den på internet."

"VA? Förtjänar inte jag något hemskrivet?"

"Jo, det gör du väl, men nu är du bara otacksam."

"Jag har rätt att vara otacksam! Du jämförde mig med en döende fenix!"

"Det gjorde jag inte alls! Jag sa att jag älskade dig."

"Du sa att jag såg ut som en död fågel."

"Det är inte sant! Jag sa att du är det bästa som någonsin hänt mig!"

"Det kanske var vad du hörde, men jag hörde att du kallade mig en död fågel som du ville bränna upp."

"Jag vill inte bränna upp fåglar!"  
"Men du vill bränna upp mig! Först vill du döda mig med en fågel, sen vill du bränna upp mig? Hatar du mig så mycket?"

"Jag skulle aldrig bränna upp någon jag älskar."

"Så nu säger du att du älskar en fågel fenix, en död en till på köpet, mer än du älskar mej?"

"Hermione, det är inte alls så…"

De utväxlade en till upprörd blick, sen brast Draco i gapskratt, och Hermione stämde in. Han sträckte ut en hand åt henne, och hon tog den.

"Vänner?"

"Ja." Hon ställde sig på tå och kysste honom på kinden. "Jag älskar dig också."

Draco såg oerhört belåten ut, och frågade glatt:

"Vad ska vi hitta på nu?"

Hermione tittade på klockan.

"Ledsen, vi kan inte hitta på något i kväll, jag har något jag måste göra."

"VA? Ändrar du våra planer? Jag trodde du älskade mig!"

"Det gör jag, din idiot, men det här är en särskild situation."

Draco drog sårat åt sig handen.

"Och här försöker man vara romantisk och googlar raggningsrepliker", muttrar han. "Du bryr dig inte om mig alls."

Hermione drog efter andan. "Det gör jag visst!"

"Bevisa det då. Skriv det i min logg på facebook."

"Visst."

"Du vågar inte", sa han misstroget. "Du kommer aldrig göra det."  
"Kommer jag visst!"

"Kommer du inte."

"Du ska få se", svarade hon irriterat och stormade ut ur uppehållsrummet.

När hon kom upp till entréhallen, med destination Gryffindortornet, hejdades hon av en hop människor som stannat upp för att bevittna något som från Hermiones plats längst bak var omöjligt att se.

Folk flämtade, skrattade och busvisslade, och Hermione hoppade för att försöka få sig en glimt av vad som egentligen pågick.

"Potter och Zabini! Potter och Zabini står och hånglar!" tjöt någon och Hermione blev så chockad att hennes hjärta nästan stannade.

Vad. I. Hela. Fridens. Namn? Hon måste ha hört fel! Harry och Blaise skulle ALDRIG… om nu inte… Nej! Tanken var omöjlig!

"Luna! Nej, vänta älskling!" Det var verkligen Blaises röst. Hon kom på att hon faktiskt var försteprefekt och började knuffa sig fram genom folkmassan ropandes: "Ur vägen!" och folk flyttade motvilligt på sig. Hon kom ut på andra sidan och där stod en perplex Harry Potter.

"Vad hände?" for hon ut mot honom, lågmält men hetsigt. "Vad hände?"

"Blaise kysste mig", sa han och han lät lika chockad som Hermione kände sig. "Och sen fick han syn på Luna."

"Bara han hoppade på dig och kysste dig?"

"Jag vet att han är galen, men…"

"Om ni nu promt måste veta", sa en glatt flinandes Theodore Nott, "så var han tvungen att göra det för att undvika att tillbringa en natt i Den Förbjudna Skogen. Sanning eller konka enligt Slytherinregler."

"Är du knäpp?" skrek Harry som nu rodnade. "Ni kan ju inte bara tvinga varandra att kyssa MIG!"

"Det kan vi visst, men nu är den konsekvensen använd en gång så ingen kommer vilja ta den igen. Granger, däremot, kommer säkert få räkna med att få en oväntad kyss någon gång. Vi gillar att härja med er Gryffindorare."

"Jag förbjuder den där leken. Vad det än är, så förbjuder jag den, och jag tror att Draco håller med mig. Vi är faktiskt försteprefekter. Tjugo poängs avdrag för opassande lek!" fräste Hermione och vände på klacken.

Femton minuter senare hade hon varit uppe i Gryffindortornet, loggat in på facebook på sin dator och skrivit "Jag älskar dig" i Draco Malfoys logg, tagit på sig mantel och halsduk och gett sig av.

Klockan var fem i sju och hon var äntligen på väg ner till sjön.

Hjärtat slog lite snabbare än vanligt, men hon antog att det var normalt. Hon skulle ju trots allt äntligen få se vem den ödmjuke, varme och trevlige unge mannen Philemon var.

När hon nådde fram till Eken Philemon pratat om såg hon sig omkring, men hon verkade vara helt ensam, tills en röst viskade ur de allra mörkaste skuggorna.

"Hermione?"

Hermione hoppade till, och la reflexivt en hand på trollstaven innanför manteln.

"Philemon?" viskade hon och nervositeten hördes tydligt i hennes röst.

"Kom du ensam?"

"Ja. Varför frågar du?"

Det kändes konstigt att prata högt med en person man bara skrivit med förut.

"Jag tänkte att för din skull kanske det är bäst om vi inte ses ensamma tillsammans. Folk kan börja… prata."

Hans röst var mjuk som silke men vad som gjorde Hermione orolig var att han fortfarande befann sig i dunklet. Hon studerade honom noga och urskiljde en lång, svart mantel, och en huva som var uppdragen så att man inte såg ansiktet.

"Det är ingen här ute", sa hon lite andlöst. "Du kan kliva fram."

"Vill du det, Hermione?"

Rösten sände kalla kårar längs med ryggen på henne, och plötsligt var hon inte så säker längre på att Philemon verkligen hade goda avsikter.

Han tog ett litet steg framåt och drog bak huvan en smula, så att månljuset föll genom trädgrenarna på en vit panna och ett par mörka ögon som nästan såg ut som… men det kunde inte vara möjligt…

"Du är blek", viskade Hermione. "Dina ögon är röda. Du är lång, och klädd i svart."

"Are you afraid?" frågade Lord Voldemort ironiskt och drog bak huvan helt.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

* * *

A/N:

1. Tack för reviewsen till kapitel 28 :3 Ni är guld.

2. Känner er bortskämda, ännu ett extra tidigt kapitel.

3. How's that for a cliffhanger? :D


	30. Voldemårten

_Kapitel 30_

(Twitter)

**Thedarkestoflords **

Har jag sagt hur mycket jag hatar ungar som skriker ?

* * *

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! DET ÄR VOLDEMORT! _EXPELLIARMUS!"_

Harry Potter kom rusandes som ett jehu och sköt förhäxning efter förhäxning mot Voldemort, som var helt överrumplad och lyckades avvärja dem med en hårsmåns marginal innan han snurrade runt på fläcken och transfererade sig iväg.

"Hermione!" Han slog armarna om henne med sådan kraft att hon tappade andan. "Du är oskadd!"

Hermione flämtade efter luft, och Harry släppte henne, men la händerna på hennes axlar och skakade om dem. "Vad gjorde han? Sa han nått? Varför var du ens här ute med honom?"

"Det var han som var Philemon", svarade Hermione med skälvande röst. "Jag blev lurad."

"Åh, det här är mitt fel, jag borde ha varnat dig! Sirius sa åt mig att säga till dig att man inte ska träffa folk man träffat på internet ensam! Dom kan vara pedofiler!"

"Eller så kan dom vara Voldemort…"

"Jag sa det, men det tyckte Sirius var högst osannolikt."  
"Tja, han hade fel, eller hur?"

"Åh, Hermione, jag är bara så glad att du lever." Han tog hennes hand och började gå med henne upp mot Hogwarts igen.

"Men Harry", frågade hon när de närmade sig portarna, "Hur kunde du veta vart jag var? Och att Voldemort var där?"  
Harry flinade och citerade:

"_Lord Voldemort har checkat in på _**Hogwarts**_ tillsammans med Hermione Granger…_ nä, jag skojade bara. Han har inte ens facebook. Jag hade Marodörkartan med, och den ljuger ju aldrig. Den visade ju var ni var och allt, så jag började springa så fort jag fick syn på dig tillsammans med Tom Dolder."

"Tack för att du räddade mig, Harry."

"Ingen orsak. Det därför jag finns här."

I en annan del av slottet, närmare bestämt Gryffindortornet, satt Luna och grät medan Ginny gjorde sitt bästa för att trösta henne och kolla facebook samtidigt.

"Jag förstår inte varför han ens gick med på att börja dejta mig om han inte ens är hetero", grät hon okontrollerat i Ginnys kudde.

"Såja, såja, han har säkert en förklaring", svarade Ginny frånvarande. "Vem var det han kysste, förresten?"

"Harry! Harry Potter!"

Ginny stelnade till.

"Vad sa du?"

"Blaise… han kysste Harry. Mitt i entréhallen."

"Kysste Harry honom tillbaks?" krävde hon att få veta.

"J-jag vet inte… jag sprang därifrån."

"Bäst för Harry att han inte var med på det", muttrade Ginny ilsket och en smula besviket samtidigt som hon vände sig till datorskärmen igen. Vadå, det hände ju spännande saker där!

* * *

(facebooks nyhetsflöde)

**Hermione Granger - ****Draco Malfoy **Jag älskar dig.

_Du och 8 andra gillar detta_

**Ron Weasley **Jäklar! Voldemort på Hogwarts?

_Bellatrix Lestrange gillar detta_

**Theodore Nott **Vadfan är detta för rykten om att Mörkrets herre har kidnappat Granger? O.o

**Colin Creevey **HÅLL ER I SÄKERHET! GÅ INTE UT! VOLDEMORT ÄR PÅ HOGWARTS! HAN HAR TAGIT HERMIONE!

**Blaise Zabini **Har någon sett Luna? D: (LLLLLL)

**Draco Malfoy **HAR NÅGON SETT HERMIONE? D: (LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL)

* * *

"Luna, Blaise skriver på facebook och undrar vart du är."

"Jag vill inte prata med honom! Jag trodde han älskade mig!"

"Luna, det kanske är ett missförstånd. Jag menar, jag vet vilka skumma lekar dom håller på med där nere i Slytherinhålorna. Det kan ha varit ett vad."

Luna snörvlade.

"Det kan också ha varit ett kliv ut ur garderoben!"

"Ryck upp dej nu! Logga in på MSN nu och svara honom."

"Men jag vill inteeee…"

"Nähä, slipp då."

I en tredje del av slottet sprang Draco. Han var utom sig av oro, och livrädd att ryktena var sanna- att Mörkrets Herre hade tagit hans Hermione.

Han visste det, han visste att det hade varit något skumt med den där Philemon!

"_Snälla… snälla… låt henne vara i säkerhet…" _Orden upprepades gång på gång i hans huvud, hans hjärta, hans själ, han viskade dem för sig själv och önskade med all sin kraft att de skulle vara sanna.

Och det verkade som om hans önsketänkande gett resultat, för när han svängde runt ett hörn kom hon gåendes där- hel och till synes frisk och lika vacker som alltid.

* * *

(facebooks nyhetsflöde)

**Draco Malfoy - Hermione Granger **Jag älskar dig också, baby. Du betyder allt för mig (L)

**-Hermione Granger **(L)

**-Draco Malfoy **(LL)

**Harry Potter **Yep, ryktena var sanna- Voldie var på Hogwarts. Men jag övervann honom

ännu en gång ;D Inte för att skryta, men jag börjar bli ganska bra på detta!

_Luna Lovegood och 30 andra gillar detta_

**-Ginny Weasley **Det andra ryktet då? Kysste du Blaise Zabini? .

**-Harry Potter **Wuut no, han kysste mig O.o

**-Ginny Weasley **Varför? -_-

**-Harry Potter **Hur ska jag kunna veta det? Han är väl som han är!

**-Ginny Weasley **Mhm, men Luna är jätteledsen.

**-Blaise Zabini **Vet du var hon är?

**-Ginny Weasley **Eh ja.

**-Blaise Zabini **MSN?

**-Harry Potter **Jatack.

**-Ginny Weasley **visst

* * *

**Inibaz  
**Var är hon? D: seriöst jag måste prata med henne!

**GinnnyW**

Hon är jättebesviken på dig.

**Inibaz  
**Men snälla, snälla, säg var hon är D: har du pratat med henne ?

**GinnnyW  
**Jao, alltså hon är här. I min sovsal i gryffindortornet.

**Inibaz  
**Kan jag komma upp? D:

**GinnnyW  
**Ne

**GinnnyW**

Sorry men det går inte "/

**Inibaz  
**Jag mååååååste få förklara :'(

**GinnnyW**  
Förklara för mig, för jag fattar ingenting. Gillar du Harry eller? "HMH" för jag säger direkt- BACK OFF MY BOYFRIEND.

**Inibaz  
**Vi kör nån slags Sanning eller konka på msn, och jag fick välja mellan att kyssa Harry eller att spendera natten i den förbjudna skogen ;c

**GinnnyW  
**W00t

**Inibaz  
**Ah vet ;o jag gillar inte Harry.

**Inibaz  
**Lr jo, jag gillar ju honom, men inte gillar gillar. Det fattar du va ?

**GinnnyW  
**OK säger du de så

**Inibaz  
**Luna råka se de hända, jag fick aldrig chansen att säga de till henne :C and now she haaaaates meeeee Dx

**GinnnyW  
**Jag kanske kan övertala henne att logga in på msn

**Inibaz  
**Neh

**Inibaz  
**Övertala henne att komma till Vid-behovrummet.

**GinnnyW  
**kan se vad jag kan göra

**Inibaz  
**Isf är du bäst

**GinnnyW**

:)

**Inibaz  
**Tack Ginny xoxo

* * *

Följande dag.

**Bella  
**Du suger.

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Tack då ._.

**Bella  
**Din plan FAILADE SÅ HÅRT!

**Mörkets Herre  
**Jag vet.

**Bella  
**varför blir du inte arg? varför skriker du inte åt mig att sluta skriva med stora bokstäver?

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Jag har en ny plan. En bättre plan. Och den är HEMLIG så det är ingen idé du frågar om den.

**Bella  
**Oooookej.

**Bella  
**Hehe, vet du vad jag hittade ? ^^

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Nej.

**Bella  
**Ska du inte fråga vad jag hittade? C:

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Vad hittade du?

**Bella  
**En Dementor :D så jag tog med honom hem. Han heter Tore. Fattar du? Demen-TORE ^^

**Mörkrets Herre**

Va?

**Bella  
**Vi kan ha honom som våran tama Dementor! Som ett husdjur! Han är jäääättesoet ^^

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Soet?

**Bella  
**Ja, soet C;

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Oooookej.

**Bella  
**Meh! Jag trodde du skulle bli glad! Här har jag fixat en dementor åt dej, och så blir du inte ens tacksam! .

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Vad ska jag med en Dementor till, hade du tänkt?

**Bella  
**JAG vet inte… kan väl vara bra och ha eller?

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Säger du de så…

**Bella**

Jag ska skaffa honom MSN C:

**Mörkrets Herre  
**…

* * *

**GryffindorRon**

Zabini dillar om att det är dags för kvartssamtal :O

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Ursäkta ?

**GryffindorRon  
**Kvartssamtal! På nätet! Med våra lärare! :O

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Men alltså… är du seriös? Är HAN seriös?

**GryffindorRon  
**Han är väl aldrig seriös… men jag tror nästan det stämmer, för jag hörde Colin och dom prata om det förut. På Hogwartschattens hemsida ska man logga in och så ska man prata med en lärare om hur det går för en i skolan -_-

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Åh jag hatar sånt

**GryffindorRon  
**Jag med :(

* * *

**Professor Snape:**

Blaise Zabini?

**Blaise Zabini:**

Ja sir? :D

**Professor Snape:  
**Vi ska diskutera din skolsituation.

**Blaise Zabini:  
**Okej. Så mycket har jag förstått. Men tja, den är ganska bra, eller hur? ;D

**Professor Snape:  
**Du har Ö i alla ämnen utom Försvar mot svartkonster, där du har ett A.

**Professor Snape:**

Hur förklarar du det?

**Blaise Zabini:  
**Va? Vad finns det att förklara? Läraren suger!

**Professor Snape:  
**Jag kan inte tillåta dig att tala illa om andra lärare, även om detta är en internet-konversation. Fem poängs avdrag från Slytherin.

**Blaise Zabini:  
**Men det är ju sant! :c hon hatar mig. Och alla som hatar mig suger.

**Professor Snape:**

Tillbaka till ämnet. Siktar du inte högre än A?

**Blaise Zabini:  
**njesh. ett a funkar för mig :)

**Professor Snape:  
**Jag har märkt vissa… förändringar vad gäller relationen mellan er och era Gryffindor-klasskamrater. Kan du vara snäll och förklara vad det är som har hänt?

**Blaise Zabini:  
**Draco och Hermione är ihop.

**Professor Snape:**  
Ja, jag har hört detta…

[flashback till första veckan på terminen]

_Lärarchatten_

**MM**

E det bara jag, eller e det ngt på G mellan DM/HG? :P

**Pomona^^**

Neeeej vad kul, är det? :D

**Albus**

Jag har också märkt av detta! Underbart, IMO!

**Sev  
**uh, va?

**MM  
**Draco och Hermione. Dom flirtar ju som aldrig förr ;o

**Sev  
**Du skojar. Draco skulle aldrig falla för ngn som hon.

**Pomona^^  
**Säg inte det Sev, kärlek kommer när man minst anar det ;)

**Albus  
**Enlig mig har det bara varit en fråga om tid :)

**Filius**

Själv är jag en stor förespråkare för "Kärlek mellan elevhemmen", så jag tycker att det är en strålande idé för de unga två att bli ett par =D

**MM  
**Ja, det märks redan förändring. Inte en gång den här terminen (!) har jag behövt avsluta ett elevhemsgräl mellan Gryff och Slyth! :o

**Filius  
**Det är ju UNDERBART, Minerva =D

**Pomona^^  
**åh ja, fantastiskt! ^^

**Albus  
**Jag hoppas att fler går i deras fotspår.

**Sev  
**Ni driver med mig, eller hur?

**MM**

Varför skulle vi driva med dig, Severus? Draco och Hermione kommer vara ihop innan veckan är slut. Jag kan sätta 10 galleoner på det.

**Albus  
**Jag med!

[slut på flashback]

**Blaise Zabini:  
**Så ja, vi e lixom kompisar hela bunten nu =) dom är asnice!

**Professor Snape:  
**Verkligen.

**Blaise Zabini:  
**Ey, jag trodde att lärare uppmuntrade kärlek mellan elevhemmen.

**Professor Snape:  
**Vissa mer än andra…

**Blaise Zabini:  
**Ah hur som helst. Ska vi avrunda kvartssamtalet? Jag är awesome. Slut :)

**Professor Snape:  
**Ja, det finns väl inte så mycket mer att säga…

**Blaise Zabini:  
**Precis, sir. Ses ;d

Blaise Zabini har loggat ut –

* * *

(twitter)

**Thedarkestoflords **

Möt Dementoren… Tore.

**Bellabus**

Möt Voldemorten… MÅRTEN ^^ hahahaha

* * *

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Sluta. Det är inte kul.

**Bella  
**Mårten, mårten, mårten =D

**Mörkets Herre  
**BELLA SLUTA!

**Bella  
**Du är bara sur för att du inte fick early access till Pottermore ;D

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Jag fick åtminstone early access till Twimore.

**Bella  
**Vad heter du där då? XD

**Mörkrets Herre**

GLOWHEARTBLACK5

**Bella  
**HAHAHAHA coolt!

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Jag vet. Bättre än något töntigt Pottermore.

**Bella  
**…du vet att Twimore inte existerar, va? Det är bara ett skämt.

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Det kan inte vara ett skämt. Jag fick ju ett användarnamn! Jag är en av de en miljon utvalda som får komma in på sidan tidigare! JAG ÄR SPECIELLT UTVALD!

**Bella  
**Hehe nä.

**Mörkrets Herre  
**VADÅ NÄ?

**Bella  
**Twimore existerar inte, för Twilight kommer aldrig bli lika awesome som Potter ;)

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Men kan du sluta säga "awesome" hela tiden? Du säger det HELA TIDEN!

**Bella  
**It's because I'm totally awesome.

**Mörkets Herre  
**Du är bara töntig när du håller på sådär.

**Bella  
**Du har inte sett AVPM va?

**Mörkrets Herre  
**NEJ, jag har inte sett AVPM. Vad är det ens? .

**Bella  
**Wow, nu är du verkligen sur på riktigt. Du använde en smiley.

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Säg vad det är. Jag vet att du vill.

**Bella  
**Okej, okej, om du insisterar så ;) det är en musikal om våra liv.

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Som fanfictionsarna? Fast teater?

**Bella  
**Ja :) det är kul!

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Låter läskigt.

**Bella  
**Neh, det är roligt bara. Han som spelar dig är skitsnygg.

**Mörkets Herre  
**Någon spelar mig?

**Bella  
**Ja! Du är jätterolig. Och så blir du kär i Quirrel.

**Mörkrets Herre  
**VA!

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Varför Quirrel, av alla människor? VARFÖR? Varför kunde jag inte lika gärna få bli kär i dig? D:

* * *

A/N: Tack till alla och envar som reviewade kapitel 29. XOXO! Ni är underbara allihop!

Angående detta kapitlet... wow. Det var verkligen en mix av lite av varje. Något som bör kommenteras av mig? Hmm... Voldemort gillar inte facebook, men han har skaffat Twitter. Och det utan att Bella tvingade honom. Jag vet! Helt sjukt!

Hmm... Pottermore, Twimore. Har ni Pottermore? :) Jag kom in andra dagen, fick namnet _LightWing110. _Jättenöjd ^^ Twimore var bara något som fick mig att skratta mig halvt fördärvad när jag såg det. Och ja, det är bara en parodi, var inte oroliga ;)

Kvartsamtal... tänkte bara att det kunde bli kul. Fler kvartsamtal kommer förmodligen (om inte alla skriker att ni hatar idén och kommer sluta läsa om jag fortsätter, då kanske jag tänker om xD). Vems kvartsamtal vill ni läsa om?

Och, AVPM/S. Jag har redan snackat om dem, men de är så jäkla väl värda att nämna så jag säger det igen- se dem på youtube IDAG ^^

(Jag älskar Authors Notes... får alltid hindra mig själv från att inte skriva för mycket .) Jag älskar också tanken på den tama dementoren Tore! :D

Men avslutningsvis- **how is that for a cliffhanger? ;D**

TrueCharlix: After all these years, Voldy?

Voldy: Always.

Eller? :) Reviewa nu om ni vill ha fortsättning! XOXO!


	31. It's friday

_Kapitel 31: It's Friday del 1_

**Professor Snape:**

Neville Lonbottom?

**Professor Snape:  
**Är du där?

**Professor Snape:  
**Jag kommer dra av fem poäng för varje minut som går och du inte svarar.

**neville:**

ja e här

**Professor Snape:  
**Jag är här, Professorn*

**neville:**

jag är här professorn

**Professor Snape:  
**Du är sen.

**neville:**

ja va ju inloggad här på rätt tid…

**Professor Snape:  
**Ja, men du svarade inte. Fem poängs avdrag från Gryffindor.

**neville: **

ja e här nu

**Professor Snape:  
**Ja, jag vet det. Och lär dig skriva korrekt. Vi ska diskutera hur det går för dig i ämnet Trolldryckskonst.

**neville:**

jag tycker att jag har gjort framsteg

**Professor Snape:  
**Jaså, det tycker du. Det tycker inte jag. Jag tycker att du är lika kass som du alltid varit.

**neville:  
**förlåt profesorn

**Professor Snape:  
**Professorn*

**neville:**

förlåt Professorn

**Professor Snape:  
**Och för Merlins skull, använd stor bokstav och punkt! -.-

**neville:**

Okej.

**Professor Snape:  
**Tillbaka till ämnet. Vad hade du tänkt göra för att förbättra dig?

**neville:**

Jag vet inte…..

**Professor Snape:  
**Använd inte så många punkter! Det räcker med tre! -_-

**neville:**

?

**Professor Snape:  
**Och det är riktigt oartigt att bara skriva ett frågetecken sådär. Specificera dig! Tio poängs avdrag från Gryffindor!

**neville:  
**Jag antar att ajg kan försöka jobba hårdare…

**Professor Snape:  
**ajg? AJG?

**neville:**

jag*

**Professor Snape:  
**Stor bokstav och punkt Ò.ó

**neville:**

Kan vi inte bara konstatera mig som ett hopplöst fall och ge upp? :(

**Professor Snape:  
**Det låter som en bra idé.

Professor Snape är offline.

* * *

Harry klev in genom dörren till sovsalen den kvällen och upptäckte att alla hans rumskamrater låg på sina respektive sängar med sina bärbara datorer, trots att höstsolen sken ute och det var perfekt väder för Quiddditch.

Själv gick han och plockade upp sin iPad 2 ur kofferten, knappade in lösenordet (1337) och slängde sig på sängen och förberedde sig inför en lika osocial natt som alla de föregående sen hans sjunde år på Hogwarts började.

Han planerade att spela lite Angry Birds (han var ju för fan _tvungen_ att klara sista banan nån gång!), för att sen surfa runt lite, kanske chatta i Hogwartschatten om det var någon där, tagga Ron i massa fula bilder på facebook, skriva ett mail till McGonagall och fråga om tiden till kvartsamtalet och leta efter roliga klipp på Youtube.

Han var riktigt nöjd med upplägget.

Från sängen bredvid honom hördes det hur Ron då och då fnissade till.

Dean pratade i ett headset och log hela tiden mot skärmen- han webcamade väl med Pansy, eller något.

Facebooks blåa och vita layout lyste från Nevilles skärm.

Seamus, däremot, svor hela tiden och bankade på tangenterna, helt uppslukad av Minecraft.

"Men jag har ju på peaceful! Vad fan gör den där creepern där då?" morrade han utan att bry sig om om någon lyssnade. "Faaaaan, nu dog jag igen. Helvete!"

Dean slängde en blick på sin bästa vän, sa "Men du vi ses imorrn, pusshej" i micken innan han tog av headsetet. "Seamus, ta det _lugnt_. Hur går det med att bygga Hogwarts förresten?"

Seamus kunde inte slita ögonen från skärmen.

"Åh! Ett blått lamm! Det måste jag döda. Och se bara, alla mina diamanter är borta. Och allt mitt TNT! Vad fan ska jag göra utan TNT?"

Harry skakade roat på huvudet, och Dean himlade med ögonen. "Jag tycker fortfarande att det påminner om Sims fast med sämre grafik."

"Jag med", sa Harry. "Bortsett från att man inte spränger saker i Sims och att det faktiskt är roligt."

"Minecraft ÄR roligt!" försvarade Seamus hetsigt. "Ladda ner det själva och se!"

"Kan inte", ljög Dean. "Inte tillräckligt mycket plats på hårddisken."

"Och jag använder ju inte min dator längre", påpekade Harry och höll upp sin iPad.

"Men det finns att ladda ner på AppStore!"

"Seamus, jag bryr mig inte."

"Nähä. Fortsätt spela det där töntiga Angry Birds då."

"Angry Birds är _inte_ töntigt", inflikade Neville. "Det är kul."

"Mer beroendeframkallande än kul", kommenterade Ron.

"Just det", sa Seamus triumferande.

"Som om inte Minecraft är beroendeframkallande då", kontrade Dean hånfullt. "Du har ju inget liv, du bara spelar 24/7. Åh, nej", tillade han. "Nu ringer Hermione på Skype. Tjaaa Mione! Vad gör du? Aha. Okej. Haha underbart! Nä inget särskilt. Ja, Pansy. Haha nejnej, inte alls, inte alls… Är Parvati och Lavender där? Har ni lust att komma över? Åh. Åh! Awesome. Då ses vi, haha. Pusshej."

"Kommer tjejerna hit?" frågade Ron förskräckt. Dean log nöjt.

"Jajemän. Är jag inte awesome som raggar upp tre brudar på ett enda skypesamtal?"

"Väldigt", sa Harry ironiskt, och tryckte sig in på Facebook-ikonen.

* * *

(facebooks nyhetsflöde)

**Theodore Nott **Om 50 gillar springer jag genom slottet i bara kallingarna!

_Vincent Crabbe, Ginny Weasley och 47 andra gillar detta_

**-Harry Potter **varför gillar du detta, Ginny? "HMH"

**-Minerva McGonagall **20 poängs avdrag för Slytherin.

**Lavender Brown **The boys snaart, då blire party! ;d

_Neville Longbottom gillar detta_

**-Dean Thomas **Ohyää (LLLLLLLLLLL)

**-Lavender Brown **Gryffindorpowah (LLLLLLLLL)

**-Dean Thomas **alltiiiiiiiid (LLLLLLLL)

**Draco Malfoy** = pengar, makt, inflytande och perfekt hår.

_Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkinson och 9 andra gillar detta_

**Ginny Weasley - Luna Lovegood **Sätt detta på din kompis logg om han/hon är någon du aldrig vill förlora (L)

**Neville Longbottom **kvartsamtal med snape, *självmord*

_Cormac McLaggen gillar detta_

**Ginny Weasley **var det så illa? :/

**Neville Longbottom **vill inte prata om det :/

**Bellatrix Lestrange **Om inte mitt välkomstmail till Pottermore kommer snart dör jag Dx

**Ron Weasley **_gillar_ **Chudley Channons **_och 7 andra sidor_

**Ernie MacMillan **jag är så snyg nån som vill ses ikv? ;*

_Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones och 4 andra gillar detta_

**-Theodore Nott **snygg*

**-Ernie MacMillan **facerape -.-

**-Blaise Zabini **sääkert

**-Hermione Granger **men lägg av

**Hermione Granger **skype någon? :D

_Pansy Parkinson och Dean Thomas gillar detta_

**Harry Potter **_har lagt till _**Parselspråk **_till sina språk._

**Astoria Greengrass **gilla så skriver jag hur bra du ser ut 1-10 i din logg … ja jag har tråkigt ;c

_Harry Potter, Severus Snape och 82 andra gillar detta_

**-Astoria Greengrass **men sluta gilla då :$

**-Astoria Greengrass **Snape WTF?

**-Blaise Zabini **lmao!1!

**Severus Snape** Gilla så skriver jag hur bra du ser ut 1-10 i din logg.

_Albus Dumbledore gillar detta_

**Blaise Zabini **_har svarat_ Åskvigg_på frågan _Vilken kvast föredrar du?

* * *

Det tog inte många minuter alls innan dörren flög upp och tre glada, sovklädda tjejer dök upp i sovsalen.

"PYJAMASPARTY!" vrålade Lavender och började dansa runt sängarna.

"KUDDKRIG!" tjöt Parvati och dängde en kudde i huvudet på Harry. "Kom igen, 'Pojken som överlevde', låt se om dina högtalare är så bra som det ryktas! Sätt på musik, väl!"

Så mycket för en osocial kväll.

Hermione satte sig på kanten till Deans säng med en tjock bok i famnen.

"Varför har ni redan bytt om till nattlinnen?" frågade Seamus nyfiket.

"Det är inte för att vi ska sova här, om du tror det", fnissade Lavender och kröp ogenerat in under Seamus täcke, så att bara huvudet stack ut i fotändan. Stödd på armbågarna tittade hon sig omkring i rummet efter kudden som Parvati haft med sig.

"Vem tog Harry?" frågade hon, men fick bara konstiga blickar till svar.  
"Jag är ju här", svarade Harry med rynkade ögonbryn.

"Lavender håll käft!" muttrade Parvati surt och rodnade.

"Jag fattar inte", klagade Dean, men Hermione log retsamt.

"Parvati har döpt sin kudde till Harry."

Nu var det Harrys tur att bli röd om kinderna. "Varför då?" hostade han.

"Ja, varför då?" ekade Seamus med en min som var lika delar svartsjuka och misstänksamhet.

"Jag gillade honom fjärde året", snäste hon. "Och sen dess har namnet hängt kvar som en kul grej. Det var meningen att det skulle vara privat." Det sista riktade hon surt mot de två andra flickorna som himlade med ögonen.

"Äsch, det blir inget bra pyjamasparty utan pinsamheter", avfärdade Lavender hjärtlöst. "Kan vi inte köra snurra flaskan, eller något?"

"Senare, tycker jag", sa Ron en smula skeptiskt.

"Ja, vi har ju inte ens bytt om till pyjamasar", kommenterade Neville leende.

"Men då vet jag hur vi gör", sa Seamus upprymt. "Ni sticker ner till köket och fixar något att käka, så byter vi om och så."

"Det låter som en plan", svarade Hermione glatt.

Arton minuter senare dundrade tjejerna in i killarnas sovsal för andra gången den kvällen, och möttes av tonerna till Lady Gagas "Edge of Glory".

När de slitit upp alla sängkläder ur sängarna och bäddat ner sig i en cirkel på golvet, med muffins, kakor, pumpajuice och diverse godis i högsta hugg, svängde Hermione på trollstaven och frammanade en tom glasflaska.

"Jag börjar", sa hon och satte snurr på den. Den saktade så småning om in, och landade på Harry.

"Harry, sanning eller konsekvens?" frågade hon glatt. Harry låtsades sura över att vara förste man ut, men svarade sanning.

"Okej, vem är din favoritlärare?"

"Tråkig fråga!" klagade Parvati retsamt.

"McGonagall", svarade han omedelbart. "Om jag måste ta någon som undervisar just nu. Annars blir det lätt Lupin."

"Ja, jag håller med, jag saknar honom!" sa Dean. Harry snurrade flaskan, som denna gång pekade på Ron.

"Konsekvens", svarade Ron genast, och Seamus busvisslade.

"Eh…" Harry tänkte efter. "Ha! Nu vet jag. Så fort någon frågar dig något, måste du svara 'Älskling, jag trodde aldrig du skulle fråga'." Det hördes uppskattande skratt och mumlanden åt detta, och Ron såg bestört ut.

"Måste jag?"

"Japp. Så passa på nu, brudar", sa Dean och vickade på ögonbrynen.

Parvati fnissade och bet sig i läppen.

"Ron, får jag göra en total makeover på dig?"

Hermione och Harry exploderade i skratt. Den rödhårige killens ansikte blev tomatrött.

"Älskling, jag trodde aldrig du skulle fråga", stammade han, och Parvati sken som en sol. "Nu är det min tur."

Nästa offer visade sig bli Lavender, som genast svarade sanning.

"Öh… åh, nu vet jag. Om du var tvungen att gifta dig med någon här inne, vem skulle det bli då?"

Bara lite skär om kinderna svarade hon: "Seamus. Det kommer väl komma ut förr eller senare, men vi har bestämt oss för att börja dejta."

"Vi vet", svarade Hermione leendes. "Och vi är glada för er skull."

"Va? Men hur kunde ni veta det?" frågade Seamus oförstående men det syntes hur glad han blivit över Lavenders svar.

"Rykten här på Hogwarts, vet du väl", sa Harry, även han leendes. "Din tur, hur som helst, Lavender."

Lavender snurrade flaskan, som hamnade på Parvati, som la armarna i kors över bröstet.

"Konsekvens."

"Bravo!"

"Pussa Neville."  
"Pussa mig?" sa Neville förfärat. Alla utom Parvati skrattade. "Ta det inte personligt, Parvati", fortsatte han, "men jag är så trött på att alltid bli offer för sånt här när jag inte ens har gjort något."

"Ja, stackars dig som blir offer för Parvatis pussar", sa Seamus retsamt. "Vi vet ju alla hur hemska dom är."

"Håll käft, Seamus. Neville, förlåt." Så böjde hon sig fram och pussade honom på munnen, till busvisslingar och applåder.

"Du vet att du kunde ha pussat honom _var som helst_?" tjöt Lavender triumferande. "Och du valde munnen!"

Men då hördes Hermiones fasansfulla skrik:  
"DEAN! GE FASEN I MIN FACEBOOK!"

* * *

A/N: HEJ alla underbara människor där ute :') TACK för reviewsen till kapitel 30. WOW! Jag trodde aldrig att jag skulle nå 300 reviews, det är helt galet! Jättekul att så många gillade Dementoren Tore, han kommer komma tillbaks- jag lovar :D Okej, så nu hade jag att välja mellan att dra ut jättemycket på det här kapitlet, eller dela upp det i två inte fullt så långa delar. Det tog dock jättelång tid att skriva, speciellt facebooksdelen. Hoppas ni tyckte om det, iaf! Vet att det inte var så mycket humor-humor i det här kapitlet, men förhoppningsvis var det lite mysigt-roligt istället :) Lämna nu en review och säg vad ni tyckte, för då gör ni min dag. Puss på er. Jag är snart tillbaks!


	32. Moves like Jagger

_Kapitel 32_

(facebooks nyhetsflöde)

**Hermione Granger **Jag ska behålla det!

_Luna Lovegood och 6 andra gillar detta_

**Draco Malfoy **HERMIONE VAD FAN? :S

**Blaise Zabini **OMFG är du gravid? X"D

**Ginny Weasley **HERMIONE! LOGGA IN PÅ MSN!

**Blaise Zabini **Döp ungen efter mig :DDD

**Minerva McGonagall **Miss Granger, mitt kontor klockan 8 i morgon bitti tack!

**Blaise Zabini **Får jag bli Gudfar? :DDD

**Colin Creevey **Grattis :D

**Blaise Zabini **Det är väl Draco som är pappan, eller? "HMH"

**Luna Lovegood **Hoppas det blir en tjej :')

**Blaise Zabini **Omfg, det är säkert inte Draco O.o

**Remus Lupin **Du är väldigt ung, Hermione, har du verkligen tänkt igenom det här beslutet?

**Blaise Zabini **Åh, jag ska lära ungen allt jag kan… :D

* * *

**Bella:**

Tore, är du där? :D

**TORE**

Tyvärr! D:

**Bella  
**DU ÄR DÄR! :D

**TORE  
**ja det var vad jag sa D:

**Bella**

OMG jag måste vara den första typ nånsin som kan kommunciera med en dementor ;O

**TORE**

Fett nice för dig MEN INTE FÖR MIG D:

**Bella**

Jag veeeet ^^

**TORE**

D:

**Bella  
**MEN varför är du så arg?

**TORE  
**DÄRFÖR D:

**Bella  
**keeeey

**Bella  
**Du var tråkig att skriva med, herrå.

Bella har lämnat konversationen –

* * *

**Bella  
**Heeeeej ^^

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Hej Bella!

**Bella  
**vgd?

**Mörkets Herre  
**Inte mkt sj?

**Bella  
**Väntar på mitt Pottermoremail C:

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Det där är bara så töntigt.

**Bella  
**Neeej det är jättekul, och så får man köpa en trollstav och sen blir man sorterad!1!11!

**Mörkrets Herre**

… du har ju redan blivit sorterad en gång. Och du hamnade i Slytherin. Är du inte nöjd med det?

**Bella  
**Meh sluta vara en sån glädjedödare .

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Förlåt då, men det är faktiskt sant.

**Bella  
**Jag skaffade msn åt Tore, och snackade lite med honom btw.

**Mörkrets Herre  
**D-du gjorde VAD? 0.o

**Bella  
**Heeeh ^^" han är ganska arg av sig dock.

**Mörkets Herre**

Ge honom min msn och tvinga honom adda mig. Jag orkar inte adda honom.

**Bella  
**Okeeeej ^^

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Tack! :D

**Bella  
**Så lite så ;D

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Du har ny profilbild.

**Bella  
**Haha jag vet xD

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Jag gillar den!

**Bella  
**Nawww, tack :$ (L)

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Varsågod :)

**Bella**

Gillar din profilbild också ;)

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Menar du det? TACK!

**Bella  
**^^ (L)

* * *

**Filius Flitwick**

God kväll, miss Lovegood!

**NarglarÄrVerkliga**

Godkväll professorn =)

**Filius Flitwick  
**Ehum, ja, vi ska diskutera din skolsituation. Hur tycker du att det går för dig i skolan?

**NarglarÄrVerkliga**

Bara bra, tror jag.

**Filius Flitwick**

Tror?

**NarglarÄrVerkliga  
**Ja, jag har inte så stor koll på hur jag ligger till i Trollkonsthistorian. Jag fattar aldrig vad Professor Binns säger.

**Filius Flitwick**

Men… du hänger med på hans lektioner?

**NarglarÄrVerkliga  
**Nej, det gör jag faktiskt inte =)

**Filius Flitwick**

Men så kan vi ju inte ha det! Varför har du inte sagt till tidigare?

**NarglarÄrVerkliga  
**Jag vet inte, antar att jag aldrig tyckt det är något vidare viktigt ämne.

**Filius Flitwick**

Men miss Lovegood! Alla ämnen är viktiga!

**NarglarÄrVerkliga**

Fast jag kommer aldrig att ha någon nytta av massa historiefakta.

**Filius Flitwick**

Man vet aldrig vad man kommer få för jobb i framtiden, vet du.

**NarglarÄrVerkliga  
**Men jag vet att jag ska blir upptäcksresare och utforska världen och dess mer intressanta, magiska invånare. Som den Skrynkelhornade Snorkacken.

**Fillius Flitwick**

Miss Lovegood… det existerar inget sådant som en Skrynkelhornad Snorkack. Inte heller finns det något som heter Narglar, jag är ledsen.

**NarglarÄrVerkliga**

Kan du bevisa det?

**Filius Flitwick**

Nej, men åtskilliga magiker har bokfört alla magiska varelser på vår jord och inga av dem har någonsin stötts på!

**NarglarÄrVerkliga**

Både narglar och den Skrynkelhornade Snorkacken FINNS så länge ingen kan bevisa motsatsen. Så det så. Förresten, har vi inte gått lite off topic?

**Filius Flitwick**

Men miss Lovegood, så kan man inte resonera. Men visst, vi har kommit ifrån ämnet- trollkonsthistorian var vi på. Du har alltså ingen aning om vad du har för betyg? Nå, jag kan upplysa dig om att det är ett A.

**NarglarÄrVerkliga**

Åh, vad bra :D

**Filius Flitwick**

Det är ju i alla fall godkänt…

**NarglarÄrVerkliga**

Ett A är BRA c:

**Filius Flitwick**

Men du har väl ändå högre ambitioner än A?

**NarglarÄrVerkliga  
**Nej.

**Filius Flitwick  
**Men du har din FUTT-examen nästa år!

**NarglarÄrVerkliga**

Jag vet C:

**Filius Flitwick**

Jag antar att du inte bryr dig om den, då.

**NarglarÄrVerkliga**

Sant!

**Filius Flitwick  
**Det är ganska dumt att inte bry sig om den högsta trollkarlsexamen Hogwarts har att erbjuda.

**NarglarÄrVerkliga  
**Likaså är det dumt att förneka magiska varelsers existens.

**Filius Flitwick  
**Luna, du är snart sjutton år. Det är dags för dig att inse att värlen inte går att ses igenom ett par spökglasögon. Ett krig nalkas och framtiden är det osäkraste som finns. Ursäkta att jag säger detta, men du behöver växa upp.

NarglarÄrVerkliga har lämnat konversationen –

* * *

**Doogevol  
**Blaise? :(

**Inibaz  
**yesbox darling?

**Doogevol  
**Flitwick säger att den skrynkelhornade snorkacken och narglar inte finns, och att jag ska växa upp. Tycker du också det? Tycker ALLA det? :(

**Inibaz  
**Klart att dom finns, gumman! (L) och du ska inte ändra på dig, vad andra än säger, för jag o dina vänner älskar dig precis som du är (LL)

**Doogevol**

Skulle det inte vara lättare för er om jag bara… ändrade på mig och blev lite mer normal? :(

**Inibaz  
**Skulle du göra det så skulle du inte vara den Luna vi känner och älskar. Tänk inte så.

**Doogevol**

Men, alltså… åh :( ibland känner jag att folk kanske skulle sluta gömma mina saker om jag bara började låtsas att jag INTE ser smygspruttarna som är överallt.

**Inibaz  
**Du är en unik människa och det är de som retas som borde ändra på sig. Kan du inte se det? (L)

**Doogevol**

Joo… men det kommer dom ju inte göra :( men tack (LL)

**Inibaz  
**Jag finns alltid här för dig gmn(L) älskar dig(L)

**Doogevol**

Jag älskar dig också(LL)

* * *

**Inibaz  
**Ginny whazzup?

**GinnnyW**

Sjuk ;c

**Inibaz  
**Ajdåå, krya på dig! Men du du måste snacka med Luna. Hon är lite ledsen.

**GinnnyW**

Sjklart ska jag göra det. Men du då?

**Inibaz**

Jag pratade med henne, men jag tror att hon behöver en tjejkompis nu. Eller något.

**Inibaz  
**och OMFG Hermione är gravid

**GinnnyW  
**Hermione är VAD?

* * *

"DEAN, jag ska slå ihjäl dig! Nu tror alla att jag är gravid!" skrek Hermione och började puckla på sin klasskamrat.

"Vad skrev han? Vad skrev han?" tjöt Lavender och trasslade sig ur sin filt för att kunna ta sig till närmaste dator (som råkade vara Rons).

" JAG VILL OCKSÅ SE!" skrek Ron och knuffade undan Lavenders fingrar från tangentbordet för att kunna skriva in webbadressen själv.

"Ahahahahahahaaa!" Harrys iPad gled ur händerna på honom, så mycket skrattade han, och Seamus slet åt sig den, och Padma och Neville flockades genast runt honom för att också få en glimt av facerapen.

"Ta bort, ta bort, ta bort!" skrek Hermione mellan slagen som haglade över Deans stackars huvud och axlar.

"Aldrig!" hojtade han till svar.

"HÖRNI!" röt plösligt någon från dörröppningen, och alla frös omedelbart i sina positioner. "Vill ni att McGonagall ska komma eller?" Det var Ginny, och alla slappnade av. "Och jag joinar gärna senare om det är okej." Och med det smällde hon igen dörren och de hörde fotsteg som fortsatte ner för spiraltrappan.

"Okej", sa Hermione mycket bestämt och höll trollstaven riktad mot Deans strupe. "Ge mig din dator så jag kan skriva att det var en facerape."

"Det var en grymt bra facerape", fnissade Seamus och Dean flinade brett.

"Kan vi inte bara fortsätta med leken?" undrade Lavender otåligt. "Vems tur var det?"

"Minns inte", sa Harry och ryckte på axlarna. "Men jag tycker att Hermione ska få fråga Dean, som straff."

Hermione log glatt mot sin svarthårige vän men Neville muttrade något som lät misstänkt likt "fjäskis".

"Dean, sanning eller konsekvens?"

Det tog honom några sekunder att svara.

"Konsekvens."

"Under ett dygn får du inte referera till Pansy Parkinson som någon annan än 'Den vackraste flickan jag någonsin sett.'"

Dean såg lite konfunderad ut, men accepterade utan protester. Han snackade inte med henne i vanliga fall så det skulle väl inte bli några problem? Och om någon frågade honom något om henne, så kunde han ju alltid hålla tyst.

"Vad är det för konstig konsekvens?" undrade Lavender och det var uppenbart att inte hon heller fattade. Men Hermione log lurigt.

Hon hade en plan.

* * *

Mörkrets Herre satt på sitt rum. Tapeterna var svarta, taket var svart, golvet var svart- till och med mattan på det var svart.

På ett stort, stabilt skrivbord stod en klumpig, stationär dator och skärm med Windows 95.

Mörkrets Herre hade endast ett program uppe- WordPad. (Den gamla versionen. Den äldsta!)

_Kära Bellatrix_

_Dina ögon är som stenar i en mörk skog om natten. Ditt leende får mig att tänka på Avada Kedavra._

_Din röst är så ljuv när du säger Crucio._

_Är du en boggart? För jag är rädd för snygga tjejer._

_(Fast jag är förstås inte rädd för någonting.)_

_Får jag chans på dig? _

_Din tillgivne Lord Voldemort._

I trettiosju minuter hade han suttit och raderat, skrivit nytt, tänkt om, formulerat sig och omformulerat sig.

Han hade aldrig kunnat föreställa sig att något så banalt som att skriva kärleksbrev kunde vara så svårt! Han hade googlat på tips, och läst att någon hade skrivit att det bästa vara att låta orden komma direkt från hjärtat.

Men han var ju en hjärtlös typ, så det blev ju lite knivigt. Han lät orden komma från det näst bästa han hade istället- hjärnan.

Dörren till rummet öppnades och Mörkrets Herre greps av panik. Han försökte desperat klicka ner dokumentet, men datorn var seg.

Den ville inte samarbeta.

Operativsystemet var Windows 95.

Istället grep han efter trollstaven och snurrade runt i datastolen så att manteln flaxade till lite- inte alls så imponerande som han tänkt sig- och kastade en snabb och effektiv Levicorpus på inkräktaren.  
Det var Fenrir, och han hade vett att hålla tyst.

"Ingen", sa Mörkrets Herre iskallt. "INGEN kommer in genom denna dörr utan att knacka först och sedan få min tillåtelse. Hörde du det, din korkade myrhjärna? INGEN!"

"Förlåt", kved varulven, och med en snärt på staven lät Mörkrets Herre honom falla. Det krasade behagligt när han föll i stengolvet och ett jämrande skri hördes, men Mörkrets Herre ägnade den stackars Dödsätaren ingen tanke.

Nej, i hans huvud fanns det bara en Dödsätare som var intressant nog att tänka på- Bellatrix.

Han visste inte var det hade kommit ifrån eller hur det hade börjat, men plötsligt kunde han inte sluta tänka på henne. Speciellt inte hennes ansikte.

Hon hade alltid varit snygg, det var i alla fall vad de andra Dödsätarna hade sagt när de hade haft grabbsnack, men det var som att han plötsligt såg henne i ett nytt ljus.

Och Mörkrets Herre var inte direkt den som gick och väntade på att något skulle hända, så han tog saken i egna händer och satte sig för att skriva ett kärleksbrev.

På datorn, eftersom hans handstil var så gräslig.

Okej då, om sanningen ska fram så skrev han bara på datorn för att han var för lat för att skriva för hand.

Det tog fyra minuter att klicka upp dokumentet igen, och sen ytterligare tre minuter innan det ville låta honom skriva igen. Varje bokstav kom upp på skärmen i snitt sju komma två sekunder efter han tryckt ner tangenten och bokstaven "y" var särskilt stingslig.

Det var en smula gammaldags, men Mörkrets Herre tyckte det var fridfullt.

Han älskade när den fula gamla Winows 95- loggan lyste mot honom varje gång han satte på datorn och den tjocka skärmen. Han älskade att vänta tio minuter medan datorn knastrade högljutt under uppstartningsprocessen.

Han älskade hur det tog bortåt en halvtimme att koppla upp sig mot Internet.

En timme senare knatade sig ett papper ut från den likvärdigt gamla skrivaren, och Mörkrets Herre, som suttit med en kopp kaffe och en Daily Prophet, plockade upp det vita pappret för att begrunda sitt verk.

Vitt. På båda sidorna.

Han satte ner kaffekoppen på skrivbordet med en smäll.

Inget bläck i skrivaren, och nu hade det till på köpte skvätt upp kaffe på skärmen!

Det var inte hans dag idag.

* * *

Dean snurrade flaskan, som landade på Harry.

"Harry, konsekvens eller sanning?" frågade han klämtjäckt. Harry flinade, och ryckte på axlarna.

"Sanning, kanske?"

"På en skala ett till tio, hur snygg är Hermione?" Parvati busvisslade och Hermione blängde på rummets andra mugglarfödda person.

"Var det det bästa du kunde komma på?"

Han mötte henens blick med höjda ögonbryn.

"Vad är det för fel med den?"

"Ta det lugnt, Hermione", sa Harry lugnande. "Tio."

Av någon anledning blev Ron plötsligt upptagen av att försöka kväva ett skratt.

"_Ronald!_" utbrast Lavender i en imitation av Hermione.

"Jättekul", snäste hon och nappade åt sig boken hon tagit med i ren protest. "Tack Harry", tillade hon sedan likgiltigt.

"Wow, vad händer?" Parvati höjde händerna i luften. "Ta det lugnt, va? Bli inte sura på varandra, vi ska ju ha kul!"

"Jag kommer snart", annonserade Hermione kyligt, reste sig och lämnade rummet.

"Snyggt jobbat, Ron!" hörde hon Dean, Neville och Parvati muttra i kör innan hon smällde igen dörren.

Hermione var inte sur på riktigt. Inte så mycket, i alla fall. Nej, det här var bara ett steg i hämndaktionen mot Dean, fast kanske kunde hon vända det till Rons nackdel också.

Med målmedvetna steg började hon gå genom slottet i riktining mot fängelsehålorna.

* * *

**Mörkrets Herre**

Tore?

**TORE  
**Vad vill du? D:

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Kan du be Bellatrix att dyka upp i utkanten av Hogsmeade om en timme? Jag vill överraska henne där.

**TORE  
**Nej D:

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Jo,det är en order. GÖR DET.

**TORE  
**Nej sa jag : varför skulle jag?

**Mörkrets Herre  
**För att jag säger det!

**TORE**

Jag tar inte order från någon! D:

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Du är i MITT våld! Du gör som jag säger, annars dödar jag dig!

**TORE**

Lycka till med det, avada kedavra funkar inte på dementorer HAHA.

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Va? Gör det inte? Hur vet du det?

**TORE  
**Folk har försökt använda den mot mig förut D:

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Varför blir jag inte förvånad…

**TORE  
**Okej, jag gör det på ett villkor: hjälp mig att skaffa tumblr D:

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Men jag vet inte hur man skaffar det -_-

**TORE**

Hitta någon som kan då annars har vi ingen deal :

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Okej, Bella kan säkert, jag frågar henne. Men FÖRST säger du till henne om Hogsmeade, okej?

**TORE  
**Okej D:

**TORE**

Mörkrets herre vill träffa dig ikväll, han bad mig säga åt dig att ta på dig något fint och möta dig i Diagongränden klockan sex :

**Bella  
**Haha va? xD Skojar du eller?

**TORE  
**Nej jag är seriös D: och vill du veta en hemlis? Han är kär i dig.

**Bella  
**Haha men aw, han kan inte känna kärlek… men allvarligt? Vill han verkligen träffa mig? :3

**TORE  
**Ja, det skulle bli en överraskning D:

**Bella  
**Ååååh vad kul :D Säg åt honom att jag definitivt dyker upp! :D

**TORE**  
Nej D:

**Bella  
**Men, åh, strunta i det då.

**TORE  
**Japp D:

* * *

**TORE  
**Hon kommer D:

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Vad bra :D

**TORE  
**Haha D:

* * *

"Jaha, så Hermione har stuckit. Vart tror ni hon skulle?" frågade Seamus och sträckte sig efter ett muffins.

"Malfoy", svarade Neville som om det var det mest självklara i världen. "Det var vart jag skulle gå om jag var i hennes situation." Han verkade inse vad han just sagt och rodnade under de menande blickarna han fick från sina vänner. "Jag menar, om jag var hon. Om han var min pojkvän. Eller alltså om jag hade en flickvän och någon skrattade åt mig så skulle jag gå till henne." Han begravde ansiktet i händerna. "Ni fattar vad jag menar."

"Nej, det gör vi inte", sa Harry muntert. "Pratade du precis om Draco som din pojkvän?"

"Om jag hade varit Hermione, ja", svarade han sammanbitet.

"Önskar du att du var Hermione, så att du fick vara tillsammans med Malfoy? Du har seriösa problem, kompis", sa Ron med rynkad panna.

"Kom ihåg att vi älskar dig oavsett vem du drömmer om, Neville", sa Seamus hjärtligt.

"Nej, vad elaka ni är", sa Lavender till slut. "Dom fattar vad du menar, Neville, dom bara driver med dig."

"Gör vi?" frågade Seamus och vickade på ögonbrynen. I samma sekund slogs dörren upp på vid gavel och Ginny gjorde en storstilad entré med Luna i släptåg. Båda var klädda i pyjamasar i sina respektive elevhemsfärger och hade filtar virade som mantlar över axlarna.

"Hallå allihop!" ropade Ginny muntert och skuttade fram till den heliga cirkeln av Gryffindorare. "Hoppas det inte gör något om vi våldgästar er."

Luna log lite ursäktande och det såg ut som om hon hade gråtit.

"Luna, vad har hänt?" frågade Harry försynt och makade på sig för att göra plats åt henne och Ginny. Ginny slog sig ner bredvid honom och Luna satte sig lite tveksamt mellan Ginny och Ron.

"Inget särskilt", svarade hon och vägrade möta hans blick. "Vad gör ni?"

"Vi lekte sanning eller konka, tills Hermione blev sur och stack, och sen sa Neville att han önskade att han var Hermione så att han fick ha Draco som pojkvän", sammanfattade Lavender med ett litet retsamt leende åt Nevilles håll. Hans kinder hade fortfarande inte förlorat sin röda nyans.

Ginny log brett, hon fattade direkt att de bara vridit på sanningen om Neville.

"Hermione är utanför porträttet av den Tjocka Damen."

"Varför kommer hon inte in?" frågade Dean nyfiket.

Nu var det Lunas tur att spricka upp i ett leende och Ginny skakade bara på huvudet och bet sig i läppen.

"Ni vill inte veta."

"Uh-oh", sa Parvati och lutade sig framåt, med glitter i de mörka ögonen. "Berätta!"

"Draco var med henne", fnissade Luna. "Och de…"

"…var _upptagna, _om man säger så", fyllde Ginny i. "Haha, allvarligt… de märkte inte ens att vi passerade dem."

"Det räcker så", sa Ron som började se lite grön ut i ansiktet.

"Nej, detaljer, detaljer", tjöt Lavender och Parvati, men killarna började protestera högljutt.

"Men de kommer?" frågade Harry intresserat. Ginny och Luna exploderade i skratt.

"Jo, det tror jag", sa Ginny till slut och torkade försiktigt skrattårarna utan att smeta ut mascaran. "Vi mötte Blaise också och han sa att han också var på väg, han skulle bara lämna in en sak till Snape. Han kanske tar med sig Pansy."

Dean fick något skrämt i blicken, men innan någon hann påpeka det knackade det på dörren, och Ron ropade "Kom in!".

Det var Hermione och Draco.

"Här har vi turturduvorna", retades Ginny medan de kom in och trängde sig in i cirkeln mellan Lavender och Dean. Deras händer var sammanlänkade och Dracos hår spretade misstänkt åt olika håll, även om han verkade ha försökt rätta till det så gott som möjligt igen.

"När kom ni?" frågade Hermione nyfiket, på märkbart bättre humör.

"För fem minuter sen", svarade Luna. "Vi passerade er, men ni, eh, måste ha missat oss."

Hermione rodnade häftigt men Draco såg bara självbelåten ut.

"Vi är här nu", sa han med en axelryckning. "Får man smaka?" Han sträckte sig efter flaskan med pumpajuice utan att vänta på svar, men Harry armbågade Ron i sidan och han muttrade surt:  
"Älskling, jag trodde aldrig du skulle fråga."

Detta fick Draco att frysa mitt i rörelsen och alla skrattade, även om Ginnys och Lunas skrattt kom med en förvånad ton.

"Vad sa du?" frågade han och stirrade på Ron som om han var en utomjording. "Fan heller att jag är någons _älskling!_"

"Du är min älskling", påpekade Hermione sött och kramade hans arm skämtsamt överdrivet. "Min lilla Drakie-Snakie."

"Och du är min lilla gravida flickvän", sa han och körde in ett finger i hennes revben. Hon började omedelbart vrida sig som en mask vilket bara fick honom att kittla henne värre.

"Dom är hopplösa." Dean skakade på huvudet.

"Jag tycker dom är söta", suckade Parvati och betraktade dem kärleksfullt. Harry satte på musiken igen och Maroon 5 & Christina Aguilera's "Moves like Jagger" fyllde plötsligt rummet.

"Åh, jag älskar den här!" sa Luna glatt.

"_I've got the moves like Jagger!" _Det var Blaise som dansade in genom dörren och tätt efter honom kom Pansy, även hon dansades. _"I've got the mooooooooves like Jagger!" _

Seamus busvisslade och den nu rätt stora samlingen började genast göra plats för nykomlingarna. Pansy slog sig graciöst ner bredvid Parvati, men Blaise fortsatte dansa runt i rummet och sjunga med trollstaven som mikrofon.

"Nu börjar det likna något!" ropade Dean glatt.

* * *

A/N: _22 kommentarer för förra kapitlet och 32 kommentararer sammanlagt sen senaste uppdatering! Oh My Draco, TACK! =D PUSS! _

1. Jag är ledsen på riktigt för att FFN inte accepterar snabel-a:n. Det skulle vara Tores signatursmiley :( En arg smiley med kolon och sen ett snabel-a. Bara "D:" är inte lika effektfullt... men det finns väl inget att göra åt det :( Men kom ihåg att Tore är en ARG och ELAK dementor. Tehe ^^

2. Ni kan inte klaga på att det här kapitlet var kort B-) Och om ni gör det, så försvarar jag mig med att säga att det tog två dagar att skriva. Och jag är sjuk.

3. Jag är ett Maroon 5-fan! Jag delar födelsedag med Adam Levine (sångaren)! Och har älskat "Moves like Jagger" sen den släpptes. Och så går jag in på Spotifys topplista och ser att den ligger etta där. KUL! ^^

4. Har ni tagit er ända ner hit kan ni ta er lite till. Liiiiite längre ner finns en review-knapp. Klicka på den och skriiiiiiv ^^ I wanna hear from you! You rock!


	33. It's still friday

_Kapitel 33 _

"OKEJ", vrålade Parvati och alla tystnade så småningom, till och med Blaise. "Blaise, förlåt, _Inibaz_, sanning eller konsekvens?"

Alla flinade, för de kände på sig att något storartat väntade:

Hallå, det är INIBAZ vi snackar om!

Blaise njöt av allas förväntasfulla uppmärksamhet, och med ett slugt leende svarade han nonchalant "Konsekvens".

"HA!" utbrast Pansy. "Patil, tänk Slytherin. Något riktigt elakt."

"Nej, inget för _elakt_", sa Hermione med lätt uppspärrade ögon. "Parvati…"

"…jo för fan!" flinade Seamus. "Du får aldrig en sån här chans igen, Parvati, så kom igen nu!"

"Men vad har Blaise _gjort_?" frågade Luna och skakade skeptiskt på huvudet.

"Han har inte gjort någonting", sa Ginny leendes. "Vi har nog bara känslan allihop av att om någon vågar göra något _kul_, så är det Blaise. Konstigt, för vi är en hel del Gryffindorare här också."

"Jag kommer inte backa ur, vad det än är", skröt Blaise och sköt ut bröstet. Parvati och Lavender stack huvudena ihop och började fnissa hysteriskt efter ett tag, Lavender så illa att hon ramlade baklänges och låg på rygg och skrattade rakt ut, oförmögen att sätta sig igen.

"Okej", fnittrade Parvati och försökte även hon samla sig. "Har du hört Rebecka Black's 'Friday'? Vi vill att du filmar dig själv när du sjunger den och lägger upp på Youtube!"

Rummet fylldes av applåder och uppsluppna tjut. Men Blaise bara ryckte på axlarna och svarade självsäkert:  
"Inga problem, tjejer, inga problem."

"MEN", tillade Lavender sen, och var tvungen att titta bort, skakandes av undertryckt skratt, "du ska försöka imitera Harry hela tiden, vilket inkluderar att du ska ha hans glasögon och slips."

Och till och med Hermione bröt ihop av skratt. Ginny hängde om halsen på Harry och tårar rann nerför hennes kinder av skratt, och varje gång hon tittade upp på hans paralyserade ansiktsuttryck började hon bara skratta ännu värre.

"Jag… kan… inte… andas!" vrålade Draco som även han låg på rygg och skrattade som han aldrig skrattat förr. Hermione låg tvärs över hans bröstkorg och skakade häftigt i otakt med honom.

"Jag dör", kved Pansy och höll sig hårt om magen. "Jag dör! _Din blick, Blaise, din _**blick!**"

Luna hade begravt ansiktet i sina händer, men det syntes att även hon var väldigt road av tanken, trots att den innehöll ännu mer "Blarry".

"Jag fattar inte att jag alltid ska vara offret", skrek Harry till slut när det var uppenbart att ingen tänkte bry sig om att detta även drabbade honom. "Räcker det inte med att Voldemort och alla hans Dödsätare är efter mig? Måste NI också vara det?"

"Älskling, jag trodde aldrig du skulle fråga. Förlåt, kompis", frustade Ron, "men jag måste se det där om det så är det sista jag gör."

"Glöm inte att göra några sköna moves också", föreslog Seamus innan han återgick till att försöka återhämta en normal andningsrytm.

"Åh Merlin kalsonger, jag har inte skrattat så mycket på länge", suckade Ginny och släppte taget om Harrys hals. "Älskade Harry", tillade hon ömt när hon såg hans surmulna min.

"Hur hade ni tänkt att jag skulle filma mig själv?" frågade Blaise sammanbitet.

"Deans webcam", replierade Lavender blixtsnabbt. Slytherinaren gned sig i ansiktet med båda händerna och suckade sedan:

"Bäst att få det överstökat så fort som möjligt. Harry, langa hit glasögon och en slips."

* * *

_Tidshopp på ca 1h 46 min –_

**Mörkrets Herre**

TORE D:

**TORE  
**Det där var ju min signatursmiley D:

**Mörkrets Herre**

DU SÄNDE BELLA TILL FEL STÄLLE DIN PANTSKALLE "%#=¤&&/="

**TORE**

Oj, gjorde jag? Just det, det var ju med flit D:

**Mörkrets Herre  
**MEN VARFÖR? D:

**TORE**

För att jävlas med dig, Voldy, bara därför D:

**Mörkrets Herre  
**I HATE YOU

**TORE  
**Jag hatar dig också D:

**TORE  
**Men Bellatrix, henne hatar jag inte D:

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Du skulle bara våga röra henne! Hon är MIN!

**TORE**

Hon är ingen annan än sin egen D:

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Men jag blev kär i henne FÖRST! Du kan inte bara komma och försöka ta henne sådär! D:

**TORE  
**Är det inte bäst att vår kära Bella får bestämma själv? D:

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Fint.

Må bäste man vinna Bellatrix hjärta.

**TORE  
**D:

* * *

**Mörkrets Herre**

Bella, förlåt, det var Tore som jävlades med mig, jag ville verkligen träffa dig!

**Bella  
**Jo säkert .

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Jag hoppas du inte är alltför arg på mig =(

**Bella  
**Hmpf.

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Kan jag få låna din uggla? Det är brådskande.

**Bella  
**Varför använder du inte bara Tore? Kan inte han flyga med brev?

**Mörkrets Herre  
**NEJ!

**Bella  
**Oookej… o.o

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Jag litar inte på honom, han är opålitlig. Och ful, mycket slemmig och äcklig.

**Bella**

Jag tycker han är ganska gullig x3 Men visst, låna min uggla du. Skickar över henne.

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Åh tack (L) Du är bäst.

**Bella****  
**Ingen orsak herre :$

* * *

En timme och fyrtiosex minuter senare låg klippet på när Blaise dansade och sjöng _"Friday, Friday, gotta get down on Friday" _uppe på Youtube och hade redan 10 000 visningar. Hela Hogwarts hade sett klippet, och nu spred det sig som en löpeld över nätet till Blaises förfäran och hans kompisars förtjusning.

"Folk kommer tro att jag har allvarliga problem", klagade han och sträckte sig efter ett blåbärsmuffins. "Jag kommer aldrig kunna visa mig online igen."

"Folk älskar dig, Bazze", flinade Draco som hade ena armen om Hermione och en honungsöl i handen som han halsade ur. "Men vad ska vi hitta på nu?"

Efter att ha skrattat åt Blaise ytterligare en så där 300-400 gånger och sett om hans videoklipp ett antal gånger började de bli uttråkade. Och ett tråkigt pyjamasparty går inte an om man befinner sig på Hogwarts.

"Roliga berättelser? Jag kan en", sa Harry och la undan sin iPad. "Varför har Voldemort Twitter och inte Facebook?"

"Va, har han Twitter?" var Lunas omedelbara reaktion. "Vad… konstigt."

"Undrar hur många följare han har", funderade Lavender.

"För att han är för lat för att lära sig hur facebook fungerar?" föreslog Dean lite halvseriöst.

"För att… nä, jag vet inte", sa Neville. "Vad är svaret?"

"Jag vet!" utbrast Hermione triumferande. "För att han har följare, och inte vänner!"

"Smart du är", svarade Draco och pussade henne på kinden.

"Rätt svar", svarade Harry uppgivet. "Nej men allvarligt, vad ska vi hitta på?"

"Vi skulle kunna köra 'jag har aldrig'", föreslog Ginny eftertänksamt. "Fast utan alkoholen."

"Vad ska man göra istället då?" undrade Draco skeptiskt.

"Räcka upp handen!" föreslog Hermione glatt.

"Jag tycker det är en bra idé", sa Neville bestämt, och hejdade Pansy, Lavender och Parvati från att komma med klagomål. "Alla kan reglerna, va?"

"Inte jag", sa Luna enkelt.

"Okej, jag börjar till exempel med att säga 'jag har aldrig skolkat' och alla som har skolkat måste räcka upp handen. Egentligen ska man dricka eldwhiskey om man har gjort grejen, men vi har ju ingen eldwhiskey."

"Och inte vill vi ha någon heller", sa Hermione bestämt. "Jag och Draco är faktiskt försteprefekter. Vi kan inte gå med på det."

Dracos pokerface var oslagbart.

"Får jag börja?" frågade Ginny ivrigt och när ingen sa emot, fortsatte hon: "Jag har aldrig varit kär i någon i det här rummet. "

Alla räckte upp händerna, och paren i rummet log strålande mot varandra medan de andra fnissade lite generat.

"Vem var du kär i, Dean?" frågade Lavender nyfiket. Han kliade sig lite besvärat på halsen men mumlade sedan till svar; "Hermione. Fjärde årskursen."

Hermione hajade till lite. Det hade hon ingen aning om.

"Du då, Neville?" fortsatte Lavender.

"Hermione, fjärde årskursen." Neville var röd i ansiktet.

"Wow, Hermione", fnissade Ginny. Hermione rodnade själv, hon visste inte vad hon skulle svara på pojkarnas bekännelser.

"Eeeh…"

"Jag är i alla fall kär i dig", viskade Draco i hennes öra och behagliga rysningar spred sig genom Hermiones kropp.

Varm blev hon, hjärtat svällde och hon fann hans hand och kramade den hårt i sin.

"Jag är kär i dig också, Draco", svarade hon tyst. Han svarade inte, utan kysste henne bara mjukt i håret.

"Blaise, vem har du varit kär i? Harry va?" Seamus kunde inte låta bli.

"Men hörni, nu tycker jag att detta börjar gå för långt", sa Ginny lite stött. "Hur kul tror ni det är för Luna egentligen? "

"Eller för mig och Ginny?" inflikade Harry med en seriös underton.

"Eller för MIG?" muttrade Blaise.

"Ska vi fortsätta?" avbröt Hermione dem lite högre än nödvändigt. De sura minerna försvann, Dean och Seamus tittade bort, och atmosfären lämnades någon grad kallare.

"Jag har aldrig… kysst någon från ett annat elevhem?"

Hermione, Draco, Blaise, Luna, Lavender, Dean och Pansy räckte upp händerna.

"Oj, Dean. Vem kan du ha kysst?" skämtade Parvati. "Jag ser att Parkinson också räcker upp handen. Intressant!"

"Vad snackar du om?" svarade han så likgiltigt han kunde. Han övertygade inte många.

"Men kom igen, ni Skypar hela tiden. Tror du inte att vi fattar vad som händer?"

"Skypar ja, inte dejtar." Dean slängde en snabb blick på Pansy, som bet sig i läppen för att hejda ett leende.  
"Sak samma."

"Vem har du kysst då, Lavender?" frågade Ron och betraktade blondinen.

"Zacharias Smith."  
"Eww."

"Jag vet."

"Jag har aldrig tyckt att Draco Malfoy är snygg", sa Draco slugt och upptäckte till sin förnöjelse att alla tjejerna i rummet räckte upp handen. Inklusive Luna. "Jag visste det."

"Men tydligen går du inte hem hos killarna", skrattade Pansy och alla killarna låtsades se överdrivet uttråkade och ointresserade ut. Harry studerade till och med sina naglar i äkta teater-manér.

"Jag har aldrig drömt om Harry Potter?"

* * *

**TORE**

Bella har du tumblr? D:

**Bella  
**Nej, inte än… hurså? =)

**TORE**

När du skaffar det, följ gärna mig D:

**Bella  
**Självklart! =D

**TORE  
**Yay D:

**Bella**

Vad heter du? c:

**TORE**

.com

**Bella  
**Oh, logiskt xD

**TORE  
**Jag vet D:

**Bella  
**Så du behövde inte hjälp med att registrera dig, då? c:

**TORE  
**Tydligen inte, eftersom jag redan har en användare D:

**Bella  
**Så bra då :p

**TORE  
**Jag har funderat på att skriva ett kärleksbrev D:

**Bella  
**ååh, till vem? ^^"

**TORE  
**Dig D:

**Bella  
**Maw vad söt du är ^^"

**TORE  
**Skulle du vilja ha ett kärleksbrev av mig? D:

**Bella  
**jooodå c:

**TORE  
**Då skriver jag ett till dig. Nu D:

* * *

**Bella  
**Voldy? C:

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Ja Bella? :D

**Bella  
**Tore gjorde precis något jättegulligt! :3 han skrev ett kärleksbrev till mig!

**Mörkrets Herre  
**… han gjorde VAD? :

**Bella  
**Skrev ett kärleksbrev? Är det något problem med det?

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Nä… då… vad stod det i det?

**Bella  
**Det började såhär:

_Kära Bellatrix_

_Dina ögon är som stenar i en mörk skog om natten. Ditt leende får mig att tänka på Avada Kedavra…_

**Mörkrets Herre  
**DET DÄR HAR HAN SNOTT FRÅN MIG! :

**Bella  
**Va?

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Det där har jag skrivit Dx

**Bella  
**Har du skrivit ett kärleksbrev till mig? "HMH"

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Eh, nej, så klart inte! Det var till… till… Narcissa! JA, det var det. Det var till din syster.

**Bella  
**Lucius Malfoys fru? Varför då?

**Mörkrets Herre  
**För… för… jag är kär i henne!

**Bella  
**o.o

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Eller nej, jag skrev fel. Jag är förstås inte kär i henne, jag kan ju inte känna kärlek. Eller så kan jag det. Fast nej! Det kan jag förstås inte.

Jag skrev det till henne… för jag behövde hjälp av henne med en sak.

**Bella  
**Varför frågade du inte bara mig, vad det än var? :c

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Hallå, du var ju ändå sur på mig.

**Bella  
**Jag kanske inte var sur på riktigt. HALLÅ.

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Hallå, hur skulle jag kunna veta det?

**Bella  
**Men hallå, du hade ju kunnat fråga.

**Mörkrets Herre  
**HALLÅ! Jag frågar inte sånt! Jag är mörkrets herre!

**Bella  
**Hallå, nu glömde du stora bokstäver. Namn böjar alltid med stora bokstäver.

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Du låter som Sev -.-

**Bella  
**Gör jag? xD

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Jag lovar, Bella. Tore är OND. Tro inte ett ord han säger.

**Bella  
**… så istället ska jag lyssna på dig, för du är så mycket mindre ond? ;) Den var bra, Voldy.

**Bella  
**Hade tänkt gå till sängs nu ändå så god natt, herre (: xoxo

**Mörkrets Herre  
**God natt, Bella XoXo

* * *

**A/N: **

**1) Tack för the reviews till kapitel 32. Tack så mycket, merci beaucoup, danke schön, thank you so much :* **

**2) Ingen uppdatering på evigheter pga skolstress, prestationsångest, skrivkramp. Ingen kul kombination, var glada att det blev ett kapitel över huvud taget :(**

**3) Jag har gjort Voldy för snäll... xD och massa andra misstag. Dammit, jag har slutat korrekturläsa mina kapitel o.o**

**4) Inibaz got the moves like Jagger! ILY BAZZE!**

**5) Hej Anna ^^"**

**6) Jag är trött, tycker det är kul att göra överdrivet många punkter, är så oproffsig så jag hälsar till en IRL-kompis i en authors note, men det är tack vare henne jag inte förlorat hoppet om Tore. Typ. Tack för det! ALLA VI SOM ÄLSKAR TORE!**

**7) Gillar du ESFD? Yay! Gillar du ESFD på facebook? Double-yay ;D Ja, sök på En Sommarlovskväll Framför Datorn på facebook och tryck på gillaknappen, så... så... händer inget mer än att ni ger en utmattad, 17-årig tös ett litet ljus i allt mörker. Ego? Nej. Bara nördig.**

**8) Jag har bestämt mig för att göra tio punkter.**

**9) Tumblr är typ Narnia. Heter treuchess. tumblr. com, followar ni mig followar jag tillbaks :3**

**10) Oooh, tio punkter! Den här punkten ägnas åt några speciella reviews jag fått. Alla reviews jag får betyder otroligt mycket även om jag inte har för vanan att svara på dem, men jag måste svara på två anonyma här: **

**BellaLestrange = **"Broken" är min favorit-fanfic all times! :D Jag har läst den fem gånger :$ Gråter varje gång. ALLA borde läsa "Broken" av inadaze22!

**C = **Det var faktiskt ditt "KOM IGEN TRUECHARLIX" som fick mig att rycka upp mig och göra ett försök med att skriva det här kapitlet. Jag tog det som peppning och inte tjat, och det kändes jättebra ^^"


	34. Lord Hufflemort och Torebror

Kapitel 34:

**Sev**

Varför har vi inkallats till ett brådskande möte klockan tjugo i fyra på morgonen, herre? ._.

**Luc  
**jag undrar detsamma.

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Lucius. Severus. (jag älskar att era namn rimmar.) Ni är mina trognaste, mest lojala Dödsätare. Ni är även mina närmaste "vänner", även om jag inte skulle kalla er vänner. Jag behöver hjälp och ni skall ge mig det.

**Sev  
**Okej… självklart, Herre.

**Luc  
**Fråga: varför är inte Bella med i chatten? Trodde hon var din favorit, eller något.

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Det är hon. Det är henne vi ska prata om.

**Sev  
**Behöver du hjälp med Bella? Jag fattar inte.

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Jag har känslor för henne, men jag vet inte hur jag ska kunna visa dem för henne.

Sev är offline –

**Mörkrets Herre  
**VA? Var tog sev vägen? HUR VÅGAR HAN LÄMNA MITT MÖTE?

**Luc  
**Åh, han är bara lite överkänslig när det gäller kärlek och så. Bry dig inte om honom :p

**Mörkrets Herre**

Jaså, det säger du? I alla fall: vad ska jag ta mig till, Lucius?

**Luc  
**Tja, tjejer gillar blommor och choklad och sån skit.

**Mörkrets Herre  
**… du föreslår alltså att jag ska köpa Bella en bukett blommor?

**Luc  
**Öh, nej.

**Luc  
**Det låter inte som en bra idé. Alls.

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Eller hur.

**Luc  
**Och hon hatar chokladgrodor…

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Det gör hon.

**Luc  
**Vad gillar hon egentligen?

**Mörkrets Herre**

Att tortera människor, klä sig i svart och lyssna på Nicki Minaj.

**Luc**

Ja, men då får du väl helt enkelt… klä dig i svart, sjung en Nicki-låt och tortera henne.

**Mörkrets Herre**

…

**Luc  
**… eller inte, kanske x]

**Mörkrets Herre  
**haha.

**Luc  
**Hoppas du inte blir arg eller något, herre, för jag säger inte det här för att förarga dig, men du har blivit mycket mer… chill… den senaste tiden.

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Har jag?

**Luc  
**Ja. Ganska så mycket chill.

**Luc  
**:)

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Hmm… det har jag inte ens tänkt på. Det kanske beror på att jag inte har mördat någon på nästan tre veckor.

**Luc  
**Oj, det måste vara rekord?

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Ja… Det känns underligt.

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Nåväl. Sov gott, Lucius, jag ska nog gå och knyta mig nu. Förresten är Tore hos dig?

**Luc  
**Ja. Irriterande liten skit det där, eller hur?

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Mycket x( kan du bevara en hemlighet?

**Luc  
**ja :D

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Han har också känslor för Bella.

**Luc  
**Triangeldrama?

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Vad är det?

**Luc  
**Eh, inget… ja, jag hoppas i alla fall att du och Bella får ihop det. Tore kan gärna någon få strypa.

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Åh, strypa! Det kan jag göra. Avada Kedavra funkar inte.

**Luc  
**Nä, jag märkte det…

**Mörkrets Herre  
**lol

**Luc  
**Men om du är orolig, fråga bella hur hon känner för Tore :]

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Bella stavas med stort B.

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Men ja, det är ju också en idé.

* * *

"_Jag har aldrig drömt om Harry Potter?"_

Harry räckte ju upp handen, så klart. Han hade ju drömt om sig själv ganska många gånger.

I själva verket, det var sällan han _inte _drömde om sig själv.

Men till hans stora förvåning och faktiskt förlägenhet så hade resten av rummet också räckt upp händerna - vissa mer motsträvigt än andra.

"Ni har ju så klart drömt om Harry", nickade Pansy åt Gryffindorarna och Luna. "Men Draco och Blaise – vad i helsike?"

"Blaise har ju förstås drömt om Harry…" började Dean, men en enda blick från Harry fick honom att tystna.

Draco försökte behålla så mycket värdighet som möjligt.

"Jag har väl drömt att jag har spelat quidditch mot honom någon gång", svarade han ointresserat.

"Jag med", sa Blaise.

Ginny log.

"Du spelar ju inte ens quidditch, Blaise."

Han höjde på ögonbrynen.

"Det betyder väl inte att jag inte kan drömma om det? Har du kontroll över vad du drömmer, eller?"

"HEY!" skrek plötsligt Ron och alla hoppade till. Musik började strömma ur datorn han satt och knappade på.  
"Vad är felet på dig?" frågade Draco hånfullt.

"Älskling, jag trodde aldrig att du skulle fråga", svarade Ron, lyckades få det att låta fruktansvärt otrevligt, och fortsatte sedan: "Jag hittade en låt som du kanske skulle gilla."

Sen skruvade han upp volymen och alla lyssnade uppmärksamt.

"Det låter som… men…" Pansys ögonbryn hade skjutit upp under den svarta luggen. "Eller?"

Ron nickade.

"Vadå, vem är det?" frågade Neville med munnen full av muffin. Lavender och Parvati kom på det samtidigt och gav ifrån sig ett skrik.

"Det är Justin Bieber!"

"Det låter inte som Justin Bieber", sa Draco skeptiskt.

"Är det en jullåt?" frågade Harry roat. "I november?"

"Vad mysigt, jag längtar till julen!" sa Hermione upprymt. "Tänk när all snö kommer. Mysigt!"

"Usch för kyla", sa Pansy och rynkade på pannan. "Men låten var okej."

"Nej, den sög", kom det från Seamus. "Kom igen nu, allihop! Jag har aldrig… jag har aldrig facerapeat någon?"

Det var bara Dean, Ginny, Blaise och Pansy som räckte upp händerna.

"Jag skulle aldrig komma på något bra även om jag fick tillfället", sa Luna avfärdande.

"Jag har en jättebra idé, men väntar fortfarande på tillfället" flinade Harry. "Min tur. Jag har aldrig fuskat på ett prov."

Alla räckte upp händerna, mer eller mindre skamfullt, utom Hermione.

"Aldrig?" frågade Draco tvivlande. "_Aldrig?_"

Hermione skakade stolt på huvudet. "Aldrig."

"Har du fuskat, Luna?" frågade Ginny lite förvånat. "Jag trodde Ravenclaware var väldigt mycket emot provfusk."

"Det hände en gång", mumlade hon och det var tydligt att hon inte tänkte säga mer än så. För ovanlighetens skull såg den blonda Ravenclawaren besvärad ut.

"Jag har aldrig fått utegångsförbud?" sa Lavender nyfiket.

Harry räckte skrattandes upp sin hand, Ron, Blaise och Draco likaså. Pansy och Ginny satt med uppräckta händer och såg båda väldigt skyldiga ut, men de log ändå.

"Uh-oh, vad har du gjort Pansy?" frågade Draco och vickade på ögonbrynen. "Eller vill vi ens veta?"

"Jag vill i alla fall veta vad Ginny gjorde", sa Ron misstänksamt. "Vad jag kan minnas har inte du fått utegångsförbud någonsin. Du är alltid för smart för att åka dit."

"Det är och förblir min hemlighet", sa Ginny bestämt, men började sedan hosta okontrollerat.

"Är du okej, Ginny?" frågade Harry oroligt och la handen på hennes rygg.

"Jadå", fick hon fram. När attacken var över ryckte hon urskuldande på axlarna. "Jag _håller_ trots allt på att bli sjuk."

"Inget som lite honungsöl inte kan bota", sa Blaise med övertygelse och räckte henne en flaska som hon tacksamt tog emot och halsade ur. "Visst känns det redan bättre? Mina kurerings-råd äger. Jag kanske borde bli botare."

* * *

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Bella, vad tycker du egentligen om Tore?

**Bella  
**Han är rooooolig ^^

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Skulle du vilja vara ihop med honom?

**Bella  
**Va, NEJ, usch fy xD Absolut inte!

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Åh, tur :)

**Bella  
**Lol varför frågar du?

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Nä, inget.

**Bella  
**Nej, Tore är som en torebror för mig

**Bella  
**Storebror*

**Bella  
**inget mer :)

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Underbart! :)

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Men nu måste jag fråga dig en sak, kära Bella… och jag vill att du svarar ärligt.

**Bella****  
**Okej, vad? :P

* * *

Dumbledore låg i sin säng. Det var mörkt ute, och det mörka rummet lystes upp av lågorna från ett fåtal stearinljus och skärmen på iPaden han hade i knät.

Han var inne på tumblr, och han kunde inte slita sig. Han hade hittat en ny, jättehäftig tumblr att följa: dementoren tore.

Dumbledore rebloggade ännu några fler bilder från "tore" till sin egen tumblr: som gick under namnet "tumbledore".

Till slut insåg han att det kanske var bäst att börja tänka på refrängen, men innan han släckte för natten var han tvungen att göra en sakt till:

Kolla facebook.

Där hade han visst sjutton nya händelser och trettiosju vänförfrågningar.

"Random, random, åh men det är ju han, random, random, random, vilket roligt namn hon hade, random, ranom, jamen honom känner jag ju, random…" tänkte han för sig själv medan han scrollade igenom vänförfrågningarna.

De flesta var från elever, men han ville inte acceptera dem.

En var från Olympe Maxime, och den accepterade han så gärna, men han nekade vänligt men bestämt Blaise Zabinis tolfte förfrågan.

"Zabini, Zabini", suckade han och skakade på huvudet. "Du är då ensam av ditt slag."

Av nyfikenhet klickade han ändå på namnet, och kom till Slytherinarens profilsida. Han log nöjt för sig själv när han såg att pojkens förhållande med Ravenclawaren Lovegood verkade hålla i sig, men så fångade något hans blick.

**Draco Malfoy ****Blaise "Inibaz" Zabini **www. youtube. com/watch ?v=LUjn3R pkcKY

_Pansy Parkinson, Ginny Weasley och 36 andra gillar detta_

Spänd på vart länken kunde leda tryckte han på den, och leddes raka vägen till ett Youtubeklipp.

Bakom playknappen mitt i rutan fanns en bild av Blaise, men det var något som inte stämde.

Slipsen han bar var randig i rött och guld och visst brukade den pojken inte använda glasögon? Ändå pryddes hans ansikte av ett par cirkelrunda glasögon, faktum var att de var väldigt lika en viss annan pojkes glasögon…

Han tryckte på play på skärmen.

3 minuter och 11 sekunder senare rasslade det till i Slytherins timglas nere i entréhallen. Tjugofem extra smaragder lade sig till rätta och i sin säng gjorde en leende Dumbledore detsamma.

Fyra klick med släckaren och rummet mörklades.

"Dagens ungdomar", var den sista förundrade tanken Dumbledore hade innan han somnade.

* * *

**Bella  
**Vad var det du ville fråga? Jag har inte hela dagen på mig xD

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Jo, det är så… att… eh…

**Bella  
**Fram med det bara :b

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Jo… har du…

**Bella  
**Ja, det har jag :D självklart!

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Men… va?

**Bella  
**Så klart att jag har ett extra Pottermorekonto att skänka dig :D

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Men…

**Bella  
**Jag vet att det inte är samma sak när man inte får välja mellan namnen själv, men detta kanske passar dig ändå: BloodEye66

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Ja… det var ju fint…

**Bella  
**Åhhhh logga in snälla, lösenordet är dödsätareforevah

**Bella  
**Sen kan du också bli sorterad! :D

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Okej, eh, vad roligt. Jag gör väl det då…

**Bella  
**Säg sen var du hamnade! :D

~ 40 min senare ~

**Mörkrets Herre  
**VAFAN

**Bella  
**OMG var hamnade du!

**Mörkrets Herre  
**JAG HAMNADE I HUFFLEPUFF

**Bella  
**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Mörkrets Herre  
**JAG KAN INTE TRO DET

**Mörkrets Herre  
**VAR KAN MAN ÄNDRA

**Mörkrets Herre  
**JAG HATAR POTTERMORE!1!

**Bella  
**Det går inte att ändra, du är förevigt en Hufflare nu X""D

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Var hamnade du då? ;

**Bella  
**Slytherin, så klart ^^

**Mörkrets Herre  
**GRRRRRRRR

Mörkrets Herre är offline –

**Bella  
**50 galleoner på att han använde "reducto" mot sin dator xd

* * *

"Ska vi fortsätta med leken eller?" frågade Pansy ivrigt. "För jag har en jättebra. Jag har aldrig använt Polyjuice-elixir?"

Harry, Hermione och Ron räckte upp händerna som en man och fick motta många uppspärrade blickar och chockade utrop.

"När? Hur? Var? Varför?"

"_Och vilka förvandlade ni er til?"_

Trion utväxlade några besvärade blickar.

"Det är nog bäst att det förblir en hemlighet", sa Hermione lite besvärat. "Men vi kan fösräkra er om att det var länge sen. Väldigt länge sen."

Draco smög in sin hand i Hermiones och lutade sig framåt för att viska i hennes öra:

"Du kan väl berätta för mig sen, hmm?"

Hermione ryckte lite undvikande på axlarna.

"Det finns inte så mycket att berätta alls", ljög hon.

"Jo, jag vill veta", envisades Draco och började strö pussar över hennes kind. "Snälla?"

Distraherat försökte Hermione samla tankarna för att formulera ett bra motargument.

"Draco…"

"Mm?"

"Usch, vi vill inte se det där", klagade Ron och fick några i rummet att fnissa. Draco tog dock genast tillfället i akt.

"Då går vi någon annanstans och avslutar detta och kommer sedan tillbaka om en liten stund."

Och vips hade han dragit upp en Hermione som inte gjorde något motstånd alls på fötter och dragit iväg henne ut genom dörren.

I samma sekund dörren smällde igen halade Harry fram sin iPad.

"Okej, dags att göra tidernas facerape!"

"Ja!" hojtade Ginny glatt. "Vad ska du skriva?"

"Vem är offret?" frågade Dean upphetsat och lutade sig framåt.

"Hermione", svarade Neville i Harrys ställe med ett brett leende. "Hon loggade in på Harrys iPad förut och glömde att logga ut, jag såg det."

"Vad ska du skriva, vad ska du skriva?" frågade Pansy nyfiket och lutade sig även hon framåt.

Harry läste högt samtidigt som han skrev:

"_Ensam i tjejernas sovsal med Draco. HETT!"_

Seamus frustade av skratt, men stackars Ron fick en färg i ansiktet som närmast kunde beskrivas som grön.

Lavender välte omkull en honungsölsflaska i sin iver att tränga sig fram och kunna se.

"Ja, posta det, posta det!" skrek Ginny. "Och skicka massa skumma meddelanden till folk. Snälla, snälla!"

"Bra idé! Vem ska jag börja med – Snape?"

* * *

Facebookchatten

**Hermione Granger**

Heeeej Snape, kan jag få extraläxa nu under lovet sneeeela xoxoxox

* * *

"Nej, fy vad elakt!" sa Luna förebrående. "Ska ni verkligen skriva såna saker?"

"Hahaha JA!" skrek Harry, Ron, Dean och Blaise i kör.

* * *

**Severus Snape**

Tio poängs avdrag från Gryffindor och kontakta mig aldrig igen.

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Blaise, det är inte kul!" muttrade Ron surt, irriterad över poängavdraget.

"Nej, nu vet jag! Vi skriver till Viktor Krum!"

I en annan del av England promenerade Voldemort fram och tillbaka på mattan i sitt kök och mumlade argt för sig själv.

"Jag kan _inte _acceptera att vara en Hufflepuff! Jag vill _inte _tillhöra Hogwarts Papperskorg! Jag måste mörda någon och få tillbaka min status igen som Slytherins Sanne Arvtagare! **Någon skall dö, och denne någon är TORE.**"

* * *

**A/N: Forever is a long long time. Och det tog mig en evighet att uppdatera- jag vet. Annat stod i vägen, mitt liv har varit en berg- och dalbana på många olika plan. **

**Här är jag nu dock, med ett nytt kapitel jag hoppas ni gillar. Det kanske inte är det bästa jag skrivit, men jag hoppas det har sina små ljuspunkter *blink blink* (Torebror. TOREBROR. Ah, ordvitsar.)**

**Tack för alla som reviewade förra kapitlet, ni vet väl att alla mail jag fått om era reviews har varit ljuspunkter i det lilla elände som varit mitt liv senaste månaden.**

**Massa cyberkramar till er för det.**

**Vi ses förhoppningsvis snart igen, och om du har en åsikt om det här kapitlet, eller den här fanficen i allmänhet, eller bara vill höra av dig- GÖR DET :D Inget skulle göra mig gladare! Så reviewa/PM:a/maila/skicka flaskpost, jag blir så glad då.**

**Puss/ Ida**


	35. Upp med händerna

_Facebooks nyhetsflöde:_

**Hermione Granger **ihihihi jag skrev fel :$ Blaise är coolare än Harry mena jag :$ han är så snyggg (LLL)

**Hermione Granger **Harry Potter är bäst (LLL) Han är den coolaste jag vet (LL) Till och med coolare än Blaise (LL) puss på honom (LLLLL)

**Hermione Granger **Ensam i tjejernas sovsal med Draco. HETT

_Ginny Weasley, Susan Bones och 10 andra gillar detta_

**Ron Weasley **Ogilla :S

**Blaise Zabini **Awww love is in the air :')

**Pansy Parkinson **HETT var ordet ja ;p

**Ginny Weasley **chillar med trevligt folk! _med _**Luna Lovegood, **

**Seamus Finnigan **_och 10 andra personer på _**Gryffindorkillarnas sovsal.**

**Colin Creevey **men luna är ju inte i gryffindor :o

**Theodore Nott **wtf vad gör halva slytherin där också? ;S

**Dean Thomas **chillar.

**Harry Potter **gilla så skriver jag vilken "årets" du är!

_Minerva McGonagall, Gregory Goyle, Hermione Granger och 92 andra gillar detta_

**Harry Potter **OMFG och ni tror att jag kommer orka skriva till alla O_O

**Blaise Zabini **Det räcker att du skriver till mig ;D

**Ginny Weasley **& mig :*

**Colin Creevey **snälla harry skriv till mig också snälla!

**George Weasley **Lulz du har att göra ;d

**Remus Lupin **haha du behöver inte skriva till mig

**Nymphadora Tonks **du skriver till mig va harry ? xDplz!

**Sirius Black **Du ska få ärva mitt hus. Du MÅSTE skriva till mig.

**Severus Snape **_har lyssnat på_ **All by myself **_och 22 andra låtar av_ **Celine Dion **_på _**Spotify.**

**Fred Weasley **fan vad taggad jag är :D

**George Weasley **i vilka bilder då? XD

**Sirius Black **

MIN MENTALA ÅLDER-testet!

[]Du vet hur man kokar kaffe

[]Du använder dig av en kalender

[]Du äger mer än ett kreditkort

[] Du vet hur man byter olja i bilen

[] Du tvättar dina egna kläder

[] Du röstar

[] Du kan laga mat själv

[] Du tycker att politik är intressant

TOTALT: 0

[] Du har alltid en penna på dig

[x] Du har fått kvarsittning

[] Du har glömt din egen födelsedag minst en gång

[] Du gillar att gå ut och gå själv

[] Du har tittat på pratshower

[x] Du dricker kaffe minst en gång i veckan

TOTALT: 2

[] Du vet hur man diskar

[] Du kan räkna till 10 på 3 språk

[] När du säger att du ska göra något så gör du det

[] Du kan klippa gräset

[x] Du kan få vuxna att skratta utan att skämma ut dig

[] Du kommer ihåg att vattna blommorna

[] Du pluggar när du måste

[] Du slöar inte i skolan/på jobbet

TOTALT: 1

[x] Du kan stava till "erfarenhet" utan att kolla upp det

[] Människorna på Starbucks (Seven Eleven) vet vem du är

[] Din favoritmat är hämtmat

[x] Det första du gör på morgonen är att få i dig koffein

[] Du kan gå och handla utan att köpa något du inte behöver.

[] Du förstår politiska skämt första gången de sägs

[x] Du kan skriva snabbt ( på dator )

TOTALT: 3

[x] Du har förstått att vädret ändras för varje timme

[x] Dina enda vänner är från din arbetsplats

[] Du har varit på ett tupperwear party

[] Du har förstått att ingen tar dig seriöst så länge du inte är över 25 och har ett fast jobb

[] Du har fler räkningar än du kan betala

[] De flesta av dina vänner är äldre än du

[] Du KAN säga nej till att stanna uppe hela natten

[x] Du använder internet varje dag

[x] Din garderob har inte rensats på ett tag

[] Du kan läsa en bok och faktiskt avsluta den

TOTALT: 4

mental ålder: 10

… jävla opålitliga facebooktester.

* * *

**Inibaz**

… vad sociala vi är (L)

**GinnnyW**

Instämmer (L)

**D.E.A.N**

Äh, jag gillar våra chatter. De äger.

**Pojken som överlevde**

OMG ja.

**Dr4c0**

Blaise, skicka honungsöken

**Dr4c0**

Honungsölen*

**S-man**

Ofta du skriver det till honom istället för att bara fråga xD han sitter ju brevid dig

**Inibaz**

Japp, vårat sociala liv är fantastiskt, det sa jag ju.

**xHermionex**

Haha

**Lav**

Någon som gör något KUL?

**..Pansy..**

Nä

**D.E.A.N**

Vi måste hitta på något KUL

**Inibaz  
**Ja förfan det låter KUL det

**Doogevol  
**Vad är KUL då?

**xHermionex  
**Ja, inte är det då att bli facerapead… -_-

**GryffindorRon  
**Den här konversationen är KUL.

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Den här konversationen är FUL

**..Pansy..**

Den var KUL den Harry

**Parvatiiiii  
**Du kan vara FUL Harry

**Inibaz  
**Och snart är det JUL, Harry :D

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Men wtf.

**Inibaz  
**Love between the houses guys (L)

**Doogevol  
**vårt gäng om några borde stötta det…

**Lav  
**Vårt gäng (L)

**S-man**

Jag älskar vårt gäng (L)

**xHermionex  
**Jag också :')

**Inibaz  
**Vi är som en familj.

**Inibaz  
**OCH JAG ÄLSKAR VÅR FAMILJ OKEJ? puss

**GryffindorRon  
**Jag vill byta msn-namn.

**GinnnyW  
**… på tal om vadå? X)

**xHermionex  
**Eller hur, på tal om vadå! Haha

**GryffindorRon  
**På tal om ingenting :P men har ni några förslag?

**Lav  
**Ronny-ponny

**Parvatiiiiii  
**HAHAHA

**GryffindorRon  
**Något förslag som INTE är ronny-ponny -.-

**Inibaz  
**Ponny-ronny?

**Dr4c0**

Eww

**..Pansy..**

Haha loool

**Pojken som överlevde  
**varför inte bara ron? xP

**GryffindorRon  
**Alla har ju så snygga namn, förutom jag

**xHermionex  
**Mmmm särskilt jag =)

**Inibaz  
***host*

**Doogevol  
***host host*

**GinnnyW**

Annars kan du ju alltid vara WB Bazze och Doogevol och skriva ditt namn baklänges…

**Pojken som överlevde  
**"Nor"

**Parvatiiiii  
**Fint

**..Pansy..  
**Fan vad fult haha

**xHermionex  
**dlanor

**Lav  
**yelsaew ?

**Inibaz  
**Ofta du ska härma mig nu, Ponny-ronny

**Doogevol  
**Som om inte du härmade mig från första början, ZABINI.

**Inibaz  
**Whut, jag?

**Inibaz  
**Eh, kanske jag gjorde, ehe 8)

**GinnnyW  
**ÅH JAG HAR DET

**GinnnyW  
**RonGryffindor :D

**Dr4c0  
**det var ju fyndigt

**Parvatiiiii**

Jag hoppas att du inte är seriös, Ginny …

**GinnnyW**

Det är jag inte

**xHermionex  
**Men typ… Ronald?

**GryffindorRon  
**=(

**xHermionex  
**Nehepp…

**Lav  
**annars kan han ju heta R0n.

**Dr4c0  
**NEJ DET KAN HAN INTE.

**Lav  
**HAHA okej

**Doogevol**

Han kan heta Ronaldo :P

**xHermionex  
**Hahaha neeeej vad fult

**Inibaz  
**Nej, nu har jag världens bästa idé! HUFFLEPUFFRON :D

**GryffindorRon  
**Fast kanske inte?

**Doogevol  
**Nä, det passade honom inte.

**Dr4c0  
**Haha ditt förslag sög, Blaise : D

**Lav**

Men ta något fint annars, typ… angelstar.

**GryffindorRon  
**-_-

**Inibaz  
**Hohohoho

**S-man**

Jag vet vad du kan ha för användarnamn, Ron. Ginger :D

**Parvatiiii  
**JAAA det röstar jag på :D

**GryffindorRon  
**Nu säger jag som Harry; WTF?

**D.E.A.N  
**Ronald McDonald?

**S-man  
**Men du gillar ju Quidditch, Ron? Varför inte, typ, QuidditchRon?

**..Pansy..  
**HAHAHAHAH nej RaketRon

**Pojken som överlevde  
**"Rena rama Ron"

**xHermionex  
**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ÅH GUD JAG DÖR

**Inibaz  
**JAG RÖSTAR PÅ RAKETRON!

**D.E.A.N  
**Jag röstar på Rena rama Ron X"D

**..Pansy..  
**Åh Merlin jag kan inte andas! Ahahahaha

**Inibaz  
**HAHAHA "Åh merlin jag kan inte andas"? HAHA bra förslag Pansy 3

**Pojken som överlevde  
**NEJ JAG VET JAG VET JAG VET

**Pojken som överlevde  
**"Vissly"

**Doogevol  
**Åh vad gulligt :D

**GryffindorRon  
**Aaarrghh över min döda kropp! Kan ni inte vara seriösa för en gångs skull? D:

**Pojken som överlevde  
**NEJ :D

**xHermionex  
**HAHA det hade varit roligt om du hade hetat "Rån". Som att du inte skulle kunna stava till ditt eget namn xD

**GryffindorRon  
**Hejdå -.-

**Pojken som överlevde  
**"Upp med händerna, det här är Rån" :D

**S-man  
**Lol, Rons nya taktik i trollkarlsdueller: "Upp med händerna!"

**xHermionex  
**"Upp med händerna, annars skjuter jag!" xD

**Doogevol  
**Skjuter vadå?

**S-man**

… konfetti.

**Inibaz  
**Apropå ingenting, jag kom på en sak. Vill ni höra en gåta?

**Pojken som överlevde  
**JA :D

**Inibaz  
**Okej, så här går den: Vilken person har läppar röda som blod, hår svart som ebenholts och hy vit som snö?

**xHermionex  
**Snövit?

**Inibaz  
**FEL :D

**Inibaz  
**Eller, det är ju rätt på ett sätt, men det var inte hon jag tänkte på :P

**Parvatiiiii  
**Vem är snövit? O.o

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Man måste vara mugglare för att fatta.

**Doogevol  
**Men Blaise är ju inte någon mugglare?

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Han… han har bara hängt för mycket på internet xP

**D.E.A.N**

Öh, jag vet inte. Säg svaret.

**Inibaz  
**Svar: Snape med rött läppstift :D

**Lav  
**Hahahah va?

**Dr4c0  
**Men ew, vilken syn :S

**Doogevol  
**Jag tror inte att han skulle vara så fin i rött läppstift om jag ska vara uppriktig…

**S-man  
**Haha inte jag heller ;o

**xHermionex  
**Nej, rött läppstift brukar inte vara något för killar, Seamus ;)

* * *

**Mörkrets Herre  
**BELLAAAAAATRIIIIX

**Bella  
**Myeah?

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Jag ska sända Tore in i Döden-döden-döden.

**Bella  
**In i vadå? :o

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Döden-döden-döden. Det sa jag ju.

**Bella  
**Ja men vad betyder det?

**Mörkrets Herre**

" Döden-döden-döden, även döden³ eller extremt bizarra självmord är en konstform liknande performance-konst med en mycket lång historia."

**Bella**

Var hittade du det där?

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Ur visdomens källa.

**Bella  
**Jaha, du menar Wikipedia.

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Nej! Det menar jag ICKE! Jag pratar om den sanna visdomens källa, Psyklopedin.

**Bella  
**Aldrig hört talas om.

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Nu har du det :D

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Och där står allt om Döden-döden-döden, och dit ska jag sända Tore! Hans blod ska pryda mitt ansikte, okej?

**Bella  
**Man löser ingenting med våld, Voldemort.

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Den jäveln ska brinna under månens sken.

**Bella  
**Men alltså, allvar. Ska du döda Tore? Varför? Han är sneeel hest

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Nej.

**Bella  
**Han är lika harmlös som Nyan cat :3

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Jag hatar Nyan cat ;c

**Bella  
**Precis! Det är det som skiljer oss två så mycket åt. Vi har precis olika smak! Vi gillar precis olika saker!

**Mörkets Herre  
**Kan man ens formulera sig sådär…?

**Bella  
**Jag gjorde det just, eh?

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Sant, men…

**Bella  
**Sant? Detta är vad som är sant:

Jag gillar Pottermore och du gillar inte Pottermore.

Jag gillar Tore och du gillar inte Tore.

Ser du? :P

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Oj, det har jag aldrig tänkt på förut! Men nu när du säger det, så stämmer det ju faktiskt. Vi är ju totalt olika!

**Bella  
**Hihi, ja. Fast en sak har vi gemensamt :3

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Har vi? Vadå?

**Bella  
**Vi gillar att tortera folk x3

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Hehe ja, kära Bella, det stämmer det stämmer :)

**Bella  
**Alltså du är så himla chill, Voldie, det är typ jättekul att chatta med dig :') 3

**Mörkrets Herre**

Det är kul att chatta med dig med :$

**Bella  
**Mwihihihi :$

**Bella  
**NEEEEJ

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Va?

**Bella  
**Neeej

**Bella  
**Nej

**Bella  
**Nej

**Bella  
**Jag bet lite på ett hårspänne och en flis av tanden gick av D:

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Kan du inte bara trolla tillbaks den? Du vet, reparo?

**Bella  
**Nej, för den pyttelilla flisen är nu borta D: VOLDEMORT DET KÄNNS KONSTIGT PÅ MIN FRAMTAND /3

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Vad kan jag göra åt det?

**Bella  
**Ja inte vet jag men sitt inte där som en idiot på andra sidan skärmen, KOM HIT NU

**Mörkrets Herre  
**Skall bli!

Mörkrets Herre är offline –

* * *

**A/N: **

**Nu skriver jag en liten uppsats här. Först och främst, GOD JUL :) Jullov=tid över till att skriva, är det inte underbart? Jag vet att jag publicerar nya kapitel med allt större mellanrum nu för tiden, men massa annat har prioriterats framför ESFD det senaste och det ångrar jag inte. Tråkigt, jo visst är det, men jag ångrar det fortfarande inte. Jag har inte riktigt lust att dra upp ämnet mitt hälsotillstånd igen, men det återkommer eftersom att det påverkar mitt skrivande otroligt mycket. Det... går bara inte. Det blir inte bra då. Nu ska väl dock saker och ting förhoppningsvis ändra på sig, så att resterande kapitel kommer med lite tätare mellanrum (för ja, ESFD lider mot sitt slut. Jag fick en review om det; "**Det kanske är dags att avsluta denna snart.**" Haha jag håller med! Inte för att jag har tröttnat på den, (Gods, det kommer jag aldrig göra o.o) men jag vill avsluta den medan den fortfarande är bra :) och vem vet sen, om jag kanske har nya idéer om en ny parodi på lager...? ;) **

**Hm, ja, lite annat jag vill prata om... jo, just det. Det här kapitlet är kanske inte så långt, men jag tycker att det har så många guldkorn att det duger som det är! Jag älskar verkligen hur Bella och Voldie vänder sig till varandra så fort de får något problem :') (Och nej, Bellas lilla tandinicdent var inte alls något som hände mig under tiden jag skrev... inte alls... xD)**

**Tack till "Eilonwy"'s kusin, för att denne blev ESFD på facebook's 70:e gillare. Tack till "Aleander", för att hon har lovat att göra en fansida på facebook för Dementoren Tore om ESFD-gillasidan får 100 gillare. Tack till alla nya läsare jag har fått det senaste, det är lika roligt varje gång att höra att folk har hittat hit :3 **

**Puss & Kram & God Jul & Gott Nytt År & ge mig en review i julklapp så är du jättesöt :3 **


	36. Inget annat än en simpel liten tjuv

_KAPITEL 36_

Luc_:_

VOLDEMORT!

Mörkrets Herre:  
Du ska kalla mig Mörkrets Herre :

Luc:

(nu skriver du som Tore…)

Mörkrets Herre:

STFU

Luc:  
(nu skriver du som Harry Potter…)

Mörkrets Herre:  
Först ska jag blocka dig. Sen ska jag unfollowa dig på twitter. Sen ska jag cruciatusförbanna dig. Sen får vi se vad du kallar mig…

Luc:

Okej då, MÖRKRETS HERRE. Det är bråttom! Vad är en kreditkortskod och har du någon sådan!

Mörkrets Herre:  
Nej. Jag vet inte vad det är och jag har ingen.

Luc:  
Ååh D: alltså jag var bara inne och skulle ladda ner One Directions album till Narcissa och så kom det upp en sån där reklamruta som sa att jag skulle få en iPad om jag klickade där! GRATIS!

Mörkrets Herre:  
Va? Klickade du där då?

Luc:  
Aa, fast nu måste jag skriva i min kreditkortskod… jag undrar så vad det kan vara : (

Mörkrets Herre:  
Fast vänta lite nu, har inte du redan en iPad?

Luc:  
Jag hade en. Sen lånade Draco den, och jag fick aldrig tillbaks den.

Mörkrets Herre:  
Det kanske finns hopp för den pojken ändå…

Mörkrets Herre:

Vad är One Direction, förresten? "HMH"

Luc:

Eh.. det kan narcissa få förklara.

Cissy har lagts till i konversationen –

Cissy:  
NIALL HARRY LIAM LOUIS ZAYN OMG OMG OMG (LLLLLLLLLLLL)

Cissy har lämnat konversationen –

Luc:  
Eh, ja…

Mörkrets Herre:  
Ett pojkband? Faller mig inte riktigt i smaken.

Luc:  
Näh, inte mig heller. Men frugan är galen i dem.

Mörkets Herre:  
Låter som något Bella skulle gilla…

Luc:  
Aa…

Mörkrets Herre:  
Vi tipsar henne inte om det, va?

Luc:  
Nä.

Luc:  
Det skulle bli jobbigt.

Mörkrets Herre:  
Precis.

Luc:  
Särskilt vid matbordet. Jag vill inte höra de diskussionerna…

Mörkrets Herre:  
Nä, inte jag heller.

Luc:  
Mm.

Mörkrets Herre:  
Förresten, när är det mat?

* * *

"Väldigt mogna facerapes ni gjorde. _Väldigt moget", _fnös Hermione en stund senare när hon och Draco var tillbaka från tjejernas sovsal dit de gått för att få vara ensamna en liten stund. Och det går inte att lämna rummet och vara inloggad på facebook utan att ens så kallade vänner bestämmer sig för att ha lite roligt.

"_Väldigt roligt." _

Draco bara flinade. "Kom igen Granger. Så hemskt var det väl inte." Han kysste henne i håret men hon bara ruskade på sig.

"Jag är faktiskt vän med mina föräldrar på facebook! Jag vill inte att de ska se sånt!"

"Ofta du är vän med dina föräldrar", kom det från Ron. "Jag skulle aldrig acceptera en vänförfrågan från min morsa."

"Har din mamma facebook?" Av någon anledning verkade Draco tycka att detta var väldigt roligt.

"Än sen då?"

"Äh, du ska väl inte snacka, Draco. Jag är vän med din mamma på facebook och allt hon snackar om är One Direction."

Zabinis kommentar fick Hermione att komma av sig med surandet helt och istället lyste det plötsligt ur hennes bruna ögon.

"Ååååååh, dom är verkligen jättebra!"

"Vänta nu, vad har jag missat?" frågade Parvati nyfiket. "Vilka är One Direction?"

"Bara det bästa pojkbandet någonsin", strålade Hermione.

"Vänta nu, är det de där 'What makes you beautiful'-töntarna?"

"Dom är inte töntar!" flämtade Gryffindoraren åt sin pojkvän och makade sig genast några decimeter i motsatt riktning från honom, tills hon satt tätt intill Neville istället.

"Hermione", utbrast han argt när hon råkat lägga armbågen på tangentbordet på hans bärbara dator. "Nu gjorde du så att jag förlorade."

"Förlåt, Neville."

"Vad spelar du, Neville?" frågade Luna intresserat från andra sidan av cirkeln av ungdomar på golvet.

"Snake", sa han buttert.

"Åh, men är du seriös? Det är ju astråkigt", hånade Lavender.

"Ingen bad om din åsikt, Lavender", snäste Ron.

"Inte din heller", högg hon tillbaks. "Du vet inte ens vad vi snackar om."

"Gör jag visst, jag har suttit här hela tiden. Ni snackar om Snape."

_*klick* *klick*_

"Vem tar kort?" nästan skrek Dean. "_Vem har en kamera_?"

"Jag!" sa Harry triumferande.

"Vänta nu, tog du kort på mig?" utbrast Ginny förskräckt. "_Får jag se!_"

"Haha du får se när jag postat bilden på facebook", fnissade han och reste sig så att hon inte skulle kunna slita iPaden ur händerna på honom.

När han ändå stod upp, rörde han vid Kamera-ikonen och höll upp iPaden framför gruppen.

"Maka ihop er så jag kan ta kort!"

"Neeej, jag vill inte vara med på kort!"

"Alltså jag har bara pyjamas på mig, får jag byta om först?"

"Ååh, mitt hår kommer se helt katastrofalt ut!"

"Du lägger väl upp på facebook?"

"Tagga inte mig!"

"Jag _måste_ få se innan du lägger upp!"

_*klick*_

"Aaaah, haha jag såg säkert jätteful ut! En seriös bild då?"

"Hallå, jag är inte ens med i bild, flytta på er då så jag får plats!"

Efter väldigt många och högljudda om och men hade gruppen lyckats klämma ihop sig i änden av Seamus säng.

*klick* *klick*

"Kan någon annan ta kort så också får vara med på kort?" frågade Harry och Neville reste sig genast som frivillig.

"Hur gör man?"

"Man trycker… dääär. Såja. Okej, flytta på er så jag får plats."

Eleverna makade runt lite och lyckades klämma in Harry mitt i högen.

"Nu börjar det likna något", sa Neville och tryckte av.

"Blev det bra?"

"Det blev skitbra."

"Woho, facebook nästa!"

"Låt mig!"

"Nej, jag vill!"

"Men hörni det är min iPad!"

"Men jag vet hur man gör!"

"Jamen det vet väl jag också!"

* * *

Tramptazz:

Skynda, Glee börjar snart! Måste seeee

Tonks är bäst ;D

Kollar du också på glee Omg

Molly_Weasley:

Jag tittar också! Det kan faktiskt vara rätt trevligt.

K.S

Jag förklarar härmed mötet öppnat. Vilka är här?

Tramptazz:  
Jag är här

Monsterogat:  
Jag med.

Tonks är bäst ;D

Jag också. Haha :p

Molly_Weasley:

Och jag. Fast jag antar att det bara är vi?

Tramptazz:  
Var är Remus? :(

Monsterogat:  
Ute på vakttjänst, inte tillbaks förrän i morgon bitti.

Tramptazz:  
Åh jag som ville se på Glee med honom :(

Tonks är bäst ;D

VI KAN SE

Tonks är bäst ;D

Tillsammans

Tonks är bäst ;D

Om du vill :p

Molly_Weasley:  
Vilken säsong är det ni pratar om nu?

Monsterogat:  
Sluta gå off topic

Tramptazz:  
Tredje!

Tonks är bäst ;D

Great, den är jag också på :p

Molly_Weasley:  
Oj, jag har inte kommit så långt. Jag är på andra bara.

Tonks är bäst ;D

Vad säger du Sirius?

Tramptazz:  
Visst :) du får också vara med, Molly, fast du kanske inte vill bli spoilad…

Molly_Weasley:

Nä, helst inte :-)

Monsterogat:  
Är ni färdiga?

Tramptazz:  
Aa

Monsterogat:  
Bra. Jag och Kingsley har kommit något på spåret.

Tonks är bäst ;D

Vad å?

Tonks är bäst ;D

Vadå*

Tramptazz:  
Oh. Något viktigt?

Monsterogat:

Mmmmmm.

Molly_Weasley:  
Men vad är det då?

Monsterogat:  
Voldemorts nya eventuella bundsförvant.

Tonks är bäst ;D

Omg shit vem?

Tramptazz:  
Någon vi känner? Ô.o

Monsterogat:  
Nej, ingen vi känner. "Tore" kallar han sig.

Molly_Weasley:  
Kära nån då

Monsterogat:  
Vi tror att han är farlig. Källor säger att han står Voldemort nära.

Tramptazz:  
Vilka källor då?

Monsterogat:

Jag vet inte, det var Kingsley som sa det…

Tonks är bäst ;D

Men vänta nu. Varför är han farlig? Vem är han? Har han gått på Hogwarts, är han härifrån, hur gammal är han?

Tramptazz:  
Intresserad eller? xD

Tonks är bäst ;D

Jamen jag vill ju veta xD

Monsterogat:  
Vi vet ingenting om honom eller hans bakgrund! Det enda vi med säkerhet vet är att han har haft väldigt mycket kontakt med Bellatrix och Voldemort det senaste. Och Voldemort har för övrigt betett sig… underligt på sista tiden.

Tramptazz:  
Wow, läskigt

Monsterogat:  
Vi är rädda att han planerar något, för han har legat ovanligt lågt ovanligt länge nu. Han har inte uppdaterat sin twitter på flera dagar, och jag vet att det låter löjligt att gå efter men vi tror att det är stort.

Tonks är bäst ;D

Alltså när du säger "vi"…

Tramptazz:  
…menar du dig och Kingsley då eller?

Monsterogat:

Mm.

Molly_Weasley:  
Åh, det låter ju minst sagt skumt!

Monsterogat:  
Precis.

Tramptazz:  
Alltså inte för att lägga mig i eller så men jag tror inte att du och Kingsley ska sitta på Läckande Kitteln till långt in på kvällarna och dricka eldwhiskey och snacka jobb. Hälften av det ni har kommit med senaste veckan har varit rent ut sagt… flummigt.

Molly_Weasley:  
Jag är beredd att hålla med Sirius här…

Tonks är bäst ;D

Omg xP ni har rätt.

Monsterogat:  
Vi gör i alla fall vårt jobb till skillnad från er som sitter och glor på teveserier dagarna i ända! Det är Glee hit och Sherlock dit.

Tramptazz:  
GLEE! Det börjar nu . jag måste gå

Tonks är bäst ;D  
JAG VILL OCKSÅ SE

Tonks är bäst ;D

Samcedes 33333

Molly_Weasley:

Mitt OTP (heter det så?) är i alla fall Finchel.

Tramptazz:  
Brittana all the way, just sayin'

Monsterogat:

Jag tänker inte ens fråga vad ett OTP är. Hörs.

Monsterogat har lämnat konversationen –

Molly_Weasley:  
Sirius, vad tycker du om Klaine då?

Tonks är bäst ;D  
Jag älskar Darren Criss '3

Tramptazz:  
OTP. Klaine och Brittana.

Tonks är bäst ;D  
Aah jag kommer över, Molly häng på du också :D Vad kul vi kan ha, snacka Glee och så :D

Molly_Weasley:  
Det låter faktiskt lockande… och Arthur är ändå inte hemma ikväll. Jag kommer över om några minuter.

Tramptazz:  
DET HAR BÖRJAT NU

Tonks är bäst ;D

Aaaaaaah skyndar mig

* * *

Mörkrets Herre:  
TORA!

TORE:

Finns ingen Tora här D:

Mörkrets Herre:  
Jag menade TORE!

TORE:  
Vad vill du D:

Mörkrets Herre:  
Varför trendar #ToreÄgerVoldemortSuger på twitter? D:

TORE:  
För att jag äger och du suger D:

Mörkrets Herre:  
JAG SKA DÖDA DIG.

TORE:  
Är inte det att överreagera? D:

Mörkrets Herre:  
Jag svär, jag ska strypa dig med mina bara händer.

TORE:  
Tore är van vid dödshot, han får dem tre gånger om dagen D:

Mörkrets Herre:  
Sluta sno Dobbys repliker, han är oskyldig!

TORE:  
Ah visst eller hur D:

Mörkrets Herre:  
DOBBY ÄR OSKYLDIG.

TORE:  
Dobby är en gnällig liten tönt D:

Mörkrets Herre:  
FÖROLÄMPA ALDRIG DOBBY INFÖR MIG!

TORE:  
Åh som om inte det där lät bekant D:

Mörkrets Herre:  
Påstår du att jag stjäl mina repliker?

TORE:  
Ja det gör jag D:

Mörkrets Herre:  
Att jag inte är något annat än en simpel tjuv?

TORE:  
Precis.

Mörkrets Herre:  
After all this time?

TORE:  
Always D:

* * *

**A/N: **Hej underbara ni. 2 månader. Förlåt. Att skriva under press är inte lätt... Detta börjar bli lite för svårt att hantera, och ärligt talat skriver inte ESFD sig själv längre, så vi får se vad som händer. Hur som helst, jag är tacksam för varenda liten kommentar, meddelande, varenda litet läst kapitel! Tack ska ni ha. Ni betyder världen för mig. Det gamla vanliga: hoppas att ni gillade det, lämna en review, och så ska jag försöka uppdatera snabbare nästa gång :) puss och kram, yours forever.


	37. AUTHORS NOTE

**Hey you. Yes, you.**

Jag har gruvat mig för att skriva detta. Åh, Gud. Men det är väl bara att gå rakt på sak, antar jag.

**Jag lägger ESFD på is.**

Jag kan inte säga hur länge, men minst fram till i sommar. Sen får vi se.

Jag är skyldig en förklaring, hur bra den är vet jag inte, såhär lyder den i alla fall:

Jag älskar att skriva. Jag älskar fanfiction-projekt. Jag kan inte kalla en fanfic för bara en fanfic, för för mig blir det ett **projekt **- något som kräver lite mer än att man bara skriver. Man behöver planera, tänka, skissa, uppfinna.

_Och det är det jag älskar så mycket._

Att skriva är som mat, för mig, jag behöver skriva för att överleva. Typ. Men projekten, som En Sommarlovskväll Framför Datorn och Falsk Romans, de som är _liiite _mer än bara en text, de som kräver mest av mig - de är som godis, sötsaker, till en början kan jag inte få nog!

Jag kan fortfarande inte få nog, jag vill ge all den tid som dessa projekt förtjänar, _men just nu går inte det._

Allt förändras, på över ett och ett halvt år kan så mycket bli annorlunda och det har verkligen tagit så lång tid. Jag har levt med ESFD sen augusti 2010.

**Jag har inte tröttnat**, det är absolut inte det, men ni vet ju att kapitlen kommer allt mer sällan nu för tiden.

Det fanns en tid då jag skrev ett kapitel i veckan, då idéerna dök upp i huvudet så fort jag satte fingrarna vid tangentbordet, då jag inte kunde sluta skriva.

Så är det inte riktigt längre, och ni har kanske märkt det.

Jag tycker att jag gör sämre och sämre ifrån mig, och jag vill verkligen inte det, eftersom ESFD som sagt är min lilla sötsak som jag aldrig vill ska ta slut.

Men det kommer den göra. Jag lovar, ESFD kommer att få ett slut, jag kommer inte lämna den oavslutad.

Men det kommer att dröja, för jag behöver en paus. Jag behöver kunna känna att ESFD ligger och _vilar_, inte ligger och _väntar_ på uppmärksamhet som jag inte riktigt kan ge.

Jag behöver flytta fokuset till skolan. Till andra saker än fanfictions. Känner ni mig så vet ni att jag inte är den som vill svika, eller göra någon besviken... känner ni mig förstår ni kanske att ESFD är viktig för mig, likaså ni läsare. Väldigt viktiga.

Och det är inte roligt att besluta detta. Men jag tror att det verkligen är nödvändigt.

Kram, yours forever.


	38. Toretrix

**Kapitel (13)37**

_Let's have a LANparty – at Hogwarts. *partymusik*_

* * *

**Pojken som överlevde:**

Guys, jag tror att jag lägger ner min blogg och börjar tumblra istället :)

**xHermionex:**

JA GÖR DET.

**Pojken som överlevde:  
**har du tumblr? o.o

**xHermionex:  
**Alltså…

**GinnnyW:  
**Det har hon ;

**Pojken som överlevde:  
**Du också!? Wtf

**Ginnnyw:  
**Men jag rebloggar bara saker ibland, lugn. Jag är inte som Hermione haha.

**Dr4c0:**

Varför har du aldrig sagt något till mig? :

**GinnnyW:  
**Jag visste inte att du ville veta det, förlåt /3

**Dr4c0:  
**… jag menade hermione.

**xHermionex:  
**Men haha jag rebloggar ju också bara saker ibland. Jag är inte beroende eller så.

**..Pansy..:**

Hahaha det är du säääkert.

**Doogevol:  
**kan du länka? : )

**xHermionex:  
**Nej alltså allvarligt det är jag inte

**xHermionex:  
**och nej helst inte haha

**GinnnyW:  
**hon heter ooh-magic.

**Dr4c0:**

Woah. Snyggt.

**Pojken som överlevde:  
**men vad rebloggar du då?!

**xHermionex:  
**Typ fandomgrejer. Vad hade du tänkt reblogga?

**Pojken som överlevde:  
**Coola saker.

**Dr4c0:**

Lol

**..Pansy..:  
**host h1p5t3r host

**xHermionex:  
**Hahahhaha

**xHermionex:  
**Förlåt men hahahah (L) P0jk3n s0m öv3rl3vd3

**..Pansy..:  
**asfränt ju

**Doogevol:**

Jag blev medlem där nu, men jag förstår inte riktigt hur det fungerar :)

**xHermionex:  
**I princip så rebloggar du folk som du följers grejer bara :) det är lite beroendeframkallande. Och ofta väldigt, väldigt kul.

**Pojken som överlevde:  
**jag vill heta något med swag.

**Dr4c0:**

Really…

**Pojken som överlevde:  
**YOLO

**Inibaz:  
**Men snälla någon.

**Inibaz:**

Och Hermione, varför är 99.9 procent av alla dina poster bilder på en ljushårig kille och en kille med svart krulligt hår och kappa?

**Neville:  
**Sherlock Holmes och John Watson?

**xHermionex:  
**Jaaa Neville hur visste du det?! HAR DU SETT SERIEN!?

**Neville:  
**Ja eller bara första säsongen!

**xHermionex:  
**MEN SE ANDRA DÅ OCKSÅ (L)

**Dr4c0:  
**Jag har missat något här vafan är det ni snackar om? lol

**xHermionex:  
**SHERLOCK! ! !

**Inibaz:  
**Tumblr är uppenbarligen inte bra för Hermione… haha hon är ju knäpp

**Doogevol: **

Och du är ovanligt sansad, Blaise x) i somras var det ju du som freakade ur hela tiden.

**xHermionex:  
**JAG FREAKAR INTE UR!

**Dr4c0:  
**jo, det gör du faktiskt. Vad är Sherlock? O.o

**xHermionex:  
**Men omg det är bara världens bästa tv-serie! 3 REICHENFEELS! ! ! MORIARTY WAS REAL! ! ! ! !

**Lav:**

Helknäppt x3

**Inibaz:**

Äh, det kommer… det är inte tillräckligt sent än.

**Lav:  
**Inte tillräckligt sent? X3 klockan är ju typ hur mycket som helst.

**Doogevol:**

Jag rebloggade en bild på en cykel.

**S-man:**

Haha what

**Inibaz:  
**EN CYKEL

**xHermionex:  
**Woah, nu händer det grejer…

**Inibaz:  
**Cyklar är ju fett coola ju.

**Dr4c0:  
**Kan du ens cykla, Blaise?

**Inibaz:  
**TÄNK FÖR ATT JAG KAN DET

**Pojken som överlevde:  
**Ofta

**S-man:**

Lol var då?

**xHermionex:  
**Precis, ni lär väl inte ha haft så många cyklar som legat och skräpat på Zabini Manor?

**Inibaz:**

Det var hemma hos Draco, duh

**Dr4c0:  
**Javisstfan!

**Inibaz:  
**Älskar att cykla

**D.e.a.n:**

Snackar ni om cyklar? Random much?

**Doogevol:  
**jag har aldrig cyklat i hela mitt liv

**Pojken som överlevde:  
**Det är sjukt skumt att folk i vår ålder aldrig gjort det tbh

**xHermionex:  
**Fast logiskt, eftersom häxor och trollkarlar inte har någon användning för cyklar.

**..Pansy..:**

Alltså vad ÄR ens en cykel?

**Dr4c0:  
**PANSY ÄR DU BLÅST ELLER

**Doogevol:**

Det borde finnas cyklar på Hogwarts :c

**Inibaz:  
**Wow. Någon borde skriva en låt om det.

**Inibaz:  
**"PÅ HOGWARTS FINNS DET INGEN CYKEL!1!"

**Inibaz:  
**Ba dum tsss

**S-man:  
**hahaha

**S-man:  
**Har du rebloggat något mer kul, Luna?

**S-man:  
**(så vi kan komma in på ännu skummare samtalsämnen)

**Doogevol:  
**Tja, en snigel.

**Lav:  
**Ew, sniglar.

**Inibaz:  
**tänk om jag var en SNIGEL!

**xHermione:  
**Tänk om jag hade en liten liten apa…

**Pojken som överlevde:  
**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA DÖR

**GinnnyW:  
**lol hermione wtf?

**Pojken som överlevde:  
**btw finns det apor i den förbjudna skogen?

**Inibaz:**  
DET FINNS APOR PÅ PIGFARTS I ALLA FALL

**..Pansy..:  
**HAHA ALLTSÅ IBLAND UNDRAR JAG VARFÖR JAG UMÅGS MED ER

**Inibaz:  
**VI UNDRAR VARFÖR VI UMÅGS MED DIG OCKSÅ, PANSY ;D

**..Pansy..:  
**UMGÅS******

**Parvatiiiiii:**

Jag vet varför jag umågs med er iaf :3 ni är fett underbara! 3

**GryffindorRon:  
**Men hörni ska jag byta namn eller inte?

**Pojken som överlevde:  
**Lol var kom du ifrån Ron

**Dr4c0:  
**Vad var det du skulle heta? Rangliga Ron?

**Doogevol:  
**Nej, det var väl "Upp med händerna, det här är Rån?"

**GryffindorRon:  
**Fast det kan jag väl inte heta.

**Pojken som överlevde:  
**JO SNÄLLA

**Inibaz:  
**PLEASE

**GinnnyW:  
**Kom igen Ron, det skulle vara episkt.

**S-man:  
**Hahaha håller med

**Pojken som överlevde:  
**för Ron

**Pojken som överlevde:  
**YOLO

**Pojken som överlevde:  
**så

**Pojken som överlevde:  
**passa på.

**Lav:  
**Vad betyder ens YOLO?

**Dr4c0:  
**Det är carpe diem för idioter.

**xHermionex:  
**Nästan fånigt…

**xHermionex:  
**men men. Ron, varför heter du inte bara "Ron"? Vad är det för fel på det?

**S-man:  
**A egentligen, varför måste du krångla till det? C;

**GryffindorRon:  
**Vet inte

**GryffindorRon:  
**Men ni andra har ju inte direkt normala namn heller

**Inibaz:  
**Förlåt då

**Inibaz:  
**Men det var Lunis som började…

**Doogevol:  
**Är det mitt fel? :(

**Inibaz:  
**Ja :C

**Doogevol:  
**:(

**Lav:  
**Haha orkar inte!

**Dr4c0: **

Måste bara fråga: VARFÖR känner du för att gilla varenda bild på hela jävla facebook, Blaise?

**Dr4c0:  
**Är sjukt trött på att se dina gillade bilder i mitt feed hela tiden.

**xHermionex:  
**Gud ja, samma här!

**Pojken som överlevde:  
**Instämmer, det är extremt jobbigt.

**Pojken som överlevde:  
**"Gilla om du tycker om att Peeves ska få vara kvar på Hogwarts. Ignorera om du vill att han ska dö."

**Pojken som överlevde:  
**Liksom wtf.

**GinnnyW:  
**Vilken morbid text o.o

**Inibaz:  
**Och jag vill inte att Peeves ska dö, så därför gillade jag! Simple as that!

**..Pansy..:  
**Fast vem skulle kunna döda honom? Han är väl odödlig?

**Pojken som överlevde:  
**Gud, säg inte så.

**Pojken som överlevde:  
**"Gilla om Toretrix är ditt OTP. Ignorera om du vill att Tore ska dö."

**xHermionex:  
**Toretrix?

**..Pansy..:  
**Vad betyder Toretrix?

**Lav:  
**Haha vad betyder OTP? xD

**Inibaz:  
**Och vem fan är Tore? O.o

**Parvatiiiii:  
**Vänta nu, Tore, är inte det han i The Avengers?

**Parvatiiiii:  
**Nej, det var Loki han hette.

**GinnnyW:  
**HAHAHAHAHAHA

**Dr4c0:  
**Hur får du Tore till Loki? DX

**Inibaz:  
**hahahahaha TORE

**Inibaz:  
**Vilket namn (L)

**Pojken som överlevde:  
**Men the avengers är bra :)

**xHermionex:  
**Och Loki är ju bara världens bästa 3

**Dr4c0:**  
Tack för den xx

**xHermionex:  
**Tyst med dig.

**Doogevol:**

Är det en film? Då har jag nog inte sett den.

**Inibaz:**  
Nix, samma här.

**xHermionex:  
**Men hur kan ni inte ha gjort det? Den har ju värsta stora fandomen på tumblr och överallt

**GryffindorRon:  
**Jag har sett den fast jag fattade ingenting.

**..Pansy..:  
**Wah, äntligen någon som vågar säga det! Jag fattade inte heller något av filmen :s

**..Pansy..:  
**Men Thor var snygg :$

**xHermionex:  
**Loki är snyggare. Höhö.

**Pojken som överlevde:  
**Okej men Tore lär väl ändå inte ha varit Loki, så – VEM ÄR TORE?

**Doogevol:**  
Oh, ett mysterium!

**xHermionex:  
**Det är nu vi skulle haft användning av Sherlock :3

**GinnnyW:  
**HERMIONE KAN DU SLUTA PRATA OM SHERLOCK XD

**xHermionex:  
**Men det är ju så asdjkflöanfög I can't even xoxo

**GryffindorRon:  
**Hermione, ingen fattar någonting!

**S-man:  
**Jag fattar mindre än ingenting, om jag ska var helt ärlig. Vem är Tore?

**Pojken som överlevde:  
**Men det är ju det alla undrar.

**Dr4c0:  
**Inte jag?

**Inibaz:  
**MEN JAG GÖR DET I ALLA FALL.

**GinnnyW:  
**Ja, och vad Toretrix är. Och OTP.

**xHermionex:  
**Men

**xHermionex:  
**Guys

**xHermionex:  
**OTP = one true pairing.

**xHermionex:  
**T ex mitt OTP är Johnlock. Alltså Sherlock och John. För att jag tycker att de passar så otroligt bra tillsammans.

**Inibaz:  
**AHA jag tror jag fattar

**Inibaz:  
**Så Dramione är mitt OTP eftersom jag tycker att du och Draco är förjävla söta tillsammans ok?

**xHermionex:  
**Haha maw

**Dr4c0:  
**Det är mitt OTP också

**GinnnyW:  
**Mitt OTP är Doogevol och Inibaz, haha 3

**GinnnyW:  
**Vad kallar man det? Doogibaz?

**Doogevol:  
**Haha, Doogibaz… det lät roligt.

**Pojken som överlevde:  
**Hallå, ingen som har mig och Ginny som OTP? Vi kan kallas för Hinny.

**GinnnyW:**

Hrinny. Ginarry. Nej vilken jobbig kombination.

**Lav:  
**Tycker ni ska köra på Hinny tbh

**GinnnyW:  
**Okej då då är Hinny mitt andra OTP

**..Pansy..:**

Fast hur kan du ha flera OTP när det heter ONE true pairing?

**xHermionex:  
**Fast alltså man kan ha hur många som helst :D det är heeelt okej

**..Pansy..:  
**Säger vem?

**xHermionex:  
**Säger alla fandoms : )))

**Dr4c0:  
**Men om Toretrix är två kombinerade namn. Är det inte ganska sannolikt att den andra personen är Bellatrix? För hur många finns det egentligen vars namn slutar på –trix ?

**Inibaz:  
**Blaisetrix. Lunatrix. Hermionetrix. Harrytrix. Dracotrix.

**Parvatiiiii:  
**Parvatitrix.

**S-man:  
**Seamustrix…

**Dr4c0:**

Varför parar ni ihop er själva med Bellatrix? .-.

**Parvatiiiii:  
**Haha det gör vi inte, det var bara kul att avsluta sitt namn så.

**Doogevol:**

Det kan du ju alltid heta, Ron. Rontrix.

**GryffindorRon:  
**Det lät bara jättefult :(

**Doogevol:**

Kanske det x3

**Pojken som överlevde:  
**Men omfg så du tror på allvar att vem Tore än är så har han ihop det med Bellatrix?

**xHermionex:  
**Är inte hon gift, eller något? Vad heter hennes man, Draco?

**Dr4c0:**

Kommer inte ihåg

**Dr4c0:  
**Inte fan var det Tore i alla fall!

**..Pansy..:  
**ÅÅH det här är spännande :) relationsdrama i familjen Black!

**Inibaz:  
**Vi MÅSTE få reda på vem Tore är!

* * *

A/N: _Ni är de underbaraste människorna i hela vida världen, har jag sagt det?_

_Tack för allt stöd, alla fina ord och för att ni har väntat. Jag vet inte vad mer jag kan säga, ni är **bäst**._

_Hoppas ni tycker om kapitlet, även om det kanske är en smula kort - **men nu är vi i alla fall igång igen!**_

**REFERENSER:  
* ooh-magic är min egen blogg.  
* "Cykel på Hogwarts" är en wrocklåt av fantastiska Pussycat Dolores!  
* Några random citat är från Felix Felicis och Quidditch-SM**

**(Någon som var där!? :D och någon som ska på Pottermässan 8-9 september? Ni kommer se mig där under lördagsförmiddagen!)**

**+ en sista grej, jag har en poll på min bio här på ffn, ni får hemskt gärna svara i den, det vore jättegulligt C:**

**PUSS OCH KRAM, TRUECHARLIX.**


	39. GTFO UR MIN SOVSAL

_Kapitel 38 GTFO UR MIN SOVSAL_

**Bellatrix Lestrange **_och _**Dementoren Tore **_är i en relation._

**Lucius Malfoy **_gillar detta._

**Rodolphus Lestrange **MEN JAG DÅ!?

**Rodolphus Lestrange **NÄ NU JÄVLAR GER JAG UPP

**Rodolphus Lestrange **BELLATRIX, DET ÄR SLUT MELLAN OSS.

**Bellatrix Lestrange **WOHOOOOO äntligen

**Severus Snape **Vet vår Herre om detta?

**Bellatrix Lestrange **Nope

**Severus Snape **Jag vill inte vara den som berättar för honom, just sayin'

**Dementoren Tore **Det tänker jag göra D:

_**Severus Snape och Dementoren Tore i facebookchatten:**_

**Severus:**

Varför hatar du Lord Voldemort så mycket?

**Tore:  
**För att han är en noslös idiot D:

**Severus:**

Näslös, menar du väl?

**Tore:  
**Whatever D:

**Severus:  
**Men allvarligt talat. Mörkrets Herre förtjänar inte detta.

**Tore:  
**Jag förstår inte vad du pratar om D:

**Severus:  
**Mörkrets Herre har ju också känslor för Bellatrix.

**Tore:  
**Ah men jag fick henne först D:

**Severus:  
**Vet du vad, det överstiger mitt förstånd hur Bellatrix kunde välja dig före Mörkrets Herre.

**Tore:  
**Det var nog min karisma hon föll för D:

**Severus:**  
Ja, inte kan det då varit din utsida… eller insida…

**Tore:  
**Jag är het som en get D:

**Severus:  
**Och blind som ett cykelstyre.

* * *

_[På lanpartyt i Gryffindortornet]_

**Pojken som överlevde:  
**HEY HO

**Inibaz:  
**LET'S GO

**Pojken som överlevde:  
**Nej, jag tänkte egentligen skriva HEEEEY jag har en ledtråd!

**Dr4c0:  
**Ni är fett jobbiga när ni fyller i varandras meningar.

**xHermionex:  
**Men det gör de väl inte särskilt ofta?

**Dr4c0:  
**Nej, och tack och lov för det.

**Doogevol:  
**haha

**Doogevol:  
**Vad är ledtråden? :D

**Pojken som överleve:  
**är det någon mer än jag här som är vän med Bellatrix Lestrange på fb? ^_^

**neville:**

Nej.

**Pojken som överlevde:  
**Oh neville förlåt, jag menade inte…

**xHermionex:  
**Nej. Ser ingen anledning till det.

**Dr4c0:  
**Visst,jag är.

**Inibaz:  
**Jag med, dårå?

**GinnnyW:  
**Alltsåå…

**neville:  
**ni är ju vänner med vilka ni vill, det kan ju inte jag styra över, men jag hoppas ni fattar att hon MÖRDADE mina FÖRÄLDRAR.

**neville:  
**och ni är vänner med henne på facebook.

**neville:**

vet inte riktigt men respektfullt kanske det inte är. så.

**Pojken som överlevde:  
**Shit, jag vet inte vad jag ska säga… jag har ingen ursäkt alls. Förlåt, Neville. Jag känner mig som en hemsk Gryffindorare och vän!

**neville:**

äh. du är alltid sån.

**neville:  
**bitchig. tänker dig inte för. självgod.

**GinnnyW:**

Fast vad har självgod med saken att göra?

**Doogevol:**

Neville, jag tror inte att Harry menar något illa, han är bara lite socialt klumpig.

**Pojken som överlevde:  
**Alltså wtf. Håller alla med Neville eller, eller varför kommer ni inte till mitt försvar!? :C jag BAD om ursäkt, men vadå bitchig och självgod?!

**xHermionex:  
**Snälla låt oss inte bråka

**Dr4c0:  
**SLAGSMÅL SLAGSMÅL

**GryffindorRon:**

Harry, du kan faktiskt vara lite dryg ibland.

**Inibaz:  
**Och självupptagen. Förlåt, men det är sant :I

**Pojken som överlevde:  
**VILKA SCHYSSTA VÄNNER JAG HAR DÅ

**Pojken som överlevde.  
**GTFO UR MIN SOVSAL

**Dr4c0:  
**HAHA plz men det är väl inte din sovsal direkt?

**Pojken som överlevde:  
**är riktigt besviken här.

**Pojken som överlevde:  
**Ni sårade mina känslor så jävla mycket nu.

**neville:  
**Nu vet du hur vi känner oss så fort vi hamnar i samma konversation som du.

**xHermionex:  
**Neville, det där var faktiskt taskigt. Och inte sant.

**Doogevol:  
**Jag tycker inte om konflikter :(

**Dr4c0:**

Skojar du det är det bästa som finns

**Dr4c0:**

SLAGSMÅL SLAGSMÅL

**Lav:**

Ni är så himla barnsliga. Lägg av allihop.

**neville:  
**HUR kan du tycka att det är barnsligt att ta illa upp om ens klasskompis är kompis med ens förälders mördare?

**Pojken som överlevde:  
**MENBLI VÄN MED VOLDEMORT DÅ, JAG BRYR MIG INTE!

**Pojken som överlevde:  
**FÖRRESTEN ÄR ALLT PÅ INTERNET SÅ DET RÄKNAS INTE

**Pojken som överlevde:  
**OCH BARA FÖR ATT MAN ÄR VÄNNER PÅ FACEBOOK SÅ BETYDER DET JU INTE ATT MAN ÄR VÄNNER IRL

**Pojken som överlevde:**

OMG NEVILLE

**Pojken som överlevde:  
**DET FATTAR DU VÄL

**Pojken som överlevde:  
**TROR DU ATT JAG ÄR VÄN MED ALLA MINA 1463 VÄNNER VA

**Pojken som överlevde:  
**NEJ

**neville:  
**nej, jag tänker inte bli vän med voldemort, för jag är inte som du.

**Lav:  
**Alltså HERREGUUUUUUD. Orkar ej med er

**GinnnyW:  
**Eh Lavender…

**Dr4c0:**

Calm your tits, Harry.

**GryffindorRon:  
**Hej vad har jag missat? (Jag har varit i köket och hämtat mer snacks. )

**Inibaz:  
**Woah eh välkommen till Nevilles och Harrys catfight

**GryffindorRon:**

Va, om vad?

**GinnnyW:  
**scrolla upp och läs själv?

**Pojken som överlevde:**

PRECIS, RON

**Pojken som överlevde: **

SCROLLA UPP OCH LÄS SJÄLV DIN POTATISSKALLE

**S-man:  
**Men förihelvete, Harry.

**Pojken som överlevde:  
**VAR FICK DU LUFT IFRÅN SEAMUS DIN FULE FAN

**xHermionex:  
**OKEJ WOW SLUTA, DET RÄCKER! Tio poängs avdrag från Gryffindor. Harry för fan, skärp dig, vad är felet på dig?

**Dr4c0:  
**Just det. Potter för fan, skärp dig.

**Lav:  
**Klockan är snart fem på morgonen och ni har inget bättre för er än att bråka? Alltså jag funderar seriöst på att gå och lägga mig. Lär ju inte missa något kul ändå så

**parvatiiiii:  
**neeej gå inte bby

**Lav:  
**Joooo kom du med

**parvatiiiii:  
**nejmen jagvill stann.a

**parvatiiiii:  
**Nej men jag vill stanna *

**parvatiiiii:  
**mitt tankgentbord lagggsdmkkar

**parvatiiiii:**

Tangentbord laggar*

**parvatiiiii:  
**fffffuuuuu

**GinnnyW:  
**Harry, kom så går vi.

- Pojken som överlevde har lämnat konversationen-

- GinnnyW har lämnat konversationen –

**Doogevol:**

Vi som hade det så trevligt :(

**Doogevol:  
**Vi som skulle ta reda på vem Tore var :(

**Doogevol:  
**Harry som hade hittat en ledtråd och allt :(

**xHermionex:**

Okej, nu gick Harry och Ginny. Bäst det kanske. Hoppas Ginny kan få Harry att lugna ner sig ett par hekto… :o

**Dr4c0:  
**jag som ville se slagsmål :C

**xHermionex:  
**Nej, det ville du inte, älskling.

**Dr4c0:**  
Joho

**Dr4c0:  
**Sötnos

**xHermionex:  
**:) nej

**Dr4c0:  
**johooo :) puss

**Inibaz:  
**SERIÖST.

**Inibaz.**

Jag SKÄMS.

**Inibaz:  
**Draco, jag SKÄMS över dig.

**xHermionex:  
**Var inte så hård mot honom Blaise haha

**S-man:**

Lol detta hamnar på facebook, lovar

**S-man:**

Print-screanar Dracos "johooo :) puss" så hela skolan kan se ;)

**Dr4c0:  
**Jag ska döda dig.

**xHermionex:**

MEN SNÄÄÄÄÄÄLLA kan vi inte bara vara sams UTAN att någon bråkar eller mordhotar någon annan? För fem minuter? Är det för mycket begärt?

**GryffindorRon:  
**Vi kan prata om Quidditch!

**Lav:  
**Ew nej

**Lav:  
**alltså HAHAH är det ingen som märkt att Dean och Pansy varit borta i typ en timme nu? HAHAHHA

**GinnnyW:  
**HAHAH nej merlin det har du rätt i

**xHermionex:**

Ooooooooh hah jag visste det! :D

**S-man:  
**Haha måste säga som Harry, WTF

**S-man:  
**Det kan inte vara sant.

**S-man:  
**inte ännu en Gryff/Slyth romans, det är ju naturvidrigt ;)

**xHermionex:  
**Äh, håll klaffen Seamus :P

* * *

**Mörkets Herre:**

Mitt liv. Är över.

**Sev:  
**Såja, såja…

**Mörkrets Herre:  
**VARFÖR KAN HON INTE BARA ÄLSKA MIG!?

**Mörkrets Herre:  
**VAD har Tore som inte jag har?

**Mörkrets Herre:  
**Pengar?! Men jag har pengar, jag har massa galleoner i min spargris!

**Mörkrets Herre:  
**ÄR DET FÖR ATT JAG ÄR VIT?

**Sev:  
**Det är nog inte det alls. Herre, hör här. Man vet aldrig med Bella. Hon är ju inte riktigt som hon ska i huvudet. Det kan vara tillfälligt, det här med Tore…

**Mörkrets Herre:  
**HON ÄR VISST SOM HON SKA I HUVUDET, HON ÄR PERFEKT

**Mörkrets Herre:  
**Döda mig, Severus. Jag vill inte leva. Jag lider! Det gör ont! Ska det verkligen göra ont? Ack, hur kunde det bli så här…

**Sev:**

Glass.

**Mörkrets Herre:  
**Vad menar du med glass?

**Sev:  
**Ja, jag har hört att det hjälper.

**Sev:  
**Jag vet att det hjälper.

**Sev:  
**Ibland brukar jag ta kort på min B&J-burk och lägga ut på Instagram och skriva om hur mycket kärlek suger. Det hjälper också.

**Mörkrets Herre:  
**Vad vet väl du om olycklig kärlek, Severus.

**Sev:  
**Mer än ni tror, Herre… mer än ni tror.

**Sev:  
**Jag är forever alone, jag också.

**Mörkrets Herre:  
**Vi kan vara forever alone tillsammans.

**Mörkrets Herre:  
**Together alone…

**Sev:  
**Ja…

**Mörkrets Herre:  
**Fast nä.

**Sev:  
**Instämmer. Nej. Dålig idé.

**Mörkrets Herre:  
**Precis.

**Mörkrets Herre:  
**Tore skulle aldrig hålla på och larva sig med glass och bekännelser och Instagram… han är för macho för det!

**Sev:  
**Du kanske skulle ta ett blad ur hans bok och testa det du med?

**Mörkets Herre:  
**Bli mer macho? Jo, det är ju också en idé.

**Sev:  
**Om jag får säga det själv, så var du rätt macho förr i tiden. Typ… fram tills i somras, faktiskt.

**Mörkrets Herre:  
**Jag har fortfarande inte mördat någon på flera veckor… jag måste återfå min manlighet.

**Mörkrets Herre:  
**Jag menar ond trollkarlighet.

**Mörkrets Herre:  
**Och sen när jag har gjort det

**Mörkrets Herre:  
**Då SKA jag tala för Bella hur jag känner!

* * *

A/N: Dagens kapitel består av 90 % min natthumor och 120 % saker som råkade hända fast det inte var meningen. Det bara... blev så, helt enkelt. Haha!

HEEEEJ PÅ ER tänkte jag ju säga också. TACK FÖR ALLA REVIEWS! Är ni fantastiska eller är ni fantastiska? Jag vill krama er allihop. Och tack för att ni är så himla snälla, haha maw, Ida likes you very much.

Nu är det så också att ESFD är med och tävlar i fanfictiontävlingen som hålls i samband med Pottermässan i Stockholm nästa helg som jag redan har pratat om :) och **om det skulle vara så att ni vill rösta på ESFD, så kan ni gå in på min bio här på FFN. Där finns en länk**. Är jättespänd, för det är så många andra med som verkar vara hur duktiga som helst, och ååh man vet aldrig hur sånt här kan sluta... men jag håller mina tummar, i alla fall ^^"

Pottermässan, alltså. Ni som ska vara där under pass 1: Håll utkik efter en tjej med brunt hår och en vit tröja som det står Ida S på! För jag vill gärna träffa folk, hehe.

/ Kramkram, TC.


	40. Love is in the wifi

Hej på er! Först och främst vill jag tacka alla som röstade på ESFD i fanfictiontävlingen som var på Pottermässan. Den blev nämligen en av vinnarna! Så sjukt stort tack ska ni ha, ni är bäst!

För det andra, detta blev desvärre lite av ett utfyllnadskapitel... men hey, Dumbledore har ju accepterat Blaises vänförfrågan på facebook, så vad gör väl det ;)

Kom ihåg att jag tycker om er. Eh. Kram. Trevlig läsning! xoxo

* * *

** Love is in the WIFI.**

Det var lördag förmiddag, och höstloven i allt från ljusaste Hufflepuffgult till mörkaste Gryffindorrött fick träden att se ut som om de stod i brand, de gjorde marken till ett eldhav och de virvlade som flammor i luften.

I denna höstidyll vandrade Tore och Bellatrix hand i hand, nerför en allé i utkanten av London.

"Jag gillar inte färgerna", sa Bellatrix ledset. "Det borde vara mer grönt, eller vad tycker du?"

Tore, som inte kan prata, nickade.

"Inget går upp mot Slytheringrönt", fortsatte hon. "Det är liksom så GRÖNT. Grönt är skönt."

Tore nickade igen.

Bellatrix tittade ner på deras sammanflätade fingrar. Tores händer var lite slemmiga, men hon hade handskar på sig så det gjorde inte så mycket. Hans fingrar var grå, beniga och märkligt fascinerande.

"Jag är så glad att du bjöd ut mig på den här dejten", sa hon och tvingade fram ett leende. Att vara genuint glad i en dementors sällskap är svårt, eftersom de suger all glädje ur en, men Bella var beredd att kämpa för deras kärleks skull. Hon antog att han log tillbaks, han vända sin luva mot henne men hans ansikte var som alltid omöjligt att se. Hon hade aldrig sett hur en dementor såg ut under luvan men det gjorde bara hela deras romans mycket mer spännande.

Hon undrade om han var snygg. Hon undrade om han, till skillnad från Voldemort, hade någon näsa.

"Har du någon näsa?" Frågan slank ur henne innan hon hann hejda sig. Tore gav ifrån sig ett sugande ljud som Bellatrix hade lärt sig var hans sätt att skratta. "Förlåt. Det var en dum fråga. Det bara slank ur mig."

Hon kände sig bara mer och mer nedstämd ju längre tid hon vistades i hans sällskap, men hon sa till sig själv om och om igen att det var värt det.

De kom fram till en parkbänk, och Tore gjorde en gest åt henne att slå sig ner. Hon fnittrade till, för det var en så gullig gest mitt i allt det här sorgliga, men hon lydde ändå och han satte sig bredvid.

"Det är så konstigt att umgås med dig utan att kunna prata med dig", sa Bellatrix lågmält. "Jag har ju ingen aning om vad du tänker just nu."

Tore lyfte sin lediga hand och rörde vid hennes kind. Bellatrix ryckte till – den var kall och alldeles slemmig, men hon försökte att inte tänka på det. Hennes hjärta kändes tungt och hon kom osökt att tänka på den där gången när Blaise och Draco hade sabbat Voldemorts födelsedagsfest.

I bakgrunden kvittrade några fåglar som inte hade begett sig av mot varmare breddgrader riktigt än. Solens kikade fram bakom några moln och lyste henne i ansiktet. Tårar började rinna, hon tänkte på när hon först sökt upp Voldemort och erbjudit sig att bli en av hans Dödsätare och hur han skrattat iskallt och avvisat henne utan eftertanke eftersom hon var _häxa._

Tore suckade, och Bellatrix kände hur hon plötsligt mådde riktigt dåligt. Det var som om all världens sorger plötsligt slog henne – att Potter levde, att Dumbledore var rektor på Hogwarts, att Chudley Cannons fortfarande var kvar i Quidditch-ligan, _att Voldemort aldrig skulle kunna älska henne_ _eftersom han inte kunde känna kärlek..._

Vänta nu! Stopp och belägg, vad var det där? Tanken chockade henne så mycket att hon tvärt slutade gråta. Det var Tore hon älskade! Det var Tore hon var på dejt med!

... och just det faktum bidrog till att göra henne djupt och själsligt sorgsen. Hon plockade fram sin näsduk och torkade bort tårarna som rann och rann.

* * *

**Dr4c0  
**godmorgon sötnos.

**xHermionex  
**God morgon :)3

**Dr4c0**

Trött?

**xHermionex  
**du anar inte… haha, är du?

**Dr4c0**

Samma här, lol.

**Dr4c0  
**Men du kommer ner till stora salen eller?

**xHermionex  
**Om tio minuter. Måste bara vänta på att Lavender blir klar.

**Dr4c0  
**okej, då ses vi där då. puss

**xHermionex  
**Puss älskar dig (L)

* * *

**D.e.a.n  
**Eh, hej :-)

**..Pansy..**

Hejdär ;

**D.e.a.n**

Så, allt bra med dig?

**..Pansy..  
**Jaooo, bortsett från att jag är förjäkla trött xP o med dig?

**D.e.a.n  
**Joråå det är bra med mig med. Trött här också.

**..Pansy..**

Haha när somnade du? :)

**D.e.a.n  
**Åtta. Eh…

**..Pansy..  
**HAHA maw

**..Pansy..  
**Jag somande så fort jag kommit tillbaks till sovsalen x3

**..Pansy..  
**Vad gjorde ni uppe efter att vi Slytherinare hade lämnat Gryffindortornet då?

**D.e.a.n  
**Äh jag vet inte, vi var inte trötta så vi typ låg och… snackade. Eller tja vi som var vakna. Tjejerna hade gått in till sig så det var typ jag, Seamus, Ron och Harry vakna. Neville sov.

**..Pansy..  
**Okej haha : jag var jättetrött jag. Fattar inte hur inte ni var det

**..Pansy..:  
**Haha

**D.e.a.n  
**Haha nej vet inte heller. Nåväl.

**..Pansy..  
**:P

**D.e.a.n  
**Men jag måste liksom bara fråga

**D.e.a.n  
**Och det kommer att låta skitskumt säkert eller något men

**..Pansy..  
**Fråga på :p

**D.e.a.n  
**Är det något mellan oss?

**..Pansy..  
**Hihi

**D.e.a.n  
**Jag är seriös här… :I

**..Pansy..  
**Vill du att det ska vara något mellan oss eller? ;)

**D.e.a.n  
**Äh, jag vet inte, eller, jag tänkte mest efter igår kväll och allt, men tja, om inte du vill så…

**..Pansy..  
**Dean, jag vill.

**D.e.a.n  
**Åh eh ok vad bra haha

**D.e.a.n  
**:D

**D.e.a.n  
**Eller ngt jag vet inte

**D.e.a.n  
**Så… det är alltså något mellan oss

**..Pansy..  
**Haha JA jag antar det om vi båda vill det :33

**D.e.a.n  
**Jag vill det också, så… jo. Då är det väl det :D

**..Pansy..  
**Hihi ja men vad bra då ^^" hahaaa

**D.e.a.n  
**Mm jättebra :D

* * *

Tore tog Bellas händer i sina och gav ifrån sig en djup rossling. Bella kände sig så fruktansvärt uppgiven och dyster – det var som om hon aldrig skulle kunna bli lycklig igen.

Dementorn böjde sig ner mot henne och hon slöt ögonen. En gnista, en svag, ynklig gnista hopp tändes – skulle han äntligen kyssa henne? Hon var spänd. Hon tyckte väldigt mycket om Tore, och om hon inte hade varit så deprimerad hade hennes hjärta säkerligen fladdrat av kärlek.

Han fällde bak sin huva.

Men hon kunde inte möta hans blick, för hans ögon skymdes av ett par rosa Shutter Shades. Hennes näsa kunde hon inte heller möta, för han hade ingen. Och munnen… munnen var som ett grått sugande hål.

Bella ryggade tillbaka, äcklad. Fy! Usch! Det där var inget som hon ville slicka på direkt.

"Förlåt, men… din mun är skitäcklig, aldrig att jag skulle låta dig kyssa mig", sa hon med rynkad näsa. Hon makad sig undan från honom på bänken utan att slita blicken från det slemmiga gapet. Det krympte, det var nästan som att han plutade med läpparna och formade en pussmun- och det såg på något sätt ännu mer groteskt ut.

"USCH!" Bella hoppade upp från bänken och skyndade sig därifrån, och för varje steg hon tog kändes hjärtat allt lättare – för varje steg hon tog förmådde hon andas lite friare, tänka lite hoppfullare och känna att livet var lite mer värt att leva.

* * *

**Harry Freaking Potter **Bästa kvällen ever igår! Tack som fan,

ni är bäst :* _med _**Ginny Weasley**, **Draco Malfoy** _och 8 andra_.

**Luna Lovegood**, **Lavender Brown** _och 36 andra gillar detta_

**-Blaise Zabini** Vårt gäng ÄGER.

**-Hermione Granger** Agreed.

**Draco Malfoy **Har den bästa flickvännen i världen, älskar dig – med **Hermione Granger**.

**Blaise Zabini**, **Minerva McGonagall** _och 49 andra gillar detta_

**-Hermione Granger** Älskar dig sjukt mycket också (L)

**Minerva McGonagall **Ska bli trevligt med lite Halloween nu.

**Severus Snape**, **Susan Bones** _och 7 andra gillar detta_

**-Theodore Nott** Ska du gå bus eller godis eller? HAHAHAHA

**-Ron Weasley** man kan ju alltid hoppas

**Luna Lovegood **Efter att ha varit vaken i 26 timmar i sträck och

sen sovit i 15 så är man… TRÖTT! Haha.

**Ernie MacMillan**, **Ginny Weasley** _och 4 andra gillar detta_.

**-Blaise Zabini** haha älskling xx

**Lord Voldemort** HUR dödar man en dementor egentligen?Tacksam för svar.

**Rodolphus Lestrange** gillar detta.

**-Severus Snape** Jag kan försöka kolla upp det.

**-Lord Voldemort** Tack.

**Fred Weasley** - **George Weasley** Det var på tiden, brorsan!

**Ron Weasley**, **Bill Weasley** _och 7 andra gillar detta_.

**-George Weasley** Okej, jag erkänner. Internet är inte så dumt ändå.

**-Ginny Weasley** Du ser! :D

**-Ron Weasley** Det var ju det vi sa, George.

**Zacharias Smith** That awkward moment när alla Slytherinare och

Gryffindorare älskar varandra och ingen fattar vad som hänt…

**Hannah Abbott**, **Padma Patil** _och 11 andra gillar detta_

**-Susan Bones** HAHA Zacharias det är bara du som inte fattar vad som hänt.

**-Ginny Weasley** Ja, upperbarligen, HAHA.

**-Zacharias Smith** Vad har hänt då? Sluta skratta.

**Parvati Patil** Klockan är fem? Och jag är så jääävla trött,

haha, orkar inte, orkarinte vara såhär övertrött…

**Lavender Brown**, **Pansy Parkinson** _och 14 andra gillar detta_

**-Pansy Parkinson** Haha är du också övertrött? Haha

jag också och det är liksom bara eftermiddag haha

**Parvati Patil** Men eller hur HAHA och ååh jag orkar inte

**Harry Freaking Potter** Fördelarna med att dygna ;)

**Parvati Patil** Tja eh sämsta idén jag haft tror jag

**Pansy Parkinson** fast det är kul ;3

**Albus Dumbledore** OPPA GANGNAMN STYLE

**Blaise Zabini**, **Fred Weasley** och _91 andra gillar detta_

**-Albus Dumbledore** EEEEEEEEY SEXY LADY

**-Harry Freaking Potter** HAHAHAHAHAHA

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**-Sirius Black** rofl

**-Albus Dumbledore** facerape av **Minerva McGonagall** jättekul...

**-Blaise Zabini** HAHA JAG DÖR, SÅ KUNG

**-Hermione Granger** hahaha I really can't omg

**Hermione Granger** Säger bara tur att det är lov…! Mvh knappt vaken.

**Romilda Vane**, **Charlie Weasley** _och 20 andra gillar detta_.

* * *

Tore hade aldrig fått hjärtat krossat, för han hade inget. Men han tänkte att om han haft ett, så var det nog såhär det kändes. Det kändes värre än vad det brukade. Det var ju klart att han ständigt var deprimerad, det hörde ju till när man var en dementor – att hela tiden vistas i närheten av sig själv var ju klart inte särskilt uppmuntrande alls när allt man gjorde var att förinta glada känslor.

Men Bella hade lämnat honom, och han som varit så glad över att ha fått henne… eller, glad och glad, men triumferande. Åtminstone trodde Tore att han känt sig triumferande, han var som sagt inte så bra på känslor. Alls. Och hon hade tyckt att han var äcklig… Tore svalde och hängde med huvudet.

Han visste att det var lättare på internet. Där fick insidan en chans först. Han trodde verkligen att Bella skulle kunna se förbi hans hemska yttre (bortsett från hans Shutter Shades; DE var faktiskt skitsnygga) och älska honom för den han var.

Den bitchen. Hon hade säkert sprungit raka vägen till Voldemort.

Men Voldemort saknade ryggrad, så hos honom skulle hon inte få någon kärlek, för han var alltför vek för att kunna uppvisa den… nåväl, det var inte Tores problem.

Ingen av dem var hans problem längre, han skulle gå vidare, han skulle ta sig ur detta.

Som ett svart, läskigt spöke svävade han hela vägen hem till Malfoys herrgård där de höll till hela högen. Lucius, Narcissa, Voldemort; ja, alla de dära människorna som stod på den onda sidan. Säkert Bella också, men vart skulle han annars ta vägen? Vilket annat ställe hade datorer och ett WIFI-lösenord som han kunde? Nej, precis. Malfoys herrgård fick det bli.

Han gick in bakvägen och susade snabbt ner till fängelsehålorna där han bodde. Han startade sin Macbook Air och klickade upp Google.

Var finner man kärleken? Enkelt, på internet. Men var på internet? Twitter? Nej, han var trött på Twitter. Twitter påminde om Voldemort, och han var inte på humör för Voldemort för tillfället. Facebook? Fast han hade inte Facebook, och han hade inga planer på att skaffa. Förresten var man tvungen att vara 13 år för att ha facebook.

Han googlade på "dejtingsajt för dementorer" och fick upp länken dejtaendementor . net. Han klickade på den. Där kunde man registrera sig, och lätt hitta "andra seriösa singlar som var sugna på att träffa den rätte". Tore registrerade sig, fyllde i sina intressen och personlighetsdrag och tryckte på "hitta en matchning" ...

* * *

**Pojken som överlevde**

Hey killar och tjejer. Jag tänkte att vi kunde ha en liten privat chatt, utan slytherinarena, för en gångs skull :P

**xHermionex  
**Visst, men varför? Haha allt är ju roligare när de är med…

**Parvati Patil  
**Eller hur, jag håller med. Jag saknar Inibaz – hur sjukt är inte det? xD

**S-man  
**De är helgrymma, det är de faktiskt.

**Lav**

Aaah tänk om vi aldrig hade börjat skriva med dem. Vad konstigt allt hade varit då!

**Upp med händerna, det här är Rån**

Nä, konstigt hade det väl inte varit, det hade väl varit precis som förut.

**Upp med händerna, det här är Rån  
**Vi hade hatat varandra.

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Mmm jag är med på hur ni menar, ofc. Men guys! Vi har tappat lite av vår Gryff-sammanhållning. Vi är ett team, remember? Och även om det är klart att vi ska vara vän med de andra elevhemmen, och särskilt Slytherin eftersom de är epic, så borde vi värna om vårt eget elevhem också.

**xHermionex  
**Det är jag helt och hållet med på, väl talat Harry :)

**D.e.a.n  
**Måste hålla med.

**Lav  
**Så sant så!

**S-man  
**Så… vad ska vi prata om? : ey, den här dyngningen måste vi göra om.

**Parvatiiiii  
**Jaaaa helt klart!

**Upp med händerna, det här är Rån  
**Japp, instämmer :)

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Yesbox, det måste vi verkligen. Vi kanske kan hålla till nere hos Slytherinarna, vem vet :P

**Parvatiiiii  
**Hahaha du vill bara in i deras sällskapsrum, erkänn ;P

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Nej, jag har faktiskt varit där nere redan ;)

**Parvatiiiii  
**VA har du?! omg

**xHermionex  
**Haha jag också :)

**Lav  
**Ahmen det vet vi alla redan, Hermione ;D

**xHermionex  
**Äh tyst

**Pojken som överlevde  
**Ey Dean har du berättat för alla? ;)

**D.e.a.n  
**Nope

**D.e.a.n  
**Eller jag fick intrycket av att alla redan visste. Hmm, och vems fel kan det ha varit? Just saying

**Upp med händerna, det här är Rån**

Att du är ihop med Pansy?

**xHermionex  
**GRATTIS DEAN, jag misstänkte väl det! :D

**Lav  
**Ni är seriöst SÅ söta tillsammans.

**D.e.a.n  
**Haha tack. Och eh vi är väl inte officiellt ihop än, jag menar vi har inte tillkännagivit det på fb än

**xHermionex  
**Äsch, det är bara en teknikalitet.

**Upp med händerna, det här är Rån  
**Jag förstår inte. Härnäst är det väl jag som blir ihop med Millicent Bulstrode eller något.

* * *

Reviews are love!


	41. ajlövju

Innan du börjar läsa vill jag bara säga:

1) Förlåt xxxxxx

2) jag kommer nog aldrig att kunna toppa vissa saker i den här ficen... jag undrar verkligen vad det var jag var hög på när jag skrev förr i tiden :o aja jag försöker ändå

3) hoppas du har en bra sommar!

4) har lite smått och gott att prata om egentligen men läs det häär ist - moriartycanfly punkt tumblr punkt com . rätt och slätt.

4,5) om du bevakar den här fanficen och fick typ 34439 mail - FÖRLÅT. JAG ÄR JÄTTEKLANTIG. FÖRLÅÅÅT

5) då kör vi antar jag

* * *

Kapitel fyrtio: #ajlövju

_RECAP: Det har varit lanparty i Gryffindortornet, Dean och Pansy blev ett par, Bellatrix har både hunnit bli tillsammans med och dumpa Tore (med motiveringen " din mun är skitäcklig"), Lord Voldemort vill bli macho igen, Tore hittade en dejtingsajt för dementorer, Snape är forever alone, Hermione är ett galet fangirl och Ron har äntligen bytt namn till "Upp med händerna, det här är Rån"._

_/Två veckor senare/ (och alla har smartphones. Du vet hur det är. Helt plötsligt har ALLA en iphone 4s och det är mer mainstreamt än vita converse. Och man bara VARFÖR egentligen?)_

* * *

**Pojken som överlevde:**

Uuugh. Jag pallar inte mer skolarbete. Om jag får EN ENDA LÄXA TILL så hänger jag mig.

**Inibaz:  
**Samma här

**xHermionex:**

Harry sluta vara en sån dramaqueen.

**Pojken som överlevde:  
**Dramaking.

**Dr4c0:  
**Är du säker?

**Pojken som överlevde:  
**Va?

**Dr4c0:**

Ja, är du SÄKER?

**Pojken som överlevde:  
**På vadå? Jag fattar inte

**Dr4c0:**

Jag vill bara försäkra mig om att du är säker på att du verkligen är av rätt kön… jag menar, med dina tendenser…

**Pojken som överlevde:  
**Ha ha. Det där skämtet är så jävla uråldrigt xC

**xHermionex:**

Lägg av med sexismen, Malfoy.

**Inibaz:**

Ooooooh, Hermione har gått över till "Malfoy" ;) bäst att du passar dig Drakie.

**Dr4c0:  
**Kallar du mig för Drakie en gång till så blir du hängd vare sig du vill eller inte.

**Inibaz:  
**Drakie snakie :*

**Doogevol:**

Egentligen borde detta vara prefekternas jobb, men… dödshot är väl inte så tillåtna?

**xHermionex:  
**Sant, Luna.

**xHermionex:  
**Sluta mordhota Blaise, Malfoy.

**Dr4c0:  
**Får jag kalla honom en rutten jävla äggtorsk då istället?

**Pojken som överlevde:  
**lmao

**xHermionex:  
**? ? ?

**xHermionex:  
**Men ja? Jag antar att det går bra?

**Inibaz:  
**HALLÅ.

**Doogevol:  
**Det låter inte som en snäll sak att kalla någon… :/

**Inibaz:**

DET FINNS INGET SOM HETER ÄGGRTORSK.

**Upp med händerna, det här är Rån:**

Ingen bryr sig, okej.

**Pojken som överlevde:**

Malfoy shut the fuck up.

**Dr4c0:  
**Ni är verkligen ascoola när ni gaddar ihop er mot mig, hoppas att ni känner er som riktiga män nu

**Inibaz:**

Asså seriöst, det finns inget som heter äggtorsk.

**Upp med händerna, det här är Rån:**

Nä, jag fattar inte.

**Doogevol:  
**Var kom torsk in i bilden?

**Inibaz:  
**Ja, jag vet inte, kan du förklara Draco?

**xHermionex:  
**Det finns ingen logik i det ordet över huvud taget

**Upp med händerna, det här är Rån:**

Jag förstår inte riktigt vad ett ägg är, kan du förklara Draco?

**Pojken som överlevde:  
**Ja kan du vara schysst och förklara nu så vi ALLA förstår

**Dr4c0:  
**Gå och häng er allihop.

**Dr4c0:**

Nej, förlåt. Jag ska inte säga så. Jag menade det inte. Kärlek mellan elevhemmen ska det vara. KÄRLEK MELLAN ELEVHEMMEN.

**xHermionex:  
**Det är rätta takter c: 100 poäng till Slytherin.

**xHermionex:  
**SHIT

**Inibaz:  
**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**xHermionex:  
**JAG MENADE TIO!

**Inibaz:  
**Inte visste jag att du älskade Slytherin så mycket ;))

**xHermionex:  
**NEJ

**Upp med händerna, det här är Rån:**

HERMIONE VAD FAN HAR DU GJORT D:

**Pojken som överlevde:  
**That's it du är officiellt utesluten ur den gyllne trion

**Doogevol:  
**Åh ta det inte så hårt, Hermione… alla kan göra misstag.

**Doogevol:  
**Dumbledore kan säkert rätta till det.

**xHermionex:  
**JAG DÖR

**xHermionex:  
**VAD PINSAMT

**xHermionex:  
**Vänta va? Varför skulle ni utesluta mig? Ni skulle inte klara er en vecka utan mig era äggtorskar.

**Inibaz:  
**Och så gick det till när den gyllne trion (aka Potter, Weasley och Granger) tappade sin smartaste, snyggaste medlem och gick över till att bli the golden duo.

**Inibaz: **

(fast jag måste erkänna att det inte är så mycket guld över er två. Någonstans. Eller i era bankvalv heller.)

**Dr4c0:  
**oh burrrrrn

**Dr4c0:  
**Stötte du precis på min flickvän?

**Dr4c0:  
**HA! DU SA ÄGGTORSK!

**xHermionex:  
**Du kan vara en äggtorsk :c

**Pojken som överlevde:  
**Förlåt, Hermione, vi tar in dig igen.

**xHermionex:  
**Nää usch jag är sur nu :c akglsdnklhg

**Doogevol:  
**Men Hermione då3

**xHermionex:  
**1) jag har oavsiktligt orsakat Slytherins garanterade vinst i elevhemstävlingen

2) jag är såhääääär nära på att göra slut med min pojkvän för tillfället eftersom han är dum i huvudet

3) mina två BÄSTA VÄNNER dumpade mig

**Inibaz:  
**Du kommer föralltid att vara Slytherins hjältinna nu, baby.

**Dr4c0:  
**KAN DU LÄGGA AV, BLAISE

**Dr4c0:  
**Ditt äggtorskface.

**Dr4c0:  
**Granger kan du ge dig med att kalla mig dum i huvudet? :c

**Pojken som överlevde:**

Fast hallå vi tog ju tillbaks dig.

**xHermionex:  
**Jag vill inte vara med mer xC

xHermionex är nu offline –

**Doogevol:  
**Ni skulle inte varit så hårda mot henne…

**Upp med händerna, det här är Rån:**

Ja, tagga ner lite.

**Dr4c0:  
**Tagga ner? Hon förolämpar ju min intelligens ffs

**Inibaz:  
**Du HAR ingen intelligens som kan bli förolämpad, så tagga ner lite.

**Dr4c0:  
**JAG BLIR SÅ JÄVLA TRÖTT PÅ ER IBLAND

**Dr4c0:  
**HA ETT BRA LIV

Dr4c0 är nu offline -

**Upp med händerna, det här är Rån:**

Här försvinner de en efter en…

**Pojken som överlevde: **

Och de säger att JAG är dramaqueenen här.

**Pojken som överlevde:  
**De skulle se sig själva.

**Pojken som överlevde:**

Hmpf.

**Inibaz:**

Dramaqueens indeed – de har avföljt mig på instagram båda två.

**Upp med händerna, det här är Rån:**

Mig också, vad fasen.

**Doogevol:**

Inte mig.

**Inibaz:  
**Jag kan joddla med tårna.

**Pojken som överlevde:  
**JAG SOM VAR SÅ NÄRA 5K FÖLJARE GOD DAMN

**Pojken som överlevde:**

Jag måste vinna tillbaks dem jag gör vad som helst!

* * *

**Mörkrets Herre: **

Severus!

**Sev:**

Vad är det nu då?

**Mörkrets Herre:  
**Inte den tonen. Jag tolererar inte den tonen.

**Sev:  
**Vilken ton?

**Mörkrets Herre:  
**Försök inte vara snorkig mot mig.

**Sev:  
**Mår du bra?

**Mörkrets Herre:  
**FRÅGA MIG INTE OM HUR JAG MÅR.

**Mörkrets Herre:  
**JAG ÄR MÖRKRETS HERRE. FRUKTA MIG SOM OM JAG VORE DIN VÄRSTA MARDRÖM

**Sev:  
**Eh ok

**Mörkrets Herre:  
**Jag dödade 17 mugglare i morse. Jag känner hur min styrka återvänder.

**Sev:  
**Jaså

**Mörkrets Herre:  
**Och näst på tur är Tore. VAR. ÄR. HAN?

**Sev:  
**Vet inte. Det var inte jag som hade honom sist.

**Mörkrets Herre:  
**Vem var det då? JAG KRÄVER ATT DU SVARAR!

**Sev:  
**Lucius?

**Mörkrets Herre:  
**JAG SKA AVADA KEDAVRA HONOM TILL DÖDS

**Mörkrets Herre:**

SEN KAN VI BÖRJA SNACKA OM HUR JAG MÅR

* * *

Men det gick inte som Lord Voldemort tänkt sig. (Saker går sällan som Lord Voldemort tänkt sig). Det är nästan som att universum har något emot honom. Eller så har han bara väldigt dålig karma.

För Tore var försvunnen – det började en morgon när Lucius Malfoy skulle gå ner i källaren och köra ut Tore ur vinförrådet, så som han alltid får göra varje morgon, när Tore helt plötsligt inte var där längre. Han hade inte ens lämnat några tomma vinflaskor efter sig. Och Lucius var inte den som klagade – tvärt om så tog han ut familjen på middag i Svartvändargränden den kvällen för att fira att de äntligen blivit av med ohyran som hemsökt deras herrgård och snyltat på deras wifi. (Nu hade ju inte det heller gått som han tänkt sig, Draco hade varit en tjurig tonåring och Narcissa hade suttit och febrilt twittrat sig igenom middagen, med "Best song ever" i hörlurarna).

Och dagarna gick. Och Tore syntes inte till. Det var först när Voldemort hade dykt upp oannonserat på deras veranda med iskall blick och den gamla auran av dödlighet omkring sig som det verkligen gick upp för Lucius att faktiskt blivit av med Tore för gott. (Och låt mig bara säga detta; Voldemort var **inte** road.)

* * *

**Facebooks nyhetsflöde:**

**Ginny Weasley **HUR KAN SLYTHERIN PLÖTSLIGT LIGGA I LEDNINGEN I ELEVHEMSTÄVLINGEN?

_Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott och 12 andra gillar detta_

**Ron Weasley **Hermione gav 100 poäng till Slytherin för en liten stund sen.

**Minerva McGonagall **VA?

**Blaise Zabini **Det var min förtjänst. Det var tack vare mitt snygga yttre.

**Minerva McGonagall **Så, jag drog av poängen nu. Nu är allt i sin ordning igen.

**Minerva McGonagall - ** **Hermione Granger **Mitt kontor, ögonaböj!

**Lord Voldemort **Känslan när man torterar någon tills blodet flyter.

_Bellatrix Lestrange gillar detta_

**Draco Malfoy **Så trött på folk!

_Hannah Abbott, Parvati Patil och 38 andra gillar detta_

**Theodore Nott **finns idioter till allt

**Draco Malfoy **mm

**Astoria Greengrass **Filmtips?

_Blaise Zabini, Seamus Finnigan och 13 andra gillar detta_

**Daphne Greengrass **sommaren med göran

**Astoria Greengrass **redan sett, hatade den

**Draco Malfoy **The perks of being a wallflower

**Astoria Greengrass **tack!

**Severus Snape **Läste precis ut 50 shades of grey.

_Dolores Umbridge gillar detta_

**Narcissa Malfoy **kan ngn länka Larry fanfics? gärna AU

_Molly Weasley, Bellatrix Lestrange och 3 andra gillar detta_

- **Narcissa Malfoy **snäääälla behöver nått nytt att läsa pls

**Harry Potter **följ mig på insta: harrypotter_cool

_Ginny Weasley, Cho Chang och 52 andra gillar detta_

-**Rubeus Hagrid **okej

-**Rubeus Hagrid **jag heter hagrid_dragonmaster f4f?

-**Harry Potter **ok

**Bellatrix Lestrange **Jag har fått ett nytt OTP. Och det heter BELLAMORT! (L) i will go down with this ship ~

_Narcissa Malfoy och Severus Snape gillar detta._

**-Narcissa Malfoy **omfg i ship it so hard

**Bellatrix Lestrange **_och_ **Lord Voldemort **_är i en relation._

_Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy och 7 andra gillar detta_

-**Severus Snape **gratulerar.

**Albus Dumbledore **RIP de 17 mugglarna som dog i morse #prayforthemuggles

_Filius Flitwick, Hermione Granger och 28 andra gillar detta_

* * *

**Inibaz:  
**Luna det är din tur på quizkampen.

**Doogevol:  
**jag vet inte var min mobil är…

**Inibaz:  
**Be någon att ringa till den då

**Doogevol:**

Kan inte du göra det?

**Inibaz:  
**nä har inte mobilen här sry

**Doogevol:  
**:(

**Inibaz:**

sUCK draco är sur igen.

**Inibaz: **

Han är fan inte rolig när han är sur.

**Doogevol:  
**Är det pga Hermione?

**Inibaz:  
**Antar det. Är så trött på att behöva medla mellan dem.

**Doogevol:  
**Men… hur blir det med Dracos planer då?

**Inibaz:  
**Vilka planer?

**Inibaz:  
**Åh just det, nej jag vet inte

**Inibaz:  
**Alltså han kommer ju göra det oavsett, men när det blir vet jag inte…

**Doogevol:  
**Okej. För tja. Jag vill gärna se det hända (:

**Inibaz:  
**haha alla vill väl se det hända c:

**Doogevol:  
**alltså åh (L)

**Inibaz:  
**Jag vet. :')

* * *

Det var senhöstväder, så fint som höstväder någonsin blir: klar, kylig luft, molnfri himmel och en blek novembersol som hängde lågt över horisonten. Hermione hade förutom den tjocka manteln både handskar, halsduk och mössa, medan Draco vägrat låta någonting sabotera hans omsorgsfullt stylade hår. De gick med någon meters mellanrum, strövade runt på Hogwarts skolgård, utan mening eller mål. De var i princip helt ensamma, eftersom de flesta föredrog att stanna inne framför skärmen när gradtalet på termometern började krypa nedåt.

"Jag älskar dig", sa Draco plötsligt, nästan trotsigt. Hermione kunde inte hejda det lilla leendet som dök upp i ansiktet på henne. Hon kunde inte hejda sitt inre från att blossa varmt eller ögonen från att sluta stråla.

Även fast hon var arg på honom, så gick det inte att låta bli. Det visade sig, gång på gång, att hon inte var särskilt bra på att vara arg på Draco någon längre tid.

"Jag älskar dig också", svarade hon.

"Gör du det?" Det var något i hans röst som hon inte kunde sätta fingret på, något som inte varit där förut. Om hon inte visste bättre skulle hon säga att det var en skärva av tvivel.

"Det är klart att jag gör." Hon drog ett djupt andetag. "Förlåt. Jag vill inte vara osams, inte egentligen. Förlåt för att jag kallade dig dum i huvudet."

"Det är okej." Han stannade och drog henne till sig, fångade henne i en kram. "Jag gillar inte heller när vi är osams."

Ömheten, den rena sanna _kärleken_ hon kände i det ögonblicket var så stark att den överväldigade henne. Hon förstod inte hur det ens var möjligt att älska en annan människa så som hon älskade Draco just där, just då. Hon förstod inte vad hon gjort för att förtjäna att få någon som kompletterade henne så perfekt som han gjorde – vissa väntar i decennier för att träffa sin själsfrände, och här hade hon redan mött sin, och han var hennes och de var varandras och de hade sina upp- och nergångar men just nu var allt bra och de var _lyckliga_.

Hundra mil därifrån smekte Bellatrix Lestrange Voldemorts vita, släta fingrar, samtidigt som de utbytte en blick som sa _äntligen. _Bellatrix såg helt enkelt Voldemort i ett nytt ljus. Eller mörker. Det är inte så noga. Det viktiga var att hon plötsligt SÅG Voldemort, hon återupptäckte den inre, sjudande ondskan i hans själ, och… det var som om hon visste att hon hittat hem. Den här gången på riktigt.Såhär i efterhand var det omöjligt att förstå hur någon som Tore kunnat komma emellan dem, men samtidigt… samtidigt sa den logiska delen av deras hjärnor att om Tore _inte _hade dykt upp där, från ingenstans och med sin destruktiva personlighet, så hade de kanske aldrig riktigt nått detta stadie heller. Och så kom det sig, att ännu ett (kanske lite otippat) kärlekspar insåg att de hittat varandras trygga hamn.

* * *

**Inibaz:**

Guuiiiisseeeee

**Inibaz:**

Kmr ni ihåg den gamla goda tiden när vi brukade ha kul?

**Inibaz:  
**Innan våra chatter började suga, menar jag.

**Inibaz:  
**När vi var övertrötta och superflummiga.

**Inibaz:  
**För det gör jag.

**Pojken som överlevde:  
**ofc

**Inibaz:  
**:c jag saknar den tiden okej

**Dr4c0:  
**jag med.

**xHermionex:  
**Åh, nostalgi. Det var på den tiden jag hette Bokflicka.

**Pojken som överlevde:  
**Jag är den enda som har kvar mitt ursprungliga namn bitchez

**Doogevol:  
**hola

**Doogevol:  
**jag har inte heller bytt.

**Dr4c0:  
**Det var på den tiden det fortfarande var socialt accepterat att använda msn ;)

**xHermionex:  
**Äh, vem bryr sig.

**Pojken som överlevde:  
**fast vi SKULLE kunna ha kik-konversationer ist

**Inibaz:  
**NEJ

**Dr4c0:  
**JO

**Upp med händerna, det här är Rån:  
**jag har inte kik

**Pojken som överlevde:  
**skaffaaaaaaa

**Doogevol:**

Men det är ju det som är CHARMEN! Att vi gör som vi alltid gjort : ) jag tycker att det är mysigt med dessa konversationer.

**xHermionex:  
**Jaa.

**Pojken som överlevde:  
**Tänk vad mycket vi bråkat dock.

**Upp med händerna, det här är Rån:**

Skoja inte om det…

**Pojken som överlevde:  
**Och flirtat.

**Inibaz:  
**HAHA jaduu… c;

**Doogevol:  
**Tänk att det snart är jul.

**Upp med händerna, det här är Rån:**

Det är det väl inte.

**Doogevol:  
**Joo det är november nu Ron.

**Upp med händerna, det här är Rån:**

Nej.

**Pojken som överlevde:  
**MEN ÄR DU BLÅST

**xHermionex:  
**Jo, Ron, det är det faktiskt

**Upp med händerna, det här är Rån:**

Men det var ju september nyss?

**Doogevol:  
**haha :)

**Upp med händerna, det här är Rån:**

Harry, du har attitydproblem.

**Pojken som överlevde:  
**förlåt är bara lite trött på livet

**xHermionex:  
**Okeeeeeeeeeeeeej. För dig är det ju vääääldigt synd om.

**Pojken som överlevde:  
**VOLDEMORT DÖDADE MINA FÖRÄLDRAR

**Upp med händerna, det här är Rån:**

SNÄLLA SNÄLLA SNÄLLA KAN LÅTA BLI ATT HA DEN HÄR KONVERSATIONEN IGEN

**Dr4c0:  
**Okej på tre så blockar vi Harry allihop är ni med?

**Dr4c0:  
**ETT, TVÅ, TRE

**Pojken som överlevde:  
**Ugh okej jag ska sluta om det är så jävla jobbigt för er

**xHermionex:  
**Alltså Harry…

**Doogevol:  
**jag tror att Harry egentligen bara är ganska deprimerad :/

**Pojken som överlevde:  
**whut? jag är inte deprimerad.

**Dr4c0:  
**Nu pratar vi om något kul istället ok

**Dr4c0:  
**Typ som att Snappe har läst 50 shades of grey

**Inibaz:  
**HAHAHA SNAPPE

**Dr4c0:  
**Snape***

**Upp med händerna, det här är Rån:**

lmao

**Doogevol:  
**Snappe hahaha

**Pojken som överlevde:  
**Kan vi inte börja kalla honom för Snappe från och med nu snälla okej?

**Inibaz:  
**Jag är absolut på xD

**xHermionex:  
**lol på det

**Inibaz:  
**Nej men guuuuiiiiissseeeeee… jag vill bara vara lite sentimental sådär och säga att… jag är glad att detta hände.

**Upp med händerna, det här är Rån:**

Jag också. Verkligen.

**Upp med händerna, det här är Rån:**

Jag kommer liksom aldrig att kunna se Snape i samma ljus igen.

**Upp med händerna, det här är Rån:**

Förlåt, Snappe*

**Inibaz:  
**ha ha. Nej men seriöst.

**Dr4c0:**

Hallå jag sa att vi skulle prata om KUL saker.

**Dr4c0:  
**Detta är inte kul.

**xHermionex:  
**Nej men jag håller med Blaise. Jag är oändligt tacksam att vi började chatta allihop. På riktigt.

**Dr4c0:  
**Du är bara glad att jag erkände att jag är kär i dig ;)

**xHermionex:  
**uwu nej

**xHermionex:  
**ily :*

**Dr4c0:  
**ily2 xxxxxxxx

**Inibaz:  
**ugh jag får diabetes

**Upp med händerna, det här är Rån:**

(jag är relativt tacksam att du och Luna inte håller på sådär för ew)

**Inibaz:  
**Hahahah ja

**Doogevol:**

Nä det har aldrig liksom varit vår grej ^_^ vi håller oss till att spela quizkampen.

**Pojken som överlevde:  
**hahahahahha

**Pojken som överlevde:  
**och jag & ginny håller oss till prefekternas badrum, såatteh.

**Dr4c0:**

EW FÖR MYCKET INFORMATION.

**Inibaz:  
**oh la laaaa ;)

**Upp med händerna, det här är Rån:**

Harry för FAN

**Dr4c0:  
**just det harry för fan. upp med händerna med dej.

**Dr4c0:  
**annars skjuter weasley dej. PEW PEW

**Pojken som överlevde:  
**Han har inte en chans ;)

**xHermionex:**

Men medan vi fortfarande pratar om ämnet: PUSSS PÅ ER OCH TACK FÖR ATT NI HAR LYST UPP SÅ MÅNGA AV MINA KVÄLLAR FRAMFÖR DATORN. NI HAR GJORT MITT LIV LYCKLIGARE.

**Doogevol:  
**Det jag tycker är fint är att vi har skapat en gemenskap… (L) tack för att jag fick vara en del av den!

**Dr4c0:  
**Eeeeew. Det här är så smörigt det kan bli.

**Dr4c0:**

Men jag är också tacksam, typ. Ni har liksom… funnits där idk? Och tja. Hermione. Du är det bästa som hänt mig.

**Inibaz:**

Tror ni redan anar hur mycket ni betytt & fortf betyder för mig. Tack vare er kunde jag ju börja vara mig själv? Så kärlek till eeeer

**Pojken som överlevde:  
**Förlåt för att jag typ… bitchar ibland. Eh. Jag älskar er egentligen massor. Typ.

**xHermionex: **

Ron? Ska du också säga något? ^^"

**Upp med händerna, det här är Rån:**

… ni har inte varit sådär överdrivet snälla mot mig hela tiden, men ok. Ni är grymma.

**Inibaz:  
**ÅÅÅÅH VILKET GULLIGT MOMENT VI HADE NU

**Inibaz:**

#GRUPPKRAM

**Inibaz:**

#AJLÖVJU

**xHermionex:  
**:')

**Inibaz:  
**… och nu då? C:

**Pojken som överlevde:**

väNTA VEM I HELA JÄVLA HELVETE HAR BYTT BAKGRUNDSBILD PÅ MIN IPAD

**Pojken som överlevde:  
**BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAISE! D:

* * *

PS DET KOMMER EN EPILOG SOM TAR UPP ALLA LÖSA TRÅDAR SOM FORTFARANDE FINNS KVAR (den kommer ta upp lite av varje tbh och nej, den kommer inte om 5 månader... jag lovar dyrt och heligt. Kram. Reviews are always love. And I am always yours forever.)


End file.
